


Sunshine

by JustFran03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambos merecen estar en una cajita de cristal, JiSung ama los musicales, Lee MinHo y Han JiSung son amigos de la infancia, M/M, MinHo es un luchador de artes marciales mixtas, Probablemente se parezca a Cuando Harry Encontró a Sally, Viven de los encuentros y despedidas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 94,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFran03/pseuds/JustFran03
Summary: Pasaron ocho años antes de que ambos se reencontraran en la fiesta de ex alumnos. Ambos sentían que estaban en la cúspide de su vida a tan solo veinticuatro años.¿Por qué no pueden ser felices juntos?O: donde JiSung y MinHo se reencuentran luego de que MinHo golpease a JiSung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Mr. Brightside

**P R Ó L O G O**

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea** _

_**Swimming through sick lullabies** _

_**Choking on your alibis** _

_**But it's just the price I pay** _

_**Destiny is calling me** _

_**Open up my eager eyes** _

_**'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside** _

**Mr. Brightside; The Killers**

—No he venido a tu casa desde que era niño.

—Tampoco dejaste de serlo hace mucho.

MinHo se inclinó con cordialidad en la puerta antes de dejar sus zapatos en el mueble y pisar con sus calcetas rotas la fría madera de la casa.

—¿Tú mamá a qué hora llega? —Le pregunta MinHo viendo como JiSung se sacaba sus zapatos.

—En unas horas. Tiene reunión con los otros jefes. —Responde el castaño de mejillas gruesas antes de entregar su bolso a su amigo. —Ve a dejarlos a mi habitación. Haré el caramelo por mientras.

—¿No vamos a comer ramen primero?

—¿Crees que me limito con uno?

El chico sonrió antes de retirarse del pasillo hacia la habitación de JiSung: la última habitación escondida entre el baño y el estudio que tenía la casa.

Por otra parte, JiSung fue rápidamente a encender la radio de la cocina para luego cruzar la isla y calentar el agua en el hervidor eléctrico. Revisó entre sus gabinetes los paquetes de ramen instantáneos por mayor que compraba su madre hasta encontrar el picante que tanto querían comer, luego fue al refrigerador a sacar la carne pre-preparada para aliñarla. En eso llegó MinHo con el mismo entusiasmo que JiSung y palmeó para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué hago? —Pregunta.

—Lava la fruta. —Apunta JiSung con la cuchilla al refrigerador. —Están abajo. De ahí calienta en una olla (que está en los gabinetes superiores) una taza de azúcar y dos en agua para hacer el caramelo.

—Y no te vas a rendir con eso…—Murmura agraciado el otro. —Vale. ¿Pongo música?

—¡Por favor!

Ambos estaban ansiosos por esa tarde. Por la complejidad en el horario de JiSung por sus actividades en el Centro Cultural de Seúl y porque MinHo no tenía celular parecía imposible organizarse y hacer algol los dos juntos. ¿Habría otra oportunidad de verse antes de que los ensayos de la obra de la cual JiSung participaba fuesen más constantes?, ninguno de los dos lo veía cercano.

Tímidamente la hoja de cuaderno rasgada se escondía en el fondo de la mochila de JiSung que prontamente se convertiría en una memoria, escrito con letra temblorosa y con tinta azul de lápiz barato MinHo le preguntaba si esa noche podían al fin quedarse en la casa del primero; JiSung tuvo que usar su celular en la escuela y contactar a su madre rápidamente para pedirle permiso, y cuando ella le dio el visto bueno, JiSung hizo una seña indiscreta con su pulgar a MinHo, aprobando.

—Oh, me gusta esa canción. —Comenta JiSung vertiendo el agua hervida en una olla a la par con la carne y con los paquetes de fideos.

—Ni siquiera sé de quién es. —Dice MinHo a su lado, ocupando el segundo calefactor de la cocina. —¿Y eso es inglés?, estoy seguro de que no se habla así.

—Es inglés británico. —Cuenta. —Ya sabes, el inglés raro.

—Creí que el australiano era el inglés raro.

— _Nah,_ el australiano es el inglés raro texano.

—Nunca he escuchado a un texano hablar.

JiSung se ríe. —Yo tampoco, MinHo.

Cuando el caramelo estuvo listo, MinHo lo vertió sobre un pote de frutillas previamente preparado y sintió su estómago volcar al olor tan dulce que este desprendía.

—Oye, tengo hambre.

—Falta poco~ —Le canturrea el otro revolviendo el ramen con los palillos. —Pone la película, MinHo.

—¿Qué pongo? —Pregunta yendo a la sala para encender el televisor.

—No sé, ¿Cuáles hay?

—Anabelle…

—¡No!

—¿Qué pasó ayer?

—¡Creo que acaba de llegar _Love, Rosie?_

—¡Ay, JiSung!, ¿Película de niñas? —Se queja él estirándose en el sofá, mientras patalea. —Otra cosa~

—Primero Anabelle y luego Love, Rosie.

—¡Me parece!

Cuando la señora Han llegó a la casa una hora y media después, pensó que habían entrado a robar por el silencio mortal que había en la casa, además de las luces apagadas que daban un aspecto mucho más escalofriante a la vieja casa; y continuamente terminó con su corazón en la mano cuando llamó a su hijo y lo único que recibió fueron gritos desde la sala.

—Voy a estar en mi habitación por si necesitan algo. —Anuncia la señora Han una vez que la primera película terminó. —Después hacen la cama en el estudio para que duerma MinHo—

—No tengo problemas en dormir con JiSung. —Dice MinHo. —Además, dudo que mañana tengamos tiempo de limpiar antes de la escuela.

—Yo tampoco tengo problema. —Concuerda JiSung.

La señora Han repasó su mirada intercalada en los dos chicos. Ambos estaban tapados hasta el cuello por dos mantas distintas y separados por un cojín entre ellos, moviendo sus pies inocentemente ante sus dichos.

—Oh, ¿Nos puedes hacer chocolate caliente? —Le pregunta JiSung. —Hice bombas de chocolate. Solo hay que calentar la leche.

—¿Bombas de chocolate? —Pregunta MinHo.

—Si, son bolitas de chocolate que tienen adentro malvaviscos y más cocoa.

—Oh, ¡Quiero probarlo!

—Pondré la leche a la calentar. Ustedes la apagan.

Finalmente, luego del encanto de MinHo con las bombas de chocolate y sufrir de desesperación por Love, Rosie, el par de amigos fueron a la habitación de JiSung luego de lavar todo lo usado.

—¿Te parece esta playera? —Ofrece JiSung a MinHo. —Me queda grande.

—Hasta la ropa de tu talla te queda grande. —Responde MinHo tomando la playera lanzada y olfateándola. —Oye, que huele bien tu ropa.

—Gracias.

—Si esto huele tan bien, ¿Por qué hueles como si no te hubieras bañado en—

Pero MinHo no pudo terminar ya que JiSung le lanzó un almohadazo en la cara provocando que carcajee.

MinHo era naturalmente un sin vergüenza, y eso JiSung lo podía comprobar como cuando estaban en clases y él le contestaba al maestro de matemáticas cada vez que les insultaba por sacar calificaciones insuficientes; también cuando una vez le coqueteó a una chica mayor solo para que esta le diera su pase del almuerzo y así tener doble postre.

También era un tonto. Era un baboso extrovertido que se juntaba con los brabucones y graciosos del salón que usualmente se metían con JiSung. JiSung también pertenecía a ese grupo, pero por alguna razón siempre se metían con él.

Aunque a diferencia de ellos, MinHo le ayudaba a limpiar sus zapatos cuando los ensuciaban en el casillero, a veces le abría la puerta de los cubículos que los encerraban, y siempre pisaba el freno cuando las burlas se convertían en insultos.

MinHo con JiSung era _diferente_ , aunque nadie pudiese verlo.

Tal vez era el amor que hacía creerle que era diferente.

MinHo era consciente de eso. Puede que JiSung nunca se lo dijese directamente, pero sus acciones y palabras daban a entender a MinHo que lo quería como un amigo y _como algo más_ , sin embargo, JiSung sabía que MinHo no le correspondía esos sentimientos; ¡Pero eso lo respetaba!, era mejor tenerlo como amigo que no tenerlo, además que era una gran persona y podía mantener largas conversaciones sobre la existencia cuando los dos estaban en sintonía.

Pero últimamente MinHo a estado prepotente para JiSung; puede que no se meta con él, pero con los demás chicos era un brabucón de película, con golpes, empujones y escupitajos que hacía que JiSung sintiese vergüenza ajena por él. Una vez intentó confrontarlo (la semana pasada), pero MinHo pasó por alto los alegatos de JiSung y prácticamente lo dejó peleando solo.

JiSung sabía que la situación en la casa de MinHo no era lo normal, pero esperaba que no estuviese sucediendo nada malo para que ese chico reaccionase de esa forma.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —Le pregunta MinHo socarronamente sin la parte superior del uniforme. —¿Quieres tocar?

—Eres un cerdo. —Responde JiSung con sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Me preguntaba por qué no te estás vistiendo.

—Me gusta estar al natural.

—Si mi mamá entra y te ve así, te sacará de la casa. —Le advierte él desabrochándose también su camisa del uniforme.

—No lo hará. Ella preferiría tenerme como su hijo en vez de a ti.

—Eres cruel.

JiSung se puso la parte superior de su pijama antes de sacarse los pantalones y doblarlos con cuidado para volver a meterlos en el closet. Al girarse se encontró con la mirada de MinHo en sus piernas.

—¡¿Y ahora qué miras?! —Contra ataca JiSung, más avergonzado.

Pero más que MinHo respondiese, simplemente carcajeó sonoramente antes de acostarse en la cama.

Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban escondidos bajo las colchas riendo como niños de una travesura.

_Sus sentimientos parecían ser una travesura._

Conversaron alegremente de diversos temas que ni ellos supieron como cada uno iniciaba. Quisieron dormir temprano pero el tiempo pasó tan rápido que no contaron los faroles de las calles y que las luces encendidas próximamente se apagarían. Se quedaron en vela con ojeras bajo sus corneas delirando por el sueño, pero ambos sabían que no habría oportunidad cercana para estar en esa situación de nuevo.

En especial para MinHo.

Al inicio ambos mantenían su distancia, sentados con sus espaldas rectas apoyados en el marco conversando temas políticos, pero con el tiempo ambos estaban bajo las colchas observándose a centímetros de distancia, con MinHo acariciando con su pie las piernas desnudas de JiSung mientras él acariciaba la nuca de MinHo conversando sobre los extraterrestres.

—Tengo sueño…—Se queja MinHo.

—Mi alarma suena en una hora más, no podemos quedarnos dormidos. —Responde JiSung igual de meloso que MinHo. —Es tu culpa, tu quisiste una pijamada.

—Tengo hambre~

—¿Sabes hacer algo aparte de quejarte, MinHo?

Sin embargo, el chico no había respondido. Parecía demasiado encantado por haber escuchado a JiSung decir su nombre que no se percató de como el otro estaba poco a poco quedándose dormido.

—No te duermas. —Empuja MinHo suavemente su pie a JiSung. —No me dejes solo.

—No lo haré. —Responde JiSung con sus ojos cerrados. —Me gustas, no quiero dejarte solo.

—Entonces abre los ojos.

JiSung lo hizo, apenas por el sueño que lo estaba invadiendo; se acomodó y se acercó más a MinHo provocando que sus mejillas sonrojasen silenciosamente, acariciando su nariz contra el otro lentamente dando a entender su intención.

—No hagas esto…—Murmura MinHo. —JiSung…

—No iba a hacer nada. —Responde JiSung. —Solo…déjame estar así un rato.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Quiero cantar…

—¿Qué quieres cantar?

—¿La canción de la radio?

—No sé ni de qué trataba.

—De un chico que estaba ansioso porque su novia lo engañaba.

JiSung Bostezó.

—JiSung…

—¿Si…?

—¿Por qué piensas en mí?

—Porque me gustas.

—Pero, ¿Por qué?

—No sé…Yo también me lo pregunto.

JiSung se inclinó y le dio un beso corto en la boca.

—Me gustas porque no enfrentas tus sentimientos.

—Tengo muchas cosas…

—Si…

—¿Sigues queriendo cantar la canción?

—Si, canta después de mi.

—Vale.

Otro beso.

— _Jealousy…_

—Ye…losii…

— _Turning into the sea…_

—Es muy complicado…

—¿Otra?

—Otra.

— _Incluso en la ciudad ruidosa estoy como ye, ye, ye…_

_—Ye, ye, ye…_

Y otro beso.

— _Haciendo lo que me gusta como ye—_

Finalmente fue MinHo quien cerró el espacio una vez más.

Y así pasaron esa última hora de la noche, entre besos cortos y besos largos, besos risueños y besos pensados, besos intencionados y besos mal intencionados, pero eran besos al fin y al cabo.

—Tu aliento apesta.

—Cállate, MinHo.

Eran amigos desde el primer año de la escuela media, podían conversar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, podían ser normales con el otro sin temor al resto porque todo era privado, todo era entre ellos dos.

Después de esa madrugada MinHo golpeó a JiSung en el rostro en la escuela durante una efervescente pelea en el cual ambos terminaron con el corazón roto. La cercanía que ambos compartieron en la noche y la complicidad agradable que proyectaba un futuro se fracturó por los sentimientos desbordantes e intensos de MinHo, quien finalmente dejó la escuela la semana siguiente.

Esa noche estuvieron ambos en la tierra, y no fue hasta que llegaron a la escuela que recordaron que JiSung que estaba en el cielo y MinHo en el infierno.


	2. Waving Trough a Window

**U N O**

**_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around_ **

**_Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?_ **

**Waving Trough a Window; Ben Platt.**

Cuando tenía quince años él tendía a vestirse de tal manera para pasar desapercibido a la mirada de la gente, no quería ser el centro de atención para sus compañeros y la preocupación del _qué dirán_ era casi tan indispensable como los desayunos de las mañanas, donde con la radio sonando de fondo mientras su madre con amor preparaba la cena de las tardes. Si Han JiSung hubiese tenido una moneda por cada vez que se pegaba en el espejo durante la mañana para ver si llevar aretes de platas o no, no habría tenido que sufrir la xenofobia y racismo al llegar a un país occidental y laburar en un McDonalds para subsistir.

En cambio, Lee MinHo había sido un chico que se encontraba en el limbo de existencia; sus pies se encontraban en la tierra pero sentía que su vida era algo que ni siquiera sus manos podían alcanzar. Al ser intangibles las emociones MinHo solamente se resignaba a existir al margen de su mente, pero al pasar los años terminó consumiéndolo de adentro hacia afuera hasta que al final explotó en acciones que lo llevaron al borde de la muerte.

Ambos conectaron en distintos puntos antes de los veinticuatro años; eran compañeros de escuela, tal vez amigos de la infancia. Pero el amor de ambos terminó afectándoles antes de entender qué era el amor.

O eso era lo que JiSung pensaba. Haber sacado una carrera universitaria en el otro lado del mundo pudo abrir un poco más su mente y comprender las circunstancias de las personas al ser perteneciente a una minoría. Mirando hacia su pasado podía comprender a MinHo, y al principio hubo noches en las cuales él se atormentaba con su pasado queriendo desesperadamente cambiarlo, pero cuando los obstáculos de la vida se pusieron en frente tuvo que priorizar sus pensamientos y energías en algo fructuoso. Fue así que al pasar los años JiSung se terminó olvidando de MinHo.

Y, por otra parte, JiSung siempre estuvo en el pensamiento de MinHo. Como un amigo, como un colega, como alguien de quien aprendió tantos valores de la vida pero terminó alejándolo por su inmadurez. Mentiría él si dijese que no se atormentó al igual que JiSung, pero tenía que dejarlo ir.

El tiempo pasó, al igual que los años. Ambos se separaron a los dieciséis años, algunas veces en sus corazones albergaban la esperanza de un reencuentro, pero al pasar los años terminaron comprendiendo que cada uno había sido una persona para el otro que implicó un cambio en su vida, pero que no necesariamente regresaría.

Cuando se vieron a los ojos inocentes bajo las colchas de la cama de JiSung podían asegurar que pertenecían al otro, aun cuando su amor no fuese coherente o correspondido.

Pero eran chicos no conceptuales. Inmaduros con superfluas pretensiones. Creían que sus personas nunca coincidirían de nuevo con el otro.

Porque mientras uno se encontraba en el cielo. El otro estaba en el infierno.

**. . .**

Lee MinHo era la joven promesa para la ciudad de Seúl con las Artes Marciales Mixtas. Desde joven tuvo una base sustentable con el boxeo, y ahora, a sus veinticuatro años, era un dotado en el campo del deporte de combate.

Cuando él recibió el primer golpe de talón en su abdomen supo que había ganado esa pelea; con un limpio movimiento agarró entre sus guantes el pie de su contrincante para acercarlo y propinarle rápidamente un golpe seco en el rostro del otro para noquearlo en seguida.

Y eso que solo había sido una pelea amistosa.

—¡ _Lee Know_ gana la pelea! —Exclama el árbitro extranjero, estupefacto por los ocho segundos de pelea. —Parece que quebraste tu récord.

—Fue solo el calentamiento. —Responde MinHo burlesco, sacándose el protector bucal mientras camina hacia su contrincante del suelo para zarandearle el hombro. —Amigo, ¿Estás bien?

—Ugh…

—Ven, déjame levantarte.

Otro muchacho espectador se metió al cuadrilátero para ayudar a MinHo a sacar de allí al chico noqueado, bajándolo cuidadosamente de la tarima mientras la audiencia espontánea de la pelea vitoreaba en nombre del orgullo de MinHo. Instaló al muchacho en una de las bancas y le tendió una botella de hielo para que se lo colocase en su mandíbula, porque a pesar de haber ganado no tenía por qué ser soberbio (al menos en una pelea amistosa); de igual manera terminó alejándose de él para comprobar la hora en el reloj digital colgado en una de las paredes y darse cuenta que iba tarde.

 _Tarde_ , no sabía quién iba tarde a una fiesta, pero si esta iba a estar ubicada en el antiguo salón de su vieja escuela supuso que tendría que ser puntual.

Caminó rápidamente hacia los camerinos mientras se sacaba con sus dientes las vendas que usualmente ocupaba para este tipo de peleas y las tiraba en su bolso abierto en su casillero. Se desnudó sin pudor y caminó hasta las duchas para poder asearse rápidamente y regresar a su casillero para colocarse la ropa. Su día había estado ocupado y tuvo chequeo médico esa mañana por lo que había olvidado empacar una toalla para secarse, además de que ilusamente creyó que tendría tiempo de sobra para regresar a su departamento para cambiarse e ir a la escuela, pero como tenía todo en contra terminó colocándose el buso negro y la playera grande del mismo color para continuamente echarse una cantidad exagerada de desodorante para matar el olor a sudado de la mañana y rezar para no verse tan mal como creía.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que MinHo se asustó al escuchar a su amigo Zen hablar. —No te aparezcas de la nada.

—No me respondiste. Creí que iríamos a beber después del entrenamiento.

—Tengo una junta de exs estudiantes. —Cuenta MinHo.

—¿No dijiste que habías abandonado la escuela? —Cuestiona Zen yendo hacia MinHo y apoyarse en el casillero cercano.

—En segundo, pero uno de ellos me invitó ya que estudié en la escuela media con la mayoría de ellos. —Explica echándose de nuevo desodorante. —Oye…¿No tienes algo mejor?

—No te quedan mis pantalones, tengo más trasero que tú. —Le dice a su vez que lo nalgueaba. MinHo se defendió dándole una patada en el muslo. —Que sensible.

—Voy a llegar tarde, Zen.

—Tengo una cazadora, no sé si te servirá. —Termina por acceder yendo hacia su casillero un par de metros más allá. Sacando de allí una cazadora de color negro y tirándosela a MinHo. —Regrésamela cuando nos veamos, pero no te toques con ella puesta.

MinHo hizo un ruido de arqueada antes de colocársela y arreglarse lo más que podía, pero resignándose al instante al sentirse como un desastre.

—Se van a burlar de mí. —Se resigna.

—Si alguno de tus compañeros tiene algún tipo de conocimiento básico del mundo del deporte, preferirá no hacerlo. —Dice mientras le palmea el hombro. —¿Estás nervioso?

—No veo a esos idiotas desde los dieciséis. —Cuenta MinHo cruzándose el bolso y cerrando su casillero para continuamente caminar junto a Zen hasta la salida. —Miento; me encontré con uno en un supermercado, y uno es interno en la clínica donde me atiendo, pero no va a mi área.

—No contestaste a mi pregunta.

—No estoy nervioso. —Responde finalmente, rodando los ojos. —Pero si estoy ansioso por saber si alguno está en su punto bajo.

—Tú eres el punto bajo, MinHo.

—Cierra la boca, Zen.

MinHo no tenía idea del verdadero nombre de Zen, ni de donde venía, pero se habían conocido en el gimnasio y había sido muy amigable con él.

(De hecho Zen quería enrollarse con él, pero MinHo detuvo esas intenciones al instante)

Terminaron despidiéndose con un burlesco saludo militar antes de separarse por ambos lados.

MinHo no entendía por qué quería ir a ese reencuentro; no le afectaba en su vida no saber sobre el estado de sus demás compañeros. A pesar de haber tenido buenos amigos allí, el rencor de que ellos lo dejasen poco a poco de lado cuando abandonó la escuela le ganaba creando un aire de incomodidad en su mente cuando pensaba en ponerse en contacto con ellos.

Una vez se encontró con Kim SeungMin en el supermercado hace unos años atrás. El chico estaba estudiando arquitectura en la universidad de Seúl y en ese tiempo MinHo estaba en uno de sus pases libres de rehabilitación, por lo que al reencontrarse para él fue bastante vergonzoso saber que no podría alcanzar nunca la universidad. Al final le terminó mintiendo con que había terminado la escuela en otro lugar y que ahora tenía un título técnico lo suficientemente bueno para trabajar de electricista en una cadena de hoteles.

Y en el hospital hace un par de meses se encontró con una chica: Minnie. MinHo no recordaba su nombre verdadero, pero si recordaba que ella había sido novia de Han JiSung durante su último año.

Esa fue la razón por la cual Han JiSung estuvo en la mente de MinHo este último tiempo, preguntándose qué había sido del chico de mejillas rellenas y de sonrisa contagiosa. A diferencia de sus otros compañeros con quienes tenía un conocimiento vital (de si estaban vivos o no) gracias a las redes sociales, con JiSung había sido totalmente diferente. Minnie le contó que el chico había tomado el primer vuelo al extranjero y que nunca más supo de él, casi lo mismo que le dijo SeungMin hace años atrás. ¿Qué tanto tiempo podía estar una persona desaparecida?, MinHo no podía creer que nadie supiese de él; JiSung tenía un mejor amigo en esa clase que era ChangBin, y otro chico de otra escuela que era extranjero, ¿Acaso ellos tampoco sabían algo de JiSung?

¿Al menos JiSung iría a esa reunión de exalumnos?

La relación de JiSung con el resto de los estudiantes no había sido buena durante la escuela media y la secundaria, y eso MinHo lo podía asegurar porque había sido parte de ello. A pesar de que nunca hubo un abuso físico con el chico, todo el mundo se tomaba mal que el chico fuese diferente al resto. Hasta el día de hoy MinHo todavía no puede encontrar la causa de eso; claro, podía entender que ellos habían sido inmaduros y que molestaban a JiSung por molestar, pero no podía entender qué era lo que JiSung tenía que lo hizo sentir a él y a los demás chicos atacados por su presencia.

 _Era bisexual_ , recuerda MinHo, _pero yo también lo era._

De repente, una ola de adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo, su estómago se anudó fuertemente y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. MinHo habría tomado esa señal como un problema de su salud, pero la verdad es que después de tantos años JiSung seguía teniendo ese efecto en él.

_Quiero verlo…_

Solo pocas veces MinHo pensó en JiSung desde que dejaron de verse; las primeras semanas después del quiebre de su relación. Cuando se enteró que JiSung estaba de novio con Minnie. Una vez que MinHo tuvo un delirio con él. Otra vez donde pensó que moriría tras vomitar sangre en el baño de una estación pública. Algunas veces cuando soñaba con él tras el efecto de las pastillas para dormir…

Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos formaba ese nudo como el de ahora.

 _Tal vez pueda disculparme como se debe_ , piensa él, _espero que vaya…_

Finalmente el trayecto había terminado.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Han JiSung en ese momento?

**. . .**

Los ojos de JiSung se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la camioneta de ChangBin frenó abruptamente en un cruce peatonal. Un par de peatones no habían sido precavidos y habían saltado frente a la camioneta del pelinegro solo para causarle un susto, pero no fueron absueltos al rosario de insultos que ChangBin les gritaba con la ventanilla baja.

—Cálmate un poco. —Le pide Chan en el copiloto, tomando el brazo de ChangBin. —Siempre te pones histérico al conducir.

—La gente se vuelve estúpida al caminar, también. —Responde ChangBin entre dientes mientras presiona el acelerador.

JiSung se encontraba en el asiento trasero junto a un piano eléctrico de ChangBin y un montón de objetos que gracias a la oscuridad no podía apreciar; sus pies chocaban contra un objeto duro dejándolo sentado medio torcido en el asiento, pero el trayecto duraba quince minutos así que podía aguantarse.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo delantero y lo revisó una vez más. Se habían pasado de la hora acordada con los restos del salón lo que significaría que nadie notaría su llegada, y eso lo agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón porque no estaba seguro de si alguien de allí lo querría recibir.

Él no quería ir en primer lugar. Cuando ChangBin le contó que los chicos de su generación se juntarían en conmemoración JiSung negó al instante, aún cuando Chan -siendo un chico que había estudiado en otra escuela- le dijo que les acompañaría JiSung no se sentía seguro en ir; y cuando le informó a su psicóloga se sintió traicionado por el consejo de ella al motivarlo a ir a ese lugar para cerrar el trauma social que esos chicos le habían generado.

“ _—¿Por qué tengo que disculparme yo si ellos me hicieron daño?_

_—No te vas a ir a disculpar. Irás para ver como todos han crecido -como tú- y cerrar ese ciclo de trauma. Perdónales.”_

Era un muy mal consejo para JiSung. ¿Cómo perdonar a un grupo de chicos que lo atormentaron desde su infancia con el más mínimo de su accionar?

Eran amigos, claro, pero la línea de respeto de persona se cruzaba constantemente y JiSung no pudo poner un alto hasta que fue demasiado tarde; lo que había empezado como una broma de apodos terminó llevando a encerrarlos a cubículos de los baños y llenar de basura sus zapatos. Pero JiSung no podía quejarse porque estaban en una línea de broma.

Después, para su último año, todo empeoró.

_Nadie me quiere allí. No puedo llegar como si nada._

JiSung preguntó una vez más a ChangBin si es que ellos sabían que él estaría allí, y por cuarta vez ChangBin confirmó que ellos estaban conscientes de que él iría y que hasta querían verlo, pero JiSung no podía conformarse con poco.

Su amigo y compañero de piso Lee Felix le había motivado a ir para “demostrar que él estaba en la cima mientras el resto seguía perdiéndose en Corea”, pero hasta sus mismas capacidades y vivencias las estaba cuestionando por si era un buen fundamento de su persona.

_No es la gran cosa. Soy un fraude. No tuve que hacerme el importante._

Cuando se graduó de la escuela él no quiso saber nada de nadie. Habló por última vez con su -en ese entonces- ex novia reciente para informarle que se iría del país. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Tan dramático tenía que ser?

_Soy un fraude._

JiSung terminó encerrándose tanto en su mente que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado.

—Bien, estaremos aquí por dos horas, guardamos la comida en los tupper y nos vamos. —Dice Chan girándose al asiento trasero para verlo. —¿Estás bien?

—Como una tuna. —Sonríe JiSung.

—Recuerda que esto no se compara a tu fracaso en Broadway. —Le anima ChangBin quitando las llaves. —Puedes hacerlo.

Como JiSung era consciente de su fraude, también era consciente de su éxito. ¿O podía llamarse éxito a que su única línea como personaje terciario en Dear Evan Hansen de Broadway fuese la errada?, ¿O haber sudado sangre en sus noches de entrenamiento en la aclamada Academia Juilliard para terminar siendo un actor de cuarta en producciones municipales?, ¿O nunca haber salido de la caja en sus cuatro años trabajando en el McDonald de la quinta avenida?

Tenía veinticuatro años y sentía que no había hecho nada. Había dado un salto tan grande comparado al de sus compañeros y seguía sintiendo como si hubiese sido un chico que no hizo nada en los seis años de separación.

ChangBin era interno en una empresa de producción agrícola, le pagaban bien y tenía un titulo reluciente en la cajuela del auto. Por otro lado, Chan era un profesor de música en un conservatorio musical los días de semana, mientras que los fines de semana era el director de orquesta de la banda infantil del Centro Cultural de Seúl.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —Le pregunta ChangBin al bajar del auto.

—Necesito un momento. —Le pide JiSung de vuelta.

—Estaremos adentro. —Dice Chan. —Cualquier cosa nos llamas.

ChangBin le entregó las llaves de la camioneta a su amigo y junto a Chan se largaron de la calle donde habían aparcado para dejar a JiSung. Este pasó entre medio de los asientos hacia el asiento del piloto y posar sus manos en el manubrio en un intento de canalizar su energía.

—Vale…—Comienza a hablarse JiSung. —Estamos aquí.

Intentó sonreír a pésame de sus emociones. Si se desbordaba una vez más probablemente terminaría yéndose a casa sin haber cerrado ninguno de los círculos que había dejado incompleto.

Maldición, ya era un hombre de veinticuatro. Podía lidiar con eso.

Se bajó del auto y le colocó alarma, y sintió como un personaje completamente ajeno a lo que era él se apoderaba de su cuerpo para hacerle frente a esos chicos.

Su ex novia Minnie tal vez estaría allí. Ella le había terminado momentos antes de la graduación cuando el rumor de que él se había acostado con el profesor de Historia para obtener la calificación más alta del último examen global llegó a sus oídos sin escuchar ni las declaraciones de él o del profesor; esa controversia fue tan grande que distintos apoderados alegaron contra la escuela durante la graduación y el profesor tuvo que retirarse a la fuerza de allí.

Tal vez sonaría infantil, pero él terminó caracterizando a un personaje esa noche con los aires en la cabeza, inalcanzable, queriendo demostrar lo que él era ahora a pesar de que ella le terminó por una mentira, quería probarle lo hombre que era al igual que los demás miembros de la clase.

Quería probarle a todos que ya no era el chico de diecisiete que no se defendía. Quería ser el hombre que había alcanzado Broadway (o algo así).

Sus manos las guardó en la chaqueta de mezclilla artesanal que Felix había hecho en los bolsillos bordados con diseño de mandala rojo, marcó los pasos como en la academia le habían enseñado al caracterizar un personaje importante o soberbio, levantó su barbilla como muestra de superioridad y medio sonrió para parecer tranquilo.

Él era lo que quería ser.

El recinto escolar era grande, y pasear por allí solo cerca de las diez treinta de la noche era bastante aterrador, pero su faceta agrandada no le permitía ejercer cobardía, por lo que intentó convencerse que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor no eran más que rastros de nostalgia que lo hacían temblar de miedo.

Las escaleras, los salones, las ventanas y el suelo eran memorias dentro de él. La melancolía comenzó a posarse sutilmente en sus hombros recordando momentos de todos los colores que lo acompañaron durante esos tres años de preparatoria; si pudiese verlo o revivirlo, seguramente habría hecho todo de otra manera.

Siguió con su camino soberbio en dirección donde ChangBin le había indicado: su salón de último año, ubicado en el tercer piso cerca del laboratorio y la sala de artes.

Se templó una vez más antes de subir los escalones, aunque le entraba la curiosidad de que no hubiese algún ruido acompañando el ambiente. Al llegar al tercer piso se dio cuenta que estaba todo vacío.

_¿Me habrán jugado una broma?_

La mera idea le aterró, ¿Por qué ChangBin y Chan le atacarían de esa forma?, no podía estar tranquilo pensando que no había nadie por los pasillos ni ruido en los salones, solo una extraña figura en el fondo que hacía poner los sentidos de JiSung en alerta.

La vergüenza lo atacó repentinamente, sintiéndose realmente estúpido creyendo que lo habrían invitado a una reunión de exalumnos y tener ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar antes de que alguien lo viese. ¿O tal vez se había equivocado de salón? ¿O de escuela?, no era posible, él llegó con sus amigos, ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Están en el gimnasio.

JiSung saltó en sí por esa espontánea voz. Levantó su cabeza para ver quién le hablaba, pero solo veía una sombra gracias a la oscuridad del pasillo.

—¿Qué? —Se atina a decir él.

—No dijeron que estarían en el gimnasio. Hay una nota acá.

Escuchó como un scotch se despegaba de la puerta y el ruido de una hoja lo acompañaba. JiSung se acercó al chico para achinar sus ojos y esmerarse en leer lo que esta decía.

**_¡No había espacio en el salón! Nos mudamos al gimnasio._ **

—Pudieron haberlo dicho antes. —Se ríe el otro. —Bueno, ¿Vamos?

A pesar de que JiSung aún no podía reconocer la voz, accedió con un monosílabo y esperó a que MinHo se le acercase para comenzar a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

Cuando JiSung notó quién era, sintió como un balde de agua fría lo bañaba.

Por otro lado, MinHo solamente quería mantener la calma.

—Ha pasado tiempo. —Dice MinHo.

—Si, mucho tiempo. —Responde JiSung.

Y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante su trayecto al gimnasio.


	3. Story

**D O S**

_**The smiles, the tears, and even the beautiful memories,** _

_**it’s our story.** _

_**Because it’ll still continue on, in a sad way, it’ll be** _

_**Goodbye, All right, All right.** _

_**Just let it go.** _

**Story; Nishino Kana**

—¡JiSung y MinHo han llegado!

El gimnasio siempre había sido lo bastante amplio para hacer las asambleas escolares allí, pero ahora al tener a una gran cantidad de personas en la cancha de baloncesto se notaba como el espacio se había reducido notoriamente, por lo que MinHo no entendía cómo es que los habían identificado a ambos tan fácilmente.

—¡Están grandes!

—¡JiSung se tintó el pelo!

—¡JiSung está vivo!

—¡Y MinHo igual!

De repente MinHo sintió un agobio repentino cuando lo jalaron del brazo hacia una parte en específico alejándolo de JiSung, cosa que no quería hacer porque quería hablar con él.

Cuando lo vio en el pasillo frente a su salón sintió como su aliento se contenía. No esperaba encontrarse con JiSung tan rápido y verlo de esa manera, vestido de una manera tan extravagante con un llamativo color miel en su cabello que le sentaba demasiado bien, muy atractivo al gusto de MinHo. Pero en la ida al gimnasio no hubo comunicación entre ellos, MinHo pensó en sacar un tema de conversación pero se sentía sin derecho a preguntar por la vida del otro. La culpabilidad repentinamente llegó a su corazón.

—¡Hombre! ¡Sigues vivo! —Dice Hwang HyunJin tras agarrarlo del brazo. —Creímos que estabas muerto.

—Algo así. —Responde MinHo con incomodidad. _Para qué contarles. —_ He estado en lo mío, realmente.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Pregunta Kim SeungMin. A su lado se encontraba Yang JeongIn con un vaso de ponche bebiendo e interesado en la conversación de él.

—Nada. —Por un momento a él se le había olvidado la mentira que había contado a SeungMin años atrás. —Eh, sigo en el mismo trabajo de hoteles, aunque—

—¡Mentiroso! —Espeta HyunJin, aún risueño. —Te vi en las noticias, ¡Haces artes marciales mixtas!

 _Vaya, al menos no tendré que explicar todo_ , toma en consideración MinHo. —Si, bueno, comenzó como un deporte y terminé escalando.

—¿Artes marciales mixtas? —Pregunta JeongIn.

—Es el dotado de su generación. Le ganó al contrincante del otro distrito con solo tres movimientos, ¡La gente estuvo loca! —Cuenta HyunJin, emocionado. MinHo se preguntó de dónde había sacado información él, pero pareció contestarle enseguida. —Estoy en la práctica en periodismo, para una plataforma de deportes en Corea.

— _DanPortes_. —Dice MinHo. —Si, me hicieron una entrevista esa vez.

SeungMin iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero MinHo le interrumpe enseguida. —Y-y ustedes, ¿Qué han hecho?

—Estoy estudiando ingeniería civil en construcción. —Cuenta JeongIn. Él mantenía su aspecto ausente que tanto le caracterizaba. —Aunque estoy cesante.

—Igual estoy cesante. —Sigue SeungMin. —Aunque ya me recibí.

SeungMin quería seguir agregando algo, pero MinHo volvió a interrumpirle nerviosamente.

—¿Y tu hermana, HyunJin? —Dice. —¿Vino?

—Si, la tonta está por allá. —Apunta a un extremo del gimnasio. —Se reencontró con sus amigas de la escuela, deben estar poniéndose al día.

—¿No mantuvieron contacto después de la graduación?

—No es algo que realmente interese. —Termina por hablar bebiendo del vaso de ponche.

El ambiente se puso un poco raro en ese momento. MinHo no tenía ahora una cercanía con ellos y ellos no parecían hablar más de la cuenta de lo que fue de sus vidas, por lo que se excusó y fue en busca de algo de beber a una de las mesas del gimnasio.

Notó como este no estaba decorado (por la espontaneidad de la mudanza, pensó MinHo) pero tenía las luces de colores que usualmente se programaban; había distintas mesas de salones esparcidas por el gimnasio con comida (frituras, pasteles, dulces y cosas por el estilo) y otra de bebestibles, junto a una jarra de ponche, una hielera con cerveza y otra fuente de vidrio con energética, vodka y caramelos ácidos. MinHo buscó entre las bebidas algo sin alcohol para poder pasar la noche, pero la fuente de vodka y energética le apetecía por lo que se sirvió un poco, sin embargo, vertió un poco sobre su mano al sentir a alguien chocar contra su pierna.

—¡Ay, lo siento!

MinHo levantó la mirada hacia una de sus antiguas compañeras de su salón: Lia (recordaba que se llamaba JiSoo, o algo así), jalando del brazo a un niño de tres años que parecía a punto de hacer un berrinche.

—Te dije que no te escaparas. —Escucha murmurar a Lia al pequeño niño antes de girarse hacia MinHo e inclinarse. —Lo siento, le gusta correr.

—No importa. —Le resta importancia. —¿Es tu…?

—Si, de cariño le digo Nuni. —Explica ella antes de incarse junto al niño y susurrarle. —Vamos Nuni, saluda a MinHo.

—Hola…—Le saluda el pequeñito con una voz fina que casi era opacada por la música del gimnasio.

—Hola, pequeño. —Saluda MinHo de vuelta, incándose también. —¿Cuántos años tienes?

El niño tenía una mano en su boca mientras que con la otra indicaba con tres dedos levantados su edad, pero la timidez lo consumió por lo que abrazó a su mamá escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Es tímido con la gente extraña. —Explica ella. —La hija de Minnie es más extrovertida.

MinHo casi escupió la bebida sobre el pequeño por la sorpresa. Cuando se encontró con ella meses atrás nunca se lo comentó.

—¿Hija?

—Tiene cinco. —Cuenta apuntando con su cabeza hacia un lado del gimnasio. MinHo le siguió con la mirada para ver como su antigua compañera de curso se encontraba junto a JiSung, ChangBin y Chan presentándole al niño, y por el semblante de JiSung se veía realmente sorprendido. —¿Cómo la estás pasando?

—Acabo de llegar, así que no sé. —Le responde con honestidad. —Los chicos no parecían muy interesados en estar aquí.

—Fue la delegada la que quiso hacerlo. —Cuenta Lia levantándose mientras toma de la mano a su hijo. —Creyó que sería buena idea un reencuentro.

—Normalmente es a los diez años. —Comenta.

—Opino lo mismo. No sé qué pasó por su cabeza al hacer esto. —Lia una vez más se inclina sobre su hijo y mueve su cuerpecito en dirección a un grupo de hombres que conversaban en una mesa. —Ve con papá, cariño.

—¡Ya!

Con sus piernitas cortas Nuni corrió hacia el grupo hasta que un hombre medianamente mayor tomó al pequeño alzándolo por los aires y cargándolo con orgullo.

—¿Estás casada con él? —Pregunta con sorpresa MinHo. El hombre parecía rondar los cuarenta y tanto.

—Si, era profesor de mi universidad. —Explica ella. —Sus padres nos obligaron a casarnos cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada, y no me dejaron continuar con la carrera.

—Lo lamento. ¿Qué estudiabas?

—Administración de empresas. —Dice. —Pero no lo lamento. Nuni me ha alegrado la vida, y mi vida con mi esposo ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

MinHo pensó que el esposo de Lia era alguna figura conocida ya que varios de sus compañeros de salón estaban conversando animadamente con él.

La chica no se movió de su lado y ambos bebieron en silencio. En la escuela nunca fueron amigos, no tenían algo en común por lo que no había necesidad de entablar una conversación, pero ahora ella parecía estar refugiada en él.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti? —Pregunta la chica ahora. —Abandonaste la escuela.

 _Sigue con la mentira._ —Terminé la escuela en una escuela nocturna y saqué un técnico, trabajé en una cadena de hoteles como electricista. —Cuenta rápidamente. —Ahora me dedico a competir en artes marciales mixtas. El año pasado gané las regionales.

—Eso si que es sorprendente. —Expresa ella con verdadera admiración. —Pareces tener la vida más interesante de los que estamos acá.

—No creo…

—La delegada nos invocó a esto para que nos comparemos. Siempre lo hicimos en la escuela, ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando somos adultos?

—Todavía no somos adultos, Lia..

—Tenemos veinticuatro, veinticinco años…Y somos todos unos fracasados.

Ambos rieron agraciados ante la idea. La verdad es que qué se esperaba de un reencuentro tan corto; nadie tendría una casa propia, una carrera terminada o una familia formada y todo estando estable.

—Interesante, ¿No crees? —Dice MinHo. —Tenemos veinticuatro. Tú estás casada, yo soy ganador de un deporte, HyunJin está en práctica y SeungMin cesante. Una edad realmente extraña.

—El único beneficiado parece ser JiSung. —Suspira ella. —No me quejo de mi vida, pero JiSung logró irse de Corea y regresar victorioso.

—¿Por qué dices que es victorioso?

—Míralo…

El chico seguía con su grupo, Minnie y su hija, pero también se habían agregado esos chicos que pasaban jugando videojuegos en clases y eran unos dotados (Kai, Soobin y TaeHyun); MinHo tampoco supo de la vida de ellos, pero parecían estar conversando de una manera fluida que pareciese que fuesen amigos toda la vida.

MinHo miró una vez más a los amigos que tuvo en la escuela, seguían estando en una esquina bebiendo ponche en silencio sin querer relacionarse con el resto.

_Las vueltas de la vida…_

—¿Nos acercamos? —Pregunta Lia.

—Si quieres ir, ve.

—Ya, pero creo que tú también quieres ir.

Repentinamente, MinHo se sintió nervioso. —No, Lia, no creo que quiera verme.

—¿Quién no quiere verte?

—Nos encontramos en el salón antes de venir. No habló en todo el camino.

—¿Y crees que lo hará si no das el primer paso?

—Lia--

—Vamos.

La chica no esperó una respuesta; enganchó su brazo con el de MinHo y cruzaron por el gimnasio hasta el círculo formado en conversatorio. El primero en darse cuenta fue ChangBin, quien los saludó con gusto; continuamente lo hizo Kai y Soobin, pero el resto seguía absorto entre ellos.

—¡Lia!, ¿Dónde está Nuni? —Grita Minnie al ver a la otra chica.

—Está con su papá. —Responde. —JiSung, ¡Hola!

El chico se inclina con una leve sonrisa ante la chica. —¿Qué tal?

—Eres la estrella incógnita entre nosotros, ¿Qué fue de tu vida? —Pregunta.

—¡Ha contado la historia como diez veces! —Dice Minnie palmeando suavemente el hombro de JiSung. —Vamos, haz un libro y vende tu autobiografía.

JiSung pareció avergonzado por la broma, o eso es lo que MinHo pudo percibir. En cambio, ChangBin se veía notablemente incómodo y Chan pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico.

—Estudié artes en el extranjero. —Resume JiSung de la mejor manera. —Ahora estoy haciendo un diplomando en la Universidad Nacional, y estoy esperando la respuesta en un trabajo en el Centro Cultural de Seúl.

—¡Vaya!, pareces realmente bendecido por la suerte. —Exclama Lia, para luego empujar sutilmente a MinHo. —¿No es así, MinHo?

JiSung posó su vista en MinHo esperando su respuesta, bastante cordial con el chico. MinHo pensaba que JiSung no quería escuchar su opinión, pero carraspeó y asintió. —Si, parece que tuviste suerte.

—Fue esfuerzo. —Dice rápidamente JiSung. —Mucho esfuerzo.

MinHo no sabía qué tanto esfuerzo se podía ejercer estudiando artes. Parecía una carrera fácil y no extensa, así que tampoco era algo para exagerar.

—JiSung llegó a Broadway. —Agrega ChangBin con intención, mirando a MinHo. —Fue un terciario en un musical.

—Me equivoqué en la línea. —Intenta restarle importancia al chico. —No es para tanto…

—¡Y cantó con Idina Minzel! —Le sigue el juego Chan.

—¿La de Frozen? —Pregunta Lia.

—¡La misma!

—Me encontré con ella en el baño, eso es todo…

—¿Cómo te la topas en el baño? —Pregunta Soobin.

—Fue una tonta historia—

—Tenemos tiempo. —Dice Lia. —Hasta que la delegada no deje de contar su historia con los pasteles y el presidente, no podremos hacer mucho.

MinHo no entendía a lo que se refería ni por qué el grupo se estaba riendo, hasta que Kai le explicó que al llegar Soyeon les había interceptado y contado la historia de cómo ella había preparado pasteles para el presidente del país y vertió masa en él, pero el hombre la felicitó por su perseverancia, recibiendo un ascenso en su trabajo y ahora era una pasante importante en un restaurante lujoso.

—A demás, a MinHo le gustaría escuchar la historia completa. —Sigue ella, poniendo a MinHo más incómodo. —Él si que no sabe nada de ti.

—Creo que iré por algo de beber. —Finalmente escapa JiSung acompañado de ChangBin.

MinHo rodó los ojos. Realmente estaba irritado con Lia, pero ella parecía no tener un complejo con esto, ni siquiera Chan que parecía entretenido con la situación.

—Hola MinHo, soy Chan. —Se presenta él tendiéndole la mano. —JiSung me ha hablado de ti.

—Gracias, es bueno saberlo. —Responde aceptando la mano con su brazo libre.

—Aunque no son cosas buenas.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

**. . .**

—Siento que me voy a desmayar.

Dice JiSung yendo a la mesa de bebidas para sacar una lata de cerveza enseguida, pero ChangBin la toma rápidamente para entregarle un vaso de bebida ya servido. —¿Te sofocaste?

—¿Por qué demonios Minnie está arriba mío? —Se pregunta JiSung bebiendo. —Me mandó al demonio, ¿Por qué…?

—Recuerda, JiSung, vienes aquí a cerrar, no a atormentarte.

—Lo sé, lo sé…—Pero JiSung parecía no saber. —Estoy un poco tenso, ¿No quieres ir a bailar después de esto?

—Podríamos ofrecer a un grupo que iremos.

—¿No sería falta de respeto para Soyeon?

—Quedémonos un rato más y de ahí pasamos a buscar a Felix para irnos a un club. —Da la idea ChangBin. —Diría que nos quedemos en su departamento, pero dudo que él me quiera ahí…

—Se descartan todas las ideas, tengo que seguir a mi psicóloga. —Se arrepiente JiSung enseguida. —Iré donde HyunJin.

Pero con la mera intención fue interceptado por MinHo, con sus manos escondidas en la cazadora negra y con un aspecto muy tímido elevó la voz para ser escuchado por él. —¿Podemos hablar?

JiSung aguantó la respiración. Miró a ChangBin antes de ver a MinHo y asintió.

Caminó con él en silencio una vez más esta vez fuera del gimnasio, ambos ordenando las palabras en su cabeza para crear una oración lo suficientemente consistente para sostener sus emociones, pero al llegar al patio de la escuela y sentarse en una de las bancas ambos se dieron cuenta que, a pesar de haber pasado por mucho, ninguno sabía qué decir.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —Comienza JiSung.

—Yo…Bueno, quería disculparme por lo de Lia. —Dice. —Está un poco insistente…

—Está bien, no importa.

 _Y por esa vez_ quiso decir MinHo, pero masticó su lengua.

JiSung palmeó en sus bolsillos de la chaqueta para sacar un paquete de cartón fino con una docenas de papeles de la longitud de un índice y delgados como un hilo.

—¿Quieres? —Ofrece JiSung.

—Oh-no, no fumo _eso._ —Niega rápidamente MinHo.

—Es tabaco, lo cosecho yo mismo. —Explica JiSung sacando del mismo bolsillo una bolsa ziploc con tabaco molido.

—Independiente de lo que sea, mi cuerpo no lo resiste. —Sigue, pero MinHo se sentía mal el dejar la mano extendida de JiSung, y además quería una excusa para seguir allí. —¿Sabes qué?, no importa.

—¿Seguro?

—No es que me vaya a matar un cigarro.

_Vaya ironía._

Conversaron un poco de las plantaciones y cigarros mientras enrolaban el cigarrillo y lo encendían con un fósforo (proveniente también de JiSung). Y a pesar de que MinHo había accedido a fumar, con el primer cale terminó ahogándose tanto que asustó a JiSung.

—Tranquilo, hace tiempo no fumo. —Le calma MinHo.

—Esa tos es de muerte, ¿Tienes tuberculosis? —Pregunta asustado JiSung.

— _Nah_ , solamente es la pérdida de costumbre.

—Ah…—Cala JiSung. —Me contaron que haces artes marciales mixtas, debe ser muy intenso, ¿Eh?

—Si, tengo un entrenador. —Cuenta MinHo. —Junto a una nutrióloga me hicieron una dieta y una rutina. Para las personas como yo es necesario hacer deporte, así que sigo todo al pie de la letra.

—¿Por qué dices _personas como tú?_

MinHo tardó en responder. —Soy un jugador que ha ganado las regionales, algunos medios dicen que soy una promesa joven para este deporte.

_En parte era verdad_

—Eso es increíble. —Admite. —Que bien que estés en esa posición.

—Para tener veinticuatro, creo que cualquiera mataría por estar ahí. —Responde con modestia. —¿Y tú?, dijeron que estuviste en broadway-

—Participé en un musical, si. —Acierte. —Estudie en la academia de Juilliard.

—¡Bromeas!

—¡Es en serio! —Sonríe también. —Entré gracias a un programa internacional. Sudé sangre como por cuatro años en ese conservatorio.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste allá? — _Oh, soné muy borde. —_ Me refiero-digo, parecía muy genial todo allá, ¿Por qué…?

—El alquiler del departamento era demasiado alto como para mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, aún cuando éramos tres personas viviendo allí. —Cuenta. —Así que busqué una excusa para regresar, y encontré un diplomado en la universidad nacional de dirección teatral y me dije _¿por qué no?_ , y de paso un trabajo en el centro cultural como secretario para mantenerme vivo.

—¿No regresaste donde tu madre?

—No, ella se mudó a Daegu con su novio cuando me fui. —La pronunciación de ello le dio escalofríos a JiSung. —No, yo no sirvo para pueblos. Me vine a Corea con uno de mis compañeros de piso de allá, Felix, es un amor de persona.

—¿Y planeas volver?

JiSung se encogió de hombros mientras calaba una vez más. —Si tengo la oportunidad de irme, la tomaré, pero tampoco la buscaré.

—Sabia decisión. ¿Acaso nada te detiene?

—Voy a por ello cuando es mi deber ir.

—Me gusta ese carácter.

—Soy actor, debo interpretar muchos caracteres.

—¿Todos?

—Claro, desde el introvertido hasta el sexualmente activo.

MinHo rio. —¿Qué es eso, JiSung?

—Yo solo digo. —Se ríe JiSung también. —Una vez, para un proyecto, tuve que actuar como casi un ninfómano que hacía chistes sexuales cada dos diálogos. Fue tan incómodo.

—¿No te identificas?

—¿Estás preguntando de si soy sexualmente activo?

Esa no era la intención de la pregunta, pero eso no evitó que MinHo se sonrojase hasta las orejas por esa pregunta. —¡No!

—Que bien, porque no planeaba responder.

—Me tomas desprevenido, me refería a si no te identificas con los personajes que interpretas.

A pesar de ser una pregunta sencilla, JiSung lo pensó un poco antes de contestar. —Depende, creo que he actuado tanto que a veces se me olvida que soy persona.

—¿Entonces el JiSung de ahora es un personaje?

JiSung no sabía que contestar realmente, tampoco es como si quisiese hablarlo tan libremente, pero si accedía a que esa actitud no era propia de él. O tal vez sí. No lo sabía.

Ante ese silencio MinHo no presionó más y terminaron de fumar en silencio, con JiSung balanceando sus piernas mientras que MinHo se apoyaba con gusto en el respaldo de la banca para observar el cielo; su respiración era tan tranquila que JiSung pensó que se había quedado dormido.

—¡JiSung!

Ambos chicos levantaron la cabeza. ChangBin salía del gimnasio y caminaba en dirección a ellos a pésame por la oscuridad.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunta JiSung de vuelta.

—El salón irá a un club, ¿Van a ir?

La idea de ir a un club tensaba a JiSung, ¿Acaso era realmente necesario?

— _Nah_ , yo me iré a casa. —Dice MinHo botando la colilla al suelo y pisándola. —¿JiSung?

—Creo que me iré a casa también. —Le avisa JiSung a ChangBin.

ChangBin asintió. —Avísale a Felix. Iremos con Chan a tu departamento después.

—¡Vale!

—¿No es un poco descarado? —Le pregunta MinHo a JiSung viendo como ChangBin se iba.

—Llegamos hace dos semanas y seguimos desempacando cosas, hay colchones y futones en todas partes. —Responde JiSung, extrañamente agraciado. —No nos molesta, la verdad.

—Bueno, ¿Vamos?

Sin despedirse del resto ambos salieron de la escuela y caminaron a la estación de tren más cercano. MinHo apuntó en el mapa del tren que su departamento quedaba más cerca de lo que parecía quedar el departamento de JiSung, así que se quedaron conversando sobre temas banales en la espera de que el tren nocturno pasara en el andén de la estación.

—Oye, he hablado tanto de mi que no sé nada de ti. —Le acusa JiSung. —¿Qué fue de ti cuando abandonaste la escuela?

MinHo no se encontraba en real confianza de querer hablar del tema, se sentía aún más avergonzado al saber que JiSung había tenido un trayecto exitoso mientras que él tuvo que sacarse las uñas para llegar a donde estaba ahora (literalmente).

—Escuela técnica. —Miente una vez más.

El tren llegó y ambos subieron; a pesar de estar vacío decidieron apoyarse de pie en una de las puertas del tren y siguieron conversando banalidades. La interacción entre ambos chicos era tan pura y nostálgica que sentían que el tiempo no había pasado entre ellos; todo fluía de tal manera que ambos vieron frente al otro a un chico de quince años que esperaba llegar a casa a comer caramelo y fideos instantáneos. Su comodidad era notoria, pero minuto que pasaba era la tensión formada entre los dos que los hacía volverse incómodos; ninguno podía explicar qué era ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de ellos que los hacía acercarse cada vez más, a intercalar miradas entre sus labios y sus ojos hasta que finalmente, a dos estaciones del hogar de MinHo, se besaron.

JiSung se afirmaba de la orilla de la cazadora de MinHo mientras dejaba que el otro lo agarrase de la nuca para profundizarlo; sentir la húmeda lengua entrar por su boca le hizo temblar las piernas en medio del tren, afirmándose más en el agarre del otro para seguir disfrutando el momento.

Pero en él, al igual la imagen del chico con el que compartía besos bajo la colcha, después lo golpearía y le rompería el corazón.

JiSung tomó de la mano de MinHo que tomaba su nuca y la bajó a la par que se separaba de él. —Va a terminar igual que la otra vez.

—¿La otra vez? — _Claro, la otra vez._

JiSung soltó sus manos para poder abrazarse a sí mismo y tomar un poco de distancia de él. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el tren se detuvo en la estación de MinHo, en el cual ambos caminaron hasta la puerta para despedirse.

—¿Puedo tener tu número? —Le pregunta MinHo.

El otro lo empujó juguetonamente hacia el andén y sonrió. —No.

—Hannie—

La puerta se cerró y el tren avanzó, dejando a MinHo detenido en el andén sin saber lo que pasó.

Pero JiSung si sabía, sabía tanto que su corazón dolía y no podía evitar lagrimear por el dolor de ello.

_¿Podía eso llamarse una forma de superación?_

Porque no funcionó para ninguno de los dos.


	4. Confía

_**Ya nos veremos en algún lugar,** _

_**en alguna fiesta,** _

_**en cualquier ciudad,** _

_**cuando me hables con el corazón.** _

_**Confiá; Fito Paez** _

Cuando MinHo abrió los ojos se encontró con la cola de Doongie paseándose suavemente por su nariz, tuvo que levantar un poco su cabeza para encontrar el trasero de él. —Vaya buen día…

Lo tomó con sus brazos de su pecho y lo dejó a un lado. Doongie no parecía perturbado por el movimiento, es más, al ver a MinHo levantarse de la cama se posicionó en su almohada para olfatearla un momento antes de revolcarse en ella; MinHo sabía que a él le gustaba el olor de su shampoo y que era una especie de catnip para el gato, así al menos podía controlar a uno. La cama de plaza y media que tenía estaba a media hacer pero no ponía mucho esfuerzo en ella, como usualmente sudaba y pasaba calor por las noches se le era mejor dormir con una sabana y una manta de polar, aún cuando este le daba alergia a veces, pero no se preocupaba por ello porque no la compartía con nadie.

Barrió con su mirada su habitación para encontrar señal de alguno de los demás gatos, comprobando la hora terminó asumiendo que estos ya estaban paseando por la casa en busca de desayuno, así que MinHo se colocó sus pantuflas para proteger sus pies descalzos del frío (no puede darse el lujo de resfriarse) y fue en dirección a la cocina; al tener un departamento de un ambiente no tenía muchos lujos de hacer divisiones, además de que era lo suficientemente pequeña como para invitar a otra persona vivir allí también. Era lo mejor que su entrenador _Tom_ pudo conseguir a primera instancia, a pesar de que había pasado dos o tres años desde ese momento y ahora la reputación de MinHo era más estable, este seguía endeudado con Tom por lo que no podía tocar mucho de su dinero, además, el departamento era cómodo para él: tenía un baño con tina, una habitación con una cama y un mueble para la ropa, además de que la sala se mezclaba con la cocina y el comedor, teniendo todo en uno.

A MinHo le gustaba ese estilo de vida, no tenía esa tranquilidad desde que era un niño, un espacio para sí mismo libre de estupefacientes y drogas.

—Hoy es jueves. —Dice MinHo al aire. —¿Qué tengo que comer hoy?

Las personas como MinHo tenían más libertad que MinHo para comer, pero él lo entendía, gente aficionada al deporte era consciente de sus consumos al igual que la gente enferma, así que ser los dos era el doble de exigencia. Su dieta se basaba en nutrientes y proteínas bastante contundentes para que los medicamentos no le afectasen tan fuerte, en especial ahora cuando estaba probando uno nuevo.

Su desayuno consistió en arroz blanco con cebollín, cuatro huevos y un batido proteínico de chocolate, no era la mejor combinación pero al menos se mantenía activo para su arduo día de entrenamiento.

—Siri, pone la radio. —Manda MinHo llevando su desayuno a la mesa.

Junto al desayuno bebió sus medicamentos correspondientes le dio desayuno a sus gatos, quienes maullaban como canto al compás de la música de la radio paseándose por todo el departamento completamente varados. Luego de ir al baño decidió ir a trotar la primera ronda de ese día, eran al menos cerca de las nueve de la mañana por lo que tendría tiempo de sobra con sus actividades de ese día.

Esa era normalmente la rutina de MinHo, hace tiempo que él no mantenía una rutina por tanto tiempo ni alguien que se preocupase por él de esa manera; ser un deportista profesional le ha traído más ventajas que desventajas, fue un futuro que de pequeño no habría visto venir, ni aún cuando había abandonado la escuela.

Había mañanas en las que MinHo despertaba con miedo, a veces de no abrir los ojos y otras veces de tener que hacerlo. Su psiquiatra le decía que era remotamente imposible no volver a abrirlos, que la muerte en su situación estaba más lejos de lo que estuvo hace años atrás y que tenía que vivir como un joven de veinticuatro años.

_Veinticuatro._

Siempre cuestionaba su edad, y ahora aún más luego de haber ido a esa ridícula junta de exs alumnos. No estuvo ni veinte minutos cuando se había escapado con JiSung de allí…

_JiSung._

Tuvo que haberse disculpado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora no sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver; no tenía notificación de él, ni número, red social o indicio de qué diplomado estaba estudiando, pero algo si se le aseguraba.

_Estaban en la misma ciudad._

Había posibilidad de pedir disculpas, era algo que él alegremente podía hacer, pero enfrentarlo otra vez le ponía de los nervios, especialmente después de ese beso que parecía ser más una despedida.

MinHo se detuvo en medio de su trote, provocando que una persona chocase con su espalda.

_¿Qué pasa si fue un beso de despedida?_

—Vaya…—Suspira de nuevo. —No se vio como una despedida para mí, ¿Acaso lo fue?

—No sé, amigo, pero apártate del camino.

Tenía que buscarlo una vez más; tenía que encontrarlo en alguna parte y enfrentarse directamente. Su historia quedó abierta, tenían que darle un cierre necesario para seguir avanzando.

En especial ahora que MinHo se encontraba en el cielo.

La alarma de su celular sonó, indicándole que tenía que regresar de nuevo a casa para ir al lugar donde Tom le había indicado; le contó que tenía una entrevista con un columnista de un periódico acerca del deporte y del VIH, y MinHo era el mejor exponente para hablar de ello.

Una vez que se volvió a duchar y se arregló lo más casual que pudo -y hacerle cariño en la cabeza a sus tres gatos- se fue del departamento en dirección a la cafetería donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

MinHo observaba como la cafetería era de uso exclusivo, o eso pensó a primera vista al ver como la mayoría que estaba allí eran ejecutivos que tomaban shots de café negro, trabajaban en grupo en mesas extensas y en las mesas exteriores constaban de una barra alta donde la gente bebía y fumaba, y contemplando la hora MinHo asumió que era el break que toda gente elegante tenía. Se sintió fuera de lugar por un momento, imaginándose su vida como ese tipo de ejecutivos que le hablaban a sus relojes y conversaban entre ellos sobre acciones y leyes de comercio.

—¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! —Exclama con sorna HyunJin sentándose frente a MinHo, asustándolo. —No pensé que tendría que entrevistarte.

—Si eres practicante era probable que te tocase. —Responde él intentando no parecer asustado.

—Mi jefe confía en mí. —Alardea sacando de su mochila una laptop y anotando su pedido con la camarera. —Además cuando supe que serías tú, el gran _Lee Know_ , no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—No seas morboso, HyunJin.

—¡No lo soy! —Se defiende. —Pero en serio me llama la atención que hace un mes atrás dijiste que habías sacado un técnico, ¡Cuando es lo contrario!

—Sentía vergüenza, eso es todo.

—Yo también me habría avergonzado, sinceramente. —Dice mientras recibe su pedido. —El hecho de mentir, me refiero, no que tengas VIH ni nada—

—No me avergüenzo de eso, HyunJin. —Le interrumpe, irritado. —Tampoco me tengas pena por eso, no estoy aquí para ser etiquetado.

—Pero eres un exponente de este artículo, MinHo. —HyunJin desbloquea su celular para activar la grabadora. —No diré nada al resto, te aseguro que seré profesional.

—No me das mucha confianza, HyunJin.

—Hablas con el practicante Hwang HyunJin, MinHo, no con tu compañero de escuela. —Recalca. —Además, fuimos amigos, MinHo, ¿Cómo no puedes tenerme confianza?

—¿Quieres que hablemos de amistad?

—No tenías celular. —Apunta. —Ni ninguna red social. De hecho, cuando íbamos a verte a tu casa tú prácticamente nos echabas.

—¿Esto será parte de la entrevista?

HyunJin soltó un suspiro antes de presionar el _pausa_ de la grabadora. —Mira, fue complicado mantener el contacto, nadie estaba poniendo de su lado, MinHo, no seas rencoroso.

MinHo también soltó un suspiro, medianamente mareado por la intensidad de la conversación. HyunJin tenía razón, pero no podía pasar por alto esa compañía que él desesperadamente necesitaba en ese entonces.

—Vale, comienza con la entrevista.

HyunJin sonrió y presionó el _play_. —Primera pregunta, ¿Cómo te contagiaste?

—Me inyecté una jeringa de una mujer VIH+. —Responde como un suspiro. —No lo supe hasta meses después.

—¿Cómo te sentiste?

—¿Las preguntas van a parte?, vamos, HyunJin, estudiaste para algo más elaborado.

—Solamente me entraba curiosidad, ahora empiezo. —MinHo rodó los ojos, exasperado. —¿Por qué practicas artes marciales mixtas siendo portador de VIH y Sida? (—¿Tienes SIDA también?, —Si.), tanto tú como tu contrincante corren peligro.

—La verdad es que esto me ha ayudado como estrategia. —Responde. —No va a afectar que si sangro por la nariz mi contrincante tenga la sangre en su mano, pero si corre riesgo si es que se limpia su boca con esa mano; es por eso que siempre estoy a la defensiva y procuro acabar con la pelea lo más rápido posible.

—Haces el espectáculo más corto.

—Es que yo no hago un espectáculo. Yo peleo.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste allí?, ¿Fue antes de ser positivo o no?

—Antes de abandonar la escuela hacía boxeo (—No sé si recuerdas. —Si recuerdo, el golpe que propinaste a JiSung fue un gran gancho.) y eso me sentó una base para el deporte. Sin embargo, el deporte lo practiqué tiempo más tarde, cuando ya había llegado a ser positivo.

Poco a poco, HyunJin parecía tensionarse con las preguntas. —MinHo, no me respondiste cómo llegaste.

—Disculpa, fue por mi representante Tom.

—¿Cómo?

—Él solamente me encontró, vio material en mí y me entrenó.

—Oye, ¿Por qué te contagiaste así?

—¿Es pregunta tuya o de la entrevista?

—Mía.

—No la voy a contestar. —Se abstiene. —Guíate por tus preguntas.

—Vale, entendí…¿Cómo el deporte a influido en tu vida tanto como persona con esta enfermedad?

—Bueno, siempre recomiendan mantenerse activos con el deporte, ayuda a mantenerte sano y a activar esas cosas neuronales como la serotonina. Cuando tienes esta enfermedad se te es duro salir de la cama en primer momento, independiente si eres joven o no al tener esto sientes tu vida acaba en primera instancia, y el deporte ha sido una ayuda para mantenerme activo en algo, en especial en un compromiso de este calibre como ser alguien que quiere ser reconocido como un jugador profesional de este deporte.

—Una respuesta digna de Lee MinHo. —Canturrea HyunJin mientras teclea en su laptop. —¿Cuáles son tus metas?

—Ganar el campeonato nacional y llegar a la liga internacional si es que no me muero antes. —Bromea.

—¿Y qué hay de tus relaciones? —Pregunta el otro, curioso. —¿Tu pareja sabe a lo que te sometes?

—No tengo pareja desde que salí positivo. —Explica.

_No quiero arriesgar a nadie._

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy enfocado en el deporte.

MinHo velaba con todo para que la entrevista llegase lo más fidedigna a lo que ha dicho. No es que dudase de HyunJin (la verdad es que si lo hacía), pero ya ha tenido veces que columnistas transgiversan sus palabras y dicen cosas menos comprendidas a lo que él quiso explicar.

—Oye, y ahora, ¿Por qué te fuiste con JiSung después de la reunión? —Pregunta HyunJin.

—¿Es parte de la entrevista?

—No, pero—

—Entonces no hay respuesta. —Bebe MinHo una vez más de su latte antes de analizar a HyunJin. Repentinamente le dio un golpe de nostalgia.

El chico había crecido, antes conocido como el príncipe de la escuela para ahora ser un hombre de cabello tinturado rubio y bastante largo, ¿Cómo es que había cambiado de esa manera?

—Los años pasan, ¿Eh?

—¿Disculpa? —Le mira HyunJin. —¿Dijiste algo?

—Perdón, he estado muy nostálgico desde la reunión. —Dice rápidamente MinHo. —No lo tuve fácil.

—Si me contases—

—No.

—Vale. —Se rinde HyunJin cerrando su laptop y guardándolo de nuevo en su bolso. —¿Te quieres ir o nos quedamos conversando un poco más?

MinHo comprobó la hora en su celular. —Si, tengo tiempo.

**. . .**

El precioso departamento que JiSung había adquirido junto a Felix fue gracias a una subasta que vendía su escritura; el antiguo residente vendía el domicilio que arrendaba por un asesinato ocurrido en el baño, y como nadie quiso adquirir ese departamento JiSung pensó que le había caído del cielo.

La reconstrucción había sido dura, pero gracias al apoyo de ChangBin y Chan habían logrado transformar una escena del crimen en un departamento jovial para los otros dos chicos. Sin embargo, tras esa ayuda, Chan y ChangBin parecieron apoderarse también del piso, y a pesar de que a JiSung no le molestaba porque eran sus mejores amigos, Felix si tenía conflictos, pero solo con uno.

ChangBin.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —Le pregunta ChangBin al australiano.

Felix no manejaba mucho el idioma. Cuando le prometió a JiSung seguirlo a todas partes tres meses antes de irse a Corea tomó un intensivo del idioma para poder acostumbrarse, pero era muy diferente las clases enseñadas por un coreano americano que hablarlo con un coreano de verdad. En especial cuando decía quince palabras por segundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Contra pregunta Felix.

—Estoy estudiando. —Muestra el otro el material de estudio: calculadora, libros, cuadernos y una computadora portátil, todo esparcido sobre la mesa del comedor. —Tengo examen en tres días.

—¿Y no estudias en tu casa porque…?

A propósito ChangBin le levantó la ceja para darle entender que no le había entendido, haciendo que Felix se frustrase.

—¿Me puedes hacer un jugo de naranja? —Pide amablemente ChangBin.

Felix no quería, pero no quería parecer grosero frente a los amigos de su mejor amigo, así que accedió arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina.

En eso, al departamento entró JiSung completamente agotado, desanudándose la corbata de su cuello y lanzando la mochila a alguna parte del pasillo. —Odio este trabajo.

—Mira el lado bueno, puedes estar cesante y aumentando tus deudas con el departamento. —Le consuela ChangBin.

—No sé dónde está el lado bueno en eso. —Responde yendo hacia la silla frente a ChangBin para derrumbarse. —Tengo que trabajar con el reglamento del ministerio cultural en mano. Todo lo que no aprendí de educación cívica en la escuela lo aprendí aquí en dos días.

—Eso es bueno, te hace un hombre culto. —Sigue intentando subirle el ánimo. —Si sigues así defenderás a un asesino.

—¿Con el reglamento del ministerio de cultura?

—Las artes lo son todo.

En eso llega Felix con el vaso, entregándoselo a ChangBin de manera brusca; él sonríe al australiano y se inclina para beber, pero frunce el ceño al verlo. —Felix, te pedí de naranja. Esto es pera.

—¿No te sirve?

—No.

Felix suelta un bufido antes de regresar a la cocina.

—En qué estábamos…—Sigue ChangBin.

—¿Dónde está Chan?

—Sigue dormido en tu habitación.

—Necesito ducharme; tengo clases ahora. —Dice sacándose el bléiser. —Este diplomado va a sacarme las cejas.

—¿De qué demonios es?

—Dirección teatral en la cultura Coreana.

—Mira que interesan—

—¡No mientas! —Le interrumpe golpeando con su mano la mesa. —Estoy varado, Binnie.

—Oh, vamos, ¡Ni siquiera has empezado! —Le alega el otro. —Llevas, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Tres semanas y dices que ya no es para ti?

—Si, tiendo a tener ese problema—

—Dale tiempo al diplomado, al fin y al cabo naciste para eso.

Y sería mentira si JiSung dijese que no; desde que conoció _Mamma Mia_ de pequeño supo que quería ser un artista, pero no un _idol_ como los que abundaban en su país, quería ser alguien digno del arte como lo era el teatro. Bailar, cantar, actuar. Tres aristas que formaban el triángulo que él llamaba _vida_ , pero todo sostenido bajo la motivación.

—Aquí está el jugo. —Anuncia Felix entregando el vaso a ChangBin, pero este al recibirlo vuelve a fruncir el ceño. —¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Tiene pulpa. —Se queja.

Felix le lanzó una maldición en inglés antes de volver a tomar el vaso y regresar una vez más a la cocina.

—Oye, ¿Te has puesto en contacto con MinHo? —Pregunta de repente ChangBin.

—Para estar estudiando psicología, no tienes nada de tacto. —Le reclama.

—Contigo soy tu amigo, no tu psicólogo. —Se defiende. —Pero dime, ¿Han hablado?

—Olvídalo, no lo he vuelto a ver desde la reunión. —Tras pronunciar esas últimas palabras, JiSung soltó otro suspiro sonoro mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa. —¡Maldición!, sigo sintiéndome del asco.

—Tal vez si no te hubieses fugado con MinHo podrías haberte sanado.

—La verdad es que me estoy aferrando a una herida que tiene que cerrar, de alguna forma. —Expresa sin convencerse de sus palabras. —Ya soy grande, puedo…Tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Yéndote del país de nuevo?

—Si así lo amerita la situación.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Dice ChangBin, tomando una posición más seria sobre la mesa. —¿Huirás cada vez que te sientas intoxicado?

—El problema es Corea—

—No, el problema es que no sabes cuando frenar tus sentimientos. —Le apunta. —Porque cualquier persona que piensa con la cabeza sabría que no es lógico besar al chico que te golpeó e irse sin dar explicaciones—

—Lo sé.

—O hablaría con el chico que le molestó por tres años para ver qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza.

—ChangBin—

—No, JiSung, han pasado seis años. —Apunta de nuevo, sosteniendo su mirada molesta en los ojos del otro. —Y lo que te perturba acá es MinHo. Habla con él, cuéntense de lo que fue su vida desde que desapareció, acuéstense para zacear esa estúpida tensión sexual infantil que tienen y sigues con tu vida.

JiSung se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, completamente hastiado y molesto por lo que su mejor amigo le dijo, especialmente porque sabía que tenía razón, no podía avanzar si no solucionaba lo que pasó con MinHo hace años atrás, y él urgentemente quería hacerlo, _avanzar…_

—Aquí está el jugo, de nuevo. —Anuncia una vez más Felix, completamente absorto de la densidad del ambiente.

ChangBin parecía alarido, por lo que tomó el vaso de naranja sin pulpa y lo bebió de un solo golpe, pero mientras tragaba sintió un sabor raro en su boca que lo hizo detenerse y toser como un loco.

—¡¿F-Felix?! —Llama ChangBin entre tosidos. —¡¿Qué-Qué mierda?!

—Le puse lavaloza. —Responde el australiano con total normalidad, tomando asiento junto a JiSung. —Tenía que hacerlo. Estabas irritándome mucho.

**. . .**

Las clases del diplomado de JiSung constaban de tres horas en el campus artístico de la Universidad Nacional; allí era un campo abierto con un gran anfiteatro, salones de práctica y salones teóricas con una gran variedad de exposiciones del arte Coreano.

A pesar de ser pasada de las siete de la tarde había alumnos de la universidad rondando con total normalidad, sentados en el césped o en áreas de comida disfrutando del frío ambiente otoñal que acompañaba junto a los faroles encendiéndose, dándole un aspecto agradable a la tarde. La escena le recordaba las tardes que pasaba en la Academia junto a sus amigos allá, jugando a _la mafia_ mientras esperaban que las clases nocturnas dieran el pase de ingreso y rezando para que cuando regresaran los dormitorios no estuviesen cerrados.

Cuando JiSung llegó al salón notó como parte de sus compañeros ya estaban instalado en sus asientos correspondientes; a diferencia de haber estudiado en Estados Unidos, aquí las edades variaban a gran escala, de hecho JiSung podía apostar de que era el más joven de allí, porque habían hombres y mujeres de la edad de su madre y chicos treintañeros bastante interesados en la materia, en cambio JiSung era solo un chico que tuvo la oportunidad de tomar este estudio y hacerlo; es más, a primera instancia él había llamado la atención por la jovialidad dentro de un ambiente más adulto, pero para la educación no hay edad.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos individuales por el centro del salón a esperar la llegada del maestro. Levantó la mesa portable que la silla traía para poder apoyar su cuaderno y su celular para conversar por chat con Chan y contarle lo que había sucedido, aunque este le contestase de tanto en tanto por estar preparándose por ir al trabajo.

Se metió a su _twitter_ y comenzó a revisar las noticias de su _story line_ , la mayoría eran noticias de los musicales en Nueva York y las juntas teatrales las cuales él seguía, pero se detuvo al ver el perfil de _DanPortes_ aparecer por su línea promocionando un especial de salud y deporte con entrevista de diversos deportistas activos que sufrían algún tipo de enfermedad. A JiSung no le interesaban esas cosas deprimentes, así que siguió de largo.

—¿Cuándo crees que llegará el maestro?

JiSung levantó la cabeza de su celular y miró a su lado, un muchacho de cabello largo y quemado le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

—Eh… —Se congela JiSung, _espera, ¿Cuál era la pregunta?_

—Es normal que se retrasen, pero no creo que sea necesario hacerlo con gente que estudia por las tardes. —Sigue hablando el chico. —¿No crees eso?

JiSung se relamió sus labios antes de contestar. —Bueno…Siempre puede tener un trabajo pendiente.

—Y el resto igual, ¡Es muy poco empático de su parte! —Exclama con sorna, pero lo bastante gracioso como para hacer sonreír a JiSung. —No podemos exigir una mejor calidad, pero si un poco de respeto humano, ¿O tengo cara de perro como para ser tratado así?

JiSung se sentía realmente agraciado con las expresiones del chico. —Un poco…

El chico se colocó repentinamente serio, sacó su celular y se miró a través de él. —¿En serio parezco perro?

—Un cachorro, mejor dicho. —Intenta agregar sin sonar torpe. —Ellos son muy domésticos.

—¿Me estás llamando doméstico?

—No-espera.

—Me gusta salir, así que no sería un cachorro. —El chico se estiró sobre su asiento, pareciendo analizar su vida. —¿Tal vez soy un gato?

—Hay gatos hogareños.

—Y gatos peleadores. —Concuerda. —Pero no me gusta pelear. Yo soy el gato que roba comida en otros lugares.

—¿Entonces no comes en casa?

—Prefiero comer afuera, así aparece una compañía del cielo, como tú.

—Yo soy demasiado introvertido como para ir a sentarme con alguien que está comiendo solo. —Confiesa.

—Pero como soy extrovertido perfectamente puedo acercarme a ti y ofrecerte una cena después de la clase.

El muchacho sonreía con sus dientes y con sus ojos mostrando una expresión inocente en su mirada; a JiSung le había pillado volando bajo esa invitación a salir y tuvo que procesarlo varias veces antes de asentir en modo de respuesta. —¿Ah?

—Apostemos. —Ofrece el chico como si conociese a JiSung durante toda la vida. —Si el profesor llega en veinte minutos, pagas tú, si él llega en el tiempo que tú tengas estimado, pago yo, ¿Qué dices?

En Nueva York JiSung tuvo la oportunidad de salir con distintos tipos de personas, todos en un plan casual que no duraba más de dos meses de compañía. No era del tipo de coquetear o ir hacia el otro, pero cuando se daba la oportunidad él siempre la tomaba, tal y como ahora, que tras apostar a que el maestro no llegaría terminó ganando una cena gratis.


	5. What is love?

_**(I wanna know) How it could be as sweet as candy?** _

_**(I wanna know) How it's like flying in the sky?** _

_**I wanna know know know know** _

_**What is love?** _

_**What love feels like?** _

_**What is love; Twice** _

—¿No vas a dejarme entrar? —Pregunta Allen apoyado en el pasillo del edificio, mirando a JiSung con ojos que él podría describir como “foca bebé” rogando poder entrar. —Hemos salido un par de veces y no me has dejado conocer tu departamento.

—¿Me estás cobrando sentimientos? —Finge JiSung una decepción. —Te creía mejor, Allen.

El muchacho rubio ríe mientras se acomoda para acercarse a JiSung. —No te decepcionaré.

Al ser un poco más alto que JiSung, Allen se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso en los labios tan corto como un pestañeo. —Déjame entrar. —Pide una vez más.

—Mis compañeros de piso son un poco especiales. —Explica una vez más. —Te tomarán el pelo, mejor no.

—¿No quieres presentarme a ellos? —Pregunta colocando su frente sobre la de JiSung. —Creí que lo nuestro es oficial.

—Dame tiempo. —Dice colocando sus manos en el pecho del otro. —No eres tú; son ellos.

Allen suspiró sobre JiSung antes de darle otro beso mucho más profundo que el anterior. JiSung se sintió tan embriagado por la loción y emoción del beso que tuvo que rodear sus brazos alrededor de Allen, estando así ambos durante un rato antes de escuchar como alguien carraspeaba tras ellos.

Era Chan, junto a una bolsa de basura.

—Eh…

—Lamento molestarlos. —Dice Chan, pero por su sonrisa no parecía lamentarlo. —Si quieren pueden pasar.

—Oh—

—Allen ya se iba. —Interrumpe JiSung. —Eh, Allen, él es Chan uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia. Chan, él es Allen, es…

—Futuro novio. —Responde Allen por JiSung, causando que este se sonrojase hasta las orejas.

—¡¿Quién te crees para decidir eso?! —Le pregunta con una completa vergüenza. —Eres un descarado.

Chan mantuvo su mirada en la pareja para ver como interactuaban, le causaba gracia ver a JiSung completamente rendido ante Allen, actuando de una manera mucho más tierna y sumisa de lo que fue con Minnie; parecía realmente nervioso y maduro con Allen, y eso le gustaba.

—Iré a botar la basura. —Anuncia Chan una vez más. —Un gusto conocerte, Allen, espero que algún día te pases por el departamento y cenemos todos juntos.

—¿Disculpa? —Dice JiSung.

—Me encantaría. —Responde el otro.

—¿Perdón?

Cuando Chan había regresado de botar la basura en el contenedor del edificio Allen y JiSung seguían despidiéndose de la manera más melosa que podían encontrar. Al entrar al departamento y cerrar la puerta llamó a ChangBin y Felix que se encontraban justo paseándose por el departamento a que se acercasen a ver por el ojo de la puerta, turnándose entre ellos para ver y riendo como niños pequeños viendo la relación de sus padres a escondidas como si fuese algo ridículo.

—Nos vemos en clases. —Se despide finalmente Allen antes de darle un beso en la nariz a JiSung. —Yo seré el de blanco.

—Eres un tonto. —Responde JiSung viendo como Allen caminaba en dirección a las escaleras y se perdía de su vista. Soltó un suspiro ahogado desde su pecho y se apoyó en la puerta para poder recuperar un poco del mareo que Allen producía en su ser, riendo como tonto por lo avergonzado y contento que se sentía.

Pero de repente, la puerta había desaparecido y cayó de espaldas, chocando con Chan y Felix a la par mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. —¡¿Qué mierda?!

—¡Es tan lindo! —Chilla Felix mientras abraza a JiSung por la espalda. —¿Por qué no lo invitaste a pasar?, ¡Quiero conocerlo!

—Hasta que no aprendan a comportarse no lo traeré. —Responde mientras estira los brazos para zafarse de Felix. —¡Suéltame!

—Vamos, tú ya eres lo peor de aquí. —Le dice ChangBin tomando de los brazos a JiSung para quitarlo de Felix, pero esta vez abrazándolo también. —Si ya abriste la boca con él no creo que tengas que avergonzarte ya de por otra cosa.

—¡Oye!

Chan solamente reía a un lado antes de apartarse del grupo e ir a la sala a seguir trabajando en lo suyo. Felix le siguió pero a la cocina a seguir preparando la cena mientras ChangBin se iba a perder a la habitación de invitados (forzadamente la habitación de ChangBin y Chan) y JiSung a la suya.

Conversó con su madre con una videollamada durante una hora, ella parecía realmente extasiada al decirle que tenía una nueva noticia para contarle, pero JiSung tenía que ir hacia allá para decirle. El instinto de JiSung dijo que su madre se habría comprometido finalmente con su pareja de años, pero si ella quería mantenerlo en secreto entonces él se haría el tonto para complacerla.

—¿Puede ser este fin de semana? —Pregunta ella, emocionada. —¿O estás muy ocupado?

—Puedo hacerme el tiempo. —Le responde JiSung viendo su calendario de escritorio. —No tengo mucho trabajo para la próxima semana, puedo pedir libre el viernes por la tarde para viajar con comodidad.

—Puedes hacerlo el sábado en la mañana, no hay problema. —Dice. —Pero llega a almorzar.

—Está bien. —Accede. —Cualquier cosa te aviso.

—Claro, cariño. Adiós.

—Nos vemos.

La pareja actual de su madre era alguien que JiSung pudo considerar “no apta para casarse”, era un hombre de rasgos grandes que intimidaba a cualquier persona menos a su madre, pero el hombre traía consigo problemas de su matrimonio anterior que lo alteraba de cierta forma colocando a JiSung a la defensiva en sus acciones. Su madre le pedía que confiase en ella, ¿Era capaz de hacerlo?

De igual manera nada aseguraba boda. Tal vez es una noticia familiar o solamente una excusa para pasar tiempo con ellos, pero sea lo que sea que puede haber dentro de esa relación alteraba a JiSung.

Por cosas como esas es lo que hizo cuestionar sus propias relaciones pasadas. La mera idea de estar con alguien era invasiva ante la mentalidad de JiSung, desenvolverte con alguien nuevo, enseñando facetas normales tuyas que son una novedad para el otro que conlleve que se quede o se vaya es lo que JiSung dejaba intranquilo. La incapacidad de controlar las emociones de los otros lo debilitaba, y al no conocer perfectamente el concepto de _amor_ le limitaba.

**. . .**

Cuando MinHo golpeaba el saco de boxeo como método de entrenamiento su mente se cerraba por completo. Con el paso del tiempo desarrolló una incapacidad de pensar más allá de la fuerza y la violencia y se dedicaba a ojos cerrados a golpear hasta que su cuerpo exigiese un descanso con una fatiga.

En el gimnasio donde usualmente entrenaba era usado por personas deportistas de alto calibre que ejercitaban sus músculos con las máquinas de entrenamiento junto a sus entrenadores personales. A MinHo le habían ofrecido tener uno pero con su nutricionista, médico y psicólogo sintió que no terminaría de pagarle nunca a _Tom_ , por lo que decidió hacer un entrenamiento independiente bajo las consignas de lucha que Tom le había enseñado en sus inicios. Sin embargo, el resto de las personas eran de su misma especie, deportistas luchadores que usualmente se habían dedicado a las peleas callejeras en un pasado hasta ser rescatados, invirtiendo toda su energía violenta en este deporte.

MinHo destacaba de todos ellos, pero él no negaba que sus colegas también eran buenos peleadores.

—¡MinHo! —Chilló la más joven del lugar, saltando hiperactivamente haciendo ondear sus coletas altas. —¡Tengamos un duelo!

Como MinHo se encontraba cerrado en su mundo no le prestó atención y siguió golpeando el saco. DoYeon no parecía complacida por la ignorancia, por lo que insistentemente corrió el saco a un lado para ubicarse en su lugar para continuamente esquivar el golpe en gancho que MinHo le iba a propinar.

—¡DoYeon! —Exclama MinHo, furioso. —¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—¡Quiero pelear! —Responde ella ignorando la furia de MinHo. —Me prometiste un duelo y todavía lo sigo esperando—

—¡No puedes interrumpirme de esa manera! ¡Eres una inconsciente! —Sigue exclamando nerviosamente MinHo. —¿Estás loca o se te acabaron las neuronas?

—Ambas, probablemente. —Sigue respondiendo con inocencia. —¿Ahora peleamos?

—Vamos, DoYeon, MinHo pesa como setenta kilos más que tú. —Le dice Zen saliendo de las pesas para ir hacia ella y abrazarla por los hombros. —Te rompe con un solo golpe.

—Puedo ganarle. —Afirma ella mirando a MinHo. —Por favor, MinHo, por favor~…

MinHo terminó exhalando con impotencia y comenzó a sacarse los guantes de boxeo con su boca. —Las peleas son por divisiones, DoYeon, si peleo contigo es probable que me expulsen del gimnasio.

—Una flor atormentada como tú no puede pelear con un hombre como MinHo. —Dice Zen otra vez. DoYeon pareció tomar sus dichos como reto porque con el mismo brazo que Zen tenía apoyado en ella lo tomó para girar bajo él y hacerle una llave; con un solo movimiento podía romperle el codo. —¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡MinHo, dile que me suelte!

Pero él tenía suficiente en su cabeza; se giró dejando a los dos chicos peleando solos mientras él iba hacia su bolso para dejar lo guantes y beber un poco de agua. Comprobó la hora en su celular y se tomó sus medicamentos correspondientes antes de descansar un poco.

Estaba estresado. Hace un par de horas había pasado por la oficina de Tom en el centro (Donde usualmente trabajaba como gerente de seguros) y la discusión que habían tenido había sido efervescente, entre la extraña entrevista que tuvo con HyunJin y el nuevo calendario de pelas con otros jugadores de otras provincias -cosa que MinHo encontraba ridículo- provocó que se sintiese molesto.

 _¿Por qué no me dice que tendré que salir de Seúl antes de hacer las compras mensuales?_ , se queja en su mente, _y tendré que pedirle a Zen que se encargue de mis gatos._

Zen seguía peleando con DoYeon, y era gracioso ver la pelea. DoYeon era una estudiante de segundo año que era realmente atractiva, se había metido al gimnasio a tomar clases particulares con una luchadora -que MinHo respetaba personalmente- y al ser la menor del gimnasio tenía problemas para encontrar contrincante, pero Zen parecía estar siempre a disposición de ella sin temer a lastimarla, pero igual Zen se especializaba en otras áreas por lo que se le era muy fácil a la chica ganarle.

—Vamos, dame tu patada más fuerte. —Le pide Zen.

—¿Quieres tener hijos? —Desafía ella.

—No lo sé, ¿Quieres ser madre?

—¡Tiene dieciséis! —Le grita alguien.

Se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia Zen para palmarle el hombro y alejarlo de la chica para conversar a solas, dejando al chico desconcertado. —¿Sucede algo?

—Necesitaré que cuides mis gatos por un par de semanas. —Le pide MinHo. —Iré a pelear a Daegu y me voy este fin de semana.

—No tengo problema. El olor a gato es mucho más sabroso que el apestoso olor a queso de mi abuela. —Se ríe, pero MinHo mantiene su expresión seria. —Oye, ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Estoy un poco perturbado, nada del otro mundo. —Le resta importancia. —¿Quieres pelear?

—¡¿Escuchaste DoYeon?! ¡MinHo me ofreció pelear con él!

—¡Maldita sea, MinHo!

Para cuando terminó la semana MinHo se despidió de sus tres gatos con un cariño en la cabeza explicándoles que “tío Zen” vendría a cuidarlos por un par de semana mientras él estuviese fuera; la verdad es que a MinHo le costaba dejar sus gatos ir, por lo que se quedó un rato más jugando con ellos hasta que vio que iba considerablemente atrasado a tomar el tren a Daegu.

Al llegar a la estación de tren con su bolso y su mochila subió al quinto compartimiento y se acomodó rápidamente en el primer asiento tras la salida junto a la ventana para estar lo más cómodo posible, viendo mientras esperaba partir el tren la gente que se despedía en el andén y—

_¿Ese no es JiSung?_

Y efectivamente, lo era. El chico sonreía conjunto a sus mejillas mientras un chico más alto lo abrazaba por los hombros y le daba cortos besos en la nariz haciendo reír a JiSung como si de un chico escolar se tratase.

 _No sabía que tenía novio_ , piensa MinHo antes de sacar su celular y perderse en un juego para no ver la escena melosa.

_¿Será JiSung el que viajará o el chico que va con él?_

—Avísame cuando llegues. —Le pide Allen a JiSung mientras le da otro beso en la nariz.

—Si tengo tiempo te llamo a la noche. —Dice el otro tomando de la nuca a Allen para profundizar el beso, pero fue interrumpido a medias por una risa incómoda por parte del otro. —¿Qué pasa?

—Hay alguien disfrutando nuestro espectáculo. —Responde apuntando con sus ojos a la ventana del tren.

JiSung se gira con poco disimulo para ver a quién se refería y sintió palidecer al ver a MinHo con su mirada intercalándose en ellos y en su celular. —¿MinHo?

—¿Le conoces?

—Si, fuimos amigos de pequeños. —Responde JiSung girándose a Allen y dejándole otro beso más en los labios antes de colocarse su mochila en los hombros. —Mejor me voy.

—Está bien, ¡Avisa cuando llegues!

—¡Si!

JiSung subió al tren y fue directo al vagón donde estaba MinHo bastante sorprendido de volver a verlo; vio como el asiento junto a él se encontraba vacío y se dejó caer en él con confianza viendo al chico.

—Oh, JiSung. —Dice MinHo sin apartar la vista del juego de su móvil. —No te había visto.

—Mentiroso. —Apunta JiSung. —¿Vas a Daegu?

MinHo hace un sonido afirmativo. —¿Tú igual?

—Si, iré a ver a mi madre.

—Oh, que bien. —Exclama con sorpresa fingida. —¿Y tu novio no va contigo?

JiSung niega mientras saca una botella de agua de su mochila. —No es mi novio, y tampoco lo llevaría tan rápido donde ella.

—¿Exclusividad?

—La única persona con la que estuve en algo “serio” y conoció a mi madre fue Minnie. —Cuenta JiSung. —¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Me perturba el hecho de que me besaste estando con alguien. —Dice MinHo sin escrúpulos.

Se atragantó con el agua. —¿P-perdón? ¿Qué yo te besé?

—¿Crees que los besos son unilaterales?

JiSung habría contestado con algo igual de ocurrente, pero encontraba la situación hilarante por lo que lo dejó pasar. —No es nada oficial con él, y de igual manera comencé a salir con él semanas después de que nos encontramos. —Explica.

—¿Dónde se conocieron?

—En el diplomado. —Cuenta. —Éramos compañeros. Me invitó a comer, y bueno, el resto es historia.

El tren partió y ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos.

—¿Y de ti nada? —Pregunta JiSung.

MinHo niega. —Ya no estoy para esos trotes. El amor no es para mí.

—Uy, “el amor no es para mí”. —Imita JiSung a MinHo. —¿En vez de romperte el corazón te lo sacaron, acaso?

MinHo medio sonrió con una risa sarcástica, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. —Se me es complicado.

—Puedes explicarme.

—Explícamente tú mejor. —Se gira para verlo. —La última vez que nos vimos no conversamos mucho—

—Estabas ocupado metiendo tu lengua en mi boca.

—Este muchacho, ¿Por qué no quieres llevarlo con tu madre?

JiSung rodó los ojos. —Vamos, es muy pronto para llevarlo donde ella.

—¿Quién dice que es pronto?

—Yo. —Responde. —Allen es un amor, al igual que con todas las personas que salí en Nueva York.

—Alto ahí. —Le interrumpe, aguantando la risa. —¿Fuiste un promiscuo?

—¡Eres un grosero!

—Me dices que saliste con mucha gente y que a ninguno se lo presentaste a tu mamá. ¿Acaso ningún novio o novia tuya te amaba tanto como para viajar a Corea a celebrar el año nuevo lunar?

La pregunta había sido sarcástica, pero por el silencio de JiSung MinHo asumió que se lo había tomado en serio. —No quería…

—No es que no me quisiesen. —Responde evitando la palabra _amor_. —El problema era que yo no los quería de la misma manera.

MinHo se puso serio ante la repentina molestia de JiSung. —¿Cómo que no los querías?

—Antes de que te hagas una idea, no es que le ponga fecha de término a mi relación con Allen -el chico del andén-, es solo que…No sé, simplemente no puedo dar un paso más.

—¿Miedo al compromiso?

—Más que miedo al compromiso…—JiSung se acomoda para ver a MinHo de frente. —¿No te pasa que, a pesar de que tu cabeza sea un centro de raciocinio, tu corazón es el instintivo?

—¿Instintivo?

JiSung se pone una mano en su pecho. —Es aquí donde siento la incertidumbre con las personas.

>>Allen me gusta demasiado, tanto que proyectar una relación con él me anima en demasía. Y sé que le gusto y es capaz de entregarme todo lo que le pida, pero hay algo dentro de mí -que me ha pasado con las demás personas- que me dice que huya.

—Miedo al compromiso. —Sigue concluyendo MinHo.

A pesar de que no sea esa la respuesta que JiSung estaba esperando, se apoyó en la espalda del asiento para darle la razón. —Si, a lo mejor…

Por un momento ambos se mantuvieron en silencio; MinHo miraba de reojo a JiSung que miraba por la venta del tren el paisaje de las afueras de Seúl mientras suspiraba. Repentinamente MinHo se sintió en confianza.

La esencia de la amistad de ambos seguía presente.

—Bueno, yo también tengo un problema parecido. —Confiesa MinHo. JiSung le puso atención.

—¿Por qué?

Y a pesar de que MinHo no quería contárselo a nadie más, sintió la necesidad de querer soltarlo todo. —¿Qué es lo más importante para ti en una relación?

—Respeto y confidencialidad.

—¿En serio?, la mayoría de las personas me responden _sexo._

JiSung roda los ojos. —Anda al grano.

—Bueno, hay cosas que ciertas personas no pueden entregar. Como tú no puedes entregar tu total devoción sacerdotal a tus andantes, yo no puedo entregar mi sexualidad a las demás personas.

JiSung no entendía a lo que se refería en un principio, pero al captarlo su mirada decayó. —¿Estás diciendo…?

—No es algo de lo que me apene o me avergüence. —Asegura enseguida. —Ser VIH positivo y tener SIDA terminó convirtiéndose en un agregado más a mi vida. El problema está cuando no tienes tiempo de conocer gente nueva para formalizar algo serio, ¿Entiendes?, digo, hay personas que cuando se sienten tensas necesitan un buen polvo para funcionar, y eso me vendría muy bien a mí si no fuese por el miedo constante de contagiar a alguien. O peor, ser rechazado por eso.

El otro sintió como un bate de beisbol le golpeaba en el estómago; la idea de que MinHo estuviese enfermo fue algo que no se lo esperaba, si bien no podía decir un lamento porque seguramente en su vida ya escuchó demasiados, JiSung no podía evitar sentirse abatido por la noticia.

—Comprendo…—Es lo único que dice JiSung.

—No te lo dije para que sintieras pena. —Agrega rápidamente. —Te lo cuento porque, bueno, debías saberlo. Le mentí a todo los de la escuela en la reunión, JiSung, la verdad es que no tengo ningún título.

JiSung le miró una vez más con el ceño fruncido. —¿A qué te refieres con eso?

La historia de MinHo era larga, pero también lo era la de JiSung. Ambos concordaron en un trato de sincerarse con el tiempo que estuvieron separados, sin importar el pudor o la tristeza que esto conllevase.

**. . .**

Después de casi dos horas de viaje ambos se bajaron en la estación de Daegu, caminaron juntos en silencio hasta la parada de buses donde sus caminos se separaban.

—Dame tu celular. —Le dice JiSung.

MinHo no cuestiona mucho y se lo entrega. JiSung ingresa su número celular en el archivo y se lo regresa. —Ten. Así algún día me enseñas artes marciales mixtas.

MinHo agita el celular. —Y a lo mejor tú me enseñas bailar.

—Suerte en tu competencia.

—Y a ti donde tu madre.

Y una vez más sus caminos se separaron.


	6. My Pace

_**I don’t wanna admit it** _

_**But I keep looking next to me** _

_**Just cuz someone’s ahead doesn’t mean they’re first, baby** _

_**Look at the big picture and take your time** _

_**My pace; Stray Kids**_.

—F-felicidad. —Felicita JiSung, bastante conmocionado y un tanto sorprendido, aún cuando el pensamiento ya había pasado por su mente antes.

Abrazó torpemente a su madre al igual que a su padrastro, carcajeando incómodamente ante la situación antes de volver a comer la cena que su madre había preparado para su llegada.

—¿Cuándo tienen estimado a hacerlo? —Pregunta.

—Para la primavera. —Dice su padrastro. —En abril.

—Tu madrina me ayudará con la organización. —Le cuenta su madre, muy emocionada como para sostener los palillos por si sola. —También la hermana de Hasun nos ayudará con las decoraciones.

Se atoró con su propia saliva ante la gran cantidad de emociones indescriptibles que pasaban por su cuerpo, asintiendo tontamente ante cada información que su madre le daba con la futura boda, desde las ideas de la comida hasta arreglos florales con nombres que JiSung nunca había escuchado. Por otra parte, Hansun comía en silencio asintiendo ante cada cometido que su madre hablaba.

—Puedo aportar con la boda. —Se ofrece JiSung. —Me pagan bien en el trabajo, no tengo problemas—

—No se preocupe, hijo. —Niega su madre con modestia. —Usted trabaje para usted. No es su deber involucrarse.

—Deja que coopere. —Irrumpe Hasun. —Si el chico quiere ayudar, ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo con dinero si el chico vive tan lejos?

—Concuerdo con él. —Calma JiSung. —Puedo hacerlo.

La mujer parecía escéptica en un principio el involucrar a su hijo económicamente para la boda, pero bajo la insistencia de Hasun terminó accediendo con una clara mueca de disgusto antes de seguir comiendo.

Había llegado bien el chico hace un par de horas. Su conversación con MinHo había aliviado en gran parte su corazón, sintiendo que eso era lo que necesitaba en un principio para seguir adelante.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. —Avisa JiSung al terminar de lavar la loza, asomándose a la sala donde se encontraba su madre con su padrastro comenzando a ver una película. —No me demoraré.

A un par de horas de la ciudad, en Seúl, el departamento de los tres chicos que quedaban no estaba ni cerca del caos. Como el periodo de exámenes que venía para ChangBin conjunto a su trabajo en la empresa, y Chan al ser maestro de música tenía que corregir montañas de exámenes, el departamento parecía un campo de batalla. Por otra parte, Felix –quien trabajaba en las noches como reponedor de bodegas en cadenas comerciales- tenía la noche libre, por lo que le pareció buena idea hacer una limpieza en el departamento para que los otros dos chicos tuviesen un espacio limpio donde estudiar.

—No sé por qué me metí a estudiar otra carrera. —Expresa ChangBin mientras ordena sus apuntes. —¡Mierda! Chan, estos son tus exámenes.

—Ya los perdí una vez, no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo de nuevo. —Dice Chan tomando las hojas del otro. —Nunca pensé que pasaría mi viernes en la noche así.

—Y que lo digas. ¿Sabes lo loco que es ser psicólogo? —Dice con horror. —Acompañé a mi maestro a una consulta, la conversación fue algo así: “Oye, ¿Y por qué no has matado a tu jefe todavía?”, “Meh, porque es ilegal”, ¡Porque es ilegal! —ChangBin se echa sobre su silla completamente horrorizado. —¡¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?!, eso solo funciona en Felix.

El australiano gruñó mientras levantaba el trapeador y lo golpeaba en el hombro. —Idiota.

Ambos chicos volvieron a sumirse en su estudio en conjunto mientras Felix seguía trapeando (golpeando a propósito las piernas de ChangBin en el proceso), terminó con el comedor y fue a la sala de estar donde su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó del bolsillo del delantal de cocina y se emocionó al ver en el marcador _“JiSungie <3” _con una foto del chico en el _Time Square_ hace varios años atrás. Se sacó los guantes y lo lanzó a alguna parte antes de lanzarse al sofá como adolescente y contestar con un tono agudo.

—¡ _JiSung!_ —Exclama con acento australiano.

—¿Cómo están? —Pregunta JiSung dejando el celular en altavoz para poder hacerse un cigarro. —¿No se han asesinado?

—El estudio superará a ChangBin. Finalmente no seré yo quien se ensuciará las manos. —Responde la frase en inglés, causando que Chan se riese.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta el nombrado.

—¿Cómo está todo por allá? —Pregunta Felix de nuevo en coreano. —Tu madre y tu padrastro.

—Mi instinto acertó. Se van a casar. —Cuenta inhalando el cigarro. —Será para la primavera, así que creo que hay tiempo para que se arrepienta.

—¿No quieres que se case?

—No es eso, solamente Hasun me da un mal augurio.

—Eso dijiste de _Jake Austin_ de la clase de canto y terminaste acostándote con él. —Recuerda.

—¡Al final si fue un idiota!

Chan se levantó de la mesa y se dejó caer junto a Felix para indicarle que pusiese la llamada en altavoz. —JiSung, soy Chan.

—¡Hola, Chan!

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—¡Bien! ¡Tengo que contarles algo!

JiSung no entró en detalles en la conversación que tuvo con MinHo, pero si comentó agraciadamente cómo este se los topó en la estación de tren con Allen y lo vergonzoso que fue, además de sentirse dichoso con su presencia durante el viaje y cómo sintió que su corazón se había aliviado.

—¿Y no vas a decirnos qué fue lo que conversaron? —Pregunta ChangBin de acoplado.

—Por favor, hay que mantener en privacidad la vida de la estrella. —Responde con modestia. —¿Alguno sabía que hacía artes marciales mixtas?

—Creo que lo comentó en la reunión. —Responde Chan.

—Pero, ¿Sabían que era _muy_ bueno?, es decir, ¡Literalmente es un dotado!

—Pareces maravillado con él. —Observa Felix.

—¡Me he quitado un peso de encima! ¡Siento que flotaré en cualquier momento!

A estas alturas ya era de noche en el gran país. JiSung contemplaba las estrellas mientras fumaba comentando con emociones su encuentro de ese día; por otra parte, tanto el grupo en general como cada uno sentía su felicidad al ver a JiSung hablando tan animadamente de MinHo.

Esperaba que se mantuviese así.

**. . .**

La gente vitoreaba el nombre de sus ciudades que se enfrentaban con furias y groserías. Los flashes de las cámaras de la prensa estaban tan presentes que encandilarían a cualquier ave que pasase por allí; pero el recinto polideportivo de la ciudad de Daegu (anfitriona del torneo amistoso) era tan cerrado que la humedad y sudor de los peleadores podía sentirlo hasta la persona sentada en la última grada. Pero nadie le daba relevancia al calor o al mal olor, porque todos tenían su vista en el octágono enjaulado que estaba en medio de la cancha.

Fue casi en el último minuto cuando MinHo ganó la pelea. Su mente estaba volando tan lejos del enfrentamiento que casi recibía un golpe que, con la fuerza que iba, lo habría dejado knock out. Se agachó con agilidad antes de darle un puñetazo a su pecho y otro a su rostro, volvió a desviar el gancho y agarrar el brazo para girarlo con rapidez sobre su hombro y levantarlo para dejarlo caer con fuerza contra el suelo. Posó uno de sus pies en el hombro de su contrincante y con fuerza jaló del brazo para dejar al oponente lo suficientemente afectado para que este se rindiese.

—¡Lee Know gana el segundo round! ¡La pelea de esta noche ha terminado! —Exclama el locutor. La mayoría de las personas del lugar vitoreaban hacia la jaula exclamando gritos de victoria, algunos por apuestas y otros por euforia, pero la fuerza seguía siendo la misma. —¡Ahora contaremos los puntajes para saber quién pasa a terceros de final!

MinHo le tendió la mano a su contrincante del suelo para poder ayudarlo, pero este estaba tan aturdido y adolorido que golpeaba vagamente la pierna de MinHo; junto a su coach ambos levantaron al chico y lo llevaron hacia la salida del octágono donde Tom también lo estaba esperando con una toalla, una botella de agua y una cubeta de metal que usualmente usaban para no derramar el agua.

—Estabas desconcentrado. —Le dice Tom al instante mientras MinHo lanzaba sus guantes al suelo y se enjuagaba su boca con el agua y lo escupía con la cubeta. —¿Qué te mantiene tu cabeza en otra parte?

—No es nada. Las luces me encandilaron. —Se excusa mientras jadea. —¿Crees que gané?

—No sé de dónde sacaste esas técnicas, pero no te aseguran la victoria. —Le regaña. —Tú vienes del boxeo—

—Si, pero la gracia de esto es que puedes pelear como se te dé la gana. —MinHo se derrumba en los escalones de la salida del octágono mientras volvía a beber agua. —Gané, ¿Si?, no te alteres.

—La Asociación de las Artes Marciales Mixtas de Corea (la AAMMC) implementó este sistema de puntajes para las luchas amistosas para así calificar a las nacionales e internacionales. —Espeta Tom pegando su boca en la oreja de MinHo para que lo escuchase con claridad. —Si vas a cometer un error de estrategia ellos lo verán, y te costará caro si afecta tu carrera.

—¡Soy consciente de eso! —Le grita con enojo. —¡Déjame tranquilo!

—¡Y como era de esperarse, Ulsan pierde por cincuenta puntos contra Seúl! ¡Lee Know pasa a los tercios de final!

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y repentinamente un montón de gente desconocida comenzó a palmear la adolorida espalda de MinHo como indicio de felicitación. Al ver la cámara de la prensa frente a él no hizo más que inclinarse demostrando respeto y dejarse llevar por el brazo de Tom hacia los camerinos, donde al igual que en el octágono había gente y jugadores que felicitaban al chico por la pelea, otros que lo pasaban por alto sin un ápice de modestia por también sus victorias siendo los futuros rivales del jugador estrella.

Tom lo llevó hacia las duchas y él se quedó esperando afuera mientras MinHo se refrescaba e intentaba apagar la adrenalina con agua fría. Después de una pelea tensa él necesitaba esa agua y tomar sus vitaminas correspondientes porque el gasto de energía que generaba su cuerpo en la lucha era el doble de lo que gastaría una persona normal.

Salió con Tom del polideportivo solos y tomaron un taxi al hotel.

—Sé que estás cansado ahora. —Dice Tom a su lado. —Por lo que cuando despiertes tendremos una conversación.

Pero MinHo se encontraba lo suficientemente cansado como para seguir con la discusión, así que se limitó a asentir conforme a ello.

A la mañana siguiente, MinHo notó que había recibido un mensaje de JiSung la noche anterior que no había contestado:

“ ** _¿Cómo te fue en la pelea?_** ”

Con un poco de pereza MinHo le contestó:

“ ** _Pasé a los tercios de final. Me quedaré un par de semanas hasta que gane la final_** ”

Sorpresivamente, JiSung respondió en seguida:

“ ** _¿Tanta confianza te tienes?_** ”

“ ** _Más de lo que me gustaría_** ”

Hace tres días que se había encontrado con JiSung en el tren y varias cosas pasó por su cabeza durante esos días que hizo que, francamente, se distrajese de la pelea.

JiSung parecía muy contento de haber podido avanzar, y a pesar de que MinHo no se avergonzase de su situación actual si le avergonzaba sentirse más atrasado que el resto.

Sintió como la habitación del hotel era abierta y como tal niño pequeño se cubrió la cabeza con el cobertor para no tener que enfrentar a Tom. Este acto pasó desapercibido para el mayor quien fue hacia la pequeña cocinilla a calentar agua para hacer café.

—¿Sucede algo? —Murmura MinHo contra las almohadas.

—Necesito que enfrasques tu cabeza en la competencia, MinHo. —Responde el hombre notoriamente más calmado que el día anterior. —Tienes que colaborar con esto. No puedo mantenerte yo solo.

—¿Crees que podré pagar mis estudios si gano este amistoso?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Tom, quien miró a MinHo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto. —¿Estudios? ¿Con lo que ganes del amistoso?

—Si…

—¿Eres consciente de cuánto cuenta una mensualidad en una universidad?

MinHo negó.

—Son setecientos yenes anuales. —Dice. —Apenas y ganas eso, además recuerda que me debes dinero…

—Lo sé, lo sé…—Murmura aún con su cara en las almohadas. —Es solo que…

—¿Qué? ¿Querías una carrera universitaria?

—Fue solo una idea. —Se excusa. —De chico quería ser abogado.

—¿Eres consciente que no te darían el título porque has sido detenido?

MinHo asiente de nuevo contra las almohadas, sintiéndose aún más tonto de lo que se sentía. —Solo fue una idea.

—El mundo de las universidades, profesionales, puestos de trabajo con terno son del cielo, MinHo. —El tono de voz de Tom había cambiado a uno más compasivo mientras se sentaba en la cama de él. —Tú ya no eres de ellos, a ti te botaron del paraíso y te mandaron al infierno.

—Pero esto no es el infierno.

—No. —Tom le da una palmada en la espalda. —No estás en el infierno, eres un mortal como cualquiera. No estimes al cielo porque ya no perteneces al paraíso.

**. . .**

Como JiSung había ido a casa de sus padres por el fin de semana, el día lunes ya se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su trabajo aprobado y reprobado proyectos culturales para la ciudad, entre revisar los acuerdos y lo que se decía “dentro de la ética y de la moral” terminó cancelando tres proyectos antes del mediodía.

—Podríamos hacer una fosa común y financiar todos los proyectos. —Comenta su compañera de oficina HyoJung mientras termina de corchetear unas hojas. —¿Podemos?

—Apenas tengo dinero para mantenerme. —Responde agraciado. —¿Sabes lo que es mantener a dos universitarios y un australiano?

—¿Por qué _el australiano_ es símbolo de diferencia?

—Porque es australiano.

HyoJung terminó de engrapar sus cosas y se levantó con su chaqueta y su lonchera para ganarse junto al escritorio de JiSung. —¿Vamos a comer?

—En seguida… —Murmura. —Allen nos acompañará.

—Uy, ¿No puede dejarte solo un día? —Se burla.

JiSung se sonroja. —Hoy tenía libre para el almuerzo. Es maestro de artes en una escuela.

—Podrías hacerlo pasar como tu _sugar daddy_ y tendría la misma recepción ante el resto. —Comenta ella cuando ambos salen de la oficina hacia la cafetería del Centro Cultural. —El secretario del jefe cree que lo es.

—Por favor, no tendría uno ni aunque me pagasen.

—Uhum, JiSung, esa es la gracia.

Ante la mención burlesca de ello JiSung no evitó en pensar en MinHo. —¿Tener a un hombre mayor que me de dinero para luego pagarle en sexo y complacencias?, no gracias.

—Ofendes a los trabajadores sexuales.

—Solo es una opinión para mí. —Se defiende. —¿O acaso tú tendrías uno?

—Si es igual de atractivo como tu novio, diez veces sí…Hola Allen.

La chica agitó su mano a las espaldas de JiSung para que este se girase y viese al alto rubio yendo hacia los dos con una sonrisa, inclinándose ante HyoJung y dándole un corto beso en la frente al chico. —¿De qué hablan?

—Azúcar y padres. —Miente JiSung agarrando al chico del brazo.

Los tres almorzaron entre conversación y bromas por partes de HyoJung hasta que ella se retiró a cepillarse los dientes, logrando así que hubiese un momento de privacidad para los dos chicos.

—Así que…tus padres se casan. —Comenta Allen jugando con los dedos de JiSung.

—Si…—Responde, vago. —Para la primavera, con mis alergias.

—¿Tienes pensado llevar a alguien?

JiSung lo pensó un poco. —Podría llevar a Felix…

Allen rio ante la inocencia de JiSung y apretó su mano. —No, me refiero a…¿Cuándo vamos a formalizar?

El chico pareció sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta, mirando al chico con los ojos abiertos y con la boca lentamente abriéndose para contestar.

—¿Formalizar? —Pregunta.

Allen vaciló ante sus palabras. —No me tomes a mal, me encanta el tiempo que paso contigo y siento que estamos genial ahora, pero…No sé, siento que en cualquier momento te escaparás.

—Tiendo a tener ese problema. —Comenta con ironía.

—Y, bueno, sé que no te va el rollo de las relaciones y eso, pero…—Con cierta timidez, Allen deja la mano de JiSung sobre la mesa de la cafetería. —Quería saber si habías cambiado esa percepción por mí.

—¿Por ti?

Allen vuelve a vacilar. —Me gustas mucho, quiero que tengamos algo serio.

Asintió comprendiendo sus palabras, recordando que algo parecido le había dicho a MinHo en el tren a Daegu le hizo caer un poco en cuenta lo que era la percepción del amor y cómo este se puede mostrar.

 _El amor se construye_ , piensa JiSung, _lo que estamos haciendo es construir._

Y JiSung no podía temer al compromiso eternamente.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo? —Pregunta una vez más Allen.

—Si quiero. —Admite. —Pero tengo miedo…

—Está bien. —Sonríe. —Aprenderás conmigo a no tener miedo.

HyoJung llegó en un mal momento, pero fue la primera en felicitar a JiSung por su nueva relación seria.


	7. Distance

_**I run after you**  
I run after you  
But I never reach you  
Even though I like you so much_

_**Distance; Nishino Kana** _

—Bien, ahora pones la pierna en esta posición…—Murmura MinHo mientras le indica a JiSung para que lo imitase. —Así se te será más fácil hacer gancho con ella para golpear en el abdomen.

—No entiendo.

—Hazlo y verás. —MinHo se gana frente a él animándolo a pelear. —Vamos, patéame.

JiSung reflexionó un poco más las indicaciones de MinHo antes de hacer su cometido. Tomando vuelo con su pierna izquierda para girar y poco y hacer un gancho con ella hasta estar frente el abdomen de MinHo y patearlo con sus fuerzas, pero fue detenido por las manos de él en su tobillo; MinHo se acercó aún afirmando el pie de JiSung a él y con su otra pierna la cruzó tras la pierna base de JiSung haciendo que cayese sobre el tatami.

—¡Eso no es justo! —Se queja JiSung en el suelo.

—Es un movimiento básico, pero no efectivo si no tienes la velocidad suficiente. —Responde mientras tiende la mano para ayudarle.

MinHo había ganado tres de las cuatro peleas del amistoso organizado por la AAMMC pero había clasificado a las clasificatorias nacionales, realizándose en la capital dentro de dos meses más para la Competencia Nacional de Artes Marciales Mixtas 2021. Luego de su victoria habría regresado a Seúl con la refrescante noticia de que JiSung se encontraba al fin en una relación seria.

Después de su regreso ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse a pasar el rato, y MinHo tardó siete días en convencer a JiSung que se pasase después del trabajo al gimnasio para enseñarle movimientos básicos de su deporte, y a pesar de que el otro al principio se resistía con la excusa de “eres muy brusco, probablemente me revientes el labio de nuevo”, terminó accediendo.

—Dame tu mejor gancho. —Insiste MinHo doblando sus rodillas y extendiendo sus palmas. —Demuéstrame que eres un tipo rudo.

—Soy un tipo rudo. —Repite JiSung para sí mismo antes de golpear uno de las manos de MinHo. Se sintió victorioso al verlo sacudir su mano. —¡Si!

—Golpeas bien. —Le alaga. —A ver, dame una patada.

En la misma posición MinHo estiró sus palmas para ser golpeadas. JiSung tomó un poco de aire antes de levantar su pierna y patear la palma izquierda de MinHo, retrocediendo impresionado.

—Tienes mucha fuerza en las piernas. —Comenta.

—En la academia aprendimos ballet, baile urbano, danza contemporánea y hip hop. —Cuenta él, sentándose en el tatami completamente cansado. —Era fascinante. Teníamos cuatro horas de cada una a la semana.

—¿No es eso excesivo? —Dice yendo hacia su bolso para alcanzar las botellas de agua.

—¿Excesivo?, era la misma esclavitud egipcia. —Responde mientras se recuesta. —Baile, clases de canto, clases teóricas y de historia, teatro, además de hacer producciones independientes y tareas practicas…Mi tiempo se reducía a dormir cuatro horas y beber energética.

Por el tono que JiSung contaba MinHo se sorprendía de lo abatido que fuera. Él también tenía un entrenamiento duro, pero ahí a entregarse tanto…

—Una vez terminé en el hospital por colon irritable. —Sigue contando con gracia mientras recibe la botella de agua. MinHo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado para verlo mejor. —¿Sabías que hay un horario especial para ese tipo de gente?, solamente te reducen una hora de las clases, pero son más exigentes.

—Si casi te moriste, ¿Por qué seguiste allí? —Curiosea. —Yo no habría soportado ni un semestre.

A pesar de que MinHo es un deportista, tanto él como Tom tenían sus limites de entrenamiento y práctica. Mientras rindiese el 110% no tendría necesidad de estar horas y horas practicando.

—Porque era entretenido. —Reconoce con gracia. —El amor que le tengo al teatro es tan grande que hizo que mi experiencia en Juilliard (a pesar de lo malo) fuese lo mejor. Alcancé tonos que ni yo sabía que tenía; bailé por tanto tiempo que mis maestros tuvieron que detenerme porque mi cuerpo se adaptó a ello; mi memoria ha mejorado tanto que puedo transmitir la constitución coreana de una sola lectura…

—Dijiste “a pesar de lo malo” —Interrumpe MinHo ignorando el resto.

JiSung volvió a sentarse y toma la botella que MinHo le estaba tendiendo para jugar con la tapa. —Bueno, ya te dije, un coreano en Estados Unidos es algo de otro mundo. Cuando vas por un programa internacional al país más racista del primer mundo tú esperas a que no te ataquen, ¡Pero no! ¡Hasta los japoneses me despreciaban!

MinHo rio. —¿japoneses?

—Yo estaba como “Amigo, hola, nos van a discriminar por ser ojos rasgados, ¿Por qué me desprecias tanto?” —Dice completamente indignado. —Créeme, MinHo, el dormitorio era una guerra cultural. Negros contra blancos; blancos contra cafés; amarillos contra rojos y todos contra los negros. —Ambos rieron por lo último.

—¿Tú crees que si llego al equipo internacional me traten igual? —Pregunta MinHo.

JiSung asintió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. —Por supuesto. Dirán que eres un androide o que te cortarán los dedos si es que no llegas al menos con el tercer puesto.

—¿Tercer puesto?

—Me corrijo. El segundo.

MinHo rodó los ojos ante el comentario, pero JiSung le tomó del hombro para sacudirlo.

—¿Eres un androide?

—JiSung~, sigue contando.

—Cierto. —Volvió a acomodarse en el suelo. —La competencia era durísima. Como era una residencia para extranjeros exclusivos el complejo de inferioridad fue muy grande, por lo que en vez de ir todos nosotros a atacar a los nativos nos terminamos atacando entre nosotros. —JiSung soltó un suspiro ante tal recuerdo. —El problema vino cuando empezaron a desistir. El costo de cancelación de la beca era excesivamente alto, por lo que renunciar no era una opción económica, pero el ambiente era tan infernal y la exigencia era tan alta que muchos -incluidos- comenzamos a caer en el estrés. ¿Sabías que tienen una tabla de posición dentro de la academia?, recuerdo que para la primera semana de clases de nuestro primer semestre el chico encargado de explicarnos eso nos dijo “Si alcanzan el top cinco significa que son igual de bueno que los americanos”

—No. —Exclama MinHo, horrorizado.

—¡Si! —Contrapone. —Fue una desgracia eterna estar allí, pero valió la pena, ¡Estuve en Broadway, MinHo!

—Sigue siendo algo impresionante, aún más para un amateur como tú. —Apunta.

—No tendría problema en ir hasta allá de nuevo. —Expresa. —Sería idílico.

—No puedes. —Alega MinHo. —¿No dijiste que tenías novio?

JiSung giró su cabeza para verlo y levantar una ceja de cuestionamiento. —Si, ¿Y?

—¿Al menos él está de acuerdo?

—Asumo que lo está. —Responde volviendo a levantarse. —Le he contado las ganas que tengo de interpretar a algún personaje en Broadway, así que debe saber que si se me aparece la oportunidad la tomaré igual… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No sé, creí que al estar en pareja te frenaría un poco tu estima por el viaje. —Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una relación, no es un hijo. —Dice con obviedad. —No me importa su opinión. ¿O acaso te importaría la opinión de tu pareja si es que te tocase…no sé, una pelea en el extranjero?

—No sé si tomaría mucho tiempo, la verdad. —Confiesa. —Pero si pudiese, me la llevaría.

—Por favor. —Exclama con sorna. —Serían unas tres semanas o dos meses, ¿Por qué…?

MinHo vuelve a encogerse de hombros. —Lo veo por el lado más turístico. A diferencia tuya existe gente pobre que no ha salido ni de Seúl. Si fuese a pelear, no sé, a Italia, me gustaría llevar a mi pareja para que conociéramos el país.

—Entonces lo tuyo va por lo más romántico. —Comenta pensativo. —Eres un romántico.

—¿Quién estudió teatro? —Le ataca, ofendido.

—¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver?!

—Lamento interrumpir su escena de amor…—Aparece DoYeon acercándose a los dos chicos junto a Zen, notoriamente celosa. —Pero hay gente que realmente necesita entrenar.

—Te vas a Daegu por un par de semanas y ya me cambias. —Solloza falsamente Zen.

Ambos chicos se levantan del tatami para que JiSung se inclinase ante los dos chicos. —Hola, soy JiSung.

—Soy Zen. —Se presenta el chico con desgano. —Y ella es DoYeon.

—¿No eres muy joven para hacer Artes Marciales Mixtas? —Pregunta JiSung a la chica.

Ella resopla. —Si, si lo soy.

—Ella ni siquiera ha terminado la escuela. —Le comenta MinHo. —Y además—

—¡MinHo! —Chilla ella. —¡¿Por qué peleas con él cuando me prometiste pelear conmigo?!

—Es rencorosa. —Completa MinHo mirando a JiSung. —No le prestes atención. No se la daban lo suficiente en casa.

—¡Oye!

—¿De dónde se conocen? —Pregunta Zen tapando la boca de DoYeon.

—Fuimos compañeros de escuela. —Responde automáticamente JiSung. —Él me golpeó.

Ambos miran a MinHo, sorprendido. En cambio este siguió el tono humorístico de JiSung y asintió orgulloso. —Yo lo golpeé.

—¿También haces algún deporte o algo? —Sigue preguntándole Zen, aún sin soltar a DoYeon.

—Baila. —Responde MinHo por él. —Es un buen bailarín.

JiSung asintió avergonzado. La mirada de Zen en él le era intimidante, no sabía si era porque era más alto y fuerte que él o porque la inocencia que destilaba le parecía demasiado irreal.

—¡Eso es genial! —Expresa. —Entonces, ¿Eres elástico en la cama o—

—¡Zen! —Le interrumpe MinHo en seguida, molesto. JiSung por su parte reía por la vergüenza y por la gracia que le causaba el chico. —¡No seas desubicado!

—Pero dicen que los bailarines--¡Auch!

DoYeon -quien había tenido la boca tapada todo ese rato- mordió la piel de los dedos para que el chico al fin le soltase. Y cuando este lo hizo se acercó a JiSung. —¿Qué eres de MinHo?

Eso pilló desprevenido a JiSung. Hasta le intimidó la cercanía. —Uh, ¿Su amigo?

—¿Lo dudas?

—Su amigo. —Afirma.

—¿No es mi competencia? —Le pregunta la chica ahora a MinHo.

—Tiene novio. —Le responde. —Y no-, DoYeon, eres menor de edad.

—¿Ese es tu único impedimento? —Preguntan los tres al mismo tiempo.

MinHo se sonrojó. —¡No!

—¡Me estás quitando a la mujer de mi vida! —Expresa Zen, apuntándole amenazadoramente a MinHo. —¡Te reto a un duelo!

—¡Zen! —Exclama ella, furiosa. —¡Iba a conseguirlo yo!

—¡Vamos al ring! —Exclama.

La parte de atrás del gimnasio era donde usualmente se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos de boxeo o de artes marciales mixtas, por lo que Zen arrastró a MinHo del brazo hacia el cuadrilátero seguido por una muy molesta DoYeon y a JiSung quien cargaba a penas sus cosas. DoYeon no se veía muy interesada en ayudarle.

Al llegar, ambos se sentaron en las bancas mientras MinHo y Zen se ponían sus guantes de boxeo.

—Uh, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Habla JiSung.

DoYeon hizo un sonido accediendo.

—¿Cómo se llama Zen?

La chica se giró bruscamente para ver a JiSung como si fuese tonto, pero luego de un momento colocó el mismo rostro de duda que él. —No tengo idea…

MinHo y Zen chocaron puños antes de ponerse en posición para pelear. DoYeon tocó la campana improvisada que estaba en el cuadrilátero y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Zen comenzó con un gancho por arriba como el boxeador que era, pero MinHo lo desvió rápidamente agachándose y dándole una patada lateral en el hombro; Zen bajó sus golpes hacia su abdomen y lo golpeó un par de veces antes de que MinHo pudiese cubrirse y defenderse.

JiSung se sentía realmente impresionado por la pelea que ambos chicos tenían. La técnica de ambos era realmente buena, pero se notaba que Zen era un poco más lento con las patadas, pero como peleador de boxeo era realmente bueno. En cambio, MinHo era un total dotado para el deporte, parecía realmente entretenido y sumido en la lucha.

Un desconcierto de MinHo hizo que Zen lo agarrase y lo botase por el hombro al suelo, pero este se incorporó rápidamente con una llave en las piernas del otro botándolo al instante.

—¿Quién ganó? —Le pregunta JiSung a DoYeon.

—Creo que fue un empate…—Responde viendo a los dos chicos levantarse para ella imitarlos y saltar animadamente. —¡Ahora es mi turno!

—¿Quieres pelear conmigo? —Pregunta Zen, desorientado y cansado.

—¡Contigo no, idiota! ¡Min-Ho!

—Creo que fue mucho para mi hoy. —Responde MinHo notablemente cansado.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —Pregunta JiSung yendo hacia él a la bajada del cuadrilátero.

—¡Me parece bien! —Responde Zen, bajando también. —¿Nos acompañas, DoYeon?

—Oye, ustedes no están invitados. —Les detiene MinHo.

—No tengo problema de que vayan. —Interrumpe JiSung amablemente. —Aunque ellos tienen que pagar su parte…

—Me parece justo. —Suspira Zen. —¿Vamos?

Para el resto de la tarde-noche del viernes el grupo de cuatro fue al busking para ir a comer algo. DoYeon se sacó su uniforme para poder adulterarse un poco y agarrar el brazo de MinHo para así poder ingresar a los locales de comida que los chicos irían. A pesar de que el local de sushi se encontraba lleno los dejaron pasar al haberse librado una mesa de cuatro personas, pero en la fila fueron interceptados por Lia, quien se encontraba con su esposo esperando.

—¡Hola, MinHo, JiSung! —Saluda ella cariñosamente a ambos. —¿Cómo se encuentran?

—Estamos bien. —Responde MinHo. —¿Y este es tu esposo?

El hombre a su lado se veía realmente aterrador.

Hicieron una presentación rápida entre los seis; el marido de Lia tuvo que ignorar a DoYeon susurrarle a Zen “ _¿Crees que necesite un sugar baby?”_.

MinHo ofreció que tomasen una mesa de seis; aunque no le encontrase muy cómodo estar con Lia y su esposo, se le sería mucho más incómodo estar con ellos en el mismo local sin hablarse.

Finalmente al sentarse él tomó asiento junto a Lia y su esposo y frente a él JiSung, DoYeon y Zen.

—Me alegra que te hayas arreglado con JiSung. —Susurra Lia en el oído a MinHo. —¿Están…?

—Oh, no… —Murmura MinHo sin querer interrumpir la conversación que Zen y DoYeon estaban teniendo con el esposo de ella (Zen era muy conversador). —Él está con alguien. Nosotros simplemente arreglamos lo nuestro y decidimos ser amigos.

—Es una lástima. —Palmea ella con cariño el muslo del chico. —Hacen bonita pareja.

—Lia~…—Se queja.

—¿Cómo está tu hijo? —Pregunta JiSung a la chica. —¿ _Nuni_ le decías?

—Oh, está bien. —Responde ella con una notable alegría. —Va a cumplir los cuatro el próximo mes. Ahora está con la cuidadora.

—¿Cuidadora? —Modula JiSung a MinHo con sorpresa mientras Lia comenzaba a conversar con su esposo.

Zen comenzó a hacer comentarios respecto al trabajo del hombre, quien contestaba avergonzadamente de cómo después de su expulsión como profesor en la universidad terminó trabajando con su padre en una empresa importante. Lia parecía igual de avergonzada por la historia, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—¿Entonces fue un matrimonio por compromiso? —Pregunta DoYeon sin escrúpulos.

—¡DoYeon! —Le llama MinHo la atención, pero Lia le puso una mano en frente para que se calmase.

—Si, algo así. —Responde la mujer mientras el hombre intentaba taparse el rostro con los palillos. —Pero, ¿Qué se le puede hacer?, nos amamos y tenemos a nuestro hermoso hijo.

—¿Y no has pensado seguir estudiando? —Vuelve a preguntar ella. —Digo, para tener un título al menos.

—El título universitario está sobrevalorado. —Responde el hombre (WooShik es su nombre). —Lo que Corea necesita es mano de obra.

—¿Esclavos? —Compara JiSung.

—Los esclavos no tienen sueldo. —Contrapone. —Los campos laborales se están saturando y los institutos técnicos están con baja solicitud.

—¿Dices que es mejor entrar a un técnico para trabajar? —Se asoma MinHo para verlo.

WooShik asiente mientras bebe de su _sake. —_ El campo laboral se está colapsando para cualquier carrera, si no tienes el dinero suficiente para mantenerte en el futuro entonces no trabajes intentando ser jefe; esas posiciones son para gente adinerada. Tener un título siendo pobre es solamente morirte de hambre con un cartón de regalo. Pérdida de tiempo y de dinero.

—¡Yo quiero entrar a la universidad! —Exclama DoYeon.

WooShik abrió los ojos, sorprendido. —¿No eres universitaria?

—Va en segundo recién. —Responde Zen.

—¿Segundo? —Exclama con sorpresa Lia. —¿Y qué haces acá siendo tan chica?

—Me colé.

WooShik hace un ademán para restarle importancia. —Como sea. Entonces, ¿En qué posición generacional te encuentras?

La chica infla el pecho con orgullo. —Quince.

—Quince, ya. Si ahora mismo estuvieses entrando a la universidad al menos las de élite te cerrarán la puerta en la cara y las localidades se te redujeron un 35%. —Explica. —Si no eres el número uno no podrás entrar a una universidad de élite. Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es el ingreso per cápita en tu hogar?

—¿Per cápita? —Ella parece pensarlo un poco. —No sé…

—A ver, ¿Cuántos son en tu casa?

—Mi mamá, mi papá y mis dos hermanos menores.

—¿En qué trabajan tus padres?

—Mamá es ama de casa. Papá es dueño de una cadena de pastelerías.

—Los pasteles no te ayudarán a entrar a una universidad. —WooShik se acomodó más en su asiento. —Es así de simple: tienes que invertir dinero en tu estudio, pero tu título no te alcanza, por lo que deberás trabajar en un lugar de mierda para pagarte un diplomado y luego sacar un magister. Con eso en tu currículum quizás, _quizás_ alguien te mire.

—Fuiste duro al decir eso. —Le regaña Lia al instante al ver como DoYeon baja los hombros.

—¿Es así de cruel? —Pregunta ella.

—Por favor, ¿En serio nadie te paga el mérito? —Pregunta MinHo, molesto por la situación.

—¿ _Mérito_? —Ríe WooShik con sarcasmo. —El _mérito_ es para mediocres.

Pasaron un momento de silencio que hasta WooShik se sintió incómodo. Zen terminó cambiando rotundamente de tema.

MinHo quedó con ese pensamiento dando vuelta, recordando lo que Tom le había dicho la otra vez sobre estudiar en la universidad terminó apagando cada vez más su deseo de hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo era un mero capricho que estaba teniendo.

Cuando fue la hora de irse (pasadas de las nueve treinta) Lia intercambió números con MinHo para seguir en contacto mientras que con JiSung se inclinaron cordialmente. Al separarse fueron a dejar a DoYeon a su casa que era la más lejana y se presentaron ante los padres de ella para generar confianza (su madre había sido muy amable, en cambio, el padre estuvo completamente reacio a la idea de que ella no tuviese amigos de su edad). Zen se despidió de ellos yéndose a su hogar dejando finalmente a MinHo y a JiSung solos.

—Has estado muy pensativo. —Habla JiSung en un silencio de los dos.

MinHo se rasca su nuca un tanto avergonzado. —Si…Lo que dijo WooShik me bajó un poco el ánimo.

—¿Con respecto a las universidades? —MinHo asiente. —No deberías darle vuelta al asunto. Tú sabes que si quieres estudiar puedes hacerlo.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo para dejar de sentirme como nadie. —Reconoce. —Quiero hacerlo porque quiero, pero…

JiSung se detiene en su caminar para tomarlo del hombro. —Hey, no importa lo que diga el resto, si tú quieres hacerlo, ¿Por qué no?

—No tengo el dinero. —Admite. —Y mientras no gane la nacional no tendré dinero para pagarle a Tom.

—Puedes estudiar becado.

—¿Estar becado y además entrenar? ¿Quieres que colapse? —Pregunta sarcásticamente.

—MinHo, todavía eres joven. —Presiona JiSung en su hombro con cariño. —No puedes deprimirte ahora por esa incertidumbre. Aún te quedan años…

Pero MinHo parecía vacilante a esos dichos, y JiSung lo notó.

—No puedes limitarte—

—Lo sé, lo sé…—Le interrumpe MinHo intentando volver al paso. —Ahora es difícil, pero no sé si habrá un después.

MinHo había comenzado a caminar con lentitud dejando a JiSung parado. Este sintió una molestia en su interior por los dichos de MinHo, al igual que una pena que no podía descifrar de dónde provenía. Las ganas de abrazarlo por la espalda y decirle que todo estaría bien fue en creciente, pero no sentía que fuese correcto.

Finalmente, JiSung terminó alcanzándolo y cambiando de tema.


	8. Awake

**_I don’t feel good, there’s something wrong_ **

**_I saw myself for the first time_ **

**_Who are you? I threw the question out there_ **

**_Wake up_ **

**Awake; Stray Kids**

Ese día era el equinoccio de invierno a su vez que faltaban cuarto días para el día de Navidad, y todo eso se podía contemplar en las calles de Seúl.

La gente caminaba chocando entre ellas y sin tiempo de pedir disculpas para seguir su destino. La aglomeración se detenía en las calles para esperar el cruce peatonal formando grandes olas humanas que asustarían a un infante desorientado.

JiSung no era ni un infante ni estaba desorientado, pero si le aterraba ver tantas personas.

Corrió con la mala suerte de terminar su clase en el diplomado más tarde de lo normal y terminó enfrentándose a la hora punta de Seúl, donde los ejecutivos y mujeres oficinistas regresaban a sus hogares luego de una ardua jornada de diez horas; estudiantes escolares regresaban a sus casas con euforias y adrenalina; y las demás gentes que solo querían un espacio en el vagón del tren para poder regresar lo más rápido. JiSung era de los últimos.

Habría decidido ir a casa enseguida, pero apenas y podía tomar el tren por la cantidad de gente que había, por lo que terminó tomando una esporádica decisión con dar una vuelta en las tiendas comerciales del centro para matar el tiempo, tal vez refugiarse del frío en alguna tienda de convivencia y beber chocolate caliente para calentarse. La idea de ver regalos navideños era tentadora, pero había ordenado todo por internet.

Las ofertas habían sido favorecedoras; su presupuesto usualmente cubría para Chan, ChangBin, Felix y su madre, pero tener novio de repente lo hizo reducir el dinero, pidió perdón mentalmente al regalo de Chan por la baja calidad para poder hacerle un regalo digno de pareja a Allen.

—No sé qué regalarle. —Cuestionó hace un par de días JiSung en la habitación de Felix junto a él en la cama. Su habitación había sido apoderada por Chan de nuevo y este no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse. —A Minnie le regalé un set de pinturas de uñas para navidad, fuera de eso no he tenido nada serio para estas fechas.

—Creo que es lo mismo que le regalas a un amigo. —Respondió Felix mientras dobla la montaña de ropa suya y la guarda en su closet.

—A tu ex novia de allá le regalaste ropa interior comestible, Felix.

—¿Acaso tú no me regalarías eso?

JiSung se estiró en la cama para alcanzar alguna prenda y lanzarla con fuerza a la cabeza de su amigo. —Esto es serio.

—Vale, pero dime si la idea de ropa interior comestible no es buena idea. —Le dijo. —No seas tímido, ¿No me dijiste que ya lo hicieron?

—¿Y qué?, ¿Le regalo una cola de zorro acaso? —JiSung rodó los ojos completamente exasperado. —Felix, ayúdame.

—Ayuda tú. Yo lavo la ropa de ustedes; mínimo ayuda a guardar la mía.

JiSung se acomodó en la cama para doblar la ropa de Felix y entregándosela para guardarla mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos sobre Allen.

—¿Qué le vas a regalar a los chicos? —Preguntó Felix rompiendo el silencio.

—A ChangBin le compré un hoodie de su grupo favorito con un disco, y a Chan tenía pensado comprarle un micrófono de grabación. —Respondió dudando de sus palabras. —Aunque no sé si me alcance el presupuesto.

—¿Y para mí?

—¿Tenía que considerarte?

Ahora Felix le lanzó su prenda en mano a la cabeza de JiSung. —¿Qué tal si se regalan un viaje?

—¿Un viaje?

—Vayan a Busan por un fin de semana. —Sigue.

—No tengo tanto dinero para eso…

—Vamos. —Felix dejó de doblar la ropa para sentarse frente a él. —Sabes conducir, ¿No?, le pides a ChangBin la camioneta, llevas comida de acá y pagas el pie de arriendo para terminar de pagarlo allá. Con los chicos podemos ayudarte a pagar si quie—

—No. —Se detuvo automáticamente JiSung. —Ustedes no me aportaran con dinero, no soy tan descarado.

—¡Es para una buena causa!

—Felix, no. —Respondió con seriedad. —No quiero que me ayuden. Yo veré como me las arreglo.

El australiano rodó los ojos, cansado de la obstinación de su amigo, y regresó a su labor de doblar su ropa.

—¡¿Por qué no tenemos sales de baño?! —Exclamó ChangBin por el pasillo, molesto.

JiSung y Felix se miraron entendiendo sus intenciones.

Y así fue como llegó JiSung al presente. Tal vez su regalo a Chan se había reducido de un micrófono a unos auriculares, pero JiSung recordaba que en el departamento de Allen había una bañera y, ¿Qué más romántico que regalar una velada?

Siguió caminando por los comercios observando a la gente comprar; entró a una tienda de peluches y se cuestionó sobre si tuviera que regalarle algo a MinHo, tal vez un conejo de peluche o algo que le recordase a la infancia, pero si quería sobrevivir hasta fin de mes no podía darse el lujo de gastar por algo más.

Suspiró resignado. _Espero que no me regale algo._

Sin embargo, al salir de la tienda de peluches, chocó contra una figura masculina con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

—Lo lamento. —Dice en seguida la otra persona.

—No, perdóname tú, no me había dado cuenta…

Pero su voz quedó en el aire al ver al otro chico con chaqueta larga. Yang JeongIn.

**. . .**

—¿Quieren algo más?

—No, gracias.

—Gracias…

La camarera se inclinó con cordialidad antes de retirarse de la mesa de los dos chicos para traer su pedido. JiSung tamborileaba sus dedos contra la mesa un tanto nervioso mientras JeongIn seguía manteniendo su mirada inexpresiva al igual que en su juventud.

Ambos no habían sido tan amigos como lo pareciesen para estar en un grupo. JeongIn siempre había sido poco hablador y era más de estar perdido en su mundo mientras JiSung se aferraba más a conversar con MinHo, HyunJin o SeungMin. Ahora pareciese ser lo mismo, porque por el semblante del chico no parecía querer iniciar la conversación, aún cuando fue él quien lo invitó a esa cafetería cerca de la estación.

—Y…¿Cómo has estado? —Habla con nervios JiSung. —No te vi mucho en la reunión.

—He estado bien. —Responde con el tono monótono, ignorante de la respiración errática del otro. —Estoy estudiando Ingeniería civil en construcción. Estoy cesante y sigo viviendo con mi madre. —Se encoge de hombros al terminar. —No hay mucho que contar.

JiSung sonríe cordialmente mientras vuelve a tamborilear sus dedos. —Eh, yo igual. Ahora vivo en un piso con ChangBin y Chan- o algo así.

JeongIn asiente comprendiendo, pero aun manteniéndose en silencio.

JiSung envidiaba la calma que el otro tenía. Su corazón latía con cierta fuerza y su estómago se anudaba con tanta presión que se asustaba, el mal presentimiento subía y bajaba por sus piernas exigiéndole que saliese corriendo de allí. Su cuerpo estaba en alerta.

 _¿Por qué estoy en alerta?,_ piensa, _estoy siendo un paranoico, es solo JeongIn, es solo…_

La camarera interrumpió entregando el chocolate caliente a JiSung y el café a JeongIn. El chico soltó una pequeña risa por el pedido. —¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Sigues teniendo quince?

—Es ideal para el invierno. —Se excusa. La verdad es que necesitaba azúcar. —Cuéntame más, ¿Seguiste en contacto con los chicos después de la graduación?

—Con HyunJin y SeungMin solamente, y solo de manera casual. —Cuenta con tranquilidad. —Con el resto no nos volvimos a topar. No había necesidad de encadenarnos.

JiSung comprende mientras bebe.

—¿Y tú?

—Uh. —JiSung deja torpemente la taza en el plato. —¿Eh?

—Sigues siendo amigo de ChangBin. —Nota. —También de Chan. ¿No te habías ido al extranjero?

—Si, me fui a Nueva York. —JiSung sentía que esa frase la había repetido muchas veces en estos últimos meses. —A pesar de la diferencia horaria nos seguíamos manteniendo en contacto, ya sabes, el enganche de los _memes_. —JeongIn asintió comprendiendo. —Y como regresaba para todas las vacaciones…Nos mantuvimos con cariño, simplemente.

—Es agradable escucharte decir eso. —Confiesa. —A nosotros no nos dijiste que te ibas. Me enteré por Minnie meses más tarde, ¿Por qué no nos contaste?

JiSung se encogió de hombros. Sabía muy bien por qué no lo había hecho, pero no quería conversarlo. —Fue muy rápido todo.

Pero JeongIn no se tragó esa mentira, y eso JiSung lo notó ante la mirada que le dio a él. —Fue por lo que sucedió en la graduación, ¿Cierto?

El nudo en el estómago de Han se anudó una vez más. Con más fuerza.

—Fui un poco caótico ese día…—Comenta el de cabellos claros con vergüenza. —Me avergüenza eso.

JeongIn soltó un suspiro pesado, empujando la taza de café hacia el centro de la mesa mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello negro. —No deberías hacerlo, no…No fue tu culpa al fin y al cabo.

—Si lo fue, fue una reacción inmadura. —Insiste. —Pero no negaré que eso me arruinó la graduación.

Ante lo último ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. JiSung no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de JeongIn, pero sea lo que fuese que estuviese pensando le ponía completamente nervioso.

—Fue mi culpa. —Confiesa JeongIn luego de un silencio prolongado.

JiSung se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el otro chico había hablado. —¿Ah?

De repente el rostro de JeongIn se sonrojó hasta el cuello de un rojo fuerte, se tapó los ojos con vergüenza y sonrió de una manera que JiSung nunca lo había visto. —Lo de la graduación fue mi culpa, JiSung, lo siento.

Los hombros del peli claro cayeron tan fuerte que sus codos golpearon en la mesa, pero no le importó el impacto porque estaba más sorprendido por los dichos del chico que por otra cosa.

—No soy de rememorar el pasado, pero me hace sentir culpable todo esto. —Termina por quitarse la mano de los ojos y le sonríe. JiSung se dio cuenta que JeongIn ya no lleva brackets. —Fui yo quien corrió el rumor de que te acostabas con el maestro de historia.

A pesar de que JiSung no entendía nada asintió de igual manera. Su espalda chocó con el respaldo y quedó un momento mirando la taza de chocolate caliente creyendo que tendría algún tipo de respuesta en ella, pero solamente sentía que habían golpeado a su _yo_ del pasado una vez más en el rostro.

Recordó emocionalmente todo lo de ese día. La tristeza, la vergüenza, la ansiedad y el miedo de recibir el diploma. Y finalmente, la satisfacción de haberse parado al frente de su generación y haber levantado el dedo del medio antes de retirarse del gimnasio.

En su mismo rostro lo trataron de marica, de prostituta, de todos los adjetivos para descalificar a alguien. En el día de su graduación.

—Está bien. —Logra responder a penas. —Los errores pasan.

Dormitó toda la noche después de esa charla. Se habían despedido formalmente minutos después y se separaron para no querer volverse a ver nunca más. JiSung había asumido que JeongIn tenía vergüenza porque no lo miró a los ojos después de eso, pero en su interior sentía que se lo merecía, merecía sentirse avergonzado de sus acciones luego de lo que le hizo a JiSung.

Cuando la alarma sonó esa mañana, JiSung supo que algo andaría mal con él durante todo el día.

Se sintió ausente durante el desayuno. No participó en las apuestas matutinas que ChangBin y Felix tenían sobre el clima del día ni en los datos curiosos que Chan entregaba sobre las noticias que mostraban. Se olvidó de llevar su almuerzo ese día y perdió el primer tren a su trabajo, por lo que en modo automático fue a la estación de buses a tomar un autobús hacia allá.

De repente se sentía solo, ajeno a él mismo de una manera que no podía explicar. Esa sensación si la había tenido antes, comenzó en la escuela y fue su compañera durante la universidad, pero eran tan malos los sentimientos que se apoderaban de él que no sabía como describirlos, no sabía cómo pedir ayuda.

Cuando se sentó en su escritorio con HyoJung asintió a lo que ella decía sin escucharla; trabajó sin ver o entender lo que estudiaba y tampoco se había dado cuenta que había gastado su ración del día del tabaco que llevaba usualmente. Seguía sintiéndose ajeno.

_Ajeno._

De repente dejó de sentir su cuerpo como suyo, se pudo ver sentado en el escritorio para luego volver a su propia perspectiva, pero manchas oscuras comenzaron a apoderar su oficina tragando todo foco de luz capacitado para mostrar la realidad. Una ducha de emociones recordando el día de su graduación, y el día anterior a ese, y esos días de tercer y segundo año que lo hicieron sentirse en el mismo infierno.

_No eres suficiente._

_Eres patético._

_Eres un mediocre._

_Eres un fraude._

_No eres real, JiSung._

_No eres real._

El pitido en sus orejas se agudizaba cada vez más. Veía cada vez más sus emociones acercándose de manera diabólica para entrar por su boca y por sus ojos.

Pero el resto de las personas seguían viendo a JiSung trabajando como siempre en su escritorio.

**. . .**

Decir que MinHo no se encontraba nervioso sería una mentira.

Inicialmente, ¿Por qué demonios estaría nervioso?, solo conocerá al novio de su amigo ( _amigo, que bien se siente decir eso_ ) y almorzaría con ellos, ¡Eres ridículo, MinHo!

Miró el Centro Cultural de Seúl con un nudo en la garganta. Asintió para darse ánimos y no dejarse intimidar por las demás personas en su interior.

_Bien, eres solo un chico que entrará a la cafetería del centro donde trabajan las personas…¿No me echarán?, no creo, me puse ropa decente, ¿O los jean son muy de vándalos? ¿Qué se usa ahora?_

Pero no se echaría para atrás. JiSung contaba con su presencia.

JiSung le había dicho formalmente que quería presentarle su novio, eso significaba que él era una persona significante para la vida de JiSung a pesar de todo.

_O tal vez quiere fanfarronear como él ha seguido adelante y yo no._

—Cállate. —Masculle antes de entrar al recinto.

Fue fácil ubicar a JiSung. Se encontraba sentado con los codos apoyados en la mesa conversando con una muchacha de cabello negro liso con rostro atractivo y junto a un chico alto, cabello rubio y rostro divertido. _Oh…_

JiSung lo vio enseguida y levantó la mano para que se acercase. MinHo se sintió repentinamente tímido y se acercó torpemente a ellos.

—Hola…—Les saluda con nerviosismo.

MinHo podía notar a JiSung bastante ido, pero mantenía su sonrisa ante él mientras lo invitaba a sentarse frente a la pareja junto a la chica.

—Ella es HyoJung, mi compañera de trabajo. —Le presenta JiSung a la chica. Ambos se inclinan cordialmente. —Y él es Allen, mi novio.

—Suena lindo. —Comenta MinHo inclinándose también ante el rubio, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

—No tomes formalidades conmigo. Aunque sea mayor. —Agrega enseguida Allen. —Relájate.

MinHo asintió igual de tímido, pero su mirada volvió a posarse en JiSung que seguía igual de distante.

Conversaron de diversos temas donde HyoJung se basaba en preguntarle a MinHo sobre su signo zodiacal y tipo de personalidad mientras que Allen le preguntaba acerca de las Artes Marciales Mixtas. El ambiente fluyó de buena manera hasta que llegó el tema del vínculo de ellos dos.

—¿De dónde se conocen? —Pregunta HyoJung sin escrúpulos.

Con esa pregunta JiSung pareció despertar. —Eh, de la escuela. Nos conocemos desde la escuela media o un poco antes.

—¡Que tierno!, amigos de la infancia. —Exclama ella.

Allen miró a MinHo inquisitivamente. —No quiero culpar a JiSung, pero me sorprende que para ser amigos de la infancia él no me ha hablado de ti.

—Oh, si, es que íbamos y veníamos. —Responde MinHo evitando la incomodidad. —Abandoné la escuela en segundo año, no nos reencontramos hasta la reunión de exalumnos y luego nos volvimos a ver cuando JiSung fue a Daegu hace poco. Desde ahí hemos mantenido el contacto.

Allen miró a JiSung para corroborar la información, mientras que el otro asintió a todos sus dichos. —Si, técnicamente nos conocemos de toda la vida.

—Pero no es como con los que vives…—Murmura Allen. —A ellos no me has presentado.

MinHo se sorprendió ante eso. _¿No le ha presentado Allen a ChangBin y a Chan…?_

—Ya te dije, ellos son un caso aparte. —Dice JiSung. —Es más fácil lidiar con MinHo que con esos tres.

Por mensaje JiSung parecía estar demasiado emocionado por querer presentarle a Allen, diciendo que era “el chico que le hizo _boom_ ” y esas cosas cursis que hizo a MinHo vomitar, pero la actitud de él se encontraba tan absorto que no parecía estar disfrutando su presencia allí.

—JiSung nunca habla de la escuela. —Dice HyoJung mirando a MinHo. —¿Cómo fue?

—A mi tampoco me habla de eso. —Concuerda Allen, también mirando al chico. —¿Tienes alguna historia vergonzosa para contar?

MinHo rio pensando en ello, pero el rostro de JiSung palideció a tal punto de que MinHo pensó que se desmayaría. —O-oye, ¿Estás bien?

—Dormí poco, creo que estoy fatigado. —Se excusa en seguida bajo la mirada preocupante de su novio. —Sigue, ¿Tienes alguna historia vergonzosa mía?

No era tonto. Sabía que algo estaba mal con JiSung, pero no podía indagar en ello si el novio estaba presente.

 _¿Acaso él no lo nota?_ , se pregunta viendo a Allen comentando que tal vez JiSung está resfriado mientras coloca una mano en su frente.

Pero se reprimió ante ese pensamiento; no había visto a JiSung desde hace seis años y recién estos dos meses han estado retomando su amistad desde donde lo dejaron -al parecer-, pero tenía que entender que tenía un límite y que su novio solamente podría sobrepasarlo. Allen debería conocer mejor a JiSung que MinHo, por lo que se limitó a asentir concordando con él.

—Eh, una vez JiSung se quedó dormido en clase, babeó la mesa y-como su mesa se encontraba rayada anteriormente, la tinta se dispersó y se le quedó pegada a la cara. —Cuenta MinHo evitando el estado de JiSung. —Fue muy gracioso. Estuvo con su mejilla negra durante todo el día.

—¿Por qué tenías la mesa rayada? —Le pregunta Allen a JiSung.

—A veces la rayaban porque si. —Miente JiSung restándole importancia. —Pero fue divertido, lo admito.

—¿Y tuvo novia? —Pregunta HyoJung. —Porque antes de Allen era difícil verlo sentar cabeza.

_Le gusté por mucho tiempo_ , quiso responder MinHo, _nos besamos bajo las colchas de su cama._

Pero solamente se limitó a un: —Una chica en último año, aunque terminaron.

—Esas son cosas que debería contar yo. —Espeta JiSung con falsa molestia. —Metiche.

—Apuesto que Allen no tenía idea de eso.

—Si sabía. —Interrumpe el rubio. —Minnie, ¿No?

JiSung asiente.

—Es lindo saber que antes tuviste sentimientos. —Se burla la chica.

JiSung y MinHo comparten una mirada cómplice que deja a Allen bajo la intriga. Tal mirada dejó a MinHo agraciado.

 _Hay cosas que JiSung no le ha dicho_ …Canturrea para sí mismo, _bien, cálmate, estás frente a su novio. No puedes hacerte el importante frente a él, no seas egoísta._

Pero MinHo no podía evitar sentirse contento de cómo él conocía _un poco más_ a JiSung todavía.

**. . .**

—MinHo es agradable. —Dice Allen mientras se mete a la cama de JiSung.

Estaban aprovechando la oportunidad de que ChangBin y Chan estuviesen en sus casas y Felix trabajaba para estar solos en el departamento.

—¿Te agradó? ¿En serio? —Cuestiona con sospecha el otro, también acompañándolo.

—Si, parece simpático contigo. —Comenta. —Aunque HyoJung le hacía ojitos y él parecía no mirarla.

—Ella le hace ojitos a todo el mundo.

—Él te miraba a ti.

Si JiSung no se hubiese callado probablemente habría pasado desapercibido, pero eso hizo a Allen sentirse vacilante. —¿JiSung…?

—Fuimos mejores amigos desde siempre. —Explica. —Debe tener una debilidad conmigo. —Termina por bromear.

—No quiero decir que no me gusta, pero no me tranquiliza. —Confiesa Allen un tanto avergonzado. —¿Acaso ustedes…?

— _Nah_. —Niega enseguida. —Es el tiempo, Allen. Yo estudiaba en las tardes en la primaria por lo que mi mamá cuidaba a MinHo. Luego, cuando pasamos a la escuela media, ella me dijo que estudiaría con el chico que ella cuidó y que por favor estuviese con él, yo cumplí con el favor y nos hicimos grandes amigos, pero…

—¿Hm?

JiSung apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y se giró para ver a Allen. —Él tuvo una vida tormentosa, por lo que a veces en secundaria se quedaba a dormir en mi casa. No era problema en realidad, pero luego otras cosas le pasaron, peleamos y abandonó la escuela.

Allen comprendió en seguida el vínculo de los dos chicos y no quiso insistir. Expresó lo tonto que se sentía al sentir los celos por la relación de ellos dos pero JiSung lo detuvo enseguida explicándole que eran cosas que sucedían.

—Pero contigo…Actúo porque me nace. —Termina por decir JiSung entre besos. —Como quiero que sepas de mí te lo cuento libremente…

—¿Y me dirás que te pasó hoy durante el almuerzo?

Pero había cosas que JiSung prefería mantener en la intimidad.

—Solo fue la fatiga.


	9. SLUMP

**_Too fast, I try to follow but I'm losing hope_ **

**_We used to walk together down this winding road_ **

**_But you're so far ahead, it seems impossible to catch up_ **

**Slump; Stray Kids**

—¡JiSung! ¡Ya llegó el pollo!

—¡Ya voy!

Se colocó una sudadera al revés mientras se comenzaba a secar su cabello mojado con una camisa de algodón, continuamente saliendo del baño para ir hacia la sala donde vio justo a tiempo como ChangBin recibía el encargo de comida y Felix aparte de darle la propina le regalaba una bolsa de galletas navideñas que había hecho esa tarde.

—¡Felix navidad! —Sonríe Felix mientras cierra la puerta.

—¿Felix navidad? —Se burla ChangBin. —¿Tienes ocho años acaso?

—Deja, no lo molestes. —Le defiende Chan yendo a la cocina para traer los bebestibles al salón. —Te burlas descaradamente y te comes todas sus galletas.

—Debo aprovechar que no están envenenadas.

—No las envenenaría si no fueses un grano en el trasero. —Espeta Felix.

—Que lindo saber que me consideras en tu trase—

—¿Ni siquiera en noche buena pueden dejar de discutir? —Exclama JiSung con cierto dramatismo mientras se derrumba frente a la mesa de café que usarían como comedor. —Son un lío. Vamos a encerrarlos en una habitación para que aprendan a amarse.

—Homicidio. —Concluye Chan.

Ante los gritos de indignación de ChangBin y Felix molestando terminaron de servir la comida en la mesa de café frente al sofá, con Chan y Felix sentados allí y ChangBin y JiSung en el suelo; jugaron piedra, papel o tijeras para seleccionar la película cual ver y terminó ganando Chan por lo que puso la programación navideña de los canales abiertos causando que el resto de sus amigos se quejasen.

No obstante, el departamento olía a las clásicas galletas navideñas que Felix se había esmerado en hacer y en el techo colgaban guirnaldas para darle un aspecto más sutil al departamento; por falta de tiempo habían decidido no hacer un árbol de navidad, pero en cambio colocaron uno de los peluches de Felix como centro de reunión dándole un aspecto mucho más particular a su hogar.

_Hogar…_

ChangBin y Chan no estaban oficialmente mudados allí, pero cada vez que Felix ingresaba a su turno de noche en las bodegas siempre dejaba parte del desayuno avanzado en el cual contaba a los chicos; también JiSung al hacer las compras toma en consideración los gustos de ellos dos; y el punto más flexible acerca de su estadía era el cómo también colaboraban en los gastos comunes y en las mañas y gusto que querían darse como grupo.

Una rutina que en tres meses había adecuado a JiSung más a Corea que en todo su primer periodo de vida. Deseaba desde ya poder mantener eso durante mucho tiempo más.

Por otro lado, un poco más lejos de lo que hubiesen deseado, MinHo terminaba de cocinar su caldo mientras uno de sus gatos se restregaba contra las piernas desnudas de él exigiendo cariño. Vertió con un cucharón el caldo en un pocillo hondo y se dirigió hacia su pequeña mesa del comedor entre tropezones y cuchicheos por los ronroneos de sus gatos.

Doongi y Sonnie subieron a la mesa para observarlo más de cerca mientras que Doori se mantenía a lo lejos en uno de los juguetes que MinHo recientemente había comprado como regalo de navidad a ellos. Les conversó sobre temas políticos y económicos que obviamente no respondieron pero se sintió acompañado por los maúllos de ellos en forma de respuesta.

Revisó su celular y los mensajes que tenía en este. Zen le deseaba una feliz navidad con una selfie de él junto a su abuela; en cambio, Lia (con quien se ha mantenido agradablemente en contacto desde esa cena) le enviaba una foto de Nuni vestido de reno con un mensaje asegurándose de si no iría más rato a beber algo con ellos, invitación cual MinHo negó de nuevo. Contestó un mensaje de Tom sobre que lo vería en dos días más para entrenar en conjunto y uno que HyunJin le había enviado sobre “ _Felices fiestas, ojalá no te suicides”_.

Le incomodaba no tener ningún mensaje de JiSung, supuso que estaría ocupado ya que horas antes le comentó que cenaría con los chicos y que Allen le había propuesto una escapada durante la noche, así que no le exigiría que siguiese con la conversación que estaban manteniendo de forma constante, pero…

La molestia en su pecho se le era extraña. La única persona con la cuál podría pasar año nuevo se encontraba de viaje en alguna parte dejando a MinHo de lado. Tom era lo más cercano a una familia que podía tener en ese instante, pero desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos hace ya dos años él puso esa línea de profesionalismo rompiendo con su relación anterior.

MinHo ya no tenía padres. Ya no tenía hermanos. No tenía a nadie con quien pudiese contar para esas fechas donde recalcan que es el momento ideal para pasar en familia. No tiene pareja por lo que tampoco puede cumplir con esa expectación. No tiene amigos en los cuales pueda sentirse que no es una molestia con ellos.

Navidad era una fiesta basura.

Dejó que sus gatos metieran la cabeza en el pocillo con el poco caldo que quedaba para alimentarse de allí mientras encendía la radio y posicionaba en una estación donde no estuviesen tocando enfermantes canciones navideñas para poder seguir analizando lo basura que era su vida.

No tenía algún pasatiempo aparte del deporte del cuál pudiese invertir esa energía, por lo que agarró algún libro de su librero y se puso a leer capítulos de forma superflua para ver si invertir su energía en ello, pero sin querer terminó atrapándolo y se dio cuenta que ya era pasado de media noche cuando en la radio sonaron las campanas y sus gatos maullaban de hambre.

—Ustedes comen más que yo. —Murmura sirviéndole a los tres comida.

Una idea pasó por su mente, no era la mejor en primera instancia, pero la melancolía de la noche hizo querer darse el lujo del alcohol sin tener que caer en el vicio nuevamente. Si Tom lo supieses probablemente le reprimiría y le recordaría de lo que se ha salvado, pero MinHo había pasado por tantas inyecciones y pastillas que podía auto regularse.

Se colocó una parca y una bufanda para continuamente agarrar su billetera y llaves y avisarles a sus gatos que regresaría luego. Salió a la calle y rezó a los inexistentes dioses de su mente que estuviese alguna licorería abierta donde gastar su dinero; tampoco tenía altas expectativas por la noche, pero tenía fe en que más personas deprimidas como él ahogarían sus penas y alucinarían alegrías.

Canturreó de felicidad al encontrarse una licorería abierta con una fila de tres personas de espera; se formó allí y se movió al compás del frío hasta que la primera persona fue atendida. En ese momento llegó alguien a su espalda.

—¡Linoring!

Un apodo soso que JiSung le había dado hace un tiempo ya.

MinHo se giró con sorpresa al encontrarse con JiSung a sus espaldas, quien estaba igual de abrigado que él y con una expresión lo más parecido a un quokka.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunta MinHo con total pasmo. —¿No dijiste que estarías con tu novio?

—Está esperándome. —Responde apuntando a su espalda, donde una camioneta estaba aparcada a la orilla de la calle con las luces intermitentes encendidas. —Iremos a su departamento y…¿Qué hay de ti?

—Vine a comprar algo de alcohol. —Responde casi nombrándolo como lo obvio.

—¿Puedes beber?

—Tom me sacará del vicio de un solo golpe. —Ríe incómodamente, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restar importancia. —No te preocupes, puedo manejar esto.

—¿Pasaste la noche buena solo? —Pregunta de nuevo. —Te ofrecí que vinieras con nosotros—

—Si, pero no quería molestar. —Interrumpe un tanto molesto. —Ya tengo mis costumbres. Mis gatos. Mis cenas…No deberías sentir pena.

Esa frase picó en la vena a JiSung. —¡No siento pena!

MinHo dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa molestia de JiSung. —No lo dije para que te molestaras…

—¡Me molesto igual! ¡No digas esas cosas! —Expresa, ofendido. —No siento pena por ti. Vamos, perfectamente pudiste haber cenado con nosotros…

—¿Y no puedo acompañarlos ahora? —Pregunta con sorna.

—Claro. Donde caben dos, caben tres…—Sigue con el juego.

El silencio los inundó un momento hasta que a MinHo le tocó comprar, pero se corrió a un lado para dejar que JiSung pasase primero. —No deberías hacer esperar a tu caballero.

—Estoy tan emocionado por el regalo que ni siquiera cuestionaré eso. —Le comenta antes de girarse al vendedor. —Un licor de chocolate, por favor.

MinHo chisteó. —¿Licor de chocolate? ¿Eres un niño?

—Queremos ser románticos, no borrachos. —Dice sacando el dinero y cambiándolo por el licor. —Bueno, MinHo, me despido.

—Disfruta de tu príncipe.

—Y tú de tus vinos.

JiSung se despidió del chico y trotó hacia la camioneta, subiéndose en el copiloto con una agradable carcajada que dejó a MinHo contemplándolo por un momento.

—Oye, chico, ¿Qué vas a querer? —Pregunta el vendedor al ver a MinHo desconcentrado.

—Eh… ¿Una caja de vino y el licor de chocolate más fuerte que tenga?

Regresó a casa y se encontró con sus tres gatos acurrucados en su cama. Chistó de molestia y prendió el calefactor para sacarse un poco de ropa y así entrar en calor; agarró uno de sus vasos de recién uso y vertió vino allí adentro para beberlo enseguida, agitó su cabeza por el extraño sabor que no había degustado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y luego intercaló el vino con el licor de chocolate que lo hizo cuestionarse por qué demonios JiSung lo había comprado si sabía tan mal.

Sin embargo, se olvidó de la caja de vino rápidamente para beber de la botella de vidrio del licor de manera directa y así emborracharse rápidamente en el sofá de su casa.

Y mientras se quedaba dormido en el sofá con el alcohol en su sangre, se intentó autoconvencer de que así serían el resto de sus navidades, pero en el interior de su corazón esperaba que esto cambiase para el año siguiente.

Horas más tarde despertó con una resaca, con ganas de vomitar y con la sensación de haber soñado un recuerdo.

**…**

Los errores te hacen más fuerte, o eso es lo que la gente dice para justificar su accionar. Independiente de la forma en la que se exprese, uno intenta ser mejor que su pasado, y si MinHo sabía que pasaría año nuevo igual de deprimido de como lo estuvo para navidad, entonces era mejor idea pasarla con alguien.

En primera instancia recurrió a Zen; eran amigos de hace un tiempo ya y ya había cenado en su casa, pero cuando quiso tantear la idea con él, él ya había contado que iría a la playa con sus familiares lejanos a disfrutar el año nuevo.

—¿Quieres venir? —Ofreció Zen.

— _Nah_ , no te preocupes.

Sin Zen sus opciones de pasar el año nuevo con alguien se redujeron un 70%. La idea de pasar el año nuevo con Tom también estaba presente, pero si había algo peor que deprimirse solo, es deprimirse acompañado.

JiSung estaba fuera de la lista, pasaría su año nuevo con su pareja -cosa que estaba absolutamente bien con él, no es que tuviese algún problema con eso, y si fuese un problema sería realmente un problema- y según lo que le había contado, sus amigos estarían con sus familias también.

Así que todo recayó en una persona en específico.

—Nuni, ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—¡ _Minooo~_!

MinHo si había visto a Lia con su hijo algunas veces, pero Lia le había contado que Nuni tenía algunas veces problemas para reconocer rostro por lo que constantemente le preguntaba si recordaba a las personas.

—Hola…—Le saluda MinHo, hincándose frente él para posarle su mano. —Dame los cinco.

A pesar de que Nuni traía consigo un pequeño traje a escala muy elegante, su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza una mantita de color cielo el cual a veces se metía en la boca; por lo que con su otra mano chocó los cinco con él.

—¿Cómo estás? —Pregunta Lia desde arriba, viendo como los dos chicos se comunicaban.

—Me encuentro bien. —Responde con simpleza aún sin apartar su atención del pequeño. —¿Y ustedes?, hubo una ola de resfríos para navidad.

—Nos estamos cuidado. —Dice para tender su mano a Nuni, quien instintivamente la toma. —Vamos adentro, ya debe haber empezado el coctel.

El hogar de Lia era considerablemente grande; tenía una amplia recepción que conectaba con el comedor donde la mayoría de los invitados se encontraba, junto a trabajadores de cocina que iban a los grupos para ofrecerle comida.

MinHo siguió de cerca a Lia y a Nuni hasta llegar donde WooShik se encontraba. MinHo tuvo que aguantar la risa de ver como padre e hijo tenían los mismos trajes.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, MinHo. —Alaga WooShik inclinándose ante el chico. —Ya que nos abandonaste para navidad.

—Navidad es para pasarla en familia, Hyung. —Responde con modestia.

—¿Estuviste con tu familia?

El castaño carraspeó un tanto incómodo para continuamente negar con su cabeza. —No, ellos no están.

—¿Tampoco para año nuevo?, me parece extraño. —WooShik siente como Nuni le jala la chaqueta desde abajo, haciendo que este lo tome entre los brazos. —Nosotros celebramos navidad con nuestros padres y año nuevo con los amigos.

—Estas fechas son para reunirse en familia. —Concuerda MinHo con la misma modestia. —O quienes los consideres…

El divague dejó un silencio incómodo entre los tres, aparte de Nuni quien balbuceaba las canciones que sonaban en la radio. Lia palpó la incomodidad y aplaudió reiteradas veces para disiparlo. —MinHo, dame tu chaqueta para presentarte a las personas.

—Está bien.

Y así se basó el resto de la noche. Se sentía un niño como Nuni al no poder apartarse por mucho tiempo de Lia, y agradecía que ni ella ni WooShik (en especial por WooShik) se sintiesen incomodados o raros con el tema. Conversaba con los amigos de ellos sobre temas triviales como la bola de valores (cosa que él no tenía idea), deportes, política o algo interesante dentro del mundo de la farándula; eran agradables, pero no para que MinHo recordase sus nombres.

Tuvo que alejarse un momento del grupo para contestar unos mensajes que el habían llegado. Tal y como para navidad, Zen le enviaba una fotografía de la playa junto a su familia; HyunJin le mandaba un mensaje cortante “ _Feliz año nuevo. Esperemos que no te suicides”_ ; y finalmente JiSung le mandaba una fotografía de la mitad de su rostro con el fondo de un balcón.

“ ** _Desde el departamento de Allen se pueden ver los fuegos artificiales._**

 ** _¿La estás pasando bien donde Lia?_** ”

Tecleó rápido su respuesta

“ ** _La gente es agradable_** ”

“ ** _No te conviertas en un millonario con cabeza de nuez_** ”

“ ** _Me faltan un par de ceros en mi cuenta bancaria para tener 1/3 del patrimonio de ellos_** ”

“ ** _Entonces desea para este año eso_** ”

Sonrió ante el mensaje de JiSung y bloqueó su celular para seguir conversando, pero el timbre de notificación le llamó la atención una vez más con un mensaje más de él.

“ ** _Si para el próximo año nuevo seguimos hablando, pasémoslo juntos_** ”

Respondió con un “ok” a secas antes de desbordarse un poco más, y regresó al grupo de gente preguntándose por qué su corazón latía tan rápido.

Antes de media noche Nuni se quedó dormido en el pecho de MinHo mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá conversando con una mujer sobre cosas triviales; el pequeño tenía su chupete rosa bien puesto y aferrado al pecho de MinHo como si fuese su madre. Él no sabía qué hacer específicamente, pero la mujer a su lado le contaba -base a las experiencias con sus hijos- sobre qué hacer con un niño dormido en sus brazos.

—¿Te gusta esa sensación? —Pregunta la mujer.

MinHo le miró, intrigante. —¿Qué sensación?

—De un niño en tu pecho. —Responde sin más. MinHo miró los cabellos de Nuni con sorpresa, mirándolo dormir profundamente sobre él. —¿No has pensado de que es hora de tener un hijo ya?

—Uh, señora…—Se incomoda. —Tengo veinticuatro.

La mujer perdió los colores de su rostro para luego ser apoderados por ellos con intensidad, soltando risas absurdas mientras bebía de su copa de champaña. —Perdón, creí que eras más viejo.

—No se preocupe…

—Bueno, tienes toda la vida por delante todavía. —Medita con melancolía. —Pero llegará un punto donde querrás tener la cabeza de un bebé en tu pecho.

Tener a Nuni aferrándose a él como si fuese su zona segura le conmovía el corazón, más allá de ser el hijo de su amiga es poder asegurarse de poder ser alguien quien pueda expresar esa seguridad a las personas. Sin embargo, la idea de tener un hijo no era algo que tuviese presente, y aunque en su momento lo estimase, sentía que con su condición se le sería complejo.

—La vida es rara. —Dice MinHo. —Si le soy sincero, tengo toda la vida por delante pero no sé si podré vivirla.

—¿Y por qué no podrías vivirla? —Pregunta con curiosidad. —Tienes veinticuatro años, según tú, ¿Qué es lo que sufrió un joven para cuestionar si puede vivir su vida?

Para MinHo, era un milagro encontrarse vivo a esas alturas. Sin embargo, él seguía sintiéndose atrasado comparado con el resto, pero esta vez se sentía peor.

Estaba atascado.

Desde los dieciséis que su vida perdió el sentido, y gracias a Tom hace dos años ha podido conseguir algo que lo mantuviese activo día a día, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo sentía que las Artes Marciales Mixtas eran más una forma de pagar su condena que un estilo de vida.

—¡Ya van a ser las doce! —Exclama WooShik.

La gente comenzó a alborotarse. MinHo le pasó con lentitud Nuni a Lia, quien se ubicó junto a esposo para subir el volumen de la radio y así ser abrazado por él con un cariño que no siempre podías encontrar en las parejas tradicionalistas.

—¿Y usted vino sola? —Le pregunta MinHo a la mujer.

Ella asiente, bebiendo una vez más. —¿Y tú?

—Igual que una piña.

_¡Diez, nueve, ocho!_

En Australia ya habían recibido el año nuevo dos horas atrás. Tanto Felix como Chan le desearon a sus amigos en Corea un feliz año nuevo con fotografías del gran Sidney en fuegos artificiales, incluso Felix se sorprendió al recibir una foto de ChangBin donde él había dibujado a un gato en la nieve del césped de su casa con el mensaje de “ ** _Háblame en dos horas más_** ”.

_¡Siete, seis, cinco!_

Al ser más alto, Allen apoyó su cabeza sobre la cabeza de JiSung mientras lo rodeaba por los hombros, esperando el festival de fuegos artificiales para la media noche.

Desde el fondo del corazón de JiSung deseaba poder cumplir alguno de sus sueños. Seguir haciendo teatro, seguir en los escenarios, seguir bailando y cantando con todas sus esperanzas en ello.

—JiSung. —Susurra Allen en su oído. —¿Este sería el momento adecuado para decirte que te amo?

_¡Cuatro, tres, dos!_

_¡Uno!_

La mujer con la que MinHo conversaba lo tomó del rostro con sutileza antes de dejarle un casto beso en los labios, dejando a MinHo completamente desconcertado y sonrojado.

—Para que tengamos suerte en el amor el próximo año. —Justifica ella con burla. —Porque es deprimente tener a dos personas conversando en vez de estar con alguien.

MinHo desvió su mirada hacia Lia y su familia; ella aún besaba los labios de WooShik sin querer dejarlo ir mientras Nuni alegaba porque no le prestaban atención. Los padres rieron a carcajadas por las quejas antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al pequeño.

—No creo ser merecedor del amor. —Confiesa MinHo finalmente.

Esa respuesta pilló volando bajo a la mujer. —Todo el mundo merece amor, ¿Por qué lo cuestionas?

—Porque ahora solo hay una persona en mi mente, pero gracias al pasado tormentoso que tuvimos, no sé si mis sentimientos son reales o son un recuerdo.


	10. Mirrors

**_I don't wanna lose you now_ **

**_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_ **

**_The vacancy that sat in my heart_ **

**_Is a space that now you hold_ **

**Mirror; Justin Timberlake**

**...**

“ ** _¿Por qué demonios quieres que vaya a tu trabajo un domingo a las siete de la mañana?_** ”

“ ** _No seas llorón._**

 ** _Te tengo una sorpresa._** ”

“ ** _¿Me propondrás matrimonio?_** ”

“ ** _¿Con el sueldo que gano?, ni de chiste._**

 ** _Solo ven_** ”

Y ahí estaba MinHo. Sentado en la acera con el Centro Cultural de Seúl a su espalda, muerto de frío.

Por su condición no beneficiaba resfriarse ni mucho menos agarrar algún virus que afecte sus pulmones, por lo que llevaba cerca de cuatro capas de ropa sobre sí más una bufanda y un gorro de lana donde apenas se permitía ver. Cualquiera que lo viese en esa condición sospecharían de él.

Vio a los policías bajar por la gran avenida donde estaba ubicado el establecimiento y pensó en lo gracioso que hubiese sido que alguien del sector los hubiese llamado porque había un hombre sospechoso cerca de las seis con cuarenta y cinco a la redonda de allí; y aunque fuese un vagabundo, ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo malo.

Estiró sus piernas en la calle y movió sus pies infantilmente, tarareando una canción más de moda y meditando de lo que fue de él para año nuevo.

_“—No creo ser merecedor del amor._

_—Todo el mundo merece amor, ¿Por qué lo cuestionas?_

_—Porque ahora solo hay una persona en mi mente, pero gracias al pasado tormentoso que tuvimos, no sé si mis sentimientos son reales o son un recuerdo”._

¿Qué era el amor?

Desde que su padre y su hermano fallecieron nunca conceptualizó a gran escala sus emociones porque se había agobiado de ello; tanto su madre como su terapeuta se habían preocupado por ese aspecto de su personalidad, pero el MinHo de pequeño no creía que fuese un problema si lograba expresar con sus acciones sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a aprender con descripciones genéricas sobre el amor de pareja, todo encajaba con lo que sentía al ver a JiSung en la escuela. No obstante, al entenderlo había sido demasiado tarde.

No podía pensar en JiSung, tenía que pensar en cómo sobrevivir con su madre luego de que ella perdiese el trabajo, luego pensar en cómo sobrevivir cuando ella llevaba hombres a la casa, y luego de cómo sobrevivir luego de que ella se hubiese suicidado.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —Exclamó MinHo ante el recuerdo. Recostándose en la acera.

Esa noche en la que se quedó con JiSung por última vez había pasado muchas cosas que hasta el día de hoy le costaba entender. Había disfrutado con tanto goce los susurros y besos de él que por un momento se había olvidado de lo traumático que era estar en su casa, sin embargo, luego de haberse escapado de la escuela ese día y visitar su casa por una punzada tuvo que asumir el horror y pena de ver a su madre muerta en la bañera.

¿Eso lo que había sentido por JiSung era amor, y que solamente el sentimiento fue eclipsado por su situación con su madre?

Le parecía lógico. Hoy en día sigue sintiendo pena por la muerte de su madre, pero no algo suficiente como para mantenerlo amarrado a ello.

Si, se había odiado, se había sentido culpable, pero había aprendido a lidiar con eso.

_¿Soy un mal hijo, madre?_

MinHo creía que sí, pero creía poder vivir con eso.

Y con JiSung…

Ahora podía verlo y sentía la misma felicidad de cuando estaba en la escuela.

¿Estaba pasmando sus sentimientos de su adolescencia en su presente? ¿O solamente él era un buen recuerdo?

—¡Te mando mensajes! ¡Te llamo! ¡Más encima te grito!

MinHo abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado por el frío de JiSung, quien expresaba una clara mueca de molestia.

—¡Dios santo, creí hasta que estabas muerto! —Finaliza él, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más mientras le tendía la mano.

 _No tengo por qué pensar en eso ahora_ , piensa finalmente MinHo antes de tomar la mano helada de JiSung para levantarse.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías tendido en el suelo como cadáver? —Pregunta JiSung. —¡Podrías resfriarte y agarrar una neumonía! ¡Y tú sabes cómo puede afectarte la neumonía!

—¿En serio me echas la culpa cuando fuiste tú quien me citó a las siete de la mañana en pleno invierno? —MinHo se pone la mano en el pecho, totalmente ofendido. —Eres un hipócrita.

—¡No era para que anduvieras recostado en la ca—

—Shhh…—MinHo le chitea mientras le pone un dedo en la boca de JiSung. —Estás transmitiendo mucho. ¿Se puede saber para qué vinimos?

JiSung le da un manotazo al otro en la mano mientras hace un puchero, pero de igual manera apunta con su cabeza el interior del Centro y comienza a caminar hacia allí indicándole que le siguiesen.

MinHo no entendía a donde quería llegar, pero JiSung caminaba a pasos apresurados. Recién en ese instante MinHo notó que cargaba un bolso cruzado a su lado.

—¿Por qué…?

—¡Sh!

—¿En serio me pedirás matrimonio?

Pero JiSung solo seguía sin responder. Ambos rodearon el patio del Centro Cultural hasta la zona de la cafetería, donde por limpieza la puerta trasera se encontraba abierta; JiSung le pidió con una seña a MinHo que se mantuviese en silencio y que lo siguiese cerca mientras empezaba a caminar rápido por la cafetería hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos principales.

—¿No me digas que estamos allanando el lugar? —Susurra MinHo.

—Le comenté a mi jefe que un grupo de teatro local de una escuela haría una prueba de escenario el domingo por la mañana. No lo pensó mucho y me dio autorización, pero el problema es que no traigo ningún grupo de teatro local de una escuela conmigo. —Dice lo último acompañado por una risa traviesa.

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta pesada de color blanca donde JiSung introdujo una llave en su cerradura y empujó hacia adentro para poder abrirla; el peso lo superaba por lo que MinHo tuvo que entrar rápidamente antes de que JiSung soltase la puerta y se cerrase con un sonido sordo.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Pregunta MinHo al no ver nada gracias a la oscuridad.

—Un anfiteatro. —Responde JiSung, con cierta alegría en su tono de voz.

Si antes MinHo estaba desorientado, ahora estaba perdido. ¿Por qué JiSung lo había llevado a un anfiteatro?, no es como que se quejase de pasar tiempo con él, solamente le parecía extraño que fuese un lugar tan específico.

Caminaron con cuidado hacia el escenario, donde él se sentó en los escalones de subida mientras JiSung se perdía tras bambalinas. Tras un par de maldiciones y ruidos extraños, la luz del escenario se encendió dejando a la vista un intimidante espacio gigantesco con butacas vacías.

—Woah…—Exclama el peleador mientras se levanta de los escalones para ir al centro del escenario sin despegar su vista de las butacas. —Que intimidador.

—¿A que sí? —Le pregunta con burla JiSung yendo hacia él mientras se saca el bolso y lo deja a un lado. —Ya que haces que entrene contigo de vez en cuando, creo que sería justo si yo te enseñase alguna coreografía.

MinHo quedó congelado. —¿Coreografía? ¿Cómo High School Musical?

—Eso es ofensivo. —Le apunta JiSung. —No necesariamente algo tan infantil, ¿O no te dije mi currículum de bailes donde me encontraba especializado?

—Lo nombras cada vez que puedes. —Se burla mientras va hacia él, pero esta vez con aires de timidez. —No voy a bailar, no creo…

—Todos se consideran malos hasta que lo prueban. —Intenta convencerle, yendo hacia su bolso para sacar un pequeño parlante, a su vez que sacaba su celular para conectar el _bluetooth_ a él. —Dime, ¿Qué te acomoda?, ¿Ballet contemporáneo?, ¿Hip hop?, ¿Baile urbano?

—JiSung…

El nombrado suspiró resignado mientras se levantaba y tendía su mano hacia él. MinHo no entendía inicialmente lo que hacía por lo que vacilantemente tomó también su mano; JiSung comenzó a balancearlas con lentitud hasta levantar su brazo haciendo que MinHo girase bajo él. —¿Qué demonios haces?

—¿No te parece injusto que yo entrene contigo mientras que tú no bailes conmigo? —Dice con falsos aires de ofendido. —Somos amigos, debemos compartir actividades.

—No creo que así funcione la amistad.

—Solo déjame enseñarte una coreografía. —Le pide sin soltarle de la mano. —Puede que te guste, y así al menos ejercitarás sin pensar que vas a tener que golpear a alguien.

MinHo extendió su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro lastimero. —Eres terco.

—Lo tomo como cumplido. Ahora elonga.

Sin chistar hizo caso mientras JiSung buscaba alguna canción que se hubiese aprendido para enseñarle a MinHo; estuvieron así un rato en silencio hasta que JiSung canturreó una.

—¡Me encantan las canciones sexuales!

—¡¿Qué demonios, JiSung?! —Carcajea MinHo ante el grito tan espontáneo.

—Mira, te enseñaré el segundo verso y el coro, es sencillo. —Afirma levantándose para ir hacia MinHo otra vez. —Tú confía en mí.

La sonrisa que JiSung le entregaba a MinHo, motivado por enseñarle algo, lo teletransportó a sus memorias en la escuela.

Estaban en hora libre de estudio, por lo que los estudiantes se dispersaban por la escuela para poder estudiar mejor o de la manera didáctica en la que cada uno aprendía. MinHo no tenía muchas ganas de ser evaluado por su aprendizaje por lo que se dirigió a la biblioteca creyendo que podría dormir algo, fue allí donde en una de las mesas se encontró con JiSung, a quien no había visto en el primer bloque de clases. Con curiosidad se ganó a su lado a leer sobre su hombro un manga _shonen_ que solo él pareciese conocer, y le preguntó con curiosidad sobre ello. JiSung le contó con gran alegría acerca de lo fantástico que era ese manga y cómo las enseñanzas que dejaban eran tan cuestionables que “debías tener juicios morales parecidos para tomarlo como enseñanza de vida”.

—¿Crees ser alguien inmoral? —Preguntó esa vez MinHo con ápices de burla.

—Hay cosas que acá no son correctas que las encuentro lógica. —Responde con vergüenza.

JiSung parecía más hablador que de costumbre esa vez, con una necesidad de plasmar tantas ideas en palabras de sus gustos que hizo enternecer a MinHo.

Sin embargo, luego calzó en su mente que, horas antes, JiSung encontró sus zapatos escolares llenos de basura, por lo que ahora se encontraba caminando por la escuela con pantuflas.

 _JiSung está triste_ , concluyó MinHo al ver a JiSung quien le enseñaba un movimiento de baile.

Pero dejó que el chico le siguiese explicando, se veía realmente contento.

Estuvieron así cerca de una hora, bajando constantemente la música cuando creían que había alguien afuera y con MinHo sintiendo que sus pulmones explotarían por la intensidad del ejercicio. Bailar y pelear eran disciplinas completamente distintas, y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a dar pasos cortos mientras coordinaba sus brazos.

—JiSung. —Habla MinHo durante ese breve descanso que estaban teniendo.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Por qué crees que pasó algo?

MinHo cerró la botella de agua y fue hacia JiSung. Este le estaba dando la espalda mientras elongaba en el suelo; MinHo se sintió bromista y colocó sus rodillas sobre la espalda de JiSung. —¡MinHo!

—Te ves raro, eso es todo. —Confiesa. —Te conozco, Han JiSung, y te pasó algo.

—No nos vemos desde hace ocho años, ¿Por qué dices que…?

—Eres igual que en la escuela. —Bromea. —No has cambiado ni un poco.

MinHo sintió en sus rodillas como la espalda de JiSung se tensaba, luego girándose con molestia para ver a MinHo con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué?

—No creí que te ofenderías. —Se defiende haciendo un puchero mientras se acuclilla frente a él. —Es solo que…No sé, conmigo pareces estar igual que en la escuela, y siento que te pasó algo. Dime.

JiSung pareció realmente dubativo en contarle, pero terminó por soltarlo. —Me encontré con JeongIn antes de navidad y, bueno, sucedieron cosas.

—¿Te enrollaste con él?

—Y-¿Qué?, no, MinHo, no me enrollo con los de la escuela.

—Lo hiciste conmigo.

—Como sea, el punto es que…—JiSung exhaló su nerviosismo. —Sucedió algo para la graduación.

El otro levantó una ceja. —¿A qué te refieres conque “sucedió algo”?, ¿Fue con JeongIn?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que se corrió un rumor de mi en la escuela que decía que me acostaba con el maestro de historia, que todo detonó para la graduación y que luego llegó la policía y los adultos me maltrataron? —Pregunta con ironía, pero MinHo asiente.

—Espera, ¿JeongIn…?

JiSung asintió. —Si, él corrió el rumor.

Le calzó ahora a MinHo, ver a JiSung el día siguiente para ese almuerzo en ese lugar completamente despegado de la realidad. —Te afectó.

—Más de lo que esperaba…—JiSung abrazó sus rodillas en modo de defensa. —No creí que me afectaría. Fue realmente desagradable haber escuchado eso, sinceramente.

—¿Y no volviste a ver a tu profesor? —Pregunta con curiosidad.

Pero JiSung negó, apenado. —No, nunca más supe de él.

MinHo posó su mano sobre la rodilla de JiSung y la presionó con suavidad. —Me da pena que hayas pasado por eso.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar? —Bromea a penas él. —Son cosas que pasan.

—Si te hubieses quedado en Corea tu reputación se habría ido a la mierda. —Le dice MinHo. —Hiciste bien en irte.

—Solamente hui.

—Vamos, no puedes llamar “huir” cuando fuiste a cumplir un sueño. —Se levanta MinHo para esta vez tenderle la mano. —Ven, borra esa cara de moco y sigamos bailando.

El otro carcajeó por la ridiculez pero aceptó la mano. Sin querer MinHo jaló un poco brusco provocando que JiSung traspillase y su cara se acercase peligrosamente a la de él. Se quedaron así un momento, en mayor parte por culpa del impacto; y a pesar de la cercanía, MinHo se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

—¿No querías seguir ensayando? —Bromea JiSung.

—Claro…

**. . .**

—Bien, ya que pareces dominar la coreografía, la bailarás solo. —Ordena JiSung mientras mueve a MinHo hasta ubicarlo en medio del escenario. —Mirarás a tu publico fantasmal y los saludarás.

—Veo a Kurt Cobain fumando con Amy Whinehouse. —Bromea MinHo. —¿Eso es legal?

JiSung palmea su espalda mientras se ríe, luego lo deja solo para irse a un lado con el parlante y colocar la música. —¡Muévete sexy, Linoring!

_Bust it open every time I get up inside_

_Soaking wet, turn the bed to a slip n slide_

_Spread eagle, nigga eating like it's supper time_

_Shawty knows who's is it, it's all mine_

Al compás de las enseñanzas de JiSung, MinHo comenzó a moverse. Un tanto tieso tal y como se esperaba de un jugador, pero sus pasos eran marcados y fuertes que dejó a JiSung impresionado por la impregnación del baile en él.

Hace tiempo que JiSung no miraba a MinHo en realidad, a pesar de no ser grueso como un jugador promedio, su cuerpo estaba realmente marcado. Su rostro se encontraba rojo por el esfuerzo y su cabello un tanto mojado por el sudor, pero dominaba tan bien la coreografía que JiSung no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzado.

_I ain't mad at nobody no_

_I just wanna have your body_

_And if you can take it deep_

_Then let a nigga like me, get at that body girl_

—¡Lo haces bien! —Le anima.

_Oh_

_I'll lay you down and go down_

_Girl, 'til I reach your ocean_

_Oh_

_So come and get this dick_

MinHo siguió moviéndose entre el espacio, cautivando cada vez más a JiSung.

_When you need that fix, yeah, that medicine_

_I know you like it like this_

_When you get that itch, adrenaline_

_Heart beating outta your chest_

_Heart beating outta yo chest_

_And when that pressure's building_

_I got what you need, come fuck with me_

_And when you get that feeling_

_I got sexual healing_

—¡Woah! —Finalizó JiSung con un grito mientras aplaudía y se levantaba del suelo. —¡Eso ha sido fantástico!

Pero MinHo no se sentía así, de hecho, se sintió más agotado, por lo que intentó sentarse en el suelo pero sus piernas fallaron causando que cayese de golpe, asustando a JiSung.

—¡MinHo! —Gritó corriendo hacia él. —¡¿Estás bien?!

—Un poco cansado…—Balbucea. —El baile es intenso.

JiSung se sentó junto a su cabeza y comenzó a correr los cabellos oscuros y sudorosos del chico de su frente, notando que estaba empapado en sudor. —¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Necesito descansar un poco. —Sigue balbuceando. —Cuando tengo días malos me pasa esto, y a veces me pillan cuando peleo.

—¿No tomas nada para eso? —Pregunta, preocupado. —Puedo ir a comprarlo si no tie—

—No, JiSung, estoy bien. —Insiste. —Déjame respirar un poco solamente.

JiSung asintió, un poco nervioso, pero no dejó de hacerle cariños en el pelo hasta que MinHo sintió que recuperó su aliento.

A veces a JiSung le costaba la idea de comprender a alguien con esa enfermedad; no ha conocido a personas con esa condición por lo que no sabía cómo acudir a ellos; había leído un poco luego de que MinHo le contase, pero si él llegase a descomponerse en mayor grado, JiSung no tendría idea de qué hacer.

Pero su preocupación quedó en el fondo de su mente cuando MinHo levantó su brazo para tocar con su dedo la frente de JiSung. —Te dije que no te preocuparas.

—Me es inevitable no hacerlo. —Responde con dramatismo. —No puedes hacerme esto.

—¿Hacerte qué? —MinHo se coloca igualmente su mano en el pecho. —¿Cuándo te he hecho yo algo?

—Me reventaste el labio.

—Deja de vivir en el pasado.

JiSung ríe ante eso. —Eres malo.

—Por eso gustabas de mí.

Eso dejó congelado a JiSung, y también MinHo porque no creyó haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero JiSung sintió que su corazón volvía saltar, pero esta vez con culpabilidad.

—MinHo…

Pero el chico que estaba en el suelo empujó el brazo en el cual JiSung se encontraba apoyado, haciendo que traspillase sobre él, MinHo lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo a él.

—MinHo~—Murmura JiSung contra el pecho de él. —Tengo novio~

—No estoy haciendo nada ilegal. —Se excusa.

—Somos amigos.

—Esto hacen los amigos.

—Me siento culpable.

—No deberías. —Insiste. —No estamos haciendo nada malo.

JiSung se removió entre los brazos de MinHo para poder subir su rostro un poco para verlo a los ojos. —¿Acaso te gusto, Linoring?

De por sí las mejillas de MinHo estaban sonrojadas por el baile, pero apostaron a sonrojarse un poco más.

—¿Qué cosas dices?, tú nunca—

—Nunca te gusté, lo sé. —Afirma JiSung. —Pero no somos los niños de dieciséis escondidos bajo las colchas, ¿Lo sabes?, yo tengo mi vida.

—¡Y yo también!

—Entonces, ¿Por qué actúas como si nada hubiese pasado?

MinHo tenía las palabras en la boca. —Bueno, creí que cuando nos contamos todo volveríamos a retomar la amistad, además salir a comer, ir a entrenar y mensajearnos como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello no es algo que solo desconocidos harían.

—Me refiero a que…¿No estarás confundiéndote, solamente?

MinHo levantó su cabeza, acercándola más a él. —¿Por qué crees que estoy confundido? ¿Acaso tú lo estás?

—Ahora tu comportamiento me confunde. —Confiesa. —Sino hubiese otras intenciones de tu parte, no me habrías abrazado.

—¿No puedo abra—

—No, no puedes. —Le interrumpe. —No como tú lo haces.

Pero MinHo hacía oídos sordos a lo que JiSung decía. Volvió a recostar su cabeza al suelo del escenario mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba la cabeza de JiSung para recostarla en su hombro, y JiSung no opuso resistencia.

—Creo que…Me aferro a lo bueno del día de cuando mi madre falleció. —Termina por confesar MinHo. —Le he dado vueltas al asunto y, probablemente sea eso.

—¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a tu madre, ahora?

MinHo suspiró. —No sé, no la he ido a ver. Ni a ella, ni a mi padre, ni a mi hermano.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Pensar en estar allá me hace vomitar. —Insiste con recelo. —Además, ¿Qué sentido tiene ir si estaré allí luego?

—¡MinHo! —Exclama JiSung levantando su cabeza. —¡No digas eso!

—¡Es la verdad, JiSung! —Insiste otra vez, esta vez más molesto. —No puedo hacer nada concreto en mi vida si sé que moriré.

—¿No dijiste que estabas en tratamiento y no corrías riesgo de morirte?

—Eso no quita el hecho que me puede atacar un bicho y matarme al instante. —Ahora MinHo había soltado a JiSung, pero este no se iba de allí. —Por favor, ni siquiera puedo tener sexo como una persona normal.

—Tienes miedo de tener sexo con alguien porque crees que te rechazará. —Recuerda JiSung, levantándose completamente decidido. —¿Hace cuánto que no has estado con alguien?

—¿Es realmente importante?

—¡MinHo!

—Ya te lo conté. —MinHo se encoge sobre sí, atrayendo sus rodillas hacia sí. —Recuerdo haber estado con muchas personas-me sorprende no haber dejado a nadie embarazada o haberle pegado algo a alguien. —Se ríe de sí mismo, pero JiSung lo miró con horror. —No me mires así, el condón es mi mejor amigo, pero-ah, ¿En qué íbamos?

—Voy a tener sexo contigo.

MinHo se atoró con su propia saliva al escuchar la propuesta. —¡¿Qué demonios andas diciendo?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tienes novio!

—En mi cabeza tiene sentido, realmente. —Le intenta calmar JiSung. —Pero me has dicho que no has podido avanzar. Si tienes sexo conmigo, te darás cuenta que no hay que temer con tener una pareja estable sexo-afectiva.

—JiSung, eres un maniático. —Le dice MinHo. —No podemos. Tienes novio. Puedo pegártelo. Puedo estar fallado. Puedo…

—No te preocupes por Allen. —Dice JiSung un tanto tristón. —Pasaron unas cosas y nos dimos un tiempo.

—Un tiempo. —Repite el otro, sin creérselo. —De igual manera, puedo pegártelo.

—No es un resfrío, MinHo. Si usamos protección las probabilidades son bajas. —Sigue.

—Eres un promiscuo también.

—¡MinHo!

—¡Perdón, solamente me aterra la idea! —Intenta excusarse. Su rostro estaba tan sonrojado y el nerviosismo se había apoderado de su cuerpo. —Me pillaste con la guardia baja, y, bueno…

—¿Qué? —JiSung lo mira burlón. —¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí?

—Te tienes mucha estima, ¿Eh? —Pero no lo negaba. Tenía un pavor enorme de hacerle algo a JiSung que la mera idea de tener sexo con él le alteraba. —JiSung, en serio no me siento cómodo.

—Pero soy yo, MinHo. —JiSung pone una mano en su rodilla y la acaricia. —Tienes miedo a que te juzguen. Yo no te voy a juzgar. Pero tienes que intentar salir de su zona de confort. Sé que no es fácil tener que hacerle frente a esto, pero seguirás pensando que estás atascado.

—Ya no sirvo, JiSung. —Insiste con pena. —No sirvo para esto, no puedo estar con alguien.

—Estarás conmigo. —JiSung se arrastra para estar más cerca de él y tomar su rostro con ambas manos. —Ahora somos un equipo. Yo te ayudaré con esto y al fin estarás con alguien.

MinHo quedó con las palabras en su boca, dudando en la idea de si aceptar la propuesta. Si antes pensaba en la idea de contagiar a alguien era aterradora, afectar la vida de JiSung se le era aún peor; no podría vivir con la idea de haber dañado una persona tan fantástica como lo era él. Sin embargo, sus ojos expresaban determinación, y también podía encontrar rasgos del amor que MinHo buscaba en él.

—Eres…Eres tú, JiSung. —Dice MinHo, avergonzado. —Eres tú.

—Soy yo, MinHo. —Responde, acariciando sus mejillas. —No me harás daño.

**. . .**

**_Show me how to fight for now_ **

**_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_ **

**_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_ **

**_You were right here all along_ **

**_It's like you're my mirror_ **

**Mirror; Justin Timberlake**


	11. Season Of Love

**D I E Z**

JiSung le había pedido un tiempo a Allen. Su relación estaba tomando un rumbo en el cual JiSung no se encontraba preparado para enfrentar; un compromiso tan grande que él, a sus veinticuatro años, no podía afrontar.

Envidiaba a la juventud de su tiempo, tal vez no a los nacionales pero si a los del resto del mundo. Ellos entregaban su corazón siendo tan jóvenes a personas con los que no cumplirían la expectativa de vida, pero no temían en arriesgarse y vivir el momento con ellos.

 _Vivir el momento_.

Él si lo vivía, pero no como el resto. Le gustaba divertirse con sus amigos, le gustaba jugar y coquetear con las personas, le gustaba fingir que era imparable la mayoría del tiempo para vivir como un alma fiestera por las noches; sin embargo, había fragmentos de él perdido en el espacio que no eran solubles a su comprensión con su existencia.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía expresar que también lo amaba?

Para navidad tuvieron una fantástica velada. Ambos en la tina de Allen compartiendo de su intimidad con licor de chocolate y esencia de rosas para cumplir con el canónico romanticismo que siempre se estipulaba para las noches de navidad.

Ya habían estado juntos por varios meses; había parejas que expresaban cuanto se amaban a las semanas.

¿Por qué JiSung simplemente…?

—¿Sigues dándole vuelta al asunto? —Felix se encontraba con él en su habitación. Ambos recostados en la cama de JiSung mientras navegaban en sus celulares, con sus pensamientos perdidos en el espacio.

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pensando en eso?_ —Pregunta JiSung en inglés, aún sin despegar la vista de su celular.

— _Frunces el ceño y has estado pegado en esa publicación por más de dos minutos._

_—El video está entretenido._

_—JiSung…—_ Felix apoya su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. — _¿Cuándo hablarás con Allen?_

_—Podemos terminar porque le hice gosthing._

_—¿Tú quieres terminar?_

_—Él lo arruinó, Felix._

Felix podía entender en parte el miedo de JiSung. A diferencia de él, Felix ha sido un chico que ha corrido con suerte en todo lo que fue del romance, desde relaciones a larga distancia cuando llegó a Juilliard como una estable relación de un año y medio dentro del campus; nunca se cerró a la posibilidad de estar con alguien porque _sabía_ que, a veces, el mundo funcionaba de esa manera.

Pero JiSung era diferente a Felix; JiSung tenía problemas de confianza.

— _El amor no arruina las cosas_. —Gruñe el australiano, ofendido. — _Tú eres el que lo arruina._

_—Gracias._

_—Pídele perdón y dile que también lo amas_. —Aconseja de manera simple. — _Ya no eres un niño, JiSung._

— _¿Crees que no lo sé?_ —Pregunta con molestia. — _Me siento culpable pensar que no le correspondo, pero quiero estar con él—_

 _—Entonces construyan. —_ Insiste. — _Es amor, JiSung, deben construir para estar juntos._

_—El amor no es un maldito edificio._

_—No, pero es una casa. —_ Felix posa con cariño una mano suya sobre la cabeza de JiSung y comienza a masajearle allí. — _Si lo amas, díselo. Si no, también. ¿Quieres estar con él?, esté con él. ¿No quieres?, no lo esté._

Meditó las palabras de Felix mientras revisaba su calendario que estaba en la pared de su cama; era recién la quincena de enero y no podría verse con MinHo hasta pasados de febrero. Según como resultase todo con Allen ayudaría a MinHo con su acto, sino no podría serle justo a Allen.

Felix le dio una palmada más antes de salir de la habitación dejando a JiSung solo con sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan mal pensar en que todo ese drama podría ser evitado si él fuese honesto con sus sentimientos, pero una cosa era muy diferente en ver a Allen a los ojos mientras hacían el amor a que decirle _Te amo._

_Y lo de MinHo…_

Azotó su cabeza contra la almohada mientras la vergüenza volvía a apoderarse de él.

_¡¿Por qué demonios le había dicho eso?!_

Era de caliente, no había otra forma. Era un egoísta de mierda por querer acostarse con él siendo que solamente lo encontró caliente.

Eso era lo más lógico, una verdad cruel y narcisista, pero era la mejor respuesta que JiSung podía encontrar.

Agarró su celular para mandarle un mensaje a MinHo, tenía que explicarle la situación de la mejor manera y no podía esperar hasta la quincena de febrero para poder verlo.

“ ** _Oye, lo que dije la otra vez fue un error. No pensé en tus sentimientos y yo estaba mal emocionalmente._**

 ** _¿Podemos olvidarlo_** ”

No quería ver la respuesta. Nop. Era lo suficientemente cobarde como para querer evadir eso.

Lanzó su celular a algún punto de la cama y se levantó para ir a la habitación de invitados -donde usualmente dormía Chan con ChangBin-, tocó la puerta y cuando Chan le indicó que pasase, este ingresó y lo vio sentado en la cama con su laptop tal vez planificando algo para sus clases o grupo de coro.

—¿Sucede algo, JiSung? —Pregunta cordialmente el australiano.

JiSung negó, pero se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó por los hombros mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Chan y veía lo que este hacía en su laptop. Efectivamente, estaba planificando una clase.

—¿Verán música de distintos continentes? —Pregunta con inocencia Han.

—Si, así los ayudo abrir un poco más su mente. —Responde el otro sin mutarse por la calidez de su amigo.

—¿Puedes poner un poco de Broadway?

—¿Alguna canción en específico?

—Season of love, de Rent.

_¿Cómo mides un año?_

De hace varios días que JiSung traía consigo esa canción en su cabeza; una canción esperanzadora que hablaba acerca de cómo has de medir tu vida con amor.

Él intentaba seguir esa filosofía. Medir su vida en el amor de su madre, de sus amigos, de su amor al arte, todo ese amor con el cual uno podría vivir.

Sin embargo, era muy hipócrita decir eso y huir cuando alguien te expresa otro tipo de amor.

 _Tengo que crecer_.

Casi como si hubiese sido poseído por el alma mater de su existencia, salió de la habitación de Chan hacia la suya y se metió en su computadora para revisar los portales web de teatro y en los proyectos teatrales que él mismo había aprobado, anotando en un block de notas las fechas de audiciones presenciales y los plazos de audiciones virtuales además de los nombres y personajes en cuestión. Luego, tomó su celular y un trípode de _selfie_ y lo ubicó sobre la mesa del comedor, enfocando de mejor manera su espacio para continuamente correr los sofás y el televisor para tener más espacio.

—¡Voy a grabar, así que nadie se pasea! —Exclama JiSung a los otros residentes.

“—Buenas tardes, soy Han JiSung, graduado en Arte escénico de la academia de Juilliard y me gustaría audicionar para el papel de YangnYoung para la obra “Auri”. —Comienza a decir en el video JiSung. —Tomaré la interpretación de una de mis escenas favoritas del mundo del teatro coreano de cuando era pequeño, para luego hacer una interpretación de danza”.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban al compás de los suspiros de JiSung. Cada video que terminaba de hacer comenzaba a hacer otro con nuevos personajes, cambiando los parlamentos y las coreografías. Revisaba en su computadora los videos en cuestión y cuando tenía su propio visto bueno los enviaba a las producciones junto a su currículum adjunto.

Estuvo así aproximadamente por tres horas. Felix se había cruzado una vez en escena para preguntar cuándo terminaría para comenzar a preparar la cena, pero JiSung parecía realmente interesado en lo suyo que murmuró un par de incoherencias como respuesta.

—¿Audiciones aquí en Seúl? —Pregunta ChangBin a JiSung mientras los cuatro cenaban luego de que el primero llegase de su trabajo en la empresa. —Bueno, trabajas en el centro de cultura.

—Pero sería muy grosero buscar ahí mismo donde trabajar. —Responde. —¿Puedes creerlo?, en un mes termino mi diplomado y ya habré cumplido seis meses en Corea sin haber participado o hecho una obra.

—El trabajo te ha mantenido ocupado. —Le dice Chan mientras roba un pedazo de pechuga cortada para comerla. —No es fácil estar en una obra profesional.

—Por eso cuando termine con mi diplomado estaré libre por las tardes para participar en producciones. —Pero ante los dichos, JiSung bajó los hombros, decepcionado. —Si es que me aceptan. Ni siquiera sé cómo es el proceso de selección aquí.

—No deberías pensar en que no te van a aceptar. —Consuela Chan otra vez. —En el coro aceptamos a quien sea, aunque cante mal.

—No es lo mismo un coro de mocosos gritones a que una producción teatral de calibre profesional. —Dice ChangBin apuntándole con los palillos.

—No llames a mis niños “mocosos gritones” —Regaña. —Y para tu información, si tenemos un proceso de selección.

—Ingreso económico. —Tose falsamente ChangBin. Chan le miró feo ante eso, por lo que ChangBin se puso una mano en el pecho con falsa inocencia. —¿Dije algo malo?

—¿Por qué no intentas con obras en el extranjero? —Ignora Felix la discusión de los otros dos para hablar con su mejor amigo. —Volver a Estados Unidos.

No es que a JiSung no le pasase la idea por la cabeza, pero consideraba muy pronto irse otra vez cuando recién había llegado. Además, la boda de su madre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, tenía un trabajo que mantener y el dinero juntado no le permitiría sobrevivir en Estados Unidos.

—Será la última opción. —Le contesta entre suspiros. —He revisado su PIB y este ha aumentado un 2% desde que nos fuimos.

Felix se encoge de hombros ante sus dichos como señal de resignación, y ambos siguen comiendo mientras Chan y ChangBin discuten sobre la segregación social.

No quería tener la opción de irse a Estados Unidos para poder ser feliz con su teatro. Tenía fe en que podría quedarse en Corea con la gente que amaba, para así poder ser también feliz.

El teatro le había salvado la vida, entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que lo estaba perdiendo?

**. . .**

MinHo no prestó atención a su celular en todo el fin de semana ni en esa semana. Las fechas del campeonato nacional se estaban acercando y él tenía que concentrarse.

Siguió con su rutina diaria de un desayuno fuerte y de cariño a sus gatos e irse al gimnasio con el batido de proteína. Estuvo con Tom toda la mañana entrenando arduamente por alrededor de cinco horas antes de ir con él a su medico para hacerle un chequeo general -obligatorio para la competencia-.

Mientras cruzaba los pasillos del hospital de salida le sucedió algo que le paró el corazón. Un muchacho de aproximadamente quince años le había detenido para contarle su situación particular y de cuánto lo admiraba.

—Mi mamá era fanática del deporte, de hecho se había a Jon Jones **[1]** en el brazo, pero yo creo que tú puedas ganarle. —Le comenta con alegría.

MinHo le sonrió con bochorno. —Wow, no, no creo poder ganarle—

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunta con falsa pena. —Usted es demasiado bueno, ¿Ahora tiene la competencia nacional?

Asintió mostrando el folio de sus manos. —Si, estoy en la inscripción.

—¡Si gana una pelea y lo entrevistan! ¿Puede mandarme saludos?

—Claro. —Repentinamente se puso tímido. —Pero necesito tu nombre.

—Ga Ham Yeo. —Se presenta, pero pareció meditar lo dicho y con una mano se corrige. —O puede ser por el chino, me llamo también Jia Han Yu.

—Por HanYu te llamaré. —Le intenta prometer MinHo, repitiendo el nombre en su cabeza. —Si es que gano.

—¡Si lo hará, hyung! ¡Usted es el mejor!

MinHo seguía intentando disminuir el sonrojo con una mano mientras se inclinaba ante el chico; miró también de reojo a Tom -quien estuvo esperándolo a un lado- indicándole que era hora de irse, por lo que se inclinó una vez más en modo de despedida y con una energía de felicidad salió del hospital.

—Tengo un fan~—Canturrea con alegría.

—Te dije que esa entrevista te ayudaría. —Le apunta Tom. —Este tipo de cosas te alcanza la fama, así tendremos patrocinadores.

La alegría de MinHo se disipó al instante.

—¿Qué?

Tom hizo una seña con las manos para detener un taxi. Ambos se subieron en el asiento trasero donde Tom soltó un suspiro.

—Es el camino que tendrás que recorrer si quieres terminar de pagarme pronto. —Intenta explicar Tom con calma, sabiendo como MinHo reaccionaría. —Si sigues siendo un exponente del VIH—

—¿Estás diciendo que debo venderme como un enfermo? —MinHo rio con sarcasmo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del asiento. —¿Es una broma?

—Me gustaría que así fuese, pero con esta entrevista fue el primer paso a—

—¿A qué? —Le interrumpe. —Dime, ¿P-por qué mierda en primer lugar tuviste que presentarme como un jugador enfermo?, pude haber trabajo bien sin que ellos supiesen de mi privacidad.

—Si ellos sabían que tenías VIH, podías tener ciertos privilegios—

—¡¿Privilegios?! —El taxista se asustó ante el rugido de MinHo. —¡Mi enfermedad no es una marca!

—Nadie ha dicho que lo sea, MinHo. —Le detiene Tom con hastío. —Por favor, cálmate un poco.

—Me quieres vender como un jugador que tiene VIH. —Insiste MinHo. —Esa es mi marca.

—Piénsalo de esta forma. —Le habla con dureza en su voz. —Si eres más famoso así, me pagarás más rápido y podremos terminar con esta mierda de una vez por todas.

A MinHo le gustaban las Artes Marciales Mixtas, le encantaba poder desquitar toda su furia contra el mundo en los golpes y las técnicas de pelea; sin embargo, con Tom arriba suyo como entrenador y mánager, el deporte no se ha convertido en algo más que su condena.

Tom bajó la ventanilla del taxi y encendió un cigarro. Caló lentamente para inspirar del cigarro con mayor determinación y luego lo expulsó hacia la ventana; el chofer se veía lo suficientemente intimidado como para querer cuestionar eso.

—Perfectamente podemos olvidar el trato, MinHo. —Habla esta vez el hombre, intentando y fallando de mantener calma. —No tengo ningún problema. Pero, ¿Quién maneja tu cuenta bancaria?, yo. ¿Quién paga tu departamento?, yo. ¿Quién está pagando tus tratamientos de tu enfermedad, te contrató una nutrióloga y logró que entrenaras en uno de los mejores gimnasios de Seúl?, yo. —A medida que hablaba, su voz se volvía de nuevo cada vez más rígida y fuerte. —¡¿Quién pagó tu rehabilitación porque el niño era adicto a la heroína?! ¡Yo!, ¡¿Quién mierda te rescató de esa casa de crack?! ¡Yo!, ¡¿Quién mierda tuvo piedad contigo cuando tú te estabas prostituyendo?! ¡Yo, maldita sea! —Golpeó el asiento con su puño. Su voz temblaba de rabia. —¡Así que no te vas a mover de mi tutela hasta que me pagues todo lo que debes! ¡Porque yo soy un santo comparado con esos hombres de afuera que te sacarían los riñones para saldar la deuda! ¡Perfectamente podría cobrarte hasta el jodido taxi que estamos usando porque tú fuiste el maldito imbécil que se dedicó a drogarse y a llorar por dos años!

Las lágrimas en los ojos de MinHo no pasaban desapercibido para nadie, pero él se avergonzaba de ello. Se apoyó en su ventana para desviar su atención en las calles de afuera, pero las palabras de Tom habían calado tan adentro de él que sentía que habían derrumbado toda la fortaleza que él había logrado construir.

Tom caló con fuerza el cigarro una vez más y no tuvo piedad en dejar las cenizas sobre el examen médico de MinHo, todo para poder controlarse. Ignoró por completo las lágrimas de MinHo y se dedicó también a mirar por la ventana, frustrado.

El taxi arribó primero en el desolado edificio de MinHo, donde se bajó rápidamente con un portazo ensordecedor y subió hasta su departamento para lanzar sus exámenes a alguna parte. Sus gatos se acercaron para exigir atención pero él los pasó por alto porque en su sangre hervía la misma emoción que cuando peleaba.

O peor, cuando se enfurecía.

Eso creía que sentía, que estaba enojado, furioso por los dichos de Tom. Pero realmente estaba triste, asustado y sintiendo la soledad al tener que pasar por todo eso solo.

Solo. Otra vez.

—¡Maldita sea! —Ruge una vez más mientras llora. —¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Su cuerpo sufría de los espasmos y eso podía sentirlo al subir sus manos a sus cabellos para jalarlos con fuerza mientras gritaba en llantos, con sus ojos cerrados tan fuerte que temblaba. De nuevo, _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?_

Se preguntaba: ¿Por qué no podía saldar su deuda?, ¿Por qué Tom lo tenía condenado?, ¿Por qué tenía que estar enfermo?, ¿Por qué su madre se suicidó?, ¿Por qué su padre y su hermano murieron?, ¿Cuándo se libraría de esa condena que llamaba vida?, ¿Cuándo podría dejar de vivir en el infierno?

¿Cuándo podría comenzar a vivir?

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en la entrada de su casa a la vista de sus tres gatos. Se encontraba en medio de su sala con sus medicamentos esparcidos por todo el suelo y con su florero reventado. Uno de sus gatos estaba tragando una de sus pastillas y otro se había cortado las patas.

_¿Por qué?_

. . .

El musical de _Rent_ **[2]** , escrito originalmente por el fallecido Jonathan Larson, explica la vida de seis personas distintas que viven en los puntos bajos de Nueva York, tocando problemáticas como el VIH, la homosexualidad y la gente en situación de calle.

Una de las canciones himno de este musical es “Season Of Love”, el cual habla acerca de cómo uno como persona mide la vida, y como esta puede ser medida con amor.

En un mundo donde los escases abundan, desde material hasta afectiva, las medidas de la vida han ido variando entre intenciones, como gente que mide su vida en casas, en dinero, en parejas o en hijos. Expectativas y metas que se convirtieron en reglas para el éxito que en mediciones de vida.

Para alguien quien detestó Estados Unidos desde que lo pisó, JiSung encontró curioso que las mediciones allá fuesen en _pies_ _y pulgadas_ que en _centímetros y metros_ , pero de un lugar donde nace este himno esperanzador, era lógico que ellos tuviesen otra perspectiva respecto a algo tan básico como lo es la materia.

¿Podemos tomarnos el tiempo de apreciar un poco más las mediciones?, entre los kilómetros que separan amores y familia como los centímetros que se acortan en los reencuentros.

Puede que MinHo y JiSung hayan estado a dos centímetros de distancia corporalmente, y a pesar de que ambos recién están comenzando a pensar en el otro, sus corazones aún están a kilómetros de distancia.

Porque tanto el cielo como el infierno están lejos del otro.

_Pero siempre podrán reencontrarse en la tierra._

Y tú, ¿Cómo mides tu vida?

**_In daylights,_ **

**_In sunsets,_ **

**_In midnights,_ **

**_In cups of coffee,_ **

**_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_ **

**_In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_ **

**_How do you measure a year in a life?_ **

. . .

**[1] Jon Jones es un peleador de Artes Marciales Mixtas muy conocido, es considerado uno de los mejores peleadores y ha roto diversos récords del área.**

**[2] Tanto el musical como la película se encuentra disponible y subtitulada en distintas páginas del internet, como distintas versiones de sus canciones en Spotify.**


	12. Neverending Story

**_Never say goodbye,_ **

**_Because we are one,_ **

**_Because we Will walk together in the same dream._ **

**_Continue smiling by my side just like this moment._ **

**_Longer tan tomorrow, father tan eternity._ **

**_I love you._ **

**Neverending story; Stray Kids.**

Había veces donde las personas del edificio llegaban borrachas y estaban demasiados activos como para descansar, por lo que se dedicaban a cambiar los números de los departamentos por mero aburrimiento. Este hecho había sucedido la noche anterior, logrando que JiSung se confundiese de puerta y tocase la de un abuelo que lo golpeó en el hombro con el bastón.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No quiero robarle nada! ¡Perdón!

Volvió a contar los pisos en su cabeza y llegó al quinto, fue hacia el departamento de puerta plateada que usualmente se mantenía pulcra y acompañada con una planta, junto a un tapete de bienvenida que él mismo se había burlado de ello en reiteradas ocasiones.

 _Muy bien, JiSung…,_ se anima a sí mismo, _solo es decir lo que sientes, no debes tener miedo a eso, ¿Sabes?, no es como si nunca lo hubieses sentido._

El amor seguía siendo algo difícil de lidiar, pero él tenía que madurar.

Tocó el timbre dos veces y la campana sonó agradable a los oídos suyos; un golpe de nostalgia se apoderó de su cuerpo al igual que un agradable burbujeo en su estómago de felicidad.

—¡Ya va!

La voz suave de Allen sonó al otro lado de la puerta poniendo en alerta a JiSung. Se enderezó y sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para darse un aspecto más seguro, pero sus piernas eran delatores de su nerviosismo.

Cuando Allen abrió la puerta se quedó congelado un momento. Parpadeó sin poder reconocer a JiSung hasta que este le saludó con un inaudible “hola”.

—Estás aquí. —Apunta con obviedad Allen mientras se apoya en el marco de su puerta. —Creí que me ignorarías por siempre.

—Lamento eso. —Se disculpa en seguida el otro. —No es la mejor forma de empezar el año.

—Y que lo digas. —Contesta a su vez que se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a inspeccionar al chico. —¿Qué…?

—Quería hablar contigo, zanjar temas.

—¿O sea que quieres terminar?

—Al contrario. —Le interrumpe dando un paso adelante. —A no ser que tú quieras.

Allen estaba serio, más de lo que JiSung esperaba, pero él podía ver en los ojos del otro la emoción que él también sentía de verlo.

—Entremos.

El departamento seguía igual que siempre, lo mínimo del orden que esperaban de una persona adulta. Le ofreció una taza de té a JiSung quien aceptó a gusto y se sentó en el sofá blanco en la espera de él, quien llegó momentos más tarde con dos tazas humeantes.

—No fue maduro de mi parte pedirte un tiempo. —Comienza a hablar JiSung. Allen lo escuchaba, pero no apartaba la vista de su taza de té. —Hay cosas que todavía me cuestan asumir y superar, y yo siempre estuve acostumbrado a huir.

—Por lo que me contaste…—Comenta.

—Pero tenía que detenerme en algún momento, porque tenía que crecer. —Le dice mientras pega su rodilla a la de él. —Y no quería huir de lo bonito que me hacías sentir.

Allen intentó aguantar la sonrisa, pero el tono tan suave con el cual JiSung hablaba le enternecía. —¿Te hago sentir bonito?

—Quiero ser digno de ti. —Insiste, colocando la taza en la mesa de café para tomarle la mano. —Y, confieso que en este tiempo que estuvimos separados estuve pensando en otra persona, pero-

—Alto, ¿Qué? —Allen aparta la mano un tanto a la defensiva. —¿Estuviste con alguien?

—No, no lo estuve. —Explica enseguida. —Pensamos, tuvimos la idea, pero al final no. Era mala idea porque yo te quería a ti.

El rubio no estaba ni cerca de estar conforme a esa explicación; parecía realmente perturbado a la idea de que JiSung desease a alguien más, tan así que comenzó a repasar en su mente una lista de personas que podían causar ese efecto en JiSung y que él conocía. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza en estar con alguien mientras esperaba a JiSung.

Pero JiSung insistió en su agarre y lo tomó una vez más de la mano, buscando con su mirada los ojos de Allen para que estos pudiesen encajar en los del otro. —Lo lamento, Allen, tuve que haberte dicho que también te amaba.

Las pupilas de Allen temblaron por la ola de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Dilo de nuevo. —Pide.

JiSung sonrió ante la petición. Subió su mano hacia la mejilla de Allen para acercarla a la de él y susurrarle con ternura: Te amo.

No había forma de ganarle a las palabras de amor que se querían decir, pero cuando las palabras no estaban fortalecidas era fácil que no fuesen creíbles.

Y JiSung amaba a Allen, tanto para ser sincero, pero seguía sintiendo una barrera emocional que no podía conectar con la liberación de endorfinas dentro de su cuerpo al decirlo. Pero podía estar consciente del amor, de que lo amaba y que quería estar así por mucho tiempo más.

…

Antes de poder pensarlo el tiempo ya había pasado.

Desde esa situación de la quincena de enero provocó un quiebre en la relación de JiSung y MinHo, una herida que ambos intentaban pasar por alto y seguir como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos para poder mantenerse de una manera, pero los sentimientos de MinHo y el arrepentimiento y la continua relación de JiSung solo provocó que una pared de cristal se formase entre ellos, sintiéndose lejanos y cercanos a la vez.

La ignorancia hizo la constancia y la costumbre. Como antes, ambos se juntaban en el gimnasio de MinHo a entrenar y pasar el rato acompañados de Zen y de DoYeon, y otras veces MinHo caía en el trabajo de JiSung y almorzaban junto a HyoJung y Allen (este último solo en casos cuando coincidían), y una que otras veces pasaban el tiempo juntos comiendo o paseando en alguna parte, pero a medida que los días y las semanas pasaban esa constancia se iba desvaneciendo con el tiempo.

Por un lado, JiSung se encontraba realmente frustrado por el rechazo colectivo que la asociación de actores de corea le había hecho, una discriminación en base a sus estudios norteamericanos provocó que casi fuese vetado por el teatro nacional, provocando que se estancase en lo que más amaba y sintiese nada más que rencor al mundo del teatro. Y por otro lado, MinHo se había adentrado a la competencia nacional, ganando rondas con un puntaje espectacular que logró que distintas marcas y patrocinadores se fijasen en él, aún cuando él solo quería desaparecer.

La estabilidad de MinHo se perdió tanto que decidió ir a un psiquiatra para poder estabilizarse, tal vez era una cadena más para aferrarse a Tom, pero quería saldar su deuda estando vivo y no haberse librado por un suicidio.

Y fue así, las semanas pasaron y ellos se desgastaron.

—Y el hombre vino y me dijo, “¡Idiota, ¿Por qué no ves que te pedí mi café con dos de azúcar?”, pero como cree que soy psíquico en vez de estudiante de psicología, tardé dos minutos en convencerle de que realmente quería sin azúcar. —Termina de contar ChangBin a la hora de la cena en familia al resto de los chicos. —Así fue como no me despidieron.

—¿En serio le mentiste descaradamente para que no te despidiese? —Pregunta Felix con las mejillas rellenas de arroz. —Eres mi nuevo ídolo.

—Nunca creí escuchar esa palabra de Felix. —Expresa con gratitud el muchacho mientras pasa un brazo para rodearlo de hombros. —Este es el inicio de una bella amistad.

—¿Cómo que no éramos amigos?

Chan y JiSung rieron ante las palabras tan sentidas de Felix.

—Por favor, lo único que te dedicas a hacer es arrugarme la ropa y colocar mis vasos dados vuelta. —Se excusa ChangBin, con sus orejas poco a poco tornándose rojas.

—¡¿Y eso no es amistad?!

Ahora los otros dos chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por la conversación tan extraña que estaban teniendo los otros dos. El ambiente era lo más próximo a la relajación que los cuatro podían tener, ya que Felix se apresuraba en irse a su trabajo nocturno.

JiSung se desconcentró de la conversación cuando el timbre en su celular sonó. Estos últimos días de marzo ha estado pendiente de su celular y los mensajes que llegaban, tan así que cuando notó que era un correo electrónico el que le había llegado se levantó rápidamente de la mesa pidiendo permiso y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

Había hecho una audición, si, una a la cual no se tenía fe de lograrlo; sin embargo, su estómago se anudaba con fuerza y sudaba por completo, albergando dentro de sí esa esperanza que no quería tener.

— _“(…)Es un agrado de informarle que el equipo de producción El Rey León ha evaluado su presencia escénica con mucho detalle junto a sus antecedentes y currículum (…), es un agrado para nosotros informarle que hará el rol del príncipe Simba adulto—“_ ¡Dios santo!

Saltó en sí mismo al leer el correo tan fuerte que el celular cayó de sus manos. Se agachó bajo la cama para buscarlo y su cabeza chocó contra ella como signo de nerviosismo, y releyó el correo para verificar si no había sido su percepción el cual lo había engañado.

 _Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío…_ pensaba JiSung mientras sonreía con felicidad plena, _¡Lo hice!, ¡Lo hice!, ¡Lo hice!..._

La felicidad no lo hizo pensar demasiado y marcó el número de su mamá enseguida, necesitaba un poco de aterrizaje materno ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Lo habían aceptado! ¡Su plan B había funcionado!

Volvería a Broadway…

— _¿Aló?_

—¿Mamá?, ¡Hola! —Saluda con nerviosismo el chico. Estaba agobiado de tantas emociones positivas dentro de su cuerpo, tanto que creía que era insano. —Mamá, oye, recibí un correo. Haré de Simba adulto en la producción del Rey León de Broadway.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Punto en contra para JiSung por haber soltado la respuesta tan de repente. La mujer se quedó en silencio un momento procesando la información entregada por su hijo, tanto que colocó a JiSung más ansioso de lo que estaba. — _Ay, hijo…_

—No creí que funcionaría, sinceramente…—Cuenta mientras se sienta en la cama. —Me siento, no sé cómo explicarlo, es como si hubiese llegado al cielo de nuevo.

— _Estoy muy contenta y orgullosa de ti, JiSung, no lo dudes._ —Dice. — _Sin embargo…,¿no crees que pasará lo mismo que la última vez?, acabas de llegar a Corea luego de cuatro años, ¿No consideras que ha pasado poco tiempo?_

—Si, si, lo considero. —Se replantea. —Pero he buscado obras desde enero y me han rechazado de todos lados, y-y la verdad postulé para hacer el tonto realmente…No creí que me aceptarían.

— _¿Y cuándo te irías?_ —Pregunta con preocupación. — _JiSung…_

El chico cerró los ojos al realizar el cambio de tono de voz de su madre. —Mierda, mamá, tu boda…

_—¿Cuándo tienes que irte?_

JiSung se sacó el celular del oído para revisar el correo de nuevo, donde especificaban que estaban en conocimiento de la situación de JiSung y que tras su confirmación le darían un plazo de mes y medio para irse. —Finales de marzo, quincena de abril.

 _—No voy a permitir que te pierdas la boda_. —Dice su madre con molestia al otro lado. — _Consultaré con Hasun para correr el matrimonio cívico por lo menos para que estés presente. ¿Cómo lo harás con el dinero?, ¿Quieres que te regrese lo que nos diste?_

—Mamá-no, todavía no me bombardees de esta manera. —Le detiene con vacile. —Yo…Todavía tengo que ver los vuelos, dónde me quedaré, el cómo…No quiero perderme tu boda.

— _Cariño…—_ Sonó ella, conmovida. — _Esto es mucho más grande que mi boda._

—No lo es, mamá. —Insiste. —Me contactaré con ellos y pediré si puedo llegar un par de semanas después—

— _JiSung, tú mismo me contaste que ellos eran exigentes. —_ Responde con firmeza. — _Si les pones problemas ellos te mandarán a volar, así que no tientes con la suerte. Olvídate de mi boda y comienza a buscar vuelo y departamento. Con Hansun veremos si podemos atrasar la boda cívica antes de la quincena de abril para que asistas, y también veremos con cuánto dinero podremos apoyarte._

—Estoy demasiado eufórico. —Se atina a contestar. —Mamá, yo en serio lo siento.

Ella hizo un ruido que pareció restarle importancia. — _No estoy sola, hijo._

 _—_ Prometo que después de esto me iré a vivir contigo. —Promete. —V-venderé este departamento y con el dinero ahorrado me iré a vivir allá.

— _Eso lo veremos después. —_ JiSung la escuchaba sonreír. — _Estoy orgullosa de ti. Revisa tu pasaporte, tu visa y habla con los productores, después me cuentas en qué quedas._

—Está bien mamá. —Los ojos de JiSung se cristalizaron. —Te amo.

— _Yo igual, cielo._

Cuando ella colgó, JiSung se quedó observando su celular, congelado y sin saber qué hacer.

 _Debo llamar a MinHo_ , es lo primero que piensa, pero niega al instante, _o a Allen, Allen estaría muy contento…_

De repente, cayó en cuenta en lo obvio.

Él se iría a Estados Unidos. Solo.

Un terror lo abrazó con lentitud, un nuevo miedo nació de él al tener que enfrentarse a ese país otra vez, pero completamente solo.

—¿ _JiSung? —_ Escucha el chico a Chan al otro lado de la puerta. — _¿Está todo bien?_

—¡S-si! —Estaba tan eufórico que un gallito salió en su voz mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. —Si, es solo que…Tengo buenas noticias.

…

—Para ser alguien quien pasó a sexto de finales en el campeonato nacional de Artes Marciales Mixtas, no te ves muy contento. —Comenta Zen recostado en la banca de reposo mientras observa a MinHo golpear un saco de boxeo.

—¿Quieres verme saltando en un pie acaso? —Pregunta con los dientes apretados sin perder de vista su enfoque.

—No, solo me parece curioso. —Responde mientras se sienta en la banca justo cuando DoYeon llegaba de su estancia en la trotadora y se derrumbaba a su lado a beber agua. —Hola, mi cielo.

—¿Por qué MinHo está tan molesto? —Le pregunta ella a Zen ignorándolo por completo.

Zen suelta un suspiro de derrota por la falta de correspondencia y le cuenta a la menor cómo MinHo se ha encontrado así estas últimas semanas, bastante hastiado con su entorno y completamente desinteresado con sus victorias.

—¿Cuándo es la próxima pelea?

—En tres días. —Contesta MinHo aún golpeando el saco. No solo se limitaba a sus puños vendados, también daba golpes con el empeine del pie y con los talones, girando sus caderas con fuerza y dando pequeños saltos que hacían desequilibrar el saco.

—Se ve molesto.

—¡No estoy molesto! —Ruge mientras se detiene abruptamente. DoYeon se encogió sobre sí ante el grito que causo una detención en la molestia de MinHo. —Lo siento, es solo…No sé.

—Tom te está haciendo la vida imposible, ¿Eh? —Apunta Zen con la barbilla. —Sabemos que no te agrada, hombre, pero no es necesario que te descargues con nosotros. Solo estamos preocupados.

—Lo sé, lo sé…—Repite MinHo a su vez que cierra los ojos para poder calmarse y apoya su empapada frente en el saco para recuperar el aire. —Solamente he tenido días malos.

—Desde que empezó el año has estado así. —Dice DoYeon levantándose para ir hacia él para hacerle cariño en un hombro. —¿Qué sucede, MinHo?, entiendo que no puedas confiar en mí, pero en Zen…

—No es una cuestión de confianza, DoYeon. —Insiste. —Es una cuestión mía, por favor no se preocupen.

Zen también se levanta de la banca para ir hacia el otro lado de MinHo y palparle el hombro con confianza. —Hermano, iremos contigo a tus sextos de finales. Y a los cuartos. Y a la semi final y a la final.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que los quiero allí? —Bromea sin apartarse del saco.

—Somos tus amigos, y los amigos van hasta el fin del mundo para buscar al otro. —Comenta con cursilería Zen a su vez que lo abrazaba por los hombros. —Eres el mejor, hermano.

—Eres un asco consolando a la gente en sus etapas depresivas. —Expresa con asco DoYeon, apartándose de MinHo. —¿Por qué no vamos a beber?

—Yo no bebo. —Recuerda MinHo.

—O a comer sushi en el restaurant del frente. —Propone Zen. —Vamos, ¡Yo invito a DoYeon!

—¿Por qué tienes que invitarme a mí, tarado?

—Porque es lo más cercano que tendremos de una cita.

—Recuerda que sigue siendo menor de edad, hombre. —Le detiene MinHo al fin apartándose del saco. —Bien, vamos.

Los tres se separaron en los camerinos para poder asearse antes de salir. Al estar acercándose a la primavera el clima era mucho más tranquilo y cómodo como para atentar contra el calor, por lo que ambos chicos esperaron fuera del gimnasio a que DoYeon terminase de arreglarse; conversando sobre cosas triviales que hacían a MinHo reír.

—Oh, Linoring. —Aparece JiSung junto a ellos. A diferencia de MinHo que llevaba solo una musculosa y su cabello mojado, JiSung traía consigo una chaqueta larga y una bufanda. —¿No tienes frío?

—¡Oh, JiSung! —Le saluda Zen abrazándolo con fuerza. —¡Tiempo que no te pasas por acá, hombre! Incluso creí que habían terminado.

—Estos últimos días se me ha sido complicado venir. —Palmea incómodamente el chico en la espalda del otro, buscando con su mirada a MinHo para que este lo rescatase.

MinHo adoptó un semblante serio cuando apareció JiSung de repente en la calle. Él no era tonto, sabía que algo pasaba cuando estos últimos días JiSung evadió sus mensajes.

—JiSung…—Sonríe cordialmente MinHo. —¿Cómo estás? ¿Recordaste que existo?

—Bien, iba justo a la casa de monedas a hacer un trámite, pero es una agradable coincidencia verte ahora. —Dice apresuradamente el de cabellos claros una vez que Zen lo soltase, omitiendo por completo el sarcasmo de MinHo. —¿Me das un minuto de tu tiempo?

MinHo miró a Zen un momento quien le indicó con la mirada que esperaría a DoYeon adentro para darle espacio a ambos. El chico caminó hacia uno de los asientos que había en la calle junto a un quiosco donde JiSung se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Me vienes a contar alguna novedad? —Pregunta MinHo sin verle la cara.

—Sé que estás molesto por no haberme contactado contigo, pero tengo algo que contarte —Confiesa con vergüenza. MinHo hace un sonido para que continúe. —Como te conté que no encontré oportunidades en mi campo acá, mandé unas audiciones a Estados Unidos para ver si me consideran y, participaré en un musical allá, en Broadway.

La noticia le cayó como golpe a MinHo. En otro contexto se habría alegrado de que el chico hubiese tenido esa oportunidad de ir a rehacer su carrera allá, pero ahora…Una mezcla entre recelo y alivio se apoderaban de él, sentimientos antónimos que no le daban una respuesta a su agonía.

—¿Te irás de nuevo allá? —Habla a penas MinHo. —Ni siquiera has estado un año acá. ¿Qué hay de la boda de tu madre?, ¿Y de tu noviecito regalón?

—Ambos entendieron la situación. —Explica con nerviosismo. —En Broadway pagan bien, incluso más de lo que yo ganaba en el McDonalds allá.

—¿Cómo te sustentarás?

—Cuidaré la casa de un abuelo que se irá de crucero por cuatro meses, será tiempo suficiente antes de que yo pueda adaptarme. —Cuenta. —ChangBin, Felix y Chan me pagarán el arriendo del departamento, así podré pagarme también un piso allá más un trabajo local.

—¿Y estás seguro que participarás en el musical?

—Segurísimo, debo irme lo antes posible para comenzar con la revisión del libreto. —Contesta con seguridad.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—A fin de mes si es lo mejor.

—Y… —MinHo vaciló antes de hacer la pregunta, dentro de sí había una respuesta que él no quería escuchar. —Y, ¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver?

JiSung se demoró en contestar esa pregunta; MinHo pensaba en que no tenía alguna idea de ello o estaba haciendo un aproximado, pero conocía tan bien el ceño fruncido de JiSung que sabía que se negaba a decirlo.

—¿JiSung?

—Yo no soy un actor famoso. —Responde. —Yo soy uno de cuarta, estaré comprometido con eso, así que estaré fuera uno o dos años—

—¡¿Años?! —MinHo soltó una carcajada sarcástica. —¿Estás de broma? ¿Y tu noviecito aprobó eso?

JiSung pareció perplejo ante lo último dicho por él. —¿Disculpa?, ya te dije que no me importaba su opinión.

—Y la de nadie, parece. —Contesta molesto. —¿No dijiste que tu mamá se casa?, ¿Qué harás con ella?, ¿Y de tu empleo en el Centro Cultural? ¿Y de Chan y ChangBin—

—Ya lo saben y está todo bien con eso. —Responde sin entender a MinHo. —¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que llevas aquí como ocho meses y ya te vas. —Apunta. —¿Acaso no lo ves?

—Bueno, puedo irme cuando yo quiera, MinHo, soy independiente—

—Es tan egoísta de tu parte decir eso. —Espeta con fuerza, completamente chocado.

Esos sentimientos sin interpretación que sentía MinHo segundos antes se transformaron en un torbellino de molestia y ofensa, tan incomprendidos que él se irritaba al no poder entenderlos.

JiSung también había recibido esas palabras como ofensas, mirándolo desconcertado. —¿Egoísta?, MinHo, es mi vida—

—Y no piensas en nadie. —Se rasca la cabeza con frustración. —Está super bien que te vayas, pero así a pasar de la vida de las demás personas.

—¡Me dijeron que está bien! —Insiste JiSung, elevando la voz con enojo. —Mi madre me dijo que está bien, los chicos me dijeron que está bien, ¡Incluso Allen dijo que me apoyaba en esto! ¡¿Por qué tú no puedes hacerlo?!

—¡Porque no pensaste en mí!

Esas palabras dejaron a JiSung perplejo, como una llamada marcando ocupado sin entender a lo que MinHo intentaba referirse. No entendía por qué MinHo estaba sonrojado y tan molesto por su logro, si supuestamente debiese estar también orgulloso de él y deseándole un buen viaje.

Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Pero esas palabras no hicieron más que JiSung se perdiese una vez más en la comprensión.

—MinHo…—Dice su nombre con calma. MinHo sintió de repente que estaba volviendo a escuchar al chico de quince años llamándolo bajo las colchas, aquél que le diría algo consolador y que siempre amó escuchar. Pero terminó siendo lo contrario. —MinHo, ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en ti?

MinHo lo entendió en ese momento. Entendió que había caído por JiSung de una manera tan estrepitosa y desagradable que hasta él mismo sentía asco, sin poder evitarlo o pararlo se encontró arrastrando sus palabras de amor hacia una persona que ya lo había superado con meses de antelación.

JiSung estaba avanzando, y MinHo estaba atascado.

—No sé…—Termina por contestar MinHo luego de un prolongado silencio. —No tengo idea de por qué deberías pensar en mí.

No esperó a que contestase. La vergüenza lo estaba inundando y tenía que alejarse de él.

—¡Espera!

Pero JiSung no lo buscó cuando MinHo entró con rapidez al gimnasio; el peleador pensó que no valía la pena ser perseguido para terminar de ratificar la conversación, que ya todo había quedado claro aún cuando ni siquiera habían terminado de comunicar sus sentimientos.

 _Soy un tonto_ , se dice a sí mismo MinHo, _si no iba a pensar en su novio que lo ama tanto, ¿Por qué pensaría en mí?_

_Eres un egoísta, Han JiSung._

_Pero un egoísta que tiene razón._


	13. All Too Well

**_And you call me up again just to break me like a promise_ **

**_So casually cruel in the name of being hones_ **

**All Too Well; Taylor Swift**

—Esto podemos hacerlo sencillo. —Estipula inicialmente JiSung con seriedad. Sus otros tres amigos lo observaban desde el otro lado de la mesa sin entender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Han. —Hay tres opciones: decidimos un presupuesto personal y cada uno me paga cierta suma de dinero por vivir aquí. Decidimos un presupuesto global y en grupo me pagan. O lo dejamos a mano de un abogado.

—¿Al menos tienes dinero para contratar a un abogado? —Pregunta burlesco ChangBin.

—No, pero hay muchos estudiantes de derecho en clínicas jurídicas que se mueren por tener un almuerzo completo. —Contesta el artista con suma superioridad. —Ahora, decidan.

Los otros tres meditaron un momento sus opciones. Felix tanteó su bolsillo trasero del pantalón para luego sacar una moneda y un clip.

—Este puede ser el pie de pago. —Indica Felix.

—Iré donde un abogado.

—¡Espera! —Le gritaron los tres abalanzándose sobre la mesa para agarrar a JiSung y este se volviese a sentar.

—Te vamos a pagar en grupo. —Termina por afirmar Chan. —A finales de mes. Los treinta

—Esto es serio. —Apunta JiSung con formalidad. —Si no me pagan, no tendré cómo vivir allá. Así que por favor necesito de su cooperación.

—Y la tendrás. —Le garantiza ChangBin. —Tienes que estar tranquilo. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo.

—No tienen que romper nada. —Continúa. —Hay catorce horas de diferencia horaria. Si rompen algo y necesitan hablar con el sostenedor del departamento estaremos en problemas.

—Tranquilo…—Le vuelve a calmar Chan mientras se levanta de su asiento para ir hacia la espalda de JiSung, tomándolo por los hombros. —Confía en nosotros. Tendrás tu dinero y tus antecedentes parejos.

JiSung confiaba en ellos, por supuesto, sobre todo si vivían bajo el mismo techo. Pero el problema no era el cuidado, era la distancia.

Inicialmente, cuando mantuvo su amistad con ChangBin y Chan cuando se fue por primera vez había sido complejo; la diferencia horaria era demasiado grande como para mantener una conversación, y los tiempos en los que estaban libres no coincidían con sus actividades, pero fue la paciencia y el amor lo que hizo que siguiesen siendo amigos.

Ahora, ya tenía ese refuerzo positivo de que las probabilidades de que algo cambie entre ellos eran bajas, en especial cuando sería menos la cantidad de tiempo en Nueva York.

Si sabía que todo estaría bien, ¿Por qué estaba tan intranquilo?

_MinHo._

Desde esa discusión fuera del gimnasio de MinHo no se habían vuelto a ver, y mucho menos a dirigir la palabra.

Sus dichos habían calado en el inconsciente de JiSung, hasta apareciendo en sueños sobre si la elección que estaba tomando era correcta. No quería retractarse solo porque una persona le estaba diciendo que irse era egoísta, pero tampoco era una persona cualquiera quien se lo decía.

_“—No pensaste en mí”_

¿Por qué JiSung tendría que pensar en MinHo?, no tenía sentido. Si, eran amigos, pero no había nada más profundo entre ellos que hacía variar su decisión en irse solo por él.

 _Tal vez MinHo si creía_ , piensa con determinación, antes de darse cuenta qué había entrado a una epifanía. Epifanía que había decidido ignorar.

—Me voy yendo. —Anuncia JiSung levantándose de la mesa. —Volveré tarde.

—Mejor no vuelvas. —Le contesta ChangBin guiñándole el ojo.

JiSung rodó los ojos con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero negó con lentitud. —Allen tiene trabajo en la cadena televisiva más tarde, solo me acompañará a comprar una maleta.

—¿Qué fue de la tuya? —Le pregunta Felix.

—No voy a decir quién -ChangBin- pero alguien me perdió mi maleta, así que tengo que ir por una nueva. —Termina de contar antes de tomar sus cosas e irse del departamento.

Cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda pudo escuchar los alegatos de ChangBin desde el otro lado. Trotó hacia las escaleras y las bajó con rapidez hasta la primera planta, donde se despidió del conserje y se largó rápidamente de allí.

Había decidido juntarse con Allen pasada de las tres ya que él tendría que ir a su trabajo después, a esa cadena televisiva donde él era encargado de la dirección de actuación para las teleseries que esta producía. Un cargo muy importante para un hombre importante.

Tomó el tren un poco antes de las tres y llegó justo a tiempo al centro de la ciudad donde Allen lo esperaba en uno de los pilares de la estación, fumando un cigarrillo mientras veía a la gente pasar.

—Me atrasé, lo siento. —Se disculpa JiSung llegando a su lado. —¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—No te preocupes. —Contesta el otro lanzando el cigarro al suelo. —¿Dónde vamos primero?

—Debo comprar la maleta. —Dice mientras repasa su lista mental. —Eh, debo ir a buscar la visa, comprar los pasajes a Daegu para ir donde mi madre, pagar el seguro médico…Y creo que eso solamente.

Allen lanzó un silbido a su vez que revisa su reloj de muñeca. —No sé por cuánto tiempo podré acompañarte, lindo.

—Conque pasemos tiempo juntos me basta y me sobra. —Responde con gracia mientras se ponen a caminar. —¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo?

—Bien, la nueva serie saldrá al aire pronto. —Contesta con su mismo tono agradable. —El director me recomendó a otra cadena, así que habrá más dinero en casa.

—¡Eso es genial! —Exclama JiSung. —¿Y no has pensado participar como actor?

El rubio negó con una sonrisa. —No es lo mío, JiSung.

Caminaron por el centro hasta el centro de seguros donde JiSung pagaría su seguro médico, y con el informe de pago fue hasta el consulado de Estados Unidos -que quedaba cerca de la Casa Azul- para poder tramitar su visa de trabajador.

—¿Crees que te si solamente harás un musical? —Le susurra Allen al oído mientras están en la fila.

—Espero que sí. —Le susurra de vuelta. —O sino corrompería todos mis planes.

Para la suerte de JiSung su visa fue aprobada, dándole la estadía dos años en el extranjero.

A Allen no le quedaba mucho tiempo para hacerle compañía por lo que decidieron hacer un break del recorrido de JiSung y entraron a una elegante cafetería que, a pesar de que JiSung quería optar por algo más económico, Allen quería consentir a JiSung por ser las últimas semanas que pasaría con él, así que tomaron la mesa más lejana de ellos para que al fin Allen llenase el rostro de JiSung de besos.

—Alguien nos va a ver~ —Gruñe JiSung entre besos.

—Estoy aprovechando. —Le susurra Allen de vuelta.

Estuvieron así durante un rato mientras la orden llegaba. Dándose cariños mutuos con toques de ternura para poder expresar sus sentimientos de manera detallada y agradable. Tan así que JiSung sintió su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

—Te echaré de menos… —Murmura. —En serio…

—Creo que deberíamos hablar de eso…

JiSung se congeló a la mitad del beso y se enderezó. —¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Pregunta con nerviosismo. —¿Qué “eso”?

—No me malinterpretes, yo te amo. —Se antecede. —Pero la diferencia horaria es de catorce horas… Deberíamos organizarnos con este tema.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio por lo que Allen decía, y asintió de acuerdo.

—Si, tienes razón. —Dice. —Eh, no tengo problemas de despertarme temprano la verdad.

—Tu mediodía serán mis dos de la mañana. —Contesta entre risas. —¿Podrás despertarte más temprano?

—Llegas a las ocho del trabajo, ¿No? —Dice haciendo referencia a que Allen trabajaba por las tardes. —Puedo llamarte a mis siete de la mañana, serían las nueve para ti.

—¿Te sabes tus horarios?

—Dijeron que me lo mandarían cuando llegase allá. —Contesta con cierto agrado. —Dijeron que me darían unos dos días para adaptarme, son muy amables.

—Entonces me llamarás a mis nueve. —Asiente Allen. —Puedo vivir con eso.

—Me parece bien. —Sonríe antes de darle otro beso más en la boca.

Cuando el mesero había llegado Allen no se demoró mucho en beber su té antes de despedirse con un beso en la frente de él y dejarle su tarjeta de crédito para que JiSung pidiese lo que quería.

 _¿De qué me sirve tanta comida si no estarás tú para comerla conmigo?_ , piensa graciosamente antes de pedir otra tarta de chocolate.

La soledad ayudó en parte a JiSung en ordenar su nostalgia y pena por irse, pero todo era eclipsado por el remordimiento de no tener arrepentimientos de su ida. Sentía tanto el idealismo de irse que el pensar que la próxima semana tomaría un vuelo hacia el otro lado del mundo solo le hacía emocionarse más y más. Tal y como fue la primera vez.

Una vez que JiSung pagó su cuenta se fue del local y pasó en seguida a la estación de trenes para comprar su pasaje a dos días más a Daegu, el día en el cual su madre había conseguido fecha para el matrimonio civil.

Eran pasada de las cinco cuando solamente le faltaba su maleta para irse, y estaba tan de buen ánimo que quiso llevar dulces a su casa, por lo que entró a una tienda de convivencia a comprar algunas chucherías que sabía que a sus amigos le gustaban.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a DoYeon sentada en los asientos de la ventana, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Oh, DoYeon. —Le saluda JiSung acercándose cuidadosamente a ella. Se puso a la defensiva al ver a la muchacha saltar, completamente asustada.

—Oh, JiSung. —Exclama también ella, sorprendida. —¡Hola!

La muchacha estaba vestida con su uniforme de escuela, pero no estaba comiendo nada. Solo estaba sentada mirando el ventanal y a la gente pasar frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta en seguida JiSung. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy bien, es solo…—La chica vaciló al hablar con JiSung, pero terminó accediendo de todas formas, bastante apenada. —Es solo que hay un loco que me sigue. —Termina por soltar.

JiSung miró hacia fuera del ventanal. —¿Quién es?

—El hombre que está en el poste de luz. —Indica ella con la cabeza, con pavor de querer mirar.

Entendió en seguida al nerviosismo de DoYeon, por lo que giró su cabeza con disimulo para ver a través del ventanal nuevamente y buscar a algún hombre en un poste. —¿Es el de chaqueta de mezclilla, quien lee el periódico?

—Aham.

—¿Has llamado a alguien? —Pregunta.

La chica niega con el mismo nerviosismo. —No, mi celular murió. Me da miedo salir porque no sé si es él solo o…

El chico notó como el hombre levantaba la vista del periódico hacia la tienda de convivencia. JiSung se puso nervioso ante el hombre, por lo que se limitó a atinar a ir hacia la chica y abrazarla por los hombros, y le susurró al oído en seguida al sentirla tensarse.

—Abrázame. Compraremos un par de cosas y luego iremos al gimnasio. —Susurra. La chica temblaba de miedo. Se aferró a los hombros de JiSung y asintió con lentitud antes de separarse.

Hicieron el plan, pensando que el hombre así se alejaría. Compraron unos chuches y le compró una malteada a DoYeon para que recuperase el azúcar, porque la chica estaba tan pálida que provocaba que su cabello rosa fuese más intenso que antes. Tomó su mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la mochila de ella y así ella tomaba la bolsa de dulces y ambos salieron de la tienda de convivencia. Sin embargo, el hombre los siguió metros más atrás.

—No se va…—Murmura con nerviosismo ella. Parecía querer llorar. —¿Qué tal si hay más?, ¿Y si es una redada?

—Iremos al gimnasio. —Le responde JiSung, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de la chica para calmarla. —Si nos sigue hasta allá, llamaremos a la policía.

—No, ellos no llegarán. —Sigue murmurando en pánico. —Esto ya me ha pasado. Ellos no se van. Ellos se multiplican, se aparecen otra vez, ni aunque les grites o golpees se van—

—Si no se va con la policía le daremos una paliza, ¿Está bien? —La calma. —Si quieres podemos entrar a una tienda y esperar a que se vaya.

Pero esa idea no parecía tranquilizar a DoYeon. Se tensaba ante cada camioneta que pasaba y JiSung podía sentir como su mano cada vez afirmaba más el agarre por cada metro que pasaba. Por cada rojo peatonal que se encontraban JiSung aprovechaba de mirar sobre su hombro por si el hombre se había ido, pero él seguía mirándolos metros más lejos.

El camino pareció eterno hasta el gimnasio, igual le daba puntos a la distancia porque fueron a pie. Pero la chica lo jalaba con tanta rapidez que terminaron trotando cuando llegaron a la esquina del gimnasio para entrar en él. DoYeon respiró solo cuando cruzaron la puerta.

—Oh Dios. —Inhala ella con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de llorar. —¿Sigue afuera?

—Tranquila, ¿Sabes si MinHo y Zen están—

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

La chica salió corriendo de la vista de JiSung llamando la atención de las demás personas que estaban entrenando. JiSung fue tras ella también corriendo y se detuvo moralmente cuando la vio entrar al baño de mujeres. Entre la disyuntiva de no dejarla sola o ir a ver si Zen y MinHo se encontraban por los alrededores decidió optar por la segunda opción, quienes conocían mejor a la chica y sabrían qué hacer.

—¡Iré a buscar a Zen y MinHo! —Le grita JiSung desde la entrada del baño, asomándose. Vio a una chica que se quedó congelada al ver a JiSung en la entrada, pero él levantó las manos en signo de indefenso. —P-por favor, tenle un ojo a ella hasta que vuelva.

JiSung trotó hacia el sector sur del gimnasio, donde los entrenamientos de los deportes de combate se encontraban activos. Cruzó entre una pareja que practicaba kick-boxing y observó rápidamente la pelea en el cuadrilátero para ver si se encontraban allí, pero no los encontró hasta que llegó a la zona de descanso donde MinHo carcajeaba de algo que Zen estaba diciendo.

—¡Hey! —Les grita corriendo hacia ellos. Ambos cambiaron la cara al ver a JiSung.

—¿Eh? —Exclama MinHo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Cómo estás, amigo?! —Le saluda alegremente Zen.

—DoYeon está en el baño de mujeres-eh, había un hombre siguiéndola. —Explica rápidamente, nervioso.

No terminó de hablar cuando Zen se levantó en seguida y fue hacia el baño de mujeres más próximo a la salida para acudir a ella; en cambio, MinHo se levantó para enfrentar a JiSung mientras iban también al baño.

—¿Cómo que la están siguiendo? —Pregunta.

—Me encontré con ella en la tienda de convivencia a un par de calles de acá. —Cuenta con rapidez. —Eh-me dijo que había alguien siguiéndola y le dije que vendríamos acá y si no se iba llamaríamos a la policía-y no se fue, creo que sigue afuera.

JiSung pensó que MinHo también iría a acudir a DoYeon, pero en cambio fue al mesón de la entrada y le comunicó al chico que se encontraba de turno de que alguien seguía a la chica antes de salir con JiSung.

El de pelo claro buscó con su mirada al hombre que estaba siguiendo a DoYeon, pero ya no había rastros de él. Se acercó a la calle y miró por los alrededores para ver si había una señal de él, pero terminó negando al no encontrar nada de él.

—Ya no está. —Termina por responder JiSung. —Ya no está. Él la estaba siguiendo.

—No me sorprende, la verdad. —Masculle MinHo, enojado. —Pero la va a seguir molestando.

—¿Podremos ver en las cámaras o-

—Olvídalo, no van a ver nada. —Responde bruscamente.

Se adentraron de nuevo al gimnasio y fueron hacia los baños, donde ambos pudieron contemplar a DoYeon recuperando el color, pero discutiendo con Zen de manera enfebrecida.

—Solo fue una crisis de angustia, estoy bien. —Insiste la chica, pero Zen no parecía convencido.

—Vomitaste tu alma, no estás bien. —Le responde el otro. —Déjame llevarte a tu casa aunque sea—

—Solo quiero lavarme los dientes. —Masculle con asco. Cuando ambos notaron que los chicos estaban llegando, DoYeon fue directo hacia su mochila y volvió a adentrarse al baño.

—¿Cómo está? —Pregunta MinHo a Zen. Zen parecía realmente molesto.

—Bien, se quebró un poco pero se ve bien. —Contesta con sinceridad. —¿Viste al imbécil?

—No _,_ cuando salí ya no estaba. —Responde con frustración. —¿Le hizo algo? —Se dirige a JiSung.

Él negó en seguida. —No, desde que llegué estuve todo el rato con ella. —Contesta. —Se le…Se le veía realmente afectada. Dijo que no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

—¿En serio creías que una chica de dieciséis se metería a deportes de combate por mero gusto? —Pregunta con dureza MinHo, pero Zen le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmase.

—Él no sabe, no te alteres. —Dice Zen, para luego suspirar y dirigirse a JiSung. —Nosotros no sabemos tampoco en exactitud que pasó, cuando nos contó fue muy vaga al respecto. Solo nos contó que a los catorce la habían acorralado, nada más.

—La mayoría de las mujeres que se meten a los deportes de combate tienen en común eso. —Sigue contando MinHo, un poco más calmado. —En especial las más jóvenes. Hay un curso de defensa dedicado a eso.

—Es muy triste. —Suspira JiSung. —Me refiero a que, cualquiera que viese a DoYeon pensaría que ella no se dejaría intimidar de esa manera, pero…

—¿Hablando de mi las nenitas? —Se asoma DoYeon. —Es una falta de respeto hablar a mis espaldas.

Zen rodó los ojos antes de poner una mano en la cabeza de la chica para sacudirla. —¡Oye!

—Te iremos a dejar. —Dice Zen. —Espéranos.

Zen palmeó el estómago de MinHo antes de que ambos se dirigiesen a la zona sur del gimnasio, dejando de nuevo a JiSung a solas con DoYeon.

—Lamento haberte molestado con eso. —Suelta ella de repente. —MinHo nos contó que te irías por estas fechas, debes estar bastante ocupado.

—No-al contrario, DoYeon, no te disculpes. —Dice rápidamente. —Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza dejarte ahí sola.

—No sé lo que me pasó. —Comienza a justificarse. —En serio, estaba completamente bloqueada. Me agarró con la guardia baja.

—Está bien, DoYeon, créeme. —Insiste. —No tienes por qué explicarte. Está bien.

Aunque la chica no pareciese convencida, terminó suspirando mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Si quieres estar tranquila, agradéceme. —Le consuela JiSung mientras coloca su mano en el pelo rosa de DoYeon para hacerle cariño. —No tienes por qué disculparte.

DoYeon tragó aire antes de asentir, volvió a suspirar y le entregó una sonrisa cálida a su mayor. —Gracias, JiSung.

—¿Quieres un dulce?

Repentinamente los ojos de DoYeon se volvieron lagrimosos, pero asintió de todas maneras.

Cuando los otros dos chicos llegaron emprendieron su trayecto a la casa de DoYeon con un ambiente agradable para poder distraer a la chica, burlándose entre ellos y lanzando chistes sin sentido que hicieron reír a la chica. Cuando bajaron en la estación de ella y caminaron en dirección a su casa, ella junto a Zen tomaron la delantera y tanto JiSung como MinHo caminaron metros atrás de ellos para darle su espacio. Lo cual no era del todo bueno porque ambos no habían cruzado palabra desde que se fueron del gimnasio.

—Parecen ser más cercanos de lo que creía. —Comenta JiSung al aire, intentando borrar el aire incómodo de ambos.

MinHo asintió sin expresión en su rostro, y comentó: —Si, puede que él bromee alrededor de ella, pero la respeta muchísimo. —Dice. —Y a ella le agrada mucho Zen, pero es la brecha de la edad.

—¿Estás diciendo que…?

MinHo asiente, pero vuelve a mantener el silencio.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por un momento, acompañado por las pequeñas risas que DoYeon soltaba. JiSung se sentía frustrado porque MinHo lo estuviese evitando de esa manera, pero no sentía que fuese el momento correcto para hablar de eso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de DoYeon su madre salió a recibirla. Los tres chicos pudieron presenciar el momento en el que a DoYeon se le cayó el rostro y comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de su madre.

El regreso fue silencioso para los tres. Como forma de agradecimiento la madre de DoYeon les regaló pasteles a los tres chicos por lo que se fueron con los brazos cargados hasta la estación de trenes.

—Yo voy al otro lado. —Anuncia Zen, algo decaído.

—Nos vamos. —Se inclina cordialmente JiSung, pero fue detenido por Zen quien colocó una mano en su hombro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Gracias, JiSung. —Palmea Zen antes de irse al otro andén.

JiSung bufó ante eso. —¿ ”Gracias, JiSung”?, era obvio que tenía que hacer eso.

—Hay gente que no lo ve obvio simplemente. —Contesta MinHo rodando los ojos mientras deja su pastel en los brazos de JiSung. —Ten, ni siquiera puedo comer dulces.

—¡Es cierto!, ¿Cómo vas en la competencia nacional? —Pregunta JiSung haciendo malabares con los pasteles para que no se cayeran.

Ambos se sentaron en los asientos del andén.

—¿Sabías que HyunJin -el de la escuela- está reportando la competencia?, puedes revisar en _Danportes_ cómo va. —Responde soez.

Eso colmó a JiSung.

—Muy bien. No sé de ti en semanas y cuando nos vemos me contestas de esta manera tan burda. —Suelta JiSung, ofendido. — ¿Sigues molesto porque me iré del país?

—A este punto tengo más razones para estar molesto contigo. —Finalmente MinHo mira a JiSung. —¿Qué es esa mierda de querer tener sexo conmigo y luego negarte?, ¿Qué es esa mierda de querer formar una amistad y luego largarte?, ¿Qué esa mierda de… de seguir viéndonos si vas a estar con otro?

Los hombros de JiSung cayeron abruptamente al igual que la expresión de su rostro, su corazón pinchó de una manera tan particular y nostálgica que consideró que esto solo era un chiste cruel de MinHo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Pregunta JiSung, completamente desentendido. —¿No puedo estar con otro si nos seguimos viendo?, MinHo, nosotros dos solo somos amigos, pensé que lo teníamos claro.

—Si, y lo tenemos claro. —Le interrumpe. —Yo tengo claro de que eres mi amigo, JiSung, pero, mierda, ¿En serio vamos a ignorar todo lo que fuimos de jóvenes y lo que pasó cuando nos reencontramos? ¿En serio creíste que lo iba a ignorar?

—Te estás aferrando a algo que no existe, MinHo. —Contesta, temblándole la voz. —No somos nada, no somos…

—No te estoy diciendo que somos algo, JiSung. —Dice. —Te estoy diciendo que, por tu indecisión no somos nada.

—¿Qué?, ¿Acaso creíste que estaríamos juntos solo porque sí?

Una ola de vergüenza golpeó a MinHo, quien se sonrojó desde las orejas hasta el cuello. Pero asintió de todas maneras.

—¡¿Por qué asientes?! —Exclama JiSung. —¡¿Por qué estaríamos juntos?!

—Porque nos conocemos. —Responde MinHo con seguridad. —Somos mejores amigos desde la infancia. Sabíamos todo del otro, estuvimos a punto de ser algo y—

—Y todo se fue a la mierda. Tú no podías estar conmigo porque simplemente _no podías._ Pero dime, ¿Acaso ahora puedes estarlo?

Se tragó sus propias palabras. MinHo estaba consternado por la discusión, tan así que no pudo evitar levantarse y caminar de lado a lado frente a JiSung.

—¡Contéstame!

—¡No puedo, JiSung! —Termina por gritar. —¡Y lo peor de todo es que no creo nunca poder estarlo!

—¡¿Y tú crees que a mi no me duele eso?! —Se levanta también JiSung. Aún con sus brazos cargando pasteles. —Por Dios, MinHo. Eres mi primer amor. Me da miedo amar a alguien porque siempre pensaré que me abandonarán de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste--¡Mierda! ¡Sé que no quisiste abandonarme!, pero por favor entiéndeme.

—¡Lo hago!

—No lo haces. —Contradice. —Y yo tampoco puedo entenderte a ti. Son muchas cosas MinHo, muchas cosas de las cuales nosotros no estamos preparados.

—Para el otro. —Agrega con molestia MinHo. Cerrando sus ojos para no soltar lágrimas. —No estamos preparados para estar con el otro, ¡Y tal vez nunca lo estaremos!

JiSung también quería llorar de la impotencia. A diferencia de MinHo que no podía conceptualizar su pena, JiSung si tenía claro que su corazón se quebraba por cada palabra que salía frente a MinHo.

No había espacio para Allen en ese momento, ni siquiera consideración. Si supiese que MinHo estaba preparado para ello dejaría a Allen sin pensarlo.

Pero no podía. Porque él amaba a Allen. Y porque MinHo no estaba preparado.

—Ambos…Ambos tenemos que entender algo. —Dice JiSung con su voz quebrada. —Nosotros…Nosotros ya topamos, tuvimos nuestra oportunidad. —Murmura con pena. —Y ahora, esta amistad que ambos tenemos. —Se apunta a los dos. —Es lo que nos confirma que es la única manera que nos podemos tener. No dudo de tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero tú no estás preparado para estar con alguien. Y aunque yo este mejorando, paso a paso para ser una persona leal y respetable dentro de una relación, no puedes pedirme tanto como para seguir a tu lado si no puedo tenerte de otra forma. —Soltó un suspiro lleno de pena. MinHo, por su parte, lo escuchaba atentamente mientras se mordía el labio. —Ya pasé por esto, por ti, años atrás. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de seguir adelante y…La verdad es que no puedo seguir en contacto contigo si quiero avanzar.

Lo último fue un golpe para MinHo. Palabras que atravesaron su esencia con una brutal frialdad sin esperar más de lo que hubiese querido desear. No esperó que la conversación girase ese torno; tampoco esperaba que la gente los mirase en el andén con curiosidad y con desprecio. Pero él nunca quiso esperar tener que dejar a JiSung ir una vez más.

—¿Será siempre así? —Respiró MinHo entre cortado. —¿Nunca podremos topar?

—MinHo…

—Nos conocemos tan bien. —Termina por soltar una lágrima. —Sabemos los pasatiempos, manías, motivaciones… Nos respetamos tanto… ¿Por qué nunca podremos topar?

Los ojos de JiSung también se cristalizaron por las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, por lo que limitó a encogerse de hombros con una triste sonrisa. —No lo sé. —Modula.

—Q-quiero que sepas que si te apoyo, JiSung. —Confiesa. —No quise darme a entender de esa manera-antes, ¿Cuándo me dijiste que te ibas y que no habías pensado en mí?, ya, si te apoyo. Deseo que alcances tantas cosas sin importar en qué parte del mundo te encuentres-, pero yo… Yo no podía creer que hubieses tomado la decisión sin vacilar, tan repentino, tan… No sé…

JiSung logró traspasar todos los pasteles hacia un brazo mientras daba pasos frente a MinHo antes de abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo con un brazo por los hombros.

—Lo sé. —Murmura JiSung, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de MinHo. —Lo sé…

—Fue muy egocéntrico de mi parte, lo siento tanto…

—Está bien…

Antes de darse cuenta el tren había llegado a la estación. Ambos se separaron y MinHo fue por su bolso para que ambos subiesen al tren. Se mantuvieron en silencio frente a la puerta esperando a que estas se cerrasen, pero las emociones palpaban tanto en el otro que MinHo no pudo evitar enloquecer.

— _Se inicia el cierre de puertas._

JiSung no entendió el por qué MinHo se ganó frente a él y quedó bastante desconcertado cuando él tomó su rostro para darle un beso en la frente; reaccionó a una simple palabra antes de ver como las puertas del tren se cerraban dejando a MinHo afuera.

—¡¿MinHo?!

Pero MinHo no podía con eso, eran muchos sentimientos para él. Tantas cosas que habían pasado desde la llegada de JiSung que no le producía ningún bien si se limitaba él solo, si no podía ser honesto cuando era debido, si no podía respetar cuando debía hacerlo…

De repente las palabras de Tom retumbaron en su cabeza, algo que una vez le dijo hace meses atrás.

Cielo e infierno.

 _Algún día, JiSung…_ Se prometió MinHo, _algún día ambos estaremos en la tierra._


	14. Ex

**_I didn’t even thank you in the end_ **

**_Just left behind sharp words in a trembling voice_ **

**_Even if I act like everything is fine, I can’t lie_ **

**_About this longing making me regret it all_ **

**Ex; Stray Kids**

Cuando JiSung asistió a la boda de su madre pensó que sucedería de todo, menos una razón para impedirlo.

No lo malinterpreten. Él siempre ha deseado casarse si es que algún día pueda hacerlo, pero tampoco se acomplejaría si no fuese esa su realidad. El problema real eran las condiciones del matrimonio, tanto el contexto en sí como la situación de ambas personas, y no desde una perspectiva momentánea de cómo se encontraba el sujeto en ese momento, sino de _cómo ha sido siempre el sujeto._

Después de su discusión con MinHo, JiSung llegó destrozado a su casa. No quiso explicarles a sus amigos ni hacerlos preocupar por nada, por lo que se limitó a entregar los pasteles y tomar un baño relajante para poder ordenar sus pensamientos y replantear sus decisiones.

A la única conclusión que llegó fue que tenía que comenzar a ser honesto consigo mismo.

El problema era que él es actor, ¿Cómo podía ser honesto consigo mismo cuando siempre actúo sus emociones?

Él sabía que su amor por Allen era diferente del amor que sintió por MinHo, pero, ¿Qué tan cercano era Allen al concepto del amor?, ¿O al menos el amor tenía concepto?

¿Qué es el amor?

Podría reflejarse en su vida sobre la comprensión de ello, pero su fuente primaria de información carecía de ese sentimiento, siempre fue JiSung y su madre, nunca hubo un amor de parejas del cuál él pudiese aprender o imitar. Luego llegó MinHo, y JiSung supo que fue amor durante sus vivencias juntos; tal vez lo supo cada vez que lo veía a los ojos o la primera vez que se vieron, o tal vez comprendió que fue su primer amor cuando se vieron bajo las colchas y compartieron besos tímidos que hizo el resto de su noche eterna. Sin embargo, todo ese romance cliché de novelas populares fue acabada repentinamente cuando MinHo supo de lo peor, no supo cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento y terminó golpeándolo con remordimiento.

¿Así es como tenía que acabar el amor?, ¿Con un golpe en el rostro? Porque para JiSung, el amor no acabó allí. El amor acabó con el tiempo, tras la desaparición de MinHo de la cual JiSung supo que no tendría él cavidad en la vida de MinHo en ese momento, por lo que fue el tiempo el que se dedicó a cuidar de él, de sanar su corazón de un amor no correspondido hasta que conoció personalmente a Minnie. Pero a estas alturas de la vida, ella no era nadie más que irrelevante para su vida.

¿Por qué no podía comprender como la gente normal?, ¿Por qué debía de errar en conceptos básicos?

Seguía sin tener idea, aun cuando vio a su madre y a su padrastro Hasun firmar los papeles de matrimonio para continuamente darse un corto beso en los labios como muestra de amor.

—¡Que vivan los novios! —Exclamó uno de los testigos.

A pesar de no ser la boda oficial algunos testigos lanzaron arroz hacia la pareja causando que la notaria riese a carcajadas por la ocurrencia. JiSung no se demoró en inclinarse ante Hasun como forma de respeto y luego abrazar a su madre exclamando de felicidad.

—Gracias por venir, JiSung. —Suspira ella entre lágrimas. —Ay, no sé cómo sentirme en este momento.

—Feliz, contenta. —Murmura JiSung en el abrazo. —No te preocupes, este es tu día.

Su madre se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano antes de ir hacia el resto de los testigos quienes la felicitaron tanto a ella como Hasun. Se sacaron fotos que conmemoraban el momento, y finalmente, cuando todo pareció entrar en su calma, JiSung, su madre y Hasun fueron a cenar a un restaurante refinado en Daegu para celebrar la aclamada boda y el nuevo proyecto de JiSung.

La conversación fue agradable y fluida con el miembro de su nueva familia. A veces chocaban en ciertos temas de los cuales JiSung no se preocupaba al acabar el día; no sobre pensó en razones y solamente se dedicó a disfrutar del día de sus nuevos padres.

Sin embargo, el problema vino cuando llegó a casa.

—Mamá…—Le llama JiSung. Ambos en la cocina. —Puedo…¿Puedo hablarte de algo?

Su madre se encontraba preparando una taza de té para él y para su nuevo marido; JiSung había ido de la habitación de invitados hasta la cocina con la excusa de querer despejar su mente comiendo dulces, pero el agradable encuentro con su madre supo que era ahora o nunca.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Pregunta su madre ante cualquier palabra dicha por JiSung. El chico levantó su mirada del suelo antes de dirigirse a la isla de la cocina y apoyarse en ella.

—Uh, no realmente. —Contesta, jugando con sus dedos. —Solamente…Me siento extraño.

—Hum…—Murmulla la mujer. —¿Desde cuándo que te sientes así?

—Hace un par de semanas, sinceramente. —Confiesa. JiSung comenzó a balancear sus piernas colgadas mientras miraba tímidamente sus manos. Su madre captó esa escena y la recreó en su memoria con un JiSung de dieciocho años, igual de nervioso y ansioso por su primer viaje. —Me siento…frustrado.

Su madre levantó una ceja y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir hacia su hijo, riendo ante la extrañeza de las palabras de JiSung. —¿Frustrado?, ¿Por qué estás frustrado?

—No me malinterpretes, me siento agradecido de ir a hacer un musical a Broadway. —Antecede el chico rápidamente, pero su fortaleza volvió a desvanecerse en vergüenza. —Solo…no pude conseguir nada acá.

—JiSung…

—Yo-yo actué para el Centro Cultural cuando estuve en la escuela. —Se explica. —Y-y luego trabajé durante todo este tiempo para ellos. Y aún así… —Su voz comenzó a temblar. —Y aún así no pude conseguir nada acá.

—No, porque tú no estimas para estar acá. —Su madre le toma de las manos y lo presiona suavemente, buscando con su mirada los ojos del chico. —JiSung, no puedes sentirte frustrado porque tus habilidades no encajan acá.

—Es que no quería irme. —Confiesa. —Si, sé que la idea era tentadora y que aprovecharía la primera oportunidad en irme para hacerlo. Pero ahora…siento que tuve la opción de no hacerlo, y ahora estoy dejando tanto atrás…

—¿ _tanto_? —Su madre soltó una risilla. —¿Qué _tanto_ estás dejando atrás?

JiSung no pudo contestar a eso, tal vez porque se sintió ridículo tras esa confesión o porque realmente no tenía mucho en Corea. Si, estaba su madre, sus amigos, su novio, su trabajo, pero aún así, culposamente, sentía que no tenía nada en ese país.

Y si JiSung no sentía nada en Corea, temía no sentir nada tampoco en Estados Unidos.

—Creo que estás nervioso solamente. —Consuela ella mientras acaricia los brazos de JiSung con cariño. —Ahora no caerás en una academia con más chicos diferentes como tú. Ahora estarás solo allá, cumpliendo tu sueño.

—Lo sé…—Los ojos de JiSung se pusieron acuosos. —Pero ¿No estaré siendo egoísta?

Su madre soltó un suspiro ante esa pregunta; JiSung vio como el semblante de ella se afligía a la par que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de JiSung y le daba un beso a cada uno de ellos. —JiSung, ¿Tú recuerdas lo que pasó la primera vez que te fuiste?

JiSung niega. —¿Respecto a qué?

—Tú me abandonaste.

El peliclaro abrió los ojos ante esa declaración, sorprendido. Rápidamente negó con su cabeza ante las palabras de su madre, pero ella tomó delicadamente el rostro de él para detenerlo. —Mamá, yo no—

—Eran catorce horas de diferencia horaria. —Recuerda ella. —Yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba cuando accedí en dejarte ir a Estados Unidos, pero nunca pensé que dolería tanto como para enfermarme.

—Mamá…

—No sabía si estabas comiendo. Durmiendo bien. No sabía si los chicos allá te estaban tratando bien. —Acaricia ella los cabellos de JiSung. —Cada vez que venías para las vacaciones te encontraba más delgado y cansado; y de repente, un día tu profesor me llama a las cinco de la mañana para decirme que colapsaste y que pasarías dos días en el hospital regulando tu colon porque se había irritado por el estrés…—Suelta una risa triste mientras acaricia el abdomen de JiSung. —Pensé que me volvería loca.

JiSung no hablaba, en cambio, solamente lagrimeaba ante las palabras de su madre.

—Pero entonces conocí a Hasun, y me pude relajar. —Termina por contar. —Me sentía tan sola sin ti que, conocer a Hasun me llenó el corazón de esa felicidad que se había ido contigo.

Los ojos de JiSung volvieron a abrirse al comprender una situación de su madre, una temerosa situación que terminó provocando una punzada en su corazón.

 _Lo aceptaste porque te sentías sola…_ , termina por realizar JiSung.

—No debes preocuparte por mí ahora. —Le pide ella. —Ahora estoy con Hasun.

JiSung negó mientras lloraba. Su madre solamente chistó antes de acercar el rostro del chico contra su cuello y palmeaba su espalda en modo de consuelo, pero JiSung no podía tranquilizar su pena.

Siempre habían sido los dos solos. En todo. Cuando él se fue a temprana edad nunca consideró el vacío emocional que había dejado en su madre, como tampoco pensó ahora en cómo ella necesitaba que se lo llenasen.

—¡Mina! ¡El té! —Escuchan el grito de Hasun desde su habitación.

Su madre se separó de JiSung y se secó las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos para darle una sonrisa tranquilizante a su hijo. —Eres mi orgullo, JiSung, no desaproveches esta oportunidad de oro.

…

Cuando JiSung regresó a Seúl, solamente quedaban tres días antes de su ida.

—¡Maratón de películas basadas en musicales de broadway! —Lo recibió Felix en la llegada, con ChangBin y Chan en el sofá de la sala listos para empezar la maratón.

JiSung se quedó perplejo ante el grito, porque estaba siendo literalmente recibido con ese grito. Estaba conversando por llamada con Allen en la otra línea, poniéndose de acuerdo cuándo podrían verse.

—Dame un momento. —Le pide JiSung antes de dejar su bolso de mano en el suelo e ir corriendo al baño para tener más privacidad. —Lo siento, me pilló por sorpresa.

— _Solamente podré dejarte en el aeropuerto._ —Sigue contando Allen desde la otra línea. — _Este programa nos está consumiendo mucho el tiempo porque se graba en distintas locaciones. Estaré en Seúl el viernes._

 _—_ ¿No podré verte hasta el viernes? —Pregunta con frustración JiSung. —Allen, me voy ese día.

— _Te pasaré a buscar temprano, tomaremos desayuno y te iré a dejar._ —Promete. — _Y luego, cuando tenga mis vacaciones, compraré el primer pasaje a Nueva York y te iré a ver._

JiSung se sentía tan emocionalmente confundido que ni siquiera quiso molestarse por eso. Terminó despidiéndose con un “te amo” antes de colgar y salir del baño, donde Felix lo esperaba afuera.

—Por dios, Felix. —Exclama JiSung, asustado. —¿Por qué apareces de repente?

—Maratón. —Insiste, agarrándolo del brazo. —Ahora.

Se acomodó entre Felix y Chan en el sofá de tres, y aunque hubiese cuatro personas en el asiento, para JiSung era lo bastante cómodo.

Comenzaron la maratón con Chicago, una película que mantuvo activo a Felix ya que era su musical favorito, cantando todos los números musicales aún bajo las burlas de ChangBin. Luego vieron Aladdín -el live action-, porque Chan tenía un amor platónico por Naomi Scott. Después vieron Frozen, porque ChangBin -tal como Felix- se sabía las canciones y se emocionaba en el solo de Elsa. Finalmente, bajo el gusto obvio de JiSung, pusieron Rent.

A pesar de que a JiSung le gustaban todas esas películas y estaba pasando un buen rato con sus amigos, el sentimiento de amargura dentro de su pecho no desaparecía. Nuevamente las palabras de MinHo dieron vuelta en su mente que expresaban el egoísmo de JiSung, cayendo en cuenta que _irse independiente de lo que opine el resto_ era algo bastante desconsiderado de su parte.

No fue como la primera vez, realmente, en donde era una oportunidad de estudio y, como siempre le enseñó su madre: el estudio no se abandona. Sin embargo, ahora no solo tenía a su madre. El corazón de JiSung se movía en base a la culpa por saber que se iría dejando a Felix en Corea.

 _Por dios, Felix…,_ piensa con dolor. Felix era su amigo más cercano, su mejor amigo. El chico era un rayito de sol que había accedido viajar a Corea con JiSung, y ahora él lo estaba dejando ahí mientras JiSung se volvía a cambiar de regreso a Estados Unidos.

Felix no había actuado desde que había llegado, solamente ha trabajado durante las noches como reponedor de almacenes en las grandes cadenas comerciales. El chico dejó su idioma y cultura para irse a un lugar completamente desconocido solo para seguir a su mejor amigo, y ahora JiSung se largaba de allí.

Asumir eso no hizo más que JiSung estallase en un desesperado llanto en medio de _Rent_. Los chicos se habían asustado ante la espontaneidad de JiSung e intentaban calmarlo para que pudiese expresar sus balbuceos de mejor manera, pero lo único que JiSung podía decir era el nombre de su amigo.

—Lo siento tanto. —Balbuceaba entre llantos mientras abrazaba a Felix. —Lo siento mucho.

Felix solamente correspondía el abrazo mientras miraba a los otros dos chicos sin entender qué es lo que pasaba, pero poco a poco terminó contagiándose de la pena y terminó llorando a su lado.

—Tienes que irte conmigo. —Murmura JiSung contra el cuello de Felix.

—No puedo, no me alcanza el dinero. —Responde Felix.

—Yo puedo darte- o no conmigo, puedes irte a casa. —Insiste.

—Ya estoy en casa, JiSung.

Pero JiSung sabía que eso era mentira.

Para el día siguiente JiSung había decidido consentir a sus amigos y decidió cocinarles postres, y todos lo comieron con gusto a pesar de que a ChangBin le dio indigestión. Durante esas horas Chan se mantuvo en silencio contemplando a su pequeño amigo, quien hablaba animadamente sobre cualquier tema no-interesante mientras pensaba _en qué momento creció tan rápido._

—Tal vez JiSung no está huyendo. —Terminó diciéndole ChangBin a Chan en secreto. —Tal vez solo está _yendo._

El corazón de JiSung estaba cargado de júbilo. Su felicidad y nerviosismo estaba tan al tope que cuando comenzó a hacer sus maletas terminó cayendo en la misma realidad.

Él se iba a ir de eso.

_Por dos años._

—Woah…—Exclamó JiSung junto a la soledad de su habitación. —En serio me iré.

Si JiSung estaba tan contento por irse, ¿Entonces por qué tenía ganas de llorar?

 _Estoy dejando algo abierto_ , piensa él, _una conversación, un encuentro, algo…_

Cayó en cuenta de lo que le faltaba cerca de las ocho de la tarde, mientras cenaba con sus amigos.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. —Anuncia JiSung dejando sus palillos sobre el arroz mientras tomaba su celular de la mesa e iba hacia su habitación. —¡Vuelvo altiro!

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y buscó en los contactos el número de MinHo al compás de su corazón acelerándose. La fotografía del chico como usuario del número lo miraba sonrientemente, y el botón verde para iniciar el llamado estaba tentándolo a presionarlo; sin embargo, la conversación que pareció ser más una despedida seguía rondando en su mente como si del infinito se tratase.

 _No podemos despedirnos así_.

Y JiSung marca la llamada.

Por otro lado, MinHo se encontraba agotado.

Ese entrenamiento específicamente había acabado con él, pero no iba a quejarse de ello. Ese sábado JiSung tendría su última competencia antes de ir a semifinales, por lo que el filtro de peleadores estaba funcionando tan bien que él temía de sus contrincantes.

—El viernes te vendré a buscar para ir al médico. —Le avisa Tom mientras colocaba las luces intermitentes de su camioneta frente al edificio de MinHo. —Mañana podrás descansar.

—Vale. —Responde toscamente MinHo. Tom lo dejó pasar creyendo que el chico solamente estaba cansado.

MinHo cerró la puerta de la camioneta de un portazo y se adentró al edificio, saludó al conserje y subió por las escaleras hasta su departamento, donde lo recibieron sus tres gatos en un festival de maúllos y caricias contra sus piernas.

—Mañana tengo día libre~ —Canturrea mientras acariciaba el lomo de Doori. —Podré estar con ustedes todo el día~…

Pero su cantico fue interrumpido por su tono de llamada. A primera instancia lo ignoró porque estaba más preocupado haciéndole cariño a sus gatos, pero cuando su celular volvió a sonar decidió contestar la llamada.

—Aló. —Contestó fuertemente.

— _¿MinHo?_

El buen humor de MinHo se fue al instante.

—¿JiSung?

— _No quiero irme contigo así._ —Dice en la otra línea. MinHo pudo percibir que el chico estaba llorando. — _¿Puedo verte?_

El _no_ estaba en la punta de su lengua, estaba tan tentado a salir solo para no darle el gusto al chico, porque, ¿Quién demonios se creía Han JiSung?, ¿Mandarlo al demonio de esa manera para luego regresar y hablarle-ugh, hablarle de una manera que activó en MinHo una urgente necesidad por verle?

—Si. —Termina por contestar. —Te mando mi dirección por mensaje.


	15. I am You

**_I am you, I see me in you_ **

**_I know when I’m with you_ **

**_In the same place, in the same time_ **

**_I can overcome anything_ **

**I am You; Stray Kids**

JiSung llegó cuarenta y cinco minutos después de que MinHo le mandase un mensaje con su dirección. MinHo se encontraba terminando de vestirse después de una ducha cuando llamaron por el citófono; MinHo accedió el ingreso de JiSung y demoró cinco minutos hasta llegar a su piso.

—Hola…—Le saluda JiSung.

MinHo no le responde en seguida, pero hace un espacio para que JiSung entrase al departamento.

En todo ese tiempo JiSung nunca había ido al departamento de MinHo (Y viceversa), por lo que su primera impresión tras entrar era, notoriamente, que ese era _territorio de MinHo._

Era de un ambiente, podía ver tanto la cama armada de MinHo como la torre donde los gatos observaban a JiSung de manera juzgadora; también como veía una gran cantidad de juguetes para gatos en el suelo vio una gran cantidad de medicamentos en la pequeña mesa que tenía MinHo entre el comedor y la cocina.

—Es…lindo. —Comenta JiSung.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —Ofrece por cortesía el otro. —Tengo agua embotellada y jugo de cereza.

—Agua estaría bien. —Contesta el chico.

—Siéntate en el sofá. —Apunta él mientras se perdía en dirección a la cocina.

JiSung le hizo caso. Se sentó en el sofá e intentó llamar la atención de los gatos, pero estos no reaccionaban al llamado de JiSung, es más, uno le maulló con tanta fuerza al chico que JiSung tomó ese grito un “cállate” antes de volver a echarse.

_Si que son los gatos de MinHo._

Cuando el peleador llegó con dos vasos de agua y se sentó junto a JiSung, lo miró expectante.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta JiSung.

—Bueno, tú viniste. —Contesta el otro con obviedad. —¿Me dirás qué pasó?

—Ah, bueno…—De repente JiSung comenzó a ponerse nervioso. _¿Por qué me siento tan tonto?_ , pensaba. —Yo-, ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, antes?

MinHo hizo un ruido parecido a una risa. —¿Qué?, ¿Estás nervioso?

—¿Cómo te está yendo en las competencias? —Pregunta JiSung, ignorando por completo la pregunta de MinHo. —Debes estar agotado.

—Un poco. —Acepta MinHo la ignorancia del otro. —Aunque la verdad me está yendo bien.

Sería una mentira si dijésemos que ni MinHo ni JiSung se encontraban nerviosos, y no sabían específicamente por qué estarlo. Sus movimientos eran torpes con el otro, había risas tontas de por medio que rompían con la total postura que MinHo había tomado.

De repente, las conversaciones se hicieron más fluidas. Tal y como siempre. Hablaron de los gatos de MinHo y de pasatiempos. Hablaron de política y de economía desde las bases de la ignorancia. Bromearon acerca de las posturas ideológicas y se rieron del racismo.

Todo como antes.

MinHo le contó con mayor fluidez y menos a la defensiva el cómo fue su experiencia en la competencia y cómo se tenía fe en ganar, como también le contó como Tom quería convertirlo en una marca, y de cómo estaba cada vez más cerca de dejar su condena atrás.

Por otro lado, JiSung le contó cómo se había sentido estos últimos meses sin poder actuar, logrando que MinHo comprendiese un poco más su decisión al irse; también le contó sobre su madre y su extraña manera de ver el amor, como finalmente le terminó contando todo lo que pasó por su mente al querer irse.

No solo los temas de conversación habían cambiado. También lo habían hecho sus posturas. Tanto MinHo como JiSung estaban recostados sobre el respaldo del sofá sin los zapatos puestos junto a los gatos de MinHo acurrucados a ellos (en un principio JiSung había hecho el penoso intento de llamarlos frente a MinHo, quien terminó burlándose descaradamente de él).

Era pasada de la media noche cuando quisieron detener el tiempo.

—Creo que tengo que irme. —Anuncia JiSung al notar la hora. —Mis amigos se van a preocupar.

—¿Será seguro para ti irte a esta hora? —Pregunta MinHo, quitando a Doongi sobre él. —Puedo pedirte un uber.

—No tengo dinero para un uber. —Contesta. —Pero no tengo problemas en irme.

El silencio cayó en ellos por un momento. MinHo tenía una idea en la cabeza que no sabía si sería fiable, pero terminó soltándola de todas formas.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas? —Pregunta sin vacile. JiSung abrió los ojos ante tanta confianza. —Digo, si a tu novio no le molesta…

MinHo no tenía idea de por qué estaba preguntando eso. No creía que fuese consciente de sus verdaderos actos porque no podía creer haber ignorado esa discusión en la estación de trenes como si no le hubiese roto el corazón.

Esa noche había llorado amargamente, retractando cada una de sus palabras en sus memorias mientras se culpabilizaba, creyendo que si no hubiese actuado como un idiota no habría tenido que pasar por eso y tal vez, _tal vez_ su despedida habría sido diferente.

Le chocaba que JiSung se fuera, pero le chocaba más saber que no podría disfrutarlo lo suficiente.

—MinHo…—Comienza a hablar JiSung. —Yo…

—Por favor. —Le interrumpe. MinHo no se había dado cuenta que estaba con su mirada en el suelo para no ver a JiSung. —Solo por hoy.

—¿Solo por hoy _qué_? —La voz suave de JiSung se instauró en su mente mientras sentía como con suavidad JiSung tomaba de su mano.

MinHo levantó su cabeza y notó por primera vez los ojos de JiSung. Estaban sonrosados por el llanto que él había percibido, pero brillaban con tanta intensidad que MinHo quería creer que estaban así por él.

 _Por favor,_ rezó él, _por favor que así sea._

Entonces MinHo se abalanzó sobre JiSung, capturando sus labios de manera tan brusca que sus dientes chocaron, cosa que causó que JiSung riera pero no se apartara.

Las manos de MinHo viajaron desde las rodillas del chico hasta su torso y lo atrajo con fuerza mientras que JiSung correspondía su beso rodeando sus brazos el cuello del chico. Por la intensidad de cómo ellos peleaban terminó recostando a JiSung sobre su espalda en el sofá, provocando que dos de los tres gatos que estaban ahí bajasen rápidamente.

El departamento estaba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaban eran los chasquidos de sus besos, incluso podías escuchar las pequeñas risas que soltaba JiSung cuando MinHo subió levemente la camisa y el chaleco del chico para esconder sus frías manos en la piel desnuda del chico.

—Están heladas. —Murmura entre risas JiSung, antes de volver a jalar de la nuca a MinHo y besarlo con fuerza.

Estuvieron así por un rato. MinHo se había acomodado entre las piernas de JiSung e intentaba no dejar caer su peso en JiSung, pero este pareció no importarle cuando los besos de MinHo pasaron de su mejilla hasta su cuello. Por un momento MinHo se quedó ahí, detenido en el cuello de JiSung, fue un periodo de tiempo tan prolongado que JiSung creía que MinHo se había quedado dormido.

—¿MinHo? —Le llama en un susurro. —¿Estás bien?

MinHo subió lentamente su cabeza desde el cuello hasta el frente de JiSung, donde con los ojos cerrados acariciaba su nariz contra la de él.

—Eres un gato. —Susurra JiSung.

—Me siento seguro. —Responde en el mismo tono. —No debería sentirme seguro.

—Ni yo debería estar aquí. —Bromea el chico, acercándose a MinHo para robarle un beso, pero él se aleja. —¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy excitado. —Contesta finalmente, con su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

Con curiosidad JiSung baja su mirada hacia la entrepierna de MinHo para notar que, a pesar de su holgado pantalón de buzo, JiSung no podía sentir nada.

—No se nota…—Murmura.

—No creo que lo haga. —Responde, avergonzado. —Lo siento, estoy fallado.

JiSung se acomodó con sus brazos causando que MinHo se levantase y se sentase también. —¿Te refieres a…?

MinHo asintió, apenado. —O-o sea, sé que no esperas a que se levante cuando llevas una sesión de treinta minutos de besos- a quién quiero engañar, eso si pasa. —Dice apuntando a JiSung, quien tenía una notoria erección. —Yo solo…solo…

El corazón de JiSung se trizó al ver la mirada triste de MinHo, parecía realmente apenado y frustrado por ello, el mismo semblante que él adoptó cuando le contó su historia en ese tren a Daegu meses atrás.

Pero de repente eso no pareció importarle a JiSung-no, ¿Por qué tenía que darle a entender a JiSung que eso realmente importaba?

—Está bien, MinHo. —Vuelve a susurrar, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico. —Podemos parar si quieres.

—¿Qué sucede si no quiero? —Contesta.

—B-bueno…—De repente, un nerviosismo penoso se apoderó de JiSung. —Digo, no hay problema- o sea, ¿Tienes algo…? ¿Puedes…?

—No he tenido deseos sexuales desde que me rehabilité. —Comenta como si fuese un mal chiste. —No sé, JiSung, ¿Tú que crees?

JiSung estiró su brazo hasta la mesa de café- donde se encontraba su celular, ignoró la llamada perdida de Allen para revisar la hora. —Son cerca de las una…¿Crees que haya algo abierto?

—Hay una farmacia a dos calles.

—Déjame ir al baño y vamos.

…

Se sentía virginal- _como la canción de Madonna-_ , el nerviosismo nacía desde su mismo vientre y se expresaba en el temblor de sus manos. Lo único que agradecía de mantener las luces apagadas era de que JiSung no podía ver su rostro sonrojado.

—Voy a abrir las persianas. —Avisa JiSung.

—¿P-por qué? —Pregunta MinHo, sentado en su cama.

—Dará un ambiente romántico.

La ventana quedaba sobre la cabecera de la cama de MinHo, por lo que tuvo que ganarse sobre el chico para poder abrir las persianas para que así, en el pequeño departamento, entrase un poco de luz nocturna.

—¿Así es como te gusta? —Pregunta MinHo. —No me malentiendas, no lo digo en un sentido—

—La verdad es que no me gusta ver el rostro de las personas. —Contesta JiSung mientras se sentaba en el regazo de MinHo, pasando con lentitud sus brazos por el cuello de MinHo. —No lo encuentro necesario. Es algo banal a la hora de tener sexo.

—¿Y-y ahora? —Se atreve a preguntar.

JiSung tarda en contestar por un momento. MinHo cree que JiSung le daría una respuesta que no le gustaba, pero en cambio, JiSung tomó una de las manos del chico para posarla sobre su pecho, donde MinHo podía sentir claramente el corazón acelerado de JiSung, aún sobre su playera.

—Me siento virginal. —Termina bromeando JiSung.

MinHo correspondió su sonrisa. —Me siento igual. —Murmura antes de besarlo.

Se estuvieron besando por un rato; de vez en cuando JiSung meneaba sus caderas provocando que MinHo temblase bajo su agarre.

— _I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through. —_ Susurra el canto JiSung sobre los labios de MinHo, mientras pasaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de deporte que MinHo portaba.

—¿Cantarás a Madonna ahora? —Pregunta MinHo.

— _Didn't know how lost I was until I found you. —_ Sigue cantando antes de volver a deborar sus labios.

MinHo también quería ser activo. Mientras JiSung pasaba con suavidad sus manos bajo su playera él sacó sin escrúpulos la de JiSung por su cabeza, causando sorpresa en el otro. MinHo separó sus besos de los labios de JiSung para comenzar a bajar por su mejilla, mandíbula y cuello, hasta finalmente caer en sus clavículas mientras sus manos delineaban la cintura del chico.

Gracias a las luces de la ciudad MinHo podía contemplar el brillo en los ojos de JiSung cada vez que se miraban cuando se besaban, podía notar también cómo sus mejillas se encontraban fuertemente sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados.

—Podemos parar cuando quieras, MinHo…—Insiste de nuevo JiSung.

—Lo mismo va para ti. —Termina por contestar antes de sacarse los pantalones.

La primera vez fue difícil, principalmente porque MinHo se encontraba bastante reacio a ser tocado de alguna forma, y a pesar de que actuó activamente en el placer para JiSung, el otro chico se sintió realmente apartado de esa situación al no poder entregarle ese placer a MinHo a pesar de que el chico le asegurase luego de su primer orgasmo que estaba bien.

—Estoy bien, te lo aseguro. —Insiste MinHo. Ambos desnudos y sudados sobre las sábanas de MinHo. —Duré dos minutos.

—Está bien. —Jadea JiSung. —Está bien…Solamente…Quiero hacerlo.

—No…—Insiste otra vez. —¿Qué tal si…?

—No va a pasar. —Asegura, acomodándose sobre MinHo -específicamente entre sus piernas- mientras se estiraba hacia la mesa de noche para alcanzar un condón. —Compramos como quince paquetes. Tenemos que acabarlos.

—¿No crees que tendré acción después de ti? —Pregunta jocosamente el chico entre suspiros.

—Nadie te va a hacer sentir como lo hago yo. —Termina retando JiSung, junto a una peculiar sonrisa que hizo a MinHo caer de nuevo.

 _Tienes razón_ , pensó antes de volverse irracional.

Las memorias dentro de MinHo no tardaron en venir, como una caja de pandora lleno de recuerdos que conscientemente no podía traer a su presente, pero ahí estaba. El recuerdo de ser tocado, ser besado, de ser un juguete para tantas personas hizo que se rompiese desde su interior.

No lo recordaba porque nunca estuvo lúcido a la hora de tener relaciones con las demás personas. Cómo él era aficionado a una sustancia en específico nunca le importó lo que venía, si era hombre o mujer, muchos o pocos, él solamente quería sentir el placer del orgasmo estando en lo más alto de la heroína.

Pero ahora no había heroína en su sangre, y solamente había una persona que lo hacía sentir sensible.

Antes de JiSung, _mucho antes de él,_ había conocido a una chica, simpática y agradable con quien tuvo una cita, y luego tuvo una segunda y finalmente una tercera. Ella parecía bastante agraciada de la caballerosidad de MinHo por llevar las cosas a un paso lento, pero cuando nacieron las intenciones MinHo no pudo evitar sentir asco.

Asco de sí mismo.

—N-no, JiSung, no puedo. —Detiene una vez más, jalando con suavidad el pelo de JiSung para sacarlo de ahí. —Yo…Yo…

—Está bien, está bien…—Dice rápidamente JiSung mientras se acerca a MinHo para acariciarle el rostro y mirarle los ojos. —Está bien, está bien…

—Lo siento tanto. —Murmura, escondiéndose entre los brazos del otro mientras sentía la pena y la desesperación abrazarlo también. —Estoy fallado, JiSung.

—No estás fallado, MinHo. —Le dice. —No estás fallado, solamente estás asustado.

—JiSung…

—Soy yo quien te toca. —Susurra en su oído con cariño. —Y yo no te haré daño. Te lo prometo.

MinHo lo sabía. Sabía que JiSung no le haría daño. Pero su corazón estaba tan destrozado que ni por el amor que sentía por JiSung podía sanarlo tan rápido.

Y, para JiSung, ver a MinHo refugiado en sus brazos no le hizo sentir más que tristeza, por lo que se permitió llorar por todo lo que MinHo había pasado.

Cuando MinHo se lo contó por primera vez él también había llorado, en medio del tren. La gente los miraba como si de una ruptura se tratase, pero JiSung no sabía expresar su pena por MinHo que no fuese a través de las lágrimas.

Él era un chico lindo, era inteligente. MinHo quería estudiar derecho y tener una vida normal.

 _¿Por qué?_ , pensaba JiSung mientras seguía abrazando a MinHo, _¿Por qué MinHo no puede ser feliz?_

—¿No dijiste que tenias una bañera? —Susurra JiSung en el oído de MinHo. MinHo hace un sonido aprobatorio. —¿Por qué no nos damos un relajante baño?

—Son como las tres de la mañana, JiSung.

—Pero en otra parte del mundo es medio día.

Para traer la nostalgia JiSung había puesto la radio de la cocina de MinHo para bañarse acompañados a las melodías nostálgicas que la emisora tocaba a las tres treinta de la mañana.

—No me gusta esa canción…—Murmura MinHo mientras jugaba con los dedos de JiSung con los suyos. —¿De qué demonios se trata?

—¿No conoces a Kelly Clarkson? —Pregunta JiSung. —En Estados Unidos era la sensación.

—Si la conozco, pero no me gusta la canción. —Insiste MinHo.

JiSung se encontraba apoyado en MinHo, quien lo abrazaba y le brindaba besos de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, como dice el título…—Canturrea JiSung. — _Mi vida apesta sin ti._

—Aw, mi vida también apesta sin ti. —Bromea MinHo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

Aunque fuese broma, JiSung se avergonzó por eso, provocando que desviase su mirada de él mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía.

—Eres un idiota.

Lo hicieron un par de veces más después de eso. Ante cada orgasmo MinHo sentía un miedo recorrerle por la espina dorsal tan fuerte que a veces no podía llegar a sentir el placer que estimaba, pero JiSung siempre se aseguraba de revisarse y limpiar todo para que MinHo estuviese tranquilo.

—Igual me gustaría que te hicieras un chequeo cuando llegues allá. —Le pide MinHo, ambos finalmente recostados sobre las almohadas. —Y-bueno, no tener relaciones con nadie antes de que te lleguen los resultados…¿Tu novio…?

Si MinHo no lo hubiese nombrado, JiSung probablemente no se habría acordado.

—Eh-si, él me irá a dejar al aeropuerto solamente. —Explica JiSung mientras palmea con cariño el trasero del chico. —Así que no te preocupes. Me cuidaré y te informaré de todo.

Y cuando el placer se iba, la culpa tomaba su lugar.

—No tuvimos que dejar que esto pasase. —Murmura MinHo contra la almohada. JiSung -quien se encontraba mirando el techo- se giró para encarar a MinHo.

—¿Estás diciendo que esto fue un error? —Pregunta JiSung.

—No literalmente. —Contesta. JiSung se sentó mejor en la cama para enfrentarlo.

—Explícate.

MinHo sacó su rostro de la almohada para colocar todo el peso en sus codos y mirar a JiSung. —Me refiero a que…Dios, lo que pasó la otra vez en la estación de trenes- eso no podemos olvidarlo así como así, ¿O sí?

Y aunque JiSung quisiese negarlo, sabía que era cierto. —Si, tienes razón.

—Y, ugh, la verdad es que a pesar de que adoré esto con mi corazón, sigue siendo…—MinHo demoró un par de momentos en conceptualizar su emoción, pero solo pudo analogar. —Es como cuando me patean el rostro durante la pelea sabiendo que es ilegal.

JiSung volvió a recostarse en la cama, esta vez girando para verlo. —Pensé que estábamos en sintonía.

—¿Sexo de despedida? —JiSung asiente. —Si, es obvio que fue eso. Mi problema es que…

MinHo también se recostó sobre su hombro para ver a JiSung, y con una de sus manos bajó hasta el vientre del otro chico donde descansaban las suyas para entrelazarlas.

—Mi problema, JiSung, es que no estamos siendo honestos. —Dice. —Pero creo que si somos honestos _ahora mismo_ con nuestros sentimientos, nos dañaremos más.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Susurra exasperado. —¿Olvidarlo todo?

MinHo tampoco sabía qué hacer; todo era tan difuso e inexplicable que sentía que prontamente se saturaría por completo. Sin embargo, al ver los ojos de JiSung mirándolo, esperando algún movimiento de él, sintió como si estuviese viajando en el tiempo y volviese a tener dieciséis.

—¿MinHo…?

—Tenemos dieciséis. —Contesta finalmente MinHo, besando los dedos de JiSung. —Ahora está amaneciendo, y nosotros nos estamos besando bajo las colchas.

Cuando dijo lo último, sincronizadamente con JiSung agarraron la sábana y se colocaron bajo ella mientras acercaban sus cuerpos en busca de calor.

—¿Qué más…? —Pregunta JiSung.

—Nosotros…Tenemos clase. —Sigue. —Primero es lengua coreana, luego inglés, luego historia, artes plásticas y matemáticas…Estos días eran los más perezosos.

—¿Te acuerdas del horario de clases? —Pregunta el chico con sorpresa.

—No, solamente estoy inventando. —Y ambos ríen ante eso. —Pero, en un par de horas más tendremos escuela.

—Tomaremos desayuno juntos, cómplices de nuestros actos. —Continúa JiSung.

—Y anhelaremos que amanezca de nuevo para poder besarnos.

_Y así pasaron esa última hora de la noche, entre besos cortos y besos largos, besos risueños y besos pensados, besos intencionados y besos mal intencionados, pero eran besos al fin y al cabo._

JiSung fue el primero en abrir los ojos. El sol entraba directamente por la ventana reflejándose en la cerámica de la cocina.

MinHo se había levantado hace un rato antes para darle comida a sus gatos y comer algo para tomar sus medicamentos, pero había regresado a la cama tan pronto como JiSung pidió su presencia. Dormir acurrucado junto a MinHo era una sensación tan nostálgica y preciosa que no podía encontrar punto en comparación de ello.

MinHo estaba dormido, y JiSung lo entendía. Un día de duro entrenamiento y una noche de emociones intensas no hacían otra cosa más que agotar al chico, y eso no molestaba realmente a JiSung, porque verlo dormir le traía una sintonía de paz que quería mantener cada vez que lo viese.

Vio sus largas pestañas cerrar con sutileza, también vio el puente de su nariz y los crecientes cabellos que crecía entre las cejas. También vio los puntos negros sobre su nariz y los poros de sus mejillas, pero también las marcas y pecas que usualmente le salían a las personas que entraban a las adicciones.

 _Por dios…,_ suspira JiSung, apenado, _no tuviste que haber pasado todo eso._

Siguió bajando su análisis, desde las marcas de acné hasta el pequeño vello facial que estaba saliendo en su pera. Contempló la fuerza de su cuello y sus hombros fuertes, y su mirada bajó de sus bíceps hasta sus antebrazos, donde su respiración quedó estancada.

Cortes, moratones permanentes, venas sobresalientes y palidez en ciertas partes. Todo lo que JiSung no quería ver en MinHo.

Pero cuando MinHo se removió para seguir durmiendo, JiSung entendió que ese MinHo de brazos con moretones y cortes no era el mismo el que estaba durmiendo ahora.

El MinHo de los dieciséis. El MinHo de los dieciocho y el MinHo de los veinticuatro. Todos eran diferentes entre sí, y JiSung sentía que amaba a cada uno de ellos.

Incluso al MinHo de los veinticuatro, quien no podía dejarse tocar de manera lasciva pero aún así dormía frente a JiSung sabiendo que él no le haría daño. Quien aún tenía mucho por curar y por aprender, y por cerrar ciclos para comenzar realmente a vivir.

JiSung sentía injusto que cuando él volviera MinHo ya estaría preparado. Él quería estar en el proceso. Quería sentirse digno también de estar a su lado.

JiSung quería estar con el MinHo que dormía frente suyo ahora, porque desde el fondo de su corazón sabía que ese era el real.

Y entonces, una decisión loca pasó por su mente.

_No…_

Esa idea había sido siempre cuestionada, de todas partes. Abandonar tu sueño por la persona que amas. Esa idea siempre se juzgó, y JiSung le encontraba razón, porque eso era inaceptable.

_O a lo mejor ellos lo juzgaban porque nunca habían sentido un amor tan tormentoso._

Sin embargo, tan rápido como la idea llegó, tan rápido como la idea desechó al recordar la discusión que tuvieron en la estación de trenes.

 _Tenemos que reencontrarnos cuando estemos listos_ , concluye finalmente.

Y para cuando estuviesen listos, ellos podrían vivir ese momento el resto de los días de su vida.

—¡MinHo~! —Ronroneó JiSung en susurros mientras volvía a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de MinHo. El chico estaba medio dormitado, medio despierto, pero igual le costó enfocarse en JiSung.

—¿Qué suced—

Pero fue interrumpido por un sorpresivo beso por parte de JiSung. El chico apegó la cabeza de MinHo contra la almohada mientras lo fundía en un intenso y profundo beso que dejó a MinHo mareado.

—Que agradable manera de despertar. —Comenta MinHo después de besarse. —¿Así es como despiertas a Allen?

—Cierra la boca. —Ríe JiSung antes de volver a besarlo.

—Oye, ¿No vas a volver a tu departamento, acaso? —Pregunta, cortando una vez más el beso.

JiSung frunció el ceño. —¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

MinHo le contestó con una sonrisa; tomó de su cintura y giró a JiSung para dejarlo bajo suyo para así besarlo también. —Solo te permitiré irte mañana.

—Iré a desayunar con Allen en la mañana. —Contesta JiSung.

—Entonces te aprovecharé durante este día. —Sonríe MinHo. —Serás mío.

—Y tu mío. —Murmura antes de besarlo. —Mío, mío, solo mío.

—Tuyo…

Desde lejos ambos podían burlarse de la escena por lo cursi que era, pero cuando te encontrabas en los brazos de quien amabas, por fin entendías tantas cosas que el mundo del cine y de la literatura te presenta.

En especial cuando sientes, desde el fondo de tu corazón, que ya perteneces a otra persona.


	16. Roots before Branches

**_I gotta have Roots before branches_ **

**_To know who I am_ **

**_Before I know Who I wanna be_ **

**_And faith To take chances_ **

**_To live like I see_ **

**_A place in this world For me_ **

**Roots before Branches; Lea Michele**

Sintió que estaba en el mar, no sabe si nadando bajo el agua o ahogándose, pero MinHo no podía encontrar diferencia en ello porque nunca le gustó el mar, así que para él siempre fue lo mismo.

Sus oídos estaban tapados, con agua probablemente. En su mente visualizaba el mar desde lejos, aún cuando sentía que estaba ahogándose con ella, pero podía tener esa perspectiva porque en sus pies sentía los granos de arena pincharle las plantas, como sensaciones en su empeine de sutil demarcado de animales marinos, o tal vez eran las algas ya que- de nuevo, se estaba ahogando.

Pero él seguía viendo la playa, seguía viendo las olas rompiendo metros de él con una tranquilidad con la que podía comparar el temple de MinHo en ese momento; tan extrañamente calmado que sabía que podía controlar esa situación si todo se mantenía igual.

Sin embargo, la calma no se mantuvo cuando vio el agua recogerse de manera abrupta, hasta lo más al fondo sin piedad ni muestra de querer terminar.

A pesar de que a MinHo no le gustase el mar, sabía lo que significaba eso.

_Un tsunami._

Abrió los ojos de repente y se encandiló por la cantidad de luces y flashes que había contra él. Por un momento pensó que de nuevo estaban en el quirófano lavándole el estómago, pero los gritos, cantos e insultos -el mar- resonaron contra sus oídos de manera brusca. Él no estaba en la playa. Estaba en una jaula.

Literalmente.

—¡Lee Know, Lee Know! —Escuchan que lo llaman, pero no sabe de dónde.

Entonces lo nota; todos lo están llamando. Todos están gritando su nombre como signo de alabanza. Lo estaban apoyando.

Frente a él, en la otra punta de la jaula, se encontraba su contrincante…no tenía idea de su nombre, pero era su tsunami. _Si_ , piensa MinHo, _es a él quien no puedo controlar_. Pero debía de hacerlo, porque para eso él estaba ahí.

—¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez! —Escucha gritar a su espalda.

MinHo tenía la espalda apoyada contra la reja. Tuvo que girarse con lentitud para ver que bajo la tarima de la reja se encontraba Tom gritándole cosas, y a su lado estaba HyunJin ( _¿Por qué demonios estaba HyunJin ahí?_ ). No podía entender lo que Tom decía, pero por su rostro contraído y por la saliva que expulsaba de su boca supo que lo estaba regañando.

_Ya no quiero que me regañe._

—¡Veinte segundos y comienza la tercera ronda! —Escucha por los reventados parlantes de la locación de pelea el muchacho. Volvió a enguantar sus manos con la ayuda de su adolorida boca antes de ponerse en posición para pelear.

Estaba agotado, en todos los sentidos, pero podía tomar ventaja de ello porque el hombre frente a él estaba igual de muerto por dentro que MinHo.

MinHo le estimaba que tenía unos cuarenta, pero era un drogadicto. De otra forma el hombre no habría entrado a la misma categoría que él. Tenía una hilera de canas por un costado de su cabeza, y también tenía un ojo morado. MinHo se puso nervioso al pensar que prontamente lo golpearía otra vez para ganarle.

Se sentía violentista, malo, e incluso podía sentir desde su vientre el sentirse deseado por el otro hombre.

 _Vamos, sé que me anhelas_ , piensa MinHo, _quieres ganarme. Conozco esa mirada._

La campana del ring sonó una vez más y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Sus sentidos se pusieron en una alerta máxima que pudo golpear el rostro de su contrincante a la vez que se daba cuenta de que habían lanzado una lata del refresco contra la reja de la jaula.

Tras ese gancho recibió el impacto de la patada en su abdomen que lo hizo caer de espaldas. El hombre fue rápido hacia él con la intenciones de tomarlo de alguna parte de su pellejo, pero MinHo le hizo una llave desde el suelo apresando sus piernas rápidamente; el hombre lo tomó de uno de los brazos y forcejeó hasta doblarlo de una manera que lo hubiese torcido fuertemente. Cuando MinHo pudo zafarse, se levantó rápidamente -al igual que el otro- y golpeó esta vez su abdomen logrando que el otro chocase de espaldas contra la jaula. Y tener a alguien acorralado era un punto de ventaja.

Intercalaba en el abdomen, pecho y rostro. El otro colocaba sus antebrazos para defender su cara, pero el impacto de MinHo de su puño contra el otro hacía que se golpease de manera propia.

Finalmente, dio un rodillazo en su abdomen antes de que el otro cayese derrotado.

—¡Si! ¡Lee Know gana la pelea! —Grita el locutor junto a los vitoreos ajenos. —¡Pasó a la final! ¡El gran Lee Know pasó a la final!

MinHo no le tomó un peso real a las palabras de él. Solamente sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que la adrenalina dejó su cuerpo por completo, causando que se desplomase sentado contra el suelo junto al otro hombre que intentaba incorporarse.

No supo quién lo sacó de ahí. Probablemente Tom. Solo sabe que caminó por un largo periodo hasta al fin sentarse en los camerinos, donde un gran balde de agua fría -literalmente- lo empapó.

—¡Ese es mi hombre! —Exclama Tom de felicidad, mientras agitaba sus hombros y le daba un beso en la cabeza. —¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Ganas la final y vas a las internacionales!

—No sé si quiera seguir peleando. —Alcanza a murmurar, agotado.

—¡Vamos! ¡Que ya estás cerca de liberarte! —El hombre no tenía simpatía por MinHo, solamente le sacudía efervecidamente antes de darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda y alejarse. —Cenaremos cerdo para celebrar. Iré a hablar con la prensa.

Como tan rápido vino, Tom se fue.

Hasta el momento MinHo seguía sin procesar lo que había pasado; solo sabe que en un momento despertó esa mañana para pelear y ahora parecía haber pasado a la final.

—¡Eso fue genial! —Escucha a alguien exclamar desde atrás. MinHo hizo un pésame de movimiento para ver sobre su hombro y encontrarse con HyunJin con un aspecto eufórico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunta MinHo, desconcertado.

—Me escabullí para venir a verte. —Cuenta, para luego mostrar su celular. —La verdad es que me mandaron a hacerte una entrevista, pero te ves tan hecho mierda que prefiero que descanses.

MinHo no respondió, solamente con lentitud se levantó del asiento y comenzó a sacarse la ropa y sus zapatillas sin pudor hasta llegar a la ducha, donde abrió la llave y dejó empaparse por el agua helada sin preocuparle el resto.

—¿Me alcanzas mis cosas? —Pregunta MinHo desde la ducha. HyunJin -quien estaba colorado hasta el cuello- fue hacia el único bolso que había para tenderlo en el suelo junto a la ducha. —¿Y -de nuevo- qué haces acá?

—Te vine a felicitar. Fue una buena pelea. —Contesta HyunJin, apoyándose en la cerámica que rodeaba el exterior de la ducha. —Además de que te ves bien.

—Hace tres segundos dijiste que me veía para la mierda.

—Si, pero fue porque estás agotado. —Sonríe. —Cuando te vi llegar te veías…no sé como explicarlo, pero estabas _bien_ comparado a la última vez que te vi. ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?

En un principio MinHo no tenía intenciones de contestar, solamente quería que HyunJin se callase para poder estar solo y meterse en el fondo de sus pensamientos, pero estaba tan cansado que su lengua comenzó a divagar.

—Alimentación, terapia…—Murmura. —Lo típico.

—Lo típico. —Repite HyunJin, como si entendiese.

—¿Y tú cómo has estado? —Pregunta MinHo, cordial.

HyunJin volvió a sonreír, sabiendo que el otro no quería realmente preguntarle _eso_ , pero _ya qué_. —Bien, probablemente me contraten en _Danportes_.

—Felicidades.

No eran unas felicitaciones sinceras, pero MinHo creía que al menos HyunJin estaría feliz de escucharlo.

Cuando cerró la llave del agua y palmeó para secarse con su toalla, volvió a ahogarse en sus pensamientos de una manera tan profunda que cuando terminó de vestirse y salió, se asustó de encontrarse a HyunJin afuera.

—¿Sigues aquí? —Pregunta, sorprendido.

—Oye, no puedo irme sin hacerte la entrevista. —Contesta, defendiéndose.

—Acabo de pelear, ¿En serio crees que me siento capaz de hacerlo? —MinHo no quería seguir lidiando con él. —Hablemos otro día.

—Por favor, MinHo. —Le detiene HyunJin. —No son más de dos preguntas.

—¿Tiene que ver con mi condición? —MinHo no contestaría nada referente a eso.

—No-no del todo. —Confiesa. —Solo queremos saber tu opinión de tu contrincante de la final-ya sabes, por lo que él ha dicho.

MinHo levantó su cansada mirada desde el suelo hacia HyunJin, y le frunció el ceño.

JuSeok se llamaba el hombre, aunque MinHo asumía que era un pseudónimo porque _“por favor, ¿Quién podía llamarse así?, tiene nombre de jugo_ ”. Nunca lo había visto en toda su vida, pero si había escuchado a gente y a Tom hablar de él por sus habilidades en el combate y lo reconocido que era, pero MinHo realmente nunca le llamó la atención saber ni de sus contrincantes ni de lo que decían de él, porque él asumía que a esa edad ya nadie iba por la vida hablando mal de alguien.

Se encogió de hombros ante HyunJin antes de seguir guardando las cosas en su bolso. HyunJin le miró, expectante.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunta MinHo.

—¿No me preguntarás qué fue lo que él te dijo? —Curiosea HyunJin, acercándose a él.

MinHo solamente negó con su cabeza. _¿Por qué querría saber lo que dice él de mí?_

—O sea- no sé qué tan real sea la entrevista, pero…

—MinHo. —Al camerino particular ingresó Tom, con una sonrisa bajo su mostacho que hacía a MinHo sentirse particularmente aliviado. —El taxi está afuera. Vamos.

— _Yep_. —Asiente antes de girarse a HyunJin. —Mira- lamento hacerte fallar en el trabajo, pero no quiero meterme en líos de farándula solo para que te paguen.

—MinHo—

—Adiós, HyunJin.

Al salir de su camerino una avalancha de gente se le tiró encima. Fanáticos del deporte y seguidores de él comenzaron a sacudir sus manos o palmear sus hombros como signo de felicitaciones que provocó cierto nerviosismo en él, quedando completamente pasmado por la cantidad de gente (En su mayoría eran hombres) quienes lo felicitaban por su victoria reciente, mientras que otros exclamaban su admiración por lo lejos que había llegado.

Aparte de las personas, también había prensa. Reporteros con celulares acercando forzosamente a la boca de MinHo para que este pudiese contestar algunas preguntas o contar la experiencia que tuvo durante la pelea, pero MinHo se sentía tan ajeno a la situación que solamente podía agachar su cabeza y seguir caminando más rápido para alcanzar a Tom. Entre las preguntas también tocaron el tema del contrincante con apodo de jugo, pero MinHo no se desgastó en girar y cuestionar lo que pareció escuchar, solo siguió adelante para cumplir con su misión de largarse de allí.

Cuando alcanzó a Tom y logró subirse al taxi, Tom le comenzó a contar con cierto tono alegre los futuros proyectos que tendrían para la carrera de MinHo si es que ganaba la final, aunque el hombre también agregaba con el mismo agrado “ _si no ganas, no importa, ya estás siendo llamativo_ ”. MinHo no quería escuchar los patrocinios que querían contactar con él ni con las cadenas televisivas que querrían hablar con él; MinHo solo se limitó a revisar los mensajes recientes de su celular de las únicas personas con las que él hablaba.

**_¡Felicidades, hombre! Cuando tengas tiempo salgamos a celebrar._ **

MinHo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el mensaje de Zen. Y cuando estuvo a punto de responderle, Zen le envió una fotografía de la chica con su rostro completamente rojo y sudado mientras bebía agua, pero todo siendo parcialmente tapado por la mano de ella que le levantaba el dedo del medio a la cámara. En seguida Zen escribió:

**_¡DoYeon también está contenta de que hayas pasado a la final! <3_ **

La situación realmente ponía contenta a MinHo, aunque él no se sintiese realmente contento. Más bien, aliviado era la palabra correcta.

A MinHo le seguía gustando pelear, no lo malinterpreten, pero la sensación de tener la libertad a la punta de sus dedos era incomparable con las victorias de los duelos que tuvo anteriormente.

…

A pesar de que había pasado ya un par de semanas desde que había llegado a Nueva York, específicamente tres. Y aún con esa cantidad de tiempo para acostumbrarse, él aún seguía un poco con el _jet lag_ en su cuerpo. Lo bueno de eso era que podía mantener su rutina más activa.

Él había conseguido -gracias a uno de los conocidos que tuvo en la academia- el dato de una pareja de abuelos que tomarían un crucero en un viaje de dos meses, ellos necesitaban a alguien quienes le cuidase el hogar y a sus mascotas mientras ellos estaban de viaje, y JiSung no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Además de que ellos se iban el tiempo suficiente para que JiSung pudiese conseguir un departamento más cerca en la calle Broadway.

Empero, aún con el jet lag, JiSung aprovechaba el tiempo de esas noches de insomnio para hacer el cuidado correspondiente del hogar porque el día era muy corto para él. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando ya había limpiado por completo el primer piso de la casa.

Las dos mascotas de los dueños, un gran pastor alemán llamado Tata y un gato persa llamado Emperador, lo seguían por toda la casa por mero aburrimiento; a JiSung le causaba gracia esos animales, en especial le emocionaba la idea de tener que cuidar mascotas porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener una. Y a pesar de que JiSung se considerase más un chico de perros que de gatos, le gustaba Emperador porque siempre le mostraba el estómago.

—Eres un lindo gatito~—Canturreaba JiSung mientras acariciaba el largo pelaje del gato gordo. —Eres el mejor

~…

JiSung supo que si se dedicaba a limpiar el segundo piso no tendría tiempo para seguir con su rutina, por lo que dejó los productos de limpieza en la alacena y comenzó a hacer su rutina del día, elongando, ejercitando, vocalizando y repasando sus líneas que, a pesar de que estaban preparando la función en orden cronológico, él quería estar preparado para cuando llegase su momento.

Y en un momento de esa mañana, mientras hacía todo, se metió a su twitter para entrar a la cuenta de _Danportes_ para ver el último recuento de la competencia de Artes Marciales Mixtas.

Un banner en grande de color rojo expresaba que Lee Know había ganado la pelea. Esa mera noticia JiSung sintió que sería un buen día.

No le había costado acostumbrarse al ritmo de vida que tenían los _neoyorquinos_ , tanto porque no había pasado ni un año desde que se había largado de allí y porque él también era muy versátil a la hora de adaptarse a nuevas cosas, aun cuando tardaba en mentalizar el cambio. Ahora no fue tan mortificante como la primera vez, donde pasó noches en vela tanto antes de irse como cuando llegó; en el presente solamente tuvo que volver a abrazar el sentimiento melancólico de la soledad y la esperanza de poder cumplir un sueño.

_Broadway._

Él sabía que no muchos lograban alcanzarlo con la facilidad que él lo había hecho. Otros esperaban años antes de tener un rol tan relevante como lo era el de JiSung en una de las producciones musicales más grandes y taquilleras de la historia. Se sentía tan agradecido con sus habilidades y con el _universo en general_ de poder tener esta oportunidad. Él no la desaprovecharía.

Ni aún cuando sus demás compañeros de _cast_ lo contemplaban descaradamente.

Todavía recuerda cuando uno de los chicos- bailarines, en realidad, miró a JiSung cuando lo presentaron como “Simba”.

—¿Qué Simba no era negro? —Había preguntado, causando cierta incomodidad en los demás presentes.

También, al rato, se le había acercado una de las chicas- maquilladora, quien miró atentamente a su piel una vez que JiSung se encontraba exhausto por el ensayo.

—Eres moreno. —Apunta ella. JiSung no tuvo nada inteligente qué decirle en ese momento. —Si eres asiático, ¿Por qué eres moreno?

 _Oh, Dios_.

Y, finalmente, lo que le había hecho saber que su estancia en ese musical sería un tanto perturbadora si se lo tomaba a pecho.

—Tu nombre es complicado. —Apuntó una de las bailarinas. JiSung sabía que ella no lo estaba diciendo con mala intención, pero no evitaba sentirse pasado a llevar. —¿Tienes un nombre norteamericano?

JiSung había asentido tímidamente. —Peter. —Contestó.

Pero eso no rompía con el pronóstico suyo. Él había sufrido cosas peores en Juilliard. Además, apelaba a la profesionalidad de los demás autores.

Y con el ánimo de cada día alcanzar un logro más, salió de la casa de los abuelos Harrison para tomar el subterráneo e ir a la calle 23, donde esa sala de ensayos lo esperaba.

Cuando llegó a la estación de tren, se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de cast; Emily Duchet, hacía a Shenzi -una de las hienas-, quien leía en su celular despreocupadamente con sus auriculares puestos y con un termo comprado en _Starbucks_. Como ambos habían conversado entre los ensayos estos últimos días, JiSung fue hacia ella y le tocó el hombro para saludarla con la mano.

—¡ _Peter_! —Le saludó ella con su nombre en inglés. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—El _jet lag_ sigue afectándome. —Contesta entre risas mientras la muchacha guardaba sus auriculares en su bolsillo —¿Y tú?

—Desperté con un alien en la garganta. —Dice, apuntando el té caliente con miel que llevaba consigo. JiSung levantó una ceja al no entender. —¿No te pasa que hay veces que te duermes sin calcetas y despiertas sintiendo algo en la garganta?

—¿Flemas?

Emily niega. —Un alien.

JiSung le sonrió antes de negar.

Ambos siguieron conversando sobre cosas triviales mientras se dirigían a la sala de ensayo destinado. El compromiso y la exigencia para el musical era alto, y la nueva dirección que estaba a cargo del musical era realmente dura con los ensayos; usaban una metodología cuadrada, ensayaban escena por escena hasta que saliese a gusto del director, por lo que no solo avanzaban lento sino que también era intenso.

Pero recién estaban haciendo el primer borrador del musical, por lo que agregar no solo la puesta en escena, sino que también aprender coreografía y canto era realmente agotador, y a pesar de que él no aparecía hasta el segundo acto, tenía que nivelarse a los demás, en especial cuando parte del cast original como Tshidi Manye estaban presentes.

Cuando los dos llegaron al quinto piso del edificio correspondiente, fueron en seguida a cambiarse a las duchas (por separado) con ropa más cómoda para ejercitarse, y volvieron a encontrarse en el salón 839 donde ya el director y parte de los miembros actorales se encontraban ahí.

—Peter. —Le apuntó el director Tyrone. —Tu diálogo de la primera escena.

—Uh- —Eso pilla un poco desprevenido a JiSung. —¿Del personaje o del mío?

—Tú sabrás. —Contesta.

_Eso no ayuda._

— _Sin preocuparse…_ —Canta vacialente, sin saber si se refería al diálogo hablado o cantado. — _Es como hay que vi—_

—¡Mal! —Le interrumpe con un grito, dejando a JiSung congelado. —De nuevo. Primer diálogo de escena.

De nuevo, JiSung vaciló antes de contestar.

— _Eso creo…_

—Si no vas a estar al tanto de tu personaje, entonces es mejor que no lo tomes. —Interrumpe el director en medio de su diálogo. —Tú no actúas tu personaje, tú eres el rey león, Peter.

JiSung no entendía a lo que él se refería, pero se limitó a asentir completamente avergonzado, en especial porque toda la escena fue bajo la mirada de los demás miembros del reparto. 

Siguió con su camino hacia Emily y ella intentó elevarle el ánimo con un par de palabras sueltas que hicieron reír a JiSung, pero no evitó sentirse un fracaso momentáneamente. Alguno de los miembros se abstuvo a mantenerse al margen de la situación, en especial el amigo particular de JiSung que hacía el rol de uno de los bailarines llamado Joseph.

El día empezó con el ensayo habitual, con una coreografía que el coreógrafo de la función presumía con ser “perfecta para el desarrollo de las habilidades kinésicas”. Luego, JiSung fue apartado con su entrenadora vocal para calentar su garganta y harmonizar con ella mientras practicaban un par de canciones del chico a su vez que, en el otro lado de la sala, armaban la segunda escena del musical.

Cuando JiSung había llegado, las primeras dos semanas se dedicaron por completo al número de apertura. Él estaba impresionado por el nivel de profesionalismo que había en escena, porque ahora cada vez que veía el acto parecía ser todo tan fluido y congeniaba todo tan bien, como si hubiese sido ensayado desde hace meses.

Durante el medio día hubo un break para merendar. JiSung se juntó con Emily, el bailarín Joseph y un par de personas más donde la conversación fue fluida porque estaban interesados en la cultura extravagante de JiSung.

—Eres demasiado joven. —Observa una de las coristas, amiga de Emily: Leah. —¿Cómo… cómo lograste ser parte del reparto?

—Él tiene habilidad. —Apunta Emily mientras tragaba de su taco. —Peter es un dotado.

—Creo que estuvo en Juilliard. —Dice Joseph. —Tal vez eso le dio ventaja.

—Probablemente. —Sonríe JiSung, concordando. —Porque intenté buscar producciones en Corea, pero todas me rechazaron.

—Tiene material de estadounidense. —Le halaga Joseph mientras le palmeaba el hombro. JiSung se sintió un tanto nervioso por el tacto, pero se dejó llevar. —Imagina, él fue tan fantástico que pasó por alto las descripciones características para ser Simba.

Eso dejó descolocado a JiSung.

—¿A qué se refiere con “descripciones características”? —Susurra JiSung a Emily.

—Normalmente escogen a una persona _de color_ para hacer este papel. —Susurra ella de vuelta. —Por eso les llamó la atención que fueses moreno.

—No tiene ningún sentido.

—¡Los quiero calentando en quince minutos más! —Escucha el grupo al coreógrafo. —Donna y-¿Cómo te llamas?, Peter, ambos los quieren en el tercer piso para revisar el dueto.

—¡Vale! —Gritaron ambos. JiSung notó como su compañera e interés amoroso en el musical era morena, al igual que quien caracterizaba a Scar.

 _Oh_ , realizó el muchacho.

…

Los días pasaron como al compás del ritmo de las coreografías del musical, y JiSung podía decir que estaba un poco…

_Hum…_

¿Extrañado?

Llegaba muy cansado a su hogar como para poder contestar los mensajes que le llegaban al instante, por lo que el contacto tanto con su madre como sus amigos había sido escaza. Le enviaba un video diario a su madre -tal y como lo hacía cuando estuvo en la universidad- y ella le mandaba uno de vuelta, pero no era lo mismo.

Ahora, veía las historias en _Instagram_ de sus amigos y podía ver como sus vidas seguían igual que cuando estaba él- y no es como si quisiera que sus vidas cambiaran solo porque JiSung no estaba ahí, es solamente que…bueno, él sabía que pasaría eso; sentirse celoso de la relación que Chan, ChangBin y Felix estaban formando a costa de él era algo que obviamente iba a pasar, y él también sabía que no lo aplazarían de ahí. Pero no podía evitar sentir envidia de ello. Luego, bajando por las publicaciones de las demás personas se encontró con una fotografía que Allen había subido; era de él junto a sus alumnos de una clase de artes mostrando un mural de mosaicos que habían hecho en la escuela. Era tan bonito que JiSung quería darle _me gusta_ a la fotografía, pero luego de haber roto dos días después de que él arribase Nueva York no lo consideraba muy correcto que digamos.

Su corazón pesaba por haber hecho eso, pero era lo correcto. No podía seguir con él si lo había engañado.

_MinHo…_

Soltó un suspiro agotado desde el fondo de su corazón, sin saber aún si sentirse arrepentido de los hechos o no.

Había engañado a su novio por una noche con MinHo, y para eso no solo había sacrificado su relación a la cuál él creía amar, sino que sacrificó parte de sus emociones y estabilidad mental para ahora sentirse como un loco cada vez que soñaba que estaba de nuevo en la cama de MinHo.

Cuando había llegado el momento de despedirse, ambos sabían que tenían que cortar por lo sano. Si volvían a reencontrarse, sería genial. Si no era ese el caso, entonces era mejor todavía, porque eso significaba que ambos se habían superado.

JiSung temía convertirse en un loco que extrañaría a ese hombre por el resto de su vida. Temía sentirse condenado por su amor por él que no volvería a estar cuerdo nunca más.

Y en el otro lado del mundo, en otro continente que le llevaba catorce horas de ventaja, MinHo se sentía de la misma manera.

A veces cuando estaba en su cama no podía evitar encontrarse a JiSung allí, mirándolo a los ojos mientras le comentaba cosas sin sentido. Luego, cuando enfocaba, solamente se encontraba con la mirada curiosa de Doori preguntándole por qué estaba triste.

MinHo también creía que se volvería loco, por todo.

La esperanza de un reencuentro albergaba su corazón, como el de un mensaje o el de una llamada. Como de un regreso para que JiSung se quedase con él.

Pero no, no pasaría. Eso no era más que imaginación y una desquiciada necesidad de querer amarlo como loco.

 _Amarlo como loco_.

Así se sentía MinHo, como un loco.

Y para mantenerse cuerdo, no tendría otra opción más que superar a Han JiSung, y borrarlo completamente de su vida.


	17. Hellevator

**_The hopeful sky only gets covered by other people’s hands_ **

**Hellevator; Stray Kids**

ChangBin se encontraba tranquilo, o de lo que podía permitirse porque solamente se estaba dedicando a procrastinar un ensayo que tenía que hacer para su asignatura de Psicología & Sociedad, pero en su trabajo en la empresa estaba siendo tan agobiante que necesitaba un poco de descanso antes de conectarse a su clase de la tarde.

Se encontraba en el sofá de la sala, desparramado a lo largo y a su ancho. Se encontraba revisando desde hace media hora el catálogo de Netflix para ver si había algo bueno, pero como Netflix había quitado su única serie de confort que tenía ( _Friends)_ tuvo que buscarse una nueva.

—Preguntaré en Instagram si hay algo bueno. —Se dice mientras alcanza su celular de la mesa de café para entrar a la aplicación y subir una historia.

Él siempre había sido así, acomodado, simplista y relajado. No era de pensar mucho sobre las cosas que lo rodeaban; tampoco a condenar tanto su futuro, cosa que le ayudó a olvidarse de la música que hacía con Chan y JiSung para poder enfrentarse a una carrera universitaria acomodada dirigida por su padre. Sin embargo, todo lo frustrante se termina acumulando en el interior de uno por lo que, al terminar su primera carrera, fue en seguida a algo que lo llenase de mejor manera tal y como lo hacía la psicología.

Había vivido de cerca el caos de JiSung y de su propia familia, sabía cómo eran las personas y quería ayudarlas.

—No hay ningún dorama para ver…—Sigue murmurando. —Ni una película.

Terminó por rendirse en su búsqueda y buscó en la televisión el canal de música para dejarlo como ambiente y se puso a revisar sus redes sociales por décima vez en el día. Le dio _like_ a fotografías que JiSung había subido del Central Park (como lo echaba de menos) y una que otra publicación graciosa. Cuando tuvo suficiente de Instagram, fue a Twitter para revisar las tendencias, hubo una que estuvo en el n°4 que no entendía muy bien lo que significaba (¿Qué significa _War of Titans_?), por lo que fue a Naver para buscar su significado; la información lo llevó al link de un video que había sido subido hace seis horas atrás, y mostraba a un hombre grueso de rostro tosco y un ojo desviado que hablaba con el presentador del programa.

— _Es un tipo de favoritismo, diría yo._ —Habla el hombre al presentador del programa. ChangBin asumió que era un noticiero de deportes porque tras los dos hombres había videos silenciosos de deportes de combates. _—La lógica es fácil: estás capacitado y peleas en tu campo, o simplemente no peleas._

 _—Pero él ha sido el mejor de su división. —_ Le contesta el reportero; ChangBin podía verlo que estaba un poco perturbado. — _Es entrenado por quien fue en su momento el mejor luchador._

 _—¿Te cuento, Choi?, a veces siento que nadie piensa con su cabeza realmente. —_ El otro no parecía tener ánimos de ofender, porque ChangBin podía percibir que se sentía realmente incomprendido. — _Digo, no tiene nada de malo que lo bajen de división, pero mi duda es, ¿Tiene que pelear con alguien a quien si le corresponde?, Lee Know es un gran peleador, pero si realmente está enfermo, ¿No tendría que pelear en las-no sé, olimpiadas para discapacitados?,_ —ChangBin abrió los ojos ante esos dichos. — _O, al contrario, tal vez Lee Know está mintiendo sobre su enfermedad para tener patrocinadores y así pelear en divisiones de rango bajo para poder ganarles a todos._

El placer culpable de ChangBin eran las peleas verbales, en serio le gustaban; quería saber más de lo que estaba pasando, especialmente cuando el nombre de _Lee Know_ le sonaba mucho.

_Demasiado, diría él._

Buscó en Naver el nombre y casi cayó del sofá tras ver a su excompañero y el _eterno-tóxico_ de JiSung como respuesta, con un artículo hecho por _DanPortes (—¡Hey!, lo hizo HyunJin)_ que contestaba a los rumores que el mismo JuSeok había nombrado.

—“No sabía que entregaba un aspecto desalmado como para querer lucrar con esa condición”, —Leyó ChangBin el artículo en voz alta, mordiéndose el labio por la emoción de la controversia. —“Soy un hombre portador de VIH y SIDA, mi vida he ha visto limitada de tantas maneras solo por temor a hacer algo. Pelear fue un temor que supe superar, por lo que si quiero hacer mi condición pública es para que más personas como yo no tengan esas barreras—” ¡¿MinHo tiene SIDA?!

JiSung no se lo había contado- bueno, no tenía _por qué_. Tenía el recuerdo de que JiSung le había contado que MinHo era un super dotado en las Artes Marciales Mixtas, pero no que era casi un campeón nacional ni que estaba enfermo.

Sacó _screenshot_ del artículo y fue hacia el grupo que tenían en Kakao con Chan, Felix y JiSung para mandar esa conversación, pero se abstuvo en presionar el _enviar_ cuando se planteó si _estaba bien_ mandar eso.

Recuerda como todos en la casa habían perdido cuando JiSung -dos o tres días antes de irse a Estados Unidos- les había mandado un mensaje informándoles que estaba donde MinHo y que no llegaría esa noche a casa; sin embargo, lo que más se instauró en su memoria fue la expresión que tuvo JiSung al regresar a casa. Una mezcla de alivio y dolor se posaba en su rostro contando -sin mucho detalle- que pasó la noche y el día con MinHo. Se habían hecho una idea de lo sucedido.

Ahora, si JiSung no había contado _nada_ referente a MinHo después de que se fue, ChangBin creía que no era la mejor opción hacerlo.

Su mente se despegó del celular cuando sintió unas llaves meterse en la herradura y la puerta del departamento se abrió.

—¡Llegué a casa con un amigo! —Anuncia Felix, entrando.

—Con Chan te hemos dicho que no traigas a extraños. —Lo recibe ChangBin mientras se sienta en el sofá; observa desde su posición como Felix dejaba entrar al extraño y este se sacaba los zapatos junto a la entrada. Su aliento se quedó estancado en la garganta. —Uh, ¿SeungMin?

El nombrado levantó su mirada del suelo y perdió un poco el equilibrio al encontrarse con ChangBin en el sofá. SeungMin intercaló su mirada con la de Felix y la ChangBin, un tanto sorprendido. —Uh- ¿ChangBin?

—¿Se conocen? —Pregunta Felix, antes de soltar un suspiro aliviado. —Genial, no traje a un extraño.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —Le pregunta ChangBin a Felix, caminando hacia él.

—Me lo encontré en el supermercado. —Contesta el australiano, mostrando las bolsas de papel que cargaba y entregándoselas a ChangBin. —Fue agradable conmigo, así que lo invité a cenar con nosotros.

ChangBin quedó con las palabras en la boca, impactado por la simpatía y sencillez que Felix tenía para relacionarse con las demás personas. Y- bueno, de todas las personas en este mundo, ¿Tenía que ser SeungMin?

—ChangBin, anda a dejar las cosas a la cocina. —Ordena Felix cerrando la puerta. —SeungMin, puedes ir a lavarte.

SeungMin se inclina e ingresa al departamento hacia el lugar indicado por Felix mientras que el australiano, canturreando, camina junto a ChangBin hacia la cocina.

—No traigas a gente espontánea a la casa. —Insiste ChangBin. —¿O acaso no te acuerdas del que vino la semana pasada?

—Solamente robó calcetines, ChangBin. —Responde Felix. —No es la gran cosa…¿Y de dónde conoces a SeungMin?

—Fuimos compañeros en la escuela. —Cuenta, guardando los paquetes de _ramen_ en la alacena. —Y…bueno, era más amigo de JiSung que mío.

—JiSung me contó que no se llevaba bien con sus amigos de escuela. —Recuerda. —¿Él…?

—Si, no era muy buen amigo. —Comenta un tanto reacio. —Y también-mierda, Felix, ¿Por qué compraste tanta verdura?

El rostro de Felix cambió a uno de alegría, tomando la misma postura inicial de como había llegado. —¡Oh! ¡Tengo buenas nuevas!, lo voy a contar a la cena cuando Chan llegue.

—¿Y por eso invitaste a SeungMin? —ChangBin ríe. —¿Fue porque estabas contento?

—¡Y mucho!

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y decidió no insistir más con ello, se limitó a guardar en silencio el resto de la compra de Felix mientras este canturreaba sobre lo maravilloso que se sentía.

El corazón de ChangBin se volvió repentinamente pesado. Porque JiSung no era el único que tenía una historia de amor.

. . .

—Y volvimos a discutir, pero me resigné a quedarme callado ya. —Terminó de contar MinHo a Lia. El muchacho se encontraba tendido en el suelo de la sala de juegos de Nuni mientras que el niño estaba en un pequeño mesón de plástico combinando líquidos imaginarios en pocillos y botellas de colores. —No estoy para más guerra, Lia. Quiero que todo esto acabe.

—Estoy molesta. —Anuncia ella, bebiendo de la taza de té. Ella veía desde el sofá cómo MinHo y Nuni jugaban. —Digo, ¿Cómo ese hombre puede ser tan desgraciado?, ya te dije MinHo, puedo prestarte dinero y—

—Lo último que quiero es endeudarme con alguien más, Lia. —Suspira el chico, girando su cabeza sobre el suelo para verla. —Lo que me molesta es que Tom se enoje conmigo por la respuesta que di en _Danportes_ hace unos días-¡Literalmente dije lo que me pidió!

—Bebe. —Le pide Nuni a MinHo, tendiéndole una pequeña botella amarilla de plástico. MinHo tomó la botella con falso peso en su brazo -tenía que fingir que estaba enfermo- y bebió a penas de su contenido imaginario.

—¿Cree, doctor, que esto me salve? —Pregunta MinHo con un hilo de voz a Nuni. El pequeño niño pelinegro examinó a su paciente con cuidado, y jadeó con susto.

—¡Oh, no! —Exclamó. —¡Te he matado!

Ante lo dicho, MinHo estiró sus brazos hacia sus costados dejando caer la botella para fingir estar muerto, mientras que Nuni ponía sus manos en el pecho de MinHo para intentar hacer RCP.

—¡No te mueras, _Mino_! —Exclama Nuni. —¡Todavía no!

MinHo pensó que Nuni sería capaz de revivirle, pero tras verlo sentarse sobre sus propias rodillas mientras fingía llorar, supo que ni siquiera en el juego de un niño podía seguir con vida.

—Hice todo lo posible. —Murmura entre falsos llantos Nuni mientras miraba a su madre.

Lia se puso una mano en su pecho con falsa conmoción mirando a su hijo. —Lo sé, cariño. Tal vez si traes una de esas galletas que a tu tío tanto le gustan podrás revivirlo.

Nuni sintió como si le hubiesen dado una gran idea, por lo que se levantó -apoyándose en el cuerpo de MinHo- para ir corriendo con sus piernitas cortas hacia la cocina.

Cuando Nuni salió de la habitación, MinHo volvió a abrir los ojos y se fue a sentar junto a Lia. —No quería meterme en farándula, Lia, créeme. —Lloriqueó el chico.

—¿Cuándo es la final? —Pregunta la chica. —Ha pasado tiempo desde las semifinales.

—En una semana. —Contesta, echándose sobre la espalda del sofá. —¿Tal vez él tiene razón? ¿Si puedo pelear con gente de mi peso y es por eso por lo que gano?

—Por favor, MinHo, tú mismo me has dicho que antes perdías siempre en el deporte. —Responde ella. —Y he visto tus videos antes. Realmente no se comparan con lo que eres ahora.

—Me tratan de _dotado_ porque simplemente peleo en el ala equivocada. —Sigue meditando. —¿Tendré que ir con los de mi división?

—No puedes “ir con los de tu división” si la Asociación Nacional te ha dicho que no, MinHo. —Insiste. —Míralo desde este punto: aunque peleases con los de tu división no podrías ganarles a aquellos que pesan más que tú, y es por corporalidad solamente. Un chico de cincuenta kilos puede ganarle a alguien de ochenta si tiene la velocidad suficiente para hacerlo, pero un chico de ochenta puede ganarle a alguien de cincuenta si tiene la fuerza suficiente. Es una cuestión de entrenamiento y agilidad, MinHo.

La verdad es que MinHo era consciente de lo que Lia le decía; él mismo podía considerarse bueno en el deporte, pero realmente le costaba concentrarse con la idea de ganar si seguía sin creer que era verídico- la verdad es que todo ese tipo de pensamientos nacieron después de que el hombre con apodo de jugo se lo dijera, sintiéndose de alguna u otra forma un fraude.

 _JiSung tendía a sentirse así_ , recuera MinHo con melancolía.

—WooShik puede hablar con un abogado para que tome tu caso. —Habla otra vez Lia luego de que MinHo se mantuviese en silencio.

—Te dije que no hay ningún contrato de por medio—

—Pero debe haber algo, MinHo. —Insiste, sintiéndose más molesta por la situación que con MinHo. —Algo, no sé…

—Cuando gane la final, Tom me dirá cuánto dinero he recaudado, y mientras siga haciendo promociones y siendo una marca podré liberarme más fácil de eso. —Termina por soltar un suspiro, viendo más allá a su sueño idílico.

Lia quería comentar algo respecto a Tom de nuevo, pero por la mirada y tranquilidad que MinHo había adoptado prefirió llevar la conversación hacia otro tema.

—¿Crees que tendrás dinero después de eso? —Le pregunta Lia.

—Tendré que seguir peleando para mantenerme, pero al menos no será obligación mía. —Contesta.

—¿Y qué harás después de que te liberen?

No es como si MinHo no pensase en eso. De hecho, tenía la respuesta formada.

—Intentaré rescatar mi antigua casa. —Cuenta, mirando a la chica sonriendo. —Por mi culpa se convirtió en una casa de crack. Echaré a todos de allí, la arreglaré y la arrendaré; y con el dinero del arriendo viviré.

—¿No planeas estudiar o algo? —Cuestiona.

MinHo asintió animadamente. —Derecho. Siempre quise estudiarlo.

—Yo también, cariño~ —Sonríe ella, mientras le pincha juguetonamente las costillas. —Puedo esperarte para que así estudiemos juntos.

—Lia…—Ronronea el chico. —No creo…

—Vamos, será divertido. —Insiste ella, volviendo a pinchar sus costillas. —Nunca fuimos cercanos en la escuela. Podremos fingir que somos estudiantes escolares y ser tontos por los alrededores.

—Usaremos uniformes escolares para jugar con la nostalgia. —Continúa MinHo burlonamente.

—¡Que genial idea! —Alaga ella con sorna.

—Y tú podrás acostarte con tu profesor para que tengamos buenas calificaciones. —Contra ataca MinHo. La chica tomó uno de los cojines para golpear a MinHo.

—¡Ya estoy, señor! —Escuchan gritar a Nuni desde el pasillo.

MinHo se recostó rápidamente al suelo para volver a su posición inicial, esperando pacientemente a que Nuni llegase a su lado con una bolsa ziplock con cinco galletas de chocolate en su interior. Nuni agarró una y la colocó en la boca de MinHo para que este comiera, y MinHo tuvo que esperar la señal de exclamación por parte del niño para asegurar de que, _efectivamente_ , había revivido.

Cuando fueron pasada de las cinco de la tarde, MinHo se fue de la casa de Lia y WooShik para ir en dirección al gimnasio polideportivo de Seúl, donde DoYeon pelearía en competencia de kickboxing junto a su mentora y varias chicas más del gimnasio. Hasta donde tenía entendido la familia de ella estaría presente, y tras mucha insistencia por parte de Zen y él, ambos también podrían verla pelear.

Al llegar, se encontró con Zen en la entrada del polideportivo y este lo regañó por llegar tarde, porque si lo había hecho, y muy tarde.

—DoYeon peleará en cinco minutos. —Le avisa Zen mientras lo jalaba del brazo para hacerse paso en el interior.

A MinHo le sorprendió encontrarse con muchas personas adentro, quienes vitoreaban el nombre de las chicas que se encontraban peleando en ese momento. Ambos subieron las gradas y se hicieron paso incómodamente entre la gente (incluso les lanzaron una botella de bebida) hasta llegar donde la familia de DoYeon. Mientras Zen se había dejado caer en el lado de la mamá de ella, MinHo cayó junto a una muchacha pelinegra y desconocida.

—Esto…—MinHo no sabía si presentarse a ella porque no sabía si era familiar de DoYeon.

—¡Hola! —Saluda ella, girando su rostro para ver al chico. Ella era realmente bonita. —¿Eres amigo de Yeonnie?

MinHo asintió, inclinándose un poco. —Si-uh, soy Lee MinHo.

—Yo soy Kim NaYun. —Se presenta ella, también inclinando su cabeza. —Soy prima de ella.

—¿Realmente vino toda su familia? —Pregunta, aunque era más bien al aire.

NaYun asiente mientras ríe. —Si, aquí están mis padres. —Apunta ella hacia su otro lado, donde había un hombre y una mujer gritándoles a las chicas que peleaban. —Estamos orgullosos de ella.

—Oh, si, nosotros también. —Contesta.

—Aunque se ven un poco mayores para ser amigos de ella. —Observa NaYun.

—Somos amigos del gimnasio. —Explica, desviando su mirada de ella para poder enfrascarla en la pelea. —Siempre está arriba mío pidiendo que peleemos.

—Por Dios, por como te vez probablemente la rompas entera. —Juguetea ella. —¿Eres jugador profesional, acaso? Porque si no, entonces tienes una buena genética en tus brazos.

MinHo vuelve a asentir con un poco de modestia y vergüenza mientras reía —Algo así.

La conversación murió ahí. MinHo decidió conversar con Zen quien le contaba de cómo en la mañana DoYeon estaba tan nerviosa que le lanzó su lata de café por la cabeza (—No creo que lo hizo por nervios, ¿Sabes?), y este por otra parte le contaba las maravillas que hacían sus gatos en casa.

Cuando apareció DoYeon, con sus coletas rosadas bien puestas y con sus guantes rojos junto a su contrincante de su mismo peso. Al ser un encuentro _rápido_ entre divisiones solo habría un ganador y un perdedor, y por la postura de DoYeon tanto MinHo como Zen creían que ella ganaría.

Por supuesto, para la vista de MinHo DoYeon era una exitosa mujer, fue por cuerda de la lógica que ella ganó el encuentro.

—¡Si! —Gritaron los padres de DoYeon mientras se alzaban en las gradas, al igual que sus hermanas quienes gritaban el nombre de ella.

—No sabía que podía pelear tan bien. —Habla de nuevo NaYun hacia MinHo. —¿Ustedes le enseñaron?

— _Nah,_ si ese hubiese sido el caso, probablemente habría perdido. —Termina por bromear MinHo.

Cuando DoYeon volvió a reunirse con ellos, el padre de ella ofreció ir a cenar a su pastelería, y a pesar de que tanto MinHo como Zen se negaron cordialmente en ir (momento familiar, por supuesto), su madre insistió en que ambos fueran.

No era la primera vez en la que estaban ambos en la pastelería del papá de DoYeon, su madre los había invitado después de lo sucedido con la chica y con JiSung, por lo que ambos podían verificar lo sabroso que era. El problema, ahora, era que MinHo no podía romper con su dieta, por lo que disfrutó de un té mientras veía al resto comer pasteles.

—¿Por qué no comes? —Se le acercó la prima de DoYeon a él, con un trozo de tarta en sus manos que se encontraba saboreando.

—Estoy a dieta. —Contesta. Miró a su lado para ver si tenía que prestarle atención a Zen, pero lo encontró cómodamente conversando con DoYeon y su madre. Bajó su mirada un momento antes de sonreír para sí y volverla a levantarla para NaYun.

—¿Por qué?, yo te veo bastante bien. —Indica ella.

MinHo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle. —Gracias, pero también soy peleador. Estoy en el campeonato nacional de las Artes Marciales Mixtas. Pasé a la final.

La muchacha pareció realmente impresionada por ello, tanto que casi cayó la tarta de sus manos.

—¡Eso es genial! —Expresa ella. —Te felicito. ¿Ha sido muy difícil?

El chico ladeó su cabeza sin especificar bien la respuesta. —Más o menos.

—DoYeon me había contado que uno de sus amigos del gimnasio era famoso, pero no pensé que lo fuera _realmente._ —Admite.

—Oh, yo no soy famoso, —Le resta importancia con humildad. —solamente soy conocido en el área.

—Pasaste a la final del campeonato nacional, debes estar en Naver y en televisión nacional. —Insiste. —Eso es ser famoso- ¿La gente no se te acerca en la calle?

 _Solamente en los hospitales_ , admite penosamente en su mente, pero la chica parecía realmente agradable como para admitirle eso. —De vez en cuando.

NaYun parecía fascinada, y comenzó a bombardearlo de preguntas sobre el área, y MinHo no pudo evitar contarle los últimos sucesos en su carrera, de lo que JuSeok había comentado y de cómo a él no le importaba lo que dijese (aunque fuese mentira). MinHo pensó que la chica actuaría un tanto diferente al mencionarle su enfermedad, pero cuando el pelinegro le contó todo, ella pareció aún interesada en MinHo. Omitió por completo el tema de la enfermedad y siguió haciéndole preguntas sobre su carrera deportiva.

MinHo se sintió cómodo con ella, por lo que siguió contestando sus preguntas.

. . .

—¿Y te alcanza el dinero para hacerte estos exámenes?

JiSung quedó un poco desconcertado cuando Joseph preguntó eso, específicamente en el momento que deslizaba su tarjeta de débito en el lector de la clínica.

—Si, Joseph. —Contesta JiSung, volviendo a concentrarse en colocar su clave. —El seguro médico me cubre el 85% de los exámenes médicos.

—¿Y por qué no todo?

—Mi liquidación de sueldo no era lo suficientemente pobre para cubrirlo completamente. —Responde antes de darle las gracias a la señorita de la caja mientras ella le tendía una carpeta azul con el logotipo de la clínica con los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre.

La verdad es que no le gustaba la idea de tener que revisar eso con Joseph sobre su hombro, pero tener los resultados en su mano lo ponía demasiado ansioso como para no saber, por lo que se apartó de la caja -seguido por Joseph- y se sentó en uno de los asientos azules con su compañero a su lado.

 _Muy bien…_ , suspira JiSung, _confío en MinHo._

A pesar de tener la opción de que un médico le informe sus fichas y resultados, prefería verlo de manera independiente para 1. Ahorrar dinero 2. No quemar sus pestañas por el estrés, además de que con el musical apenas y tenía tiempo para sobrevivir en su trabajo de medio tiempo en el McDonalds de la quinta avenida.

_Lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos._

Abrió la carpeta y buscó en seguida el testeo de VIH. A Joseph le llamó la atención cierta acción, pero se mantuvo en silencio, viendo el perfil ceñido de JiSung leer el documento. Se asomó por su hombro también para leer, y frunció el ceño al igual tras leer los resultados.

—¿No reactivo? —Pregunta Joseph en voz alta. —Peter, ¿Te acostaste con alguien quien con SIDA?

—No es de tu incumbencia, sinceramente. —Contesta JiSung un tanto aliviado, cierra la carpeta de nuevo y saca su celular para poder mandarle un mensaje a MinHo e informarle sobre el tema, pero, uh, JiSung había borrado su número en el avión, y tampoco MinHo tenía una red social en la cual informarle. —Como sea, podemos irnos.

—Me debes un almuerzo. —Le recuerda Joseph, levantándose con JiSung. —Me trajiste en nuestro bloque de almuerzo, como mínimo necesito un burrito.

JiSung chistó su lengua y pensó en un lugar rápido para comer, pero estando en una clínica no tenía muchas opciones a decir verdad.

—¿Quieres comer en la cafetería? —Ofrece Han.

Omitiendo por completo las quejas de Joseph, ambos almorzaron deliciosamente un ave mayo mientras conversaban temas del musical; los comentarios de Joseph respecto a la etnia de JiSung lo incomodaban cada vez menos, solo para darle paso al remordimiento en sí.

—Uh, ¿Crees que es muy controversial tenerme a mi como Simba? —Pregunta JiSung tímidamente.

Joseph se abstuvo por unos segundos en contestar, pero luego negó. —El director Tyron sabe lo que hace, -o eso creo-, veló por tu talento antes que tu raza. Eso es de valientes. Aunque eso no te hace invencible de las críticas.

Y era verdad, porque JiSung no podía evitar sentir algún tipo de tensión entre él y el resto del reparto. Había tenido la oportunidad de compartir algunas palabras con quien interpretaba a Rafiki: Tshidi Manye y -gracias al cielo- ella no parecía molesta ante la situación, pero su coprotagonista: Donna Olsen, se mantenía un poco escéptica al trabajar con él.

—Yo te digo que la invites a salir. —Aconseja Joseph, refiriéndose a Donna.

—Me lleva por ocho años. —Contesta JiSung. —¿Y no está comprometida?

—En el sentido de que formen química. —Se explica mejor. —Dejen que las cosas entre ustedes dos fluya…

JiSung tomó las palabras de Joseph en consideración; le gustaría tener aunque sea una buena presentación, y él se esforzaba para poder agradarle a Donna aún cuando se sentía intimidado por ella.

No podía compararse, sinceramente, aún cuando tenía en su malla curricular el egreso de Juilliard y un diplomado en dirección teatral, además de incontables producciones musicales en las que ha participado- ¡Incluso participó como personaje terciario en Dear Evan Hanson!; aún con todo eso cargando en sus hombros, JiSung se sentía como si no valiese nada comparada con el resto de sus compañeros.

Se quedó mirando un momento a Joseph comer; el chico era blanco, claro, y de un color rubio con ojos cafés; sería realmente atractivo para JiSung si no fuese tan ignorante.

—¿Por qué estás conmigo, Joseph? —Pregunta JiSung repentinamente. —Desde que he llegado no te has separado de mí.

—Eres peculiar. —Contesta. —No sé si será por tu raza, pero eres bastante tímido.

 _Tiendo a ser introvertido,_ le hubiese gustado decir, pero se abstiene.

—¿No te molesta que sea yo Simba? —Pregunta de nuevo.

Joseph rodó los ojos mientras comía de su sándwich. —Ya te dije, Peter. —Contesta con la boca llena. —Eres talentoso. Eso te trajo a este escenario. Si un blanco puede ser Fiyero en Wicked, un amarillo puede ser Simba.

—Joseph, no soy chino.

—¡¿Cómo qué no?!

Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos tomaron el subterráneo para regresar a la Calle 23. Conversaron de trivialidades y se encontraron con un grupo de chicas bailarinas quienes los acompañaron hasta el quinto piso, donde se separaron para ir a dejar sus pertenencias a las taquillas de los camerinos.

Al entrar, JiSung notó un particular olor en el camerino, el cual no era posible porque estaba con un aromatizante automático sobre las taquillas, y había dos chicos quienes estaban dejando sus bolsos en sus propias taquillas, por lo que lo pasó por alto y fue a su propia taquilla cuando notó que el olor se intensificaba ahí.

 _Uh, ¿Dejé algo pudriéndose?,_ pensó, intentando hacer memora.

Abrió su taquilla y, efectivamente, una manzana podrida estaba ahí. Tiró su nuca hacia atrás y lloriqueó suavemente mientras seguía recordando cuando demonios había comido manzana.

—Las manzanas ni siquiera huelen fuerte. —Piensa antes de tomarla con asco y lanzarla al cesto de la basura.

Guardó sus cosas de nuevo en la taquilla y se preparó para ir a la sala de ensayos. Ya tenían el número de apertura y las tres primeras escenas, ahora estaban practicando específicamente la escena de Scar con sus secuaces y estaban haciendo los bocetos y prácticas para interpretar la muerte de Mufasa.

Al salir el pasillo se encontró con Emily conversando con el director, por el semblante de ella no parecía contenta con lo que estaban diciendo, y cuando ella lo miró, JiSung pensó que el concernía a él también, pero ella le sonrió amablemente al instante antes de seguir con su discusión con el director.

Sintió como si estuviese ahogado de nuevo, y no podía especificar por qué. Se sentía como si estuviese debiendo algo a alguien, como si su realidad no fuese la misma y que tenía que entregarla a alguien en ese instante.

_¿Estaban hablando de él?, ¿Estaban pensando en sacarlo de ahí?_

Se consideraba un egocéntrico por creer eso, ¿Por qué estarían hablando de él?, era ilógico.

Pero cuando entró a la sala de ensayo, ese sentimiento de fraude y deber no se detuvo.

_Muy bien, vamos a calmarnos…Ya estamos grandes para esto, JiSung._

Pero no había edad para _eso._

Ningún mandamás había llegado, por lo que se ubicó en algún rincón del salón entre los espejos a fingir elongación en el suelo, porque estaba más concentrado en evitar ese dolor en su pecho y esa intoxicación que estaba creciendo en su estómago.

_Cinco cosas que puedas ver…_

—Los bolsos. —Murmura, intentando alcanzar la punta de sus pies con sus piernas extendidas. —Las personas. El vestuario. Los espejos. Mi reflejo.

_Cuatro cosas que puedas oír…_

No sentía calmarse.

—Los murmullos. —No quería pensar que eran referente a él, aún cuando algunos chicos lo miraban. —A Jessie J. El sonido de las suelas contra la madera. Mi respiración.

_Tres cosas que puedas tocar…_

—La suela de mi zapatilla. —Se volvió a decir, antes de subir una mano por su buzo. —La tela del buzo, y la madera.

_Dos cosas que puedas olfatear…_

JiSung inhaló con lentitud y exhaló, para calmarse también pero priorizaba poder reconocer un olor. El problema es que su mente estaba tan difusa que no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuese en el mismo sonido de su respiración.

_Dos cosas que puedas olfatear…Vamos…_

Pero no, no estaba funcionado. No pudo evitar levantarse y sentirse completamente mareado, antes de caminar en dirección al baño donde corrió con la suerte de encontrarse vacío. Fue hacia el lavabo y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos con fuertes intenciones y volvió a centrarse en su tarea.

_Dos cosas que puedas olfatear._

_—_ El baño. —Se sintió estúpido por un momento. —El jabón.

_Una cosa que puedas saborear…_

—La sangre. —Terminó por decir. Su labio estaba sangrando por la fuerte mordida que inconsciente le había dado.

_Musicales de mi infancia. Musicales de mi infancia._

—High School Musical…, West Side Story…, Mamma Mia…, Annie…

Se podía sentir mejor, estaba retomando el ritmo de nuevo de su respiración y de su circunstancia, pero el sentimiento de incertidumbre y de fraude seguía dentro de su cuerpo sin querer apartarse de ahí.

 _No tuve que haber venido, no tuve que haber venido_ , piensa, _soy un idiota._

El sentimiento de sabotaje se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, y él era el único quien se lo estaba haciendo.


	18. Seoul

**D I E C I S I E T E**

**_If love and hate are the same words_ **

**_I love you Seoul_ **

**_If love and hate are the same words_ **

**_I hate you Seoul_ **

**Seoul; RM**

JiSung vio el número de apertura, y las tres primeras en acción dentro de ese pequeño salón con espejos en vez de paredes; se sintió repentinamente en el lugar correcto.

Pero luego, cuando la música dejó de sonar y las personas se salieron de sus personajes, se sintió odiado.

No sabía si era todo proveniente de su propia mente o si de en verdad estaba pasando. La sensación de que todo el mundo hablaba de él era igual de que cuando estaba en la escuela, solo que aquí JiSung no podía discernir de si era su mente o su realidad.

 _No eres el centro del universo, no eres el centro del universo_ …Se recordaba constantemente.

—Peter.

JiSung se giró cuando vio a Donna Olsen a su lado, mirándolo seriamente.

—Uh- hola. —Le saluda, trabándose en el inglés.

—Tyron nos pidió que le presentásemos nuestra escena. —Indica ella; su rostro era tan serio que JiSung no podía diferenciar de si era su estado normal o estaba molesta por algo en particular. —Quiere ver el tema de la química.

—Si, si… —Asiente JiSung mientras se hinca para alcanzar su botella de agua. —Te sigo.

JiSung se sentía intimidado con ella: la muchacha tenía un extenso currículum en el mundo del teatro y de los musicales, tanto locales como en Broadway. Él pensaba que tal vez ella se sentía un tanto molesta con él por su nivel de profesionalismo, y JiSung no la culpaba, él también estaría molesto si el protagonista fuese alguien quien no tenía bases para estar en un lugar tan alto.

—Tu amigo Joseph me habló. —Dice ella sin mirarle. JiSung la seguía detrás, y agradeció de que ella le diese la espalda porque él se habría avergonzado más si ella lo hubiese visto sonrojado.

—¿En serio?, ¿Por qué? — _Idiota, idiota, idiota…_

—Solamente me contó que te sentías un poco perturbado. —Dice ella. —Tranquilo, sé a lo que te sometes, así que puedes contar conmigo si te sientes ansioso por lo que te rodea. —Ella lo mira sobre su hombro para entregarle una leve sonrisa.

JiSung traspilló consigo mismo ante lo dicho, sintiendo un repentino aire de alivio a su cuerpo antes de entrar a la sala de ensayo donde el director Tyron los estaba esperando.

Aún cuando el mismo director había seleccionado a JiSung, este no parecía contento con el rendimiento que entregaba. Pidió que repitiesen el número musical cerca de cinco veces cansando a ambos chicos, pero el director era lo suficientemente estricto como para querer hacer todo a la perfección.

—JiSung, muéstrame tu talento. —Insiste el director Tyron. —Eres Simba, eres el rey de la sabana. Te fuiste de tu casa y estás cargando la culpa de haber asesinado a tu padre, pero de repente te encuentras con tu amor de infancia y sientes como todos tus sentimientos renacen otra vez.

 _Es fácil decirlo_.

JiSung volvió a cantar el coro, el que le correspondía, mientras miraba a Donna Olsen indicarle que elevase más la voz y escuchaba como el ritmo del piano iba un poco más lento de lo que cantaba. Intentó volver a la velocidad que lo ameritaba, pero solamente se confundió consigo mismo y se atragantó con sus palabras.

Tyron solamente soltó un bufido lleno de decepción. Una amargura se posó en JiSung que lo hizo querer escapar de ahí.

—Peter. —Habla el director. —Retírate. Si mañana no lo harás bien, ni siquiera te molestes en venir.

Las palabras golpearon profundamente a JiSung, y asintió de nuevo mientras se inclinaba en modo de disculpas como le era costumbre; Tyron miró escéptico al muchacho por la muestra de su cultura y solamente se retiró en silencio del salón, dejando a JiSung con un corazón pensado y con una mente frágil.

—Hay aplicaciones que marcan el ritmo. —Aconseja Donna, tomándolo del hombro. Ella era un par de centímetros más alta que él. —Practica con eso; y si quieres puedes ir con Michael y Anthony para practicar tus diálogos con ellos.

JiSung asintió ante el consejo; Michael y Anthony eran los dos hombres que interpretaban a Pumba y Timón respectivamente, y a pesar de que no estaban realmente interesados en JiSung, si eran agradables y bromeaban con el chico sobre su ascendencia.

Pero JiSung parecía realmente vulnerable, porque la mirada de Donna en él cambió a una más fraternal. —Hey, vamos, no te aflijas.

—Estoy bien. —Insiste JiSung, levantando la vista del suelo para verla. —En serio, estoy bien.

—Nadie nace siendo genial en esto. —Le dice. —Uno se considera fantástico, pero cuando te juntas y trabajas con más gente que es igual de fantástica que tú, te sientes inferior.

—Si, lo sé. —Inhala. —Me pasó cuando llegué a la Academia de Juilliard.

—Si pudiste sobrevivir a Juilliard, puedes sobrevivir a esto, Peter. —Le anima.

JiSung no podía ser egoísta y replicarle con un “no sabes lo que se siente”, porque por su tono de piel oscura y su mirada dura, JiSung suponía que ella tuvo que pasar lo mismo que está pasando él, solo que mil veces peor.

Se dirigió hacia el camerino para ir hacia su casillero, donde al abrirlo volvió a encontrarse con una manzana podrida en su interior. Era la cuarta vez que le pasaba, y JiSung ni siquiera llevaba manzanas.

Salió del edificio y caminó por la calle Broadway hasta la estación de metro Calle 23, donde tomó el subterráneo y se sumió en un viaje de tristeza y pena, donde no tuvo pavor en sentarse en uno de los asientos y llorar cuanto sus lágrimas le permitían por la frustración y vergüenza.

Cuando llegó a su estación, pasó a un supermercado para comprar comida para cenar y un gran bote de helado de chocolate. Quería consentirse un poco por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero una parte de él le insistía que no se lo merecía.

Al llegar a casa, Tata y Emperador lo recibieron con alegría. JiSung consintió a Tata hasta que se cansó y cocinó con Emperador entre sus piernas; y ambos animales fueron espectadores del arduo ensayo vocal y coreográfico que tuvo JiSung durante esa tarde, donde con cada nota se le desgarraba la garganta y sentía como su habilidad actoral se volvía más y más mediocre.

 _Tal vez por eso no me aceptaron en Corea_ , pensó, _porque simplemente no era bueno._

Y cuando sintió que no podía sentirse más intoxicado; pasado de las doce de la noche recibió la notificación entrante de una video llamada.

_Felix._

—Entonces no sé si sea buena idea renunciar al trabajo en bodega. _—_ Terminó de contar Felix mientras comía de su paquete de ramen instantáneo; aún por la buena noticia, Felix no se veía realmente contento. — _Necesito traer dinero a la casa, pero el horario…_

—Te entiendo completamente. —Suspira JiSung igual que Felix, aunque a diferencia de este, JiSung se encontraba comiendo su bote de helado de chocolate que había comprado.

En Corea era un jueves a las dos de la tarde, mientras que para JiSung era la media noche de ese mismo día.

—Pero te felicito, Felix. —Cambia JiSung su semblante a uno de felicidad sincera, sonriéndole frondosamente con cariño, dejando atrás todas las incertidumbres que estaba sintiendo. —Lograr entrar a una teleserie de manera independiente…

—No es un buen papel, realmente…

—Pero normalmente en las cadenas televisivas reclutan a actores y actrices pertenecientes a empresas de entretenimiento- o eso fue lo que me contó Allen. —Murmura lo último, antes de agitar su cabeza. —No importa si es alguien terciario, sigue siendo genial que aparezcas en un dorama.

—Oh, no soy un personaje terciario. —Niega en seguida el australiano. —Haré a la otra arista del triángulo amoroso protagónico.

A JiSung se le cayó la cuchara de la impresión, y se acercó a la pantalla de su laptop mientras gritaba cuestionamientos y preguntas hacia Felix.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no me contaste?! —Exclama.

—Quería decírtelo a la cara. —Responde Felix con vergüenza, bajando la vista hacia su paquete de fideos. —Era una gran noticia.

El tono melancólico por el cual había hablado Felix llamó a JiSung la atención; conocía a su amigo tan bien como la palma de su mano, por lo que podía obviamente analizar que algo lo estaba perturbando.

—Oye, Felix~ —Ronronea JiSung de forma burlesca. —Yo tuve que irme de Corea para conseguir algún trabajo importante, y tú ahora vas a participar en un dorama como coprotagonista… ¿Por qué no estás emocionado?

—Dices eso para sacarme en cara que estás en Broadway, ¿Eh? —Contesta Felix con una comisura levantada, para luego soltar los palillos y suspirar. —ChangBin ha estado enojado conmigo estos últimos días.

JiSung levantó sus cejas con sorpresa. Sabía que la dinámica que tenía Felix y ChangBin era de una constante rivalidad y en estado de guerra, pero ninguno se había enojado _de manera real_ con el otro, porque ambos chicos eran iguales: tenían en mismo tipo de humor, la misma forma de pensar, y la energía entre ellos fluía tan bien que JiSung y Chan los envidiaban. Que ChangBin estuviese enojado con Felix y de que a Felix le afectase era algo raro.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunta JiSung. _ChangBin no me había comentado nada,_ quiso agregar.

Felix abre la boca para contestar, pero rápidamente la cierra, y hace esa secuencia un par de veces antes de poder soltar finalmente las palabras.

—Tú sabías que nosotros, hum, bueno, ¿Había algo…? —Divaga Felix intentando explicar, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

JiSung lo sabía. O se lo esperaba. Por lo que asintió con calma para que Felix se sintiese menos nervioso.

—Nunca tocamos el tema de nuestras relaciones pasadas- el mundo no es tan pequeño como para que eso influyera en nosotros _ahora_. —Intenta explicarse. —Pero el mundo parece realmente ser pequeño y, bueno, ¿Los chicos te comentaron que llevo a gente a la casa? —Otra vez, JiSung asintió. _La última vez les robaron los calcetines. —_ Bueno, llevé de nuevo a alguien- un sujeto agradable del supermercado. Y, bueno, ¿Llevé a un tal _Kim SeungMin_?

Y, de nuevo, otra penuria más de la escuela fue traída al presente.

JiSung cerró los ojos cuando Felix lo dijo, sintiendo el mismo peso que había sentido ChangBin en su pecho esa vez, solo que aquí había sido más de culpabilidad que cualquier otra cosa.

_Mierda._

—¿JiSung?

—SeungMin fue algo así como el _novio_ de ChangBin. —Explica JiSung rápidamente. Ante eso, Felix abrió la boca como un pez, sintiéndose realmente estúpido. —No llegaron a mucho porque SeungMin se estaba _realmente pasando_ conmigo, así que ambos discutieron y-bueno, lo resto fue historia.

—Oh por dios…

—P-pero no creo que ChangBin esté enojado, si es que es por eso. —Agrega rápidamente. —Solamente está perturbado, pero ¿Has intentado hablarle?

—No, pero no me continúa las bromas. —Pucherea desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

—No tengas miedo de acercarte, ¿Sí? —Le sonríe JiSung. Y pensó que si estuviese con Felix en la vida real, probablemente le habría tomado la mano. —Abrázalo. Palméale la cabeza y dile algo bonito. Conmigo y con Chan siempre funciona.

—Ustedes se conocen desde la escuela. —Murmura Felix. —Yo soy un forastero.

—Vamos, Chan te adora. —Dice JiSung, volviendo a comer de su helado. —Y ChangBin también. Y yo.

Felix sonrió ante lo último, antes de pasar una mano por sus ojos. —Por dios, JiSung, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

JiSung bajó tímidamente su mirada hacia su helado, y comenzó a jugar con la cuchara en ello. Sintió la pena recorrerlo una vez más en el día, y a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era explotar en llanto una vez más, solamente pudo formular: —No tengo idea, Felix.

. . .

La primera vez que habían detenido a MinHo en el hospital para conversar con él había sido adorable, fascinante, y hasta romántico.

Ahora, con su rostro pegado en carteles y gigantografías, se sentía _un poquito_ sofocado, pero admiraba que los seguidores del deporte tuviesen la madurez suficiente como para no acosarlo por las calles e ir directo al grano con él. Pero MinHo nunca se había sometido a ese nivel de atención, nunca de una manera tan nacional.

—Woah… —Exclamó suavemente MinHo al ver la gigantografía sobre el edificio de _Danportes_ , donde específicamente se encontraba él junto a JuSeok mirándose frente a frente (lo cual era obviamente editado porque MinHo nunca había visto a JuSeok en persona) junto con la fecha de la pelea, la hora y dónde se transmitiría. —Estoy en un afiche.

—Puedes comenzar a acostumbrarte. —Le palmea Tom la espalda, un gran signo de orgullo. —Así será tu vida a partir de ahora si es que ganas.

—Todavía quedan dos días. —Responde con vergüenza, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

—Esos dos días no significarán nada, MinHo.

Entraron a la recepción y fueron inscritos; el chico les indicó que debían ir al quinto piso donde el locutor Kim Soo los estaría esperando.

Tom le había pedido a MinHo que no dijese nada del otro mundo en esa entrevista, especialmente cuando tendría que realizarla junto a su contrincante JuSeok a un lado. MinHo la verdad es que le picaba la vena por todo lo que JuSeok había dicho, aunque tampoco se notaba que lo dijese de mala manera, solamente que no entendía por qué alguien _enfermo_ tenía que participar en la misma división que él. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse reacio cuando ese mismo hombre le había dicho que su enfermedad podía ser hasta mentira.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo malo, a pesar de las críticas, falencias e insultos que podía llegar a recibir (del cual en verdad recibía, pero como no manejaba las redes sociales él no se daba por enterado), MinHo se sentía animado, contento, hasta optimista con su futuro.

Este no era el momento para que JuSeok estuviese en su mente. Este era el momento de MinHo, momento en el cual simbolizaría el cierre de una etapa de su vida para al fin, _gloriosamente al fin_ pudiese volver a nacer y vivir como es debido.

—Sinceramente creí que estaría muerto para este entonces. —Confiesa MinHo en el elevador.

—Lo sé. Te habría buscado a tu tumba para que me terminaras de pagar todo. —Contesta Tom.

Ni la acidez de su entrenador le afectaba. Él estaba contento, emocionado para que todo acabase.

_Solo tenía que ganar._

Cuando escuchó el timbre del elevador, ambos hombres salieron y caminaron por el extenso camino guiado por uno de los trabajadores del lugar, explicándoles cómo tendría MinHo que comportarse frente a cámara y entregándole un listado de las preguntas que le harán para que se mentalizara para contestar. Los llevaron hacia uno de los camerinos donde a MinHo le aplicaron un poco de maquillaje para las cámaras. Y cuando acabó con eso, se dedicó a leer las preguntas.

—Uh- disculpe… —MinHo llama al chico que le entregó el listado de preguntas: alguien parte del staff. —¿Tiene por casualidad el listado de las preguntas que le harán a JuSeok?

—¿MinHo? —Pregunta Tom. —¿Qué haces?

—Uh, creo que tengo una copia… —Contesta el chico del staff mientras comienza a revisar su papelera; de ahí saca una hoja -un tanto arrugada- que parecía ser el borrador de las preguntas porque estaban escritas a mano. —Lo siento, no tengo una digital.

—Tranquilo. No te preocupes. —Se despide MinHo antes de girarse para ponerse a leer las preguntas. Aún con el ruido de la habitación, MinHo leía con concentración el cómo las preguntas dirigidas a JuSeok era acerca de su trayectoria y su currículum en el deporte; en cambio, las preguntas dirigidas a él eran enfrascadas en su enfermedad. —¿Acaso leíste esto antes, Tom? —Pregunta, enojado, mientras se gira hacia su entrenador. —¿Sabías acaso…?

—No busques pelea en mí, porque ellos no me dijeron nada. —Aunque Tom se mantenía escéptico cuando MinHo se quejaba de su categorización por culpa de su enfermedad, si se sentía también pasado a llevar de que le cambiasen por completo las preguntas referenciales que le habían enviado anteriormente. —Esto no fue lo que me dijeron que te preguntarían.

—¡Mierda! —Exclama MinHo, asustando a un par de trabajadores que estaban ahí. —¿Ahora tengo que dar pena en televisión nacional?, ¡Que se jodan, Tom!, ¡No daré esa maldita entrevista!

—Tienes que ser profesional, MinHo. —Le recuerda Tom, sentándose en uno de los sofás del camerino. —No te vas a poner a patalear por esto. A nadie le gusta, pero tienes que enfrentarte a esto como el hombre que eres.

—¡Tom!

—¡Sé que estás enojado!, pero lamentablemente esta mierda eres. Si puedes salir y enfrentarte a esto, a nadie le importará si ganarás o perderás, porque el dinero lo tendrás igual. —Se enfrasca. —Tendrás más patrocinadores. Serás una figura. Serás un rostro…

—¡Todo por mi condición!

—¡Si, MinHo, todo por tú condición!

Tom se levantó y acercó a MinHo. La mayoría del staff que estaba presente estaba sorprendida por la discusión que ambos estaban teniendo; algunos querían intervenir, pero se sentían lo suficientemente asustados como para querer hacerlo.

—Escúchame. —Habla con lentitud Tom. Su tono de voz era tan bajo, pero aún con el ruido de la habitación MinHo podía sentir como su voz calaba desde lo más profundo de su cabeza. —Tú no te vas a recuperar de esto. La jodiste, y en grande. Pero ahora, MinHo, ahora eres un puto héroe e ícono de representación para las masas.

MinHo se tragó el nudo que en su garganta se estaba formando. No iba a llorar ahora. No lo hará.

—Sé que no te gusta venderte como un portador de VIH, pero eso es juego del capitalismo, y ni aunque te suicides podrás escapar de ello. —Remarca el hombre cada frase de su oración, asegurándose de que MinHo le entendiese. —Si vas a seguir recordándote seguidamente de que no eres más que un imbécil con VIH, entonces eso es lo que serás. Pero si te auto reconoces como un tonto peleador nacional, te convertirás en eso.

El chico asintió seguido por sus palabras, afirmar de que estaba entendiendo.

Se sentía nervioso, ansioso desde lo más profundo de su ser, porque se sentía tan inadecuado con su propia existencia que no sabía si realmente estaba siendo lo que los demás le estaban diciendo, o si era una persona más reconocida para el resto.

—Pero ahora, MinHo, ahora…—Tom lo tomó por los hombros. Su semblante no era molesto en realidad, era más bien agotado, cansado de tener que lidiar con MinHo. —Tu realidad ahora es que eres un luchador, y también eres un portador. Tienes la opción de elegir, porque hay gente allá afuera que no puede. Y tú, como el chico aspirante al cambio puedes ser ambas, y más allá que ser el rostro de _Gatorade_ o _Nike_ , puedes ser un ícono de inspiración para niños, jóvenes y adultos.

El agarre de Tom se hizo cada vez más suave en sus hombros, no lo suficiente para dejarlo caer, pero si para que MinHo entendiera de que él no era el verdadero enemigo. Porque Tom nunca lo fue. Fue alguien quien lo tiene amarrado, pero no necesariamente alguien quien lo maltrató.

_Era MinHo su verdadero enemigo._

—Tienes veinticuatro, MinHo. —Dice finalmente Tom. —Aún eres joven.

—Lo sé. —Contesta con ojos cristalizados, amenazantes de llorar. —Lo sé…

—Cuando te gradúes de mí podrás hacer lo que quiera. Dejar tu tratamiento, volver a las drogas, suicidarte, estudiar. Lo que quieras… —Tom lo suelta. —Pero quiero que entiendas, que sin importar el camino que escojas, tu enfermedad estará contigo, al igual que tu reconocimiento en el mundo del deporte. Porque eres el primer joven de veinticuatro que llega a las finales, y que porta VIH, y que enfrentó las adversidades de su condición para ser el ganador que es ahora.

Negó con su cabeza el más joven, porque se estaba volviendo a sentir sofocado, porque no se sentía emocionalmente bien para dar esa entrevista a nivel nacional. Solo quería estar ahora mismo en su departamento, rodeado de los tres gatos que siempre amó, ocultándose en los brazos de JiSung una vez más.

 _No pienses en él_ , se regaña. _No pienses en JiSung… Ahora no es el momento._

Pero su necesidad de refugio solo le incitaba a volver a ese momento.

—Tráiganle un poco de agua. —Ordena Tom hacia uno de los del staff. —Y rápido. ¿En cuánto entramos?

—Quince minutos. —Contesta un chico.

Tom jaló a MinHo del brazo para que este se sentase en el sofá y fue a hablar con gente del staff para dejar a MinHo solo con sus pensamientos aunque sea un momento. El pelinegro quiso enfrascar su concentración en otra cosa que no sea en la explosión de emociones que estaba recorriendo por todo su sistema nervioso, por lo que sacó su celular y se puso a revisar los mensajes de texto que había recibido, continuar con la conversación que había quedado con Zen acerca de una película y contestar con corazones a la fotografía que Lia le había mandado de Nuni.

También había un mensaje de NaYun quien le contaba acerca de cómo le estaba yendo en su nuevo empleo, y deseándole suerte en su entrevista.

Desde la pelea de DoYeon que ambos habían intercambiado números y mensajes sobre cosas triviales; ella seguía haciéndole preguntas constantes del rubro y MinHo tuvo que hacer preguntas de regreso, haciendo que la conversación entre ellos fuese un constante cuestionamiento y temas fluidos.

Ahora, NaYun era menor que él por dos años. La chica seguía estudiando en la universidad (Arquitectura) y había conseguido un trabajo de recepcionista por las noches en un hotel, cosa que a MinHo particularmente no le llamaba la atención, pero se sentía cómodo al ver que ella le hablaba con tanta confianza.

**_¡No temas por hoy, MinHo!, que serás icónico._ **

_Icónico;_ piensa MinHo tras leer el mensaje. _No estoy ni cerca de ser icónico._

**_Me tienes mucha estima, jajaja. Gracias, NaYun_ **

Teclea de vuelta antes de apagar su celular.

Recibió su vaso con agua y lo bebió de golpe, tan así que hasta el mismo chico del staff le ofreció otro más. MinHo recordó a ese capitulo de _Sunny entre estrellas_ donde el deuteragónico le vomitaba el agua a _Sunny_ tras beber cantidades infinitas, y MinHo sentía que iba por ese mismo camino.

De repente, todo pareció congelarse cuando JuSeok ingresó a la habitación.

La ira recorrió su cuerpo; luego el nerviosismo. Y finalmente: el rencor. No podía tomar en serio a su contrincante si este usaba las palabras para perjudicarlo.

—Lee Know. —Canturrea JuSeok, inclinándose frente a él. —Un placer conocerte.

MinHo no contestó a eso, solamente inclinó su cabeza correspondiendo su saludo y desvió su mirada para no verse interesado por el otro hombre. JuSeok soltó una carcajada suave antes de ponerse a hablar con su propio mánager, y fue hacia un asiento específico para comenzar a ser retocado su maquillaje.

Tom se sentó a su lado (al de MinHo) y le palmeó el muslo antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y revisar su propio celular. MinHo le correspondió con una sonrisa y miró de reojo a JuSeok, intrigándole también su existencia.

El hombre era fornido, claro está. Para quejarse de la división de peso, JuSeok se veía corporalmente mucho más grande que él, con brazos y piernas más marcadas, incluso su rostro parecía ser ligado. Tenía un cabello rubio desordenado, y un rostro bastante atractivo -para el gusto de MinHo-, pero se notaba ser alguien con quien pelearía en cualquier circunstancia.

—Apresúrense con JuSeok. —Indica uno que parecía ser el jefe de la sección, quien entró al camerino con un celular en su oído. —En dos minutos los quiero en el tercer piso para la entrevista.

Cuando los dos minutos pasaron, los managers de los deportistas acompañaron a sus jugadores hacia el tercer piso donde los estaría esperando Min SeungKwan, el periodista más reconocido de _Danportes_ que trabajaba en la sección de deportes en la tvN. El estudio era tal como aparecía en los segmentos de entrevista que aparecían en televisión, con un sofá donde Min SeungKwan estaría haciendo las preguntas y dos sillas altas una al lado de la otra donde Lee Know y JuSeok estarían sentados.

Ambos se inclinaron con respeto ante el locutor y tomaron sus asientos.

Tener a JuSeok junto a MinHo le ponía de los nervios. No quería entrar bajo la falencia de la provocación que el otro contrincante estaba haciendo en su contra, pero _dios_ , MinHo se sentía tan pasado a llevar que no podía creer que con toda la mierda que había dicho sobre él, JuSeok ni siquiera terminaba siendo capaz de hacerle frente a sus palabras.

—¡Empezamos en quince, catorce, trece…!

—Nos enorgullece tenerlos aquí a ambos. —Inicia la conversación SeungKwan antes de entrar al aire. —Pero les pedimos por favor que ambos mantengan respeto con el otro.

—¡Estamos al aire!

El fuerte sonido ícono del noticiero comenzó a sonar por los altavoces, tomando a MinHo con la guardia baja. De repente vio como de las cámaras que estaban enfocándolos había una con luz roja que era la cuál estaba haciendo el cuadre, el cual SeungKwan se dirigía.

—¡Buenas tardes a todos nuestros televidentes!, en esta entrega les informaremos acerca de las últimas clasificatorias del béisbol y las clasificatorias del campeonato para esta próxima semana, al igual que hablaremos de la gran controversia causada por los jugadores del equipo _tigre_ de handball. —Presenta rápidamente SeungKwan, con un carisma envidiable. —Sin embargo, ahora, en televisión nacional, les traeremos una entrevista exclusiva, en vivo y en directo, de los grandes titanes nacionales: JuSeok y Lee Know.

Las luces rojas sobre las cámaras frente a MinHo y JuSeok se iluminaron y ambos saludaron tímidamente a ella, o en verdad era MinHo, ya que JuSeok tenía familiaridad con ello.

—JuSeok es conocido dentro de la división como alguien de gran trayectoria. Treinta y cuatro años que ha logrado llegar constantemente a las semifinales y finales de los campeonatos nacionales y peleas especiales. —Presenta SeungKwan. —Por otra parte y no menos importante: Lee Know es un dotado de veinticuatro años que ha peleado contra las adversidades de su enfermedad y de sus contrincantes, reivindicándose en el medio con una gran fuerza por sus habilidades de combate.

 _Que agradable manera de presentar a alguien_ , piensa MinHo con sarcasmo.

—Creo que es una opinión popular que nos estamos enfrentando a una pelea de titanes aquí. —Alaga el hombre a los otros dos. —¿Cómo se sienten de estar en las finales?

JuSeok miró a MinHo preguntándole si sería el primero en contestar, pero MinHo cortésmente indicó con su cabeza que se adelantase.

—Aunque no es mi primera vez, cada contrincante hace la situación especial. —Comienza JuSeok, con un profesionalismo y carisma que hizo sentir a MinHo más infantil. —Cuando tú estás en la final, no importa tu carrera, es la pelea definitiva de ahora que define tu presencia en el medio ahora.

_Que poético._

—Si- opino lo mismo. —Agrega tímidamente MinHo. Se sentía un poco nervioso al tener una cámara enfocándole el rostro. —Aunque esta es mi primera final en el campeonato nacional. Estimo muchos resultados, sinceramente, y todos los recibo con honra.

—¿Eso quieres decir que aceptas la probabilidad de perder? —Pregunta SeungKwan a MinHo.

MinHo asiente tanteando. —Ambos tenemos 50% de probabilidades de ganar y perder. Creo que hay que ser realistas y más que esperar la victoria es esperar el resultado del cual te esforzaste por obtener.

—¿Te esfuerzas por obtener la derrota? —Le pregunta JuSeok al chico, casi con un tono burlesco.

—Me esfuerzo por dar una buena pelea. —Contesta MinHo, serio.

—Es interesante su filosofía. —Apunta JuSeok a MinHo mientras mira a SeungKwan. El conductor carcajeó en respuesta.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día son increíbles, si me permiten decirlo. —Alaga otra vez SeungKwan. —Ahora, cuéntenos, ¿Cómo ha sido su proceso de entrenamiento?

 _Gracias a Dios que es un noticiero serio_ , piensa con sarcasmo MinHo ante las banales preguntas que les estaban haciendo. Iba todo de acuerdo con la pauta, y MinHo contestaba lo estipulado por Tom; su interacción con JuSeok no era particularmente mala, pero si se sentía un tipo de tensión que podía ser interpretadas de distintas maneras.

Pasaron así por diez minutos, entre conversaciones sobre la división y su experiencia en el campeonato junto a los otros contrincantes. Mostraron un corto video de los mejores momentos de ambos durante el torneo y en lo que apostaba el público sobre quién ganaría la final. A MinHo le sorprendía la cantidad de _hype_ que estaba teniendo todo eso; no creía que tendría tanto alcance.

Después de una pausa comercial, vino para lo que los habían reunido.

—Ahora, trayendo el tema que nos convoca… —La pantalla tras SeungKwan mostraba la entrevista que JuSeok había hecho días atrás. MinHo tuvo que verla, a petición de Tom, y aún cuando se desquitó con Lia con todas sus inseguridades, volver a verla solo le traía debilidad. —JuSeok, velo por el libre albedrío y de que todos tienen que dar sus opiniones como corresponde, pero también abalo al respeto de las palabras, ¿Podrías explicarte por qué dijiste esto?

—Respeto a Lee Know como contrincante. —Aclara JuSeok. MinHo no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa por lo tonto que sonó eso. —No lo culpo a él por sus victorias, solamente considero que la organización del campeonato no ha equilibrado la cancha para todos los jugadores. Colocar a Lee Know en una división que no le pertenece solo es tener flexibilidad con él. Puede hasta ser considerado ser trampa.

—¿Lee Know…?

MinHo levantó la cabeza del suelo y vio por parte del staff a Tom, con una notoria expresión molesta en su rostro. Dio una socarrona sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Puede ser verdad. —Dice finalmente el peleador, mirando a JuSeok. —Pero como se habla a medias, creo que debería explicar mi situación en particular porque no solamente JuSeok debe tener esa impresión.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede con tu situación, Lee Know? —Pregunta SeungKwan, interesado. (Tal vez por la posible confrontación verbal que podía suceder).

—Bueno, como todos saben: los jugadores tienen que seguir una estricta dieta para fortalecerse, pero yo no soy solo un jugador cualquiera: tengo VIH, lo que significa que mi dieta es más estricta todavía, pero eso no evita que mi peso varíe entre varillas porque hay veces que mi cuerpo tiene músculos y otras veces recaigo y me debilito. —Explica MinHo con calma, intentando no ver a JuSeok. —Decidieron ponerme en esta división (en _peso pluma_ ) por esa variación de peso.

—¿Estás diciendo que no eres un caso excepcional que ubicaron en otra categoría solo por estar enfermo? —El rostro de SeungKwan se iluminó. MinHo pensó que era porque había logrado dejar mal a JuSeok.

—Si y no. —Sonríe. —Si me bajaron de categoría por la enfermedad, pero la variación de peso no era algo que podía controlar. —Dice. —Pero, sin embargo, he mostrado mi rendimiento en el peso como cualquier persona; si recuerdas que yo también he perdido en competencias, pero he ido mejorando no porque pese un kilo más que mi contrincante: he mejorado por mis habilidades.

—Y mucho; por eso eres considerado dotado.

—Es por eso que, considero yo, que tachar a tu contrincante de discapacitado solo por tener una enfermedad de la cual supones que ha sido la llave de la victoria en las demás peleas no es solo poco profesional, sino también alguien quien no tiene fe en sus propias capacidades.

—Tengo fe en mis capacidades. —Le dice JuSeok directamente, notoriamente mosqueado.

MinHo se encogió de hombros. —Tengo fe en ello.

—Además, JuSeok, —Habla SeungKwan. —Tú dijiste que probablemente Lee Know había mentido en su enfermedad.

—Hemos tenido casos anteriores donde jugadores han hecho eso. —Se justifica JuSeok, ahora mirando al locutor. —¿O no recuerda usted el torneo del 2014?

—Tienes razón, hay jugadores que lo han hecho. —Le da la razón MinHo humildemente. —Y tal vez tú no te quedes tranquilo hasta que te muestre mis exámenes de sangre que soy VIH+, no te juzgo. Pero lo que hizo no fue solo me pudo ofender a mí: ofendió a una comunidad entera de personas que lidian con esta enfermedad, desde niños hasta abuelos. Los tachaste de discapacitados y casi de interdictos.

—Merecen unas disculpas públicas, JuSeok. —Dice SeungKwan.

A MinHo le descolocaba un poco que el locutor tomase partido por él, pero siendo realistas, solamente estaba encarando las malas palabras que había dicho con anterioridad porque, como había dicho él: sus palabras no fueron un ataque a MinHo.

—Mis palabras no fueron las mejores. —Dice instantáneamente JuSeok. —Mi intención no era aludir a que tenían una discapacidad. Lamento haberme dado a entender así.

MinHo tuvo que evitar el impulso de rodar los ojos; lo consideraba tan vacío y superficial que se asombraba de que fuese mayor que él por casi diez años.

—¿Algo que quieras decir al respecto, MinHo? —Le pregunta SeungKwan.

Pensó muy bien en sus palabras; las ganas de tirarle unas palabras ácidas y ególatras lo tentaban sutilmente, pero no podía romper con lo que había dicho hasta ahora. Repentinamente se sintió extrañamente melancólico, tal vez fue porque SeungKwan no tocó nunca esas preguntas respecto a su enfermedad, o porque al fin entendió que él era su propia enfermedad, y que si moriría a manos del VIH al menos tenía que hacerlo tras haber vivido lo que siempre deseó.

 _Tenías razón, JiSung,_ piensa finalmente.

—No he conocido a más gente con VIH salvo que a un niño llamado Ga Ham Yeo-o Jia HanYu, ese es su nombre en chino. —Explica rápidamente MinHo a SeungKwan. —Tenía quince años. Su madre era igual de portadora, y él me contó que ella tenía a Jon Jones tatuado en su brazo porque era fanática de las artes marciales mixtas. —De repente, MinHo siente como un nudo se forma en su garganta. Giró hacia la cámara que tenía la luz roja encendida y sonrió hacia ella. —HanYu, hola~, ¿Estás mirándome ahora?

Fueron un par de minutos de entrevista donde el ambiente se había vuelto casi sofocante, pero MinHo se sentía en otro estado en ese momento.

Se inclinó ante JuSeok y se desearon suerte y bienestar para el día de la pelea, y se despidió del locutor SeungKwan de la mano, porque el hombre lo miraba con un brillo particular en sus ojos que hizo sentir a MinHo intimidado.

Cuando llegó hacia Tom, este lo recibió con un abrazo. A pesar de que MinHo se sintió un tanto incómodo y solamente le respondió con un par de palmadas en su espalda, pudo sentir como un peso en sus hombros se iba.

Una idea rondó por su mente en un momento, tanto que le siguió hasta que llegaron al taxi que llevaría a MinHo a su departamento.

—Uh, Tom…—Le llama tímidamente MinHo. —¿Sería mucho pedir volver a ir a terapia?

—Nunca está de más, MinHo. —Contesta el hombre con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro y con un cigarrillo en sus dientes.

—Si, pero…—Repentinamente, MinHo se sintió tímido. _Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil…_ —¿Puede ser terapia grupal?

MinHo aún no ganaba el campeonato nacional pero se sentía victorioso. Un sentimiento de nacer estaba creciendo en su pecho, preguntándose si así se habría sentido su madre cuando sintió las patadas de él en su vientre.

Por primera vez, MinHo se sentía que estaba escalando al cielo.


	19. TOP

**D I E C I O C H O**

**_La melancolía de morir en este mundo y de vivir sin una estúpida razón._ **

**Mariposa Tecknicolor; Fito Paez**

—¿Por qué tienes la mano pequeña, MinHo?

—No la tengo pequeña. Es tú mano la subnormalmente grande.

—Oye~, es lógico que tenga los dedos largos. Toco el piano.

—Bueno, yo… Yo…

—No tienes excusa, ¿Eh?

MinHo miró a JiSung detenidamente, y solo rodó los ojos antes de colocar su mano contra el rostro de JiSung y empujarlo contra la almohada.

—Cállate.

. . .

Él estaba ahí, mirando el techo.

Doori dormía en su estómago, como la bola de pelos que era que roncaba con tranquilidad sin preocuparse del resto del mundo; y a los pies de su cama, Soonie y Doongie estaban recostados con el estómago hacia arriba, también en la profundidad de sus sueños.

Era cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Su pelea era a las tres de la tarde. A pesar de que Tom lo mandó para su casa hace tres horas atrás y que durmiese todo lo que quisiese, MinHo se encontraba nervioso.

 _Muerto de nervios_ , era lo más indicado.

Su respiración pesaba y sentía su sistema nervioso anudarse en sus articulaciones. No creía que fuese real la situación que estaba viviendo; tal vez estando en el mar podría considerar un poco de fantasía en sus sueños de la realidad, pero ahora estaba en su cama, sin luces ni ruidos, ni rugidos terroríficos ni agua entrando por sus oídos.

Solo era él y la oscuridad. La soledad.

Y la esperanza. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la esperanza.

A él no le gustaban las redes sociales- tenía una especie de alergia a ellos. No por el hecho de considerarlos superficiales, porque MinHo creía que las redes sociales eran una buena forma de emitir información; pero es la exposición y el consumo de información constante que lo ponía nervioso. No podía aguantar ni con su propia vida y tenía que aguantar cómo en un país donde ni siquiera puede pronunciar su nombre estaba siendo consumido por las llamas de los incendios forestales, ¡Que injusta es la vida!

Sin embargo, ahora sus dedos tanteaban en la mesa de noche para buscar su celular y crearse una, o solamente querer navegar por Naver para poder leer qué es lo que estaban diciendo de él ahora. Que tal vez ganaría, o que tal vez perdería. Que tomarían partido por los dichos de JuSeok o que admirarían al peleador Lee Know por ir junto al VIH en su sangre.

¿Será él un signo de admiración en ese momento?

Quería saber si el pequeño a quien le saludó lo habrá escuchado, o si alguien más se sintió identificado con sus palabras.

_O sentirse identificado con él._

Era normal escuchar gritos llamándolo en las peleas, porque no era más que vitoreo banal que avivaba la adrenalina de las personas. Pero ahora, en la final del campeonato nacional de las artes marciales mixtas, ¿Alguien gritaría su nombre porque tenía esperanzas en él?

Si MinHo perdía, ¿La gente lo seguiría admirando?

Si MinHo ganaba, ¿La gente lo apoyaría?

Estaba tentado con su entorno. Mucha gente estaba viviendo una situación mucho peor que él. Le gustaba ser optimista y que la gente con su enfermedad podía ser tratada, pero luego recuerda esa casa de crack en la que una vez llamó hogar y cómo ellos probablemente ahora están muertos si es que no están agonizando.

El recuerdo de esa mujer, de nombre desconocido, con la que se drogó y se acostó un par de veces se posó en su mente.

Un escalofrío pasó por su columna vertebral, y la necesidad de querer salir de su departamento apareció repentinamente.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con unos jeans, una musculosa y una casaca. A pesar de ser las tres de la madrugada él decidió colocarse una gorra de béisbol más una mascarilla negra para parecer más pervertido que un jugador que pelearía la final en doce horas más. Y con un par de billetes sueltos y la llave de su departamento, MinHo salió de allí.

Todavía recordaba donde vivía. Años después de que se fue de ahí estuvo tentado a volver sólo para ver en lo que por su culpa se había convertido. El barrio inicialmente era bueno, tranquilo; familias comunes como la que tuvo MinHo alguna vez vivían ahí, como parejas de ancianos y jóvenes que querían instaurar sueños. No eran casas bien hechas, ya que eran producto de un proyecto estatal del cual el padre de MinHo pudo participar, pero eran casa de ellos, _propias._

Y MinHo destruyó la tranquilidad que ellos tenían.

 _No- no fui yo_ , intenta convencerse, _ya no fui yo._

Tomó el tren nocturno hacia los barrios de donde vivía, aunque su casa quedaba a un par de kilómetros lejos de la estación de tren. Supone que por ser de noche y habar pasado un montón de años él probablemente perdería la noción realista de las distancias y también de sus emociones.

Cuando llegó a la estación, bajó con tranquilidad de los andenes y caminó con parsimonia por las desoladas calles. MinHo no recordaba el puesto de una tienda de convivencia de veinticuatro horas, como tampoco recordaba algunas casas; el espacio no daba realmente un mal augurio, pero si daba un aspecto terrorífico de no tener que andar por ahí en las noches.

Caminó por un par de minutos más hasta llegar a la calle que recordaba ser de su casa. La última vez que estuvo ahí no tenía noción de sí mismo; no recuerda cuando dejó su casa, ¿Tal vez cuando conoció a Tom?, no. ¿A lo mejor cuando le contó su historia?, ¿Cuánto pasó desde que conoció a Tom y este lo metió a un centro de rehabilitación?

Comparado con la última vez, el entorno estaba más tranquilo pero peor a lo que recordaba. Gente dormía en las veredas y en las cunetas, algunos hombres estaban fumando o inyectándose cosas que MinHo había jurado no volver a tocar, algunos bebían también y otros solamente estaban vomitando y dejando de existir en los lares. Pero todo era acompañado por un mortal silencio.

Nadie lo miró a la cara cuando rodeó a un hombre con sobredosis en la acera y entró por el camino que recuerda que su padre hizo con piedras estancadas en el suelo; sintió como la nostalgia le pegaba fuertemente en sus venas y en sus ojos que no pudo evitar lagrimar.

Las flores de su madre ya no existían, y el pasto que una vez alguien puso estaba completamente seco.

En el porche de su casa había alguien durmiendo; MinHo no le prestó ninguna atención y decidió entrar tras ver como la puerta estaba abierta.

Las luces estaban apagadas, no había música como recordaba ni tampoco gritos como los que escuchaba. O tal vez el delirio en su cabeza produjo un montón de voces que él siempre tomó como normal, porque recordaba su casa como un lugar muy ruidoso. Y no sabía si ahora fue por su tratamiento o porque eran las cuatro de la mañana que notó como la casa estaba muerta.

—¿Quieres algo? —Una voz rasposa habló a su lado. MinHo ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, solo negó con su cabeza intentando enfocar de nuevo su atención en su antigua casa.

Las paredes seguían igual, pero las fotografías ya no estaban. La sala de estar mantenía el mismo sofá que su padre había comprado en la infancia, pero el maltrato que este recibió hizo que fuese casi irreconocible para MinHo. El mueble del televisor donde tenían guardados VHS en el cual una vez MinHo golpeó su rostro de pequeño estaba lleno de polvo y de ceniza, y su cocina estaba sin la estufa y sin el refrigerador que MinHo recordaba tener.

Le tentaba subir al segundo piso, pero el dolor en su pecho era horriblemente fuerte.

Su hogar se había convertido en eso. Él pudo haber tenido la responsabilidad de haber llevado su casa como el hombre que era después del suicidio de su madre; sin embargo, también pudo llevar la vida que se merecía cuando su madre entró en depresión, porque idealmente tuvo esa idea: dejar la escuela para poder trabajar, pagar la terapia de su madre y finalmente convertirse en la familia que merecían ser.

_Merecían ser._

_Merecer._

Subió los escalones con pésame y temor. No había personas durmiendo allí como la última vez, pero si el ruido de colchones moviéndose le llamó la atención.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, fue directo a la habitación de su madre. Un olor nauseabundo entre vómitos, orina y feca destilaba de todo el lugar, pero con mayor intensidad del baño privado de la habitación de ella, (claro, habían cortado el servicio de agua hace tiempo). En la habitación de su madre dormían cuatro personas, y si no fuese por los ronquidos y balbuceos MinHo los daría por muerto. No pudo seguir observando la habitación porque se sentía tan indecoros allí, entre no sentirse merecedor de juzgar pero también tan ajeno a esa realidad de la que ya había dejado de ser parte.

Luego, fue a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Él era aspirante al béisbol, tan así que participó en la liga junior de Seúl; su padre lo había llevado a una práctica esporádica el día en que fallecieron. El veinticinco de Octubre.

Desde que él falleció junto a su padre, la habitación siempre se mantuvo cerrada. Su madre nunca quiso remodelarla, pero la limpiaba constantemente con la excusa de ser una habitación de huéspedes, pero los libros, el bate de béisbol y la gorra siempre estuvieron en los muebles del chico.

Estos desaparecieron luego de que MinHo dejase entrar a gente extraña a casa.

La nostalgia de una infancia feliz nunca fue algo -que él asumía- que sería constante; perdió a su hermano y a su padre desde pequeños, y también pudo perder a su madre si es que ella no se recuperaba. La idea de vivir felizmente con su madre en la infancia era un sueño que podía alcanzarse, y que hasta por un tiempo este perduró: cuando estuvo en la primaria y escuela media pudo vivir con su madre con tranquilidad, ella trabajando en una sastrería mientras que MinHo estudiaba.

Todo se fue a la mierda cuando ella perdió el trabajo. Un mes antes de que se suicidara.

—¿Quién es?

Su mente no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para volver a entrar a su vieja habitación, pero había sido su cuerpo, con una cruz pesada en su espalda y una corona de espinas, quien lo guio hacia la habitación del pasillo del fondo: una habitación donde había excesos de rabia y rencor, donde sus pecados fueron expuestos, donde su culpabilidad aumentó y dónde cuestionó su merecer de vivir en la tierra donde lo habían hecho sufrir.

 _No,_ recordó, _yo no pertenezco a la tierra. Yo pertenezco al infierno._

Sin embargo, aún con el hierro caliente atorándose por su garganta, él ya no se sentía como en el infierno que creía que era ese lugar. Ahora no era más que una casa de crack, en la cual su padre batalló por tener, pero que ahora era solamente un rastro y monumento de todo lo que sufrió MinHo para seguir con vida.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

—¡Shhh!

En su habitación había varias personas, pero dos estaban recostados bajo la madera de la cama, iluminados por un mechero que uno había encendido mientras que el otro, que a pesar de tener una luz poco vislumbrar, podía reconocer que se estaba haciendo un torniquete en su brazo.

MinHo lo había hecho, y ahora sus venas estaban duras, tenía moretones y era casi imposible sacarle sangre.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —Cuestionó el chico del mechero, claramente a la defensiva.

—Nada. —Contesta MinHo con simpleza. Una persona normal temería de encontrarse en una casa de crack, pero MinHo conocía a esas personas como conocía a su propia piel. —Solo estoy observando.

—¡Vira de acá!

—Yo viví acá también. —Cuenta MinHo, acercándose a paso lento hacia los dos chicos. Podía reconocer por la luz que eran jóvenes, pero por las drogas se veían notoriamente más adultos, más gastados, más _muertos_. —Solo quería ver qué fue de la casa.

—Ugh… —MinHo vio como el chico del torniquete se inyectaba una jeringa que no parecía estar esterilizada. Sintió como sus propias venas comenzaban a palpar y a su garganta obstruirse amenazando con vomitar, pero el peleador tenía que mantener la serenidad en su mente porque _eso_ fue él. Un drogadicto más.

De repente, la sensación de manos ajenas tocándole el torso y las piernas eclipsaron su mente, sintiendo suspiros chocar con su cuello y su oído como también sentir una obstrucción anal y bucal por algo que ni él mismo podía describir. Estar en su habitación le hacía sentir como el desgraciado que fue.

Se vendió por droga. Luego por tratamiento. Y finalmente, por estabilidad.

No era un puro, no era un santo. Él no era más que un hombre quien había perdido todos sus colores y su estadía en el cielo.

 _Pero ya no_ , se convence. _Ya no soy ese._

Porque intentó suicidarse, como también intentó dejar de luchar. Intentó hacer tantas cosas que le pesaron más la carga a su existencia que comprendió que, sin importar cuánto luchase a la culpa, lo único que podía hacer era aceptarla como parte de él, y poder existir mejor de lo que fue.

Todas esas personas que estaban en casa de MinHo eran iguales a él. Sin pasado, sin presente, sin futuro. Resignados a vivir al día con heroína en sus venas.

Algún día MinHo se perdonaría por completo. De entender de que todos fueron actos que estaban destinados a _ser_. Pero ahora, en ese momento, solo podía prometerse a que no volvería a caer en el mismo hoyo otra vez.

**. . .**

**_Mirando los escalones que te elevan hacia el cielo,_ **

**_Miré hacia la torre más alta de los dioses,_ **

**_No puedo evitar mi destino._ **

**Top; Stray Kids [1]**

—Te ves como el infierno. —Escuchó a alguien hablar.

MinHo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos sinceramente, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente estable como para poder sonreír en respuesta.

—Acabo de volver de allí _._ **[2]**

—Dije que durmieras como mínimo seis horas. —Le observa Tom. —Y te ves de todo menos descansado.

—¡A quién le importa! —MinHo saltó ante la frase tan chillante que salió de la boca de HyunJin. El chico -de alguna forma- logró colarse entre los periodistas y guardias para llegar a los camerinos personales de los peleadores, y con una sonrisa triunfante se lanzó sobre MinHo para abrazarlo por los hombros. —¡Eres genial, hombre!

—Si no me dices en seguida para qué has venido, llamaré a los guardas. —Amenaza MinHo zafándose bruscamente de el chico, levantándose del sofá que había para mirarlo. —¿Y bien?

—A pesar de que es tentador entrevistarte ahora- la verdad es que estaba emocionado. —Sonríe él sinceramente. —Estás en la final, hombre, ¡Te estoy felicitando!

—Procura hacerlo un poco _lejos_ de mí. —Pide MinHo, levantando una mano hacia él. —Deberías estar afuera.

—Uso mi posición para verte. —Le sonríe HyunJin. —¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

 _No has mostrado ningún signo de amistad en mí_ , piensa MinHo, pero no quería entrar en discusión de ello ahora, por lo que solamente se encoge de hombros para luego girarse a Tom. —Uh, ¿Alguien de mis amigos vino -aparte de este tarado?

—Los del gimnasio. —Cuenta. —Y una chica con su esposo.

MinHo sonrió ante ese último. Lia le había dicho que quería llevar a Nuni a la pelea, pero no sabía si era un mejor lugar hacia donde llevar a un infante; le agradaba que ella estuviese ahí presente, al igual que Zen y DoYeon.

—Todos te estarán viendo. —Sigue HyunJin. —SeungMin me contó que verá tu pelea en el departamento de ChangBin.

—¿ChangBin? —Pregunta, desconcertado. —¿Seo ChangBin?, ¿El amigo de- el amigo de JiSung?

—¡Si!

Eso pilló de sorpresa a MinHo. De todas las veces que salió con JiSung, nunca vio a ChangBin directamente, además de que en la escuela tampoco eran de hablar mucho. Lo que si le llama la atención era que SeungMin estuviese con él; al igual que él, ellos nunca estuvieron mucho en contacto ni interactuaron demasiado. Pero bueno, ¿Quién era MinHo para juzgar cuando ahora su amiga era de la escuela y nunca habló con ella hasta ahora?

—Eso-bueno, eso es un _crossover_. —Sonríe MinHo, antes de palmear el brazo de HyunJin. —Ya me viste, tonto, lárgate de aquí antes de que alguien te vea.

—Te venía a contar la _buena nueva_ , MinHo. —Roda los ojos HyunJin. MinHo miró a Tom de reojo y pudo percibir que se le estaba acabando la paciencia al hombre. —La prensa te está amando en este momento. La fundación _Colores en el rostro_ ha traído a un grupo de niños a verte, ¡Ellos mismos quisieron verte! —Le cuenta con emoción. —Canturrean tu nombre como un súper héroe, ¡Es tan adorable!

MinHo había escuchado hablar sobre la fundación ‘Colores en el rostro’, porque Tom le había ofrecido entrar a esa fundación para tratar su enfermedad hasta que estos les comunicaron que les deban prioridad a los menores de edad; MinHo se había comportado un poco mal con la sostenedora cuando tuvo su entrevista con ella hace casi cerca de cuatro o cinco años atrás, ahora solamente esperaba de que ella lo perdonase por ser tan patán y que en verdad se sentía agradecido de las intenciones de ayudar de ella, por lo que se sentía un poco avergonzado de que ellos viniesen a verlo. Pero lo que más hizo sentir al hombre cálido fue la presencia de los infantes. A MinHo le gustaban los niños - _demasiado_ , diría él-, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Nuni y cuidarlo cada vez que puede, y ahora tenía un montón de niños viéndolo a él pelear.

—¿P-puedo ir a verlos? —Le pregunta MinHo a Tom tímidamente. —¿Puedo…?

—Después de que ganes tu pelea. —Contesta el hombre.

No iba a discutir más, por lo que asintió y se mantuvo en silencio tímidamente, mentalizándose para lo que se enfrentaría en un par de minutos más y rezando - _por dios_ , él desde hace años que no rezaba- para que, sea como sea fuese el resultado final, MinHo pudiese sentirse libre.

Y sería mentira de que se dijese que no había gente esperando la pelea. La arena de luchadores, donde estuvo MinHo peleando esas tres últimas rondas, se encontraba repleta de gente y de bullicios esperando a que comenzase. Sería muy egocentrista y narcisista por parte de MinHo decir que todos estaban allí por él, porque la final del campeonato presentaba también a las últimas confrontaciones de las demás divisiones, por lo que fanáticos y aficionados estaban también expectantes a la espera de ellos. Sin embargo, fue MinHo y JuSeok quienes formaron más controversia alrededor de la final, por lo que estaban más _por el morbo_ que por la victoria.

Ahora mismo estaba peleando una división. En total eran siete categorías de peso que se estaban enfrentando a la final, y en base a los puntajes que tuviesen en donde ejerciesen la técnica, la precisión y el profesionalismo del deporte podrías candidatear para ir a la Competencia Internacional de las Artes Marciales Mixtas. A pesar de que MinHo quería terminar la ruta profesional nacional allí, si le emocionaba saber si sería _capaz_ de ser seleccionado, ya que junto a varios peleadores más tenían un puntaje destacable.

—Oye, uh-, cara de hurón. —Le llama Tom a HyunJin. El chico -emocionado- levanta la mirada hacia el entrenador de MinHo y se le acerca.

—¿Si, señor?

—¿Puedes largarte?, quiero conversar a solas con Lee Know. —Le pide. —Ve a cubrir la pelea de ahora o- yo que sé.

Fue grosera la manera en la que se lo pidió, pero HyunJin estaba tan emocionado que solamente asintió, le dio un beso en la cabeza a MinHo -dejándolo completamente desconcertado- y se largó de allí.

MinHo estaba nervioso, tanto que sentía que vomitaría sus intestinos. Ahora le estaba haciendo la falta de sueño de anoche, como el cansancio mental tras haberse sometido a tanto estrés emocional.

Repentinamente, la idea de no ganar cruzó por su mente.

—Escucha. —Le llama Tom, tomándolo del hombro. —La última vez quedaste en la semifinal, y para ser un amateur eso fue un logro bastante increíble para el medio. Ahora, en tu tercer año de carrera, estás en la final. No te decepciones si no ganas, que todavía tienes veinticuatro años y tienes toda una vida por delante.

—Si gano dejaré de ser carga tuya. —Recuerda MinHo, hablando con voz temblorosa. —Con el dinero que pagaré podré pagarte todo lo que te debo. Podré- podré vivir de patrocinadores hasta que termine de estudiar, Podré…

—Podrás hacer muchas cosas. —Asiente. —Pero tú tendrás que tomar tu decisión. La matrícula es cara de una universidad, y recuerda que tu tratamiento es caro, tu seguro de salud no cubre tu enfermedad y—

—Entonces seguiré peleando. —Afirma MinHo con determinación, tomando los brazos de Tom para dejarlo caer a sus lados. —Pero ya no pelearé para ti.

Una de las bocinas que el camerino individual comenzó a sonar anunciando que la pelea había terminado. MinHo fue hacia sus guantes ubicada en una de las mesas y se las colocó con calma, aún cuando sus manos se encontraban temblando.

Tom no había dicho nada al respecto, solamente se quedó contemplando a MinHo prepararse para su pelea final.

—Todavía tendrás tiempo para decidir. —Le recuerda Tom. —Pero ahora mismo tu contrincante está allá arriba. —Aconseja, yendo hacia él. —No uses toda tu fuerza al incio; solamente esquiva. Mantén los ojos abiertos. No dejes que te acorrale. Si llegas a la tercera ronda, no dudes ni por un segundo en dejarlo _knock out_ y, lo más importante: cuando JuSeok caiga al suelo, debes dejar de golpearlo.

Aunque lo último fuese un consejo banal, siempre era bueno tenerlo presente. MinHo ha presenciado en peleas anteriores cómo los jugadores hacen un _knock out_ a sus contrincantes, lo cual es exclusivamente raro y popular porque eso significa que el otro ha, _literalmente,_ perdido la consciencia; el problema venía cuando el jugador no deja de golpearlo cuando el otro se desmaya, cosa que ha hecho que muchos jugadores fuesen suspendidos o baneados temporalmente de la competencia tras ese acto tan -según MinHo- psicópata.

En una de las primeras peleas noquearon a MinHo, y él muy pocas veces lo ha hecho- como se precisa en la velocidad y en la intensidad, nunca está al pendiente de cuántos golpes da, sino de _cómo los da._

—Lo sé…—Es lo último que dice MinHo. —Lo sé.

Salió con Tom por el pasillo hacia la jaula de la arena; de camino hacia allá se encontró al perdedor de la pelea anterior, siendo cargado por dos hombres robustos mientras este vomitaba sangre y dejaba todo un recorrido de él, le su derrota. Esa imagen puso más de los nervios a MinHo, haciendo que se sintiese aún más vulnerable ante la pelea.

 _Mientras no me noquee, está todo bien._ Sería muy embarazoso para él ser noqueado en su primera final, sintiendo que eso se convertiría en un pésame de derrota decepcionante.

Al salir del área restringida, los focos del polideportivo se movieron al compás para poder mostrar a MinHo salir de su lado. Gente le palmeaba el hombro tanto como él daba la mano; flashes le golpeaban la cara tan fuerte que lo encandilaban; gritos alegóricos que lo hacían sentir ansioso; y por sobre todo: un gran vociferador donde los locutores oficiales de _Danportes_ estaban relatando cada movimiento que estaba pasando en la arena, introduciendo tanto a JuSeok como a Lee Know como los grandes favoritos postres de la audiencia.

Tom le palmeó fuertemente su espalda desnuda antes de ingresar a la jaula. El juez se encontraba presente en el hexágono, y JuSeok subía por el otro lado con la misma sonrisa campante que lo recibió en esa entrevista con SeungKwan.

—¡Jugadores y jugadoras! ¡Los hombres más calientes de la división de Peso Pluma se encuentran al fin presentes para confrontarse! —Gritaba con augurio uno de los locutores; la voz gruesa del hombre retumbó en lo más profundo de la cabeza de MinHo, dejándolo mareado. —¡La pelea de titanes que todo el mundo esperaba!

—¡Después de la disputa verbal de días atrás, al fin veremos cuál de estos dos hombres será lo suficientemente campante como para poder secundar sus aspiraciones! —Informa el otro. —Ambos tienen una base demasiado fuerte: mientras que JuSeok ha sido conocido por su trayectoria y pseudo victorias en los campeonatos nacionales de años anteriores, Lee Know tiene una gran base de seguidores por su empatía y superación personal.

Lo último picó a MinHo, pero no podía enojarse por ello ahora.

O, al contrario, podía usar esa ira contra JuSeok.

El silencio en el público poco a poco comenzó a caer; el juez estaba indicando las reglas en voz alta que MinHo se sabía de memoria, por lo que no le prestaba atención; estaba más concentrado en ver a JuSeok, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, con sus guantes delgados apegados a sus manos y con su mirada voraz puesta en el más joven.

MinHo no se dejó intimidar, y esperó que aún con su infantilismo de veinticuatro años, quería tener una postura lo suficientemente digna como para poder estar a su altura.

En sus músculos podías notar lo tensado que estaba; la fura, ira, decepción y melancolía eran buenas cualidades cuando todo lo invertirías en una pelea.

—¡Peleen!

Rápidamente el juez se apartó de los peleadores y MinHo dio el primer golpe: un puñetazo limpio en el rostro. Error por parte del joven porque dejó a la libertad su abdomen causando que JuSeok tomase rápidamente el puño de MinHo para luego patear su abdomen, jalar el brazo por sobre su espalda y hacerlo caer directamente al suelo.

MinHo movió rápidamente sus piernas para poder hacer una llave en las piernas del otro y botarlo. Cuando cumplió su cometido, se levantó rápidamente y volvió a ponerse en posición para esperar a JuSeok. Pudo ver la sonrisa descarada del otro peleador en el suelo antes de levantarse y dirigirse en contra con todo hacia él.

_Mantén tus ojos abiertos._

Un consejo tonto a primera instancia, pero cuando ya sentías tus pulmones arder, la vista fue prioridad y bajó rápidamente para esquivar el gancho que JuSeok le iba a dar.

(Escuchó un ‘woah’ por parte del público, pero MinHo estaba tan concentrado en su pelea que no podía escuchar lo que los locutores hablaban.)

MinHo levantó una pierna para golpear al costado de JuSeok con fuerza para poder estrellarlo contra la reja de la jaula, y fue directo hacia él para brindar otro golpe, pero un puñetazo limpio de JuSeok hizo que se estrellase contra su nariz tan grande que sintió como se la reventaba. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, pero no quería acabar la primera ronda con JuSeok ganándole.

Sin embargo, ya estaba cansado; tenía que respirar por la boca porque su nariz ardía y dolía como el infierno, y la sangre burbujeaba y caía en cascada hacia su boca provocándole repulsión al sabor.

Vio como el juez tenía la alusión de querer detener la pelea, pero MinHo lo impidió con un gancho de rostro de nuevo, esperando a que JuSeok mordiese el anzuelo.

Lo hizo, para victoria de MinHo; con su otra mano tomó rápidamente la mano que tenía de JuSeok y tiró todo su propio cuerpo hacia el suelo, haciendo que JuSeok se levantase sobre él y cayese al suelo. MinHo afirmó con sus pantorrillas y pies el brazo y hombro de JuSeok y sostuvo con fuerza su muñeca.

Sintió como el juez le golpeaba su hombro con fuerza haciendo que MinHo soltase rápidamente al otro jugador. Los golpes en su cabeza habían hecho que un ensordecedor sonido de un pitido estuviese presente, por lo que no podía escuchar con mucho detalle lo que los locutores y la gente gritaba.

Fue hacia la esquina donde estaba Tom y este le tendió una toalla y una botella de agua. MinHo rápidamente vertió el agua en sí sin importar si bebía y se limpió con brusquedad la sangre que caía de su nariz; gracias a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas no podía sentir nada por el momento. También se notó que su colmillo superior derecho estaba flojo.

Le lanzó las cosas de regreso a Tom y se dirigió de nuevo en medio del hexágono para enfrentar una vez más a JuSeok.

—¡Peleen!

_No uses toda tu fuerza al inicio._

El pitido en sus oídos había desaparecido. Ahora sentía como si sus oídos habían sido reemplazados por algodón, lo que produjo que pudiese escuchar su propia sangre correr en sus venas, a su corazón bombear, y el _crack_ de su diente al salirse de donde estaba cuando el puñetazo de JuSeok chocó directamente contra la boca de MinHo.

Escupió el diente hacia algún lado y hasta se preguntó cómicamente si podría recogerlo más tarde; estaba tan aturdido que no vio venir a JuSeok, lanzándose contra él para acorralarlo contra la reja y comenzar a entregarle reiteradas veces golpes en su torso.

_No dejes que te acorrale._

De alguna forma MinHo pudo levantar su pierna y con su talón pateó uno de los muslos de JuSeok y lo tomó de los costados para hacerlo caer con mayor facilidad, pero JuSeok había tomado a MinHo del pelo y rodó de igual manera como MinHo había hecho rodar al otro antes. Se levantó con mayor rapidez para enfrentar al otro, pero JuSeok ya se encontraba sobre él bloqueándole los brazos y golpeándole el rostro.

Pudo haber sido una victoria para JuSeok en esa ronda si hubiese bloqueado también las piernas, porque MinHo tomó impulso para dar rodillazos a la espalda de JuSeok, tal vez no lo suficientemente fuerte para que le doliera, pero si lo suficiente para desconcentrarlo y moverse escurridizamente de él.

Al pararse junto a JuSeok, MinHo dio el primer movimiento. Sentía su cuerpo arder por cada músculo que se fruncía para moverse; el interior de su boca escurría de sangre, como su nariz que no había detenido la hemorragia.

_Mantén tus ojos abiertos._

JuSeok no se veía cansado como MinHo, o eso era lo que él podía percibir; pero JuSeok tenía un corte en su frente lo suficientemente escandaloso para hacer un pequeño riachuelo cayendo por su ceja hasta su mejilla de sangre fresca. Miró por un momento el suelo y contempló cómo este también estaba manchad0 de sangre, compartida por ambos peleadores.

Él se había burlado de MinHo; lo miró en menos por su enfermedad, e incluso cuestionó su logro por algo que MinHo no eligió tener. Sentía toda la ira de su cuerpo recorrer como llamas flameantes directo a quemar a JuSeok.

Sin embargo, MinHo ya ni siquiera podía pensar, pero sus memorias estaban produciendo sentimientos que afectaban a todos los lados de su cuerpo. Las probabilidades de haber muerto eran las mismas de tener una vida en paz, y MinHo sabía que a corto plazo no adquiriría ninguno de esos dos.

 _No tengo idea de quién es JuSeok_ , concluyó MinHo al verlo, _pero yo tengo más derecho a la victoria._

JuSeok dio el primer paso, pero MinHo la primera patada: Una rotativa de 360 grados inclinando su cuerpo levemente hacia abajo para alcanzar mayor altura; una patada perfecta para golpear la cabeza de JuSeok.

_Cuando JuSeok caiga al suelo, debes dejar de golpearlo._

Ni siquiera tenía energías para abalanzarse una vez más a él, en especial cuando JuSeok cayó noqueado al suelo. Solo dejó que los jueces presentes se colocasen frente a él para evitar todo tipo de catástrofe.

—¡Lee Know gana el campeonato nacional de Peso Pluma!

Cuando por fin MinHo pudo escuchar, también pudo sentir su cuerpo gritar en agonía. Le dolía su nariz, su boca, podía sentir que también tenía el mismo corte coqueto que JuSeok tenía en la cabeza en la suya; se sentía tan fuera de sí que por un momento pensó que había perdido, o que él no estaba jugando.

Pero los reflectores estaban sobre él, Tom lo estaba abrazando, y la gente vitoreaba su nombre como si él fuese mejor de lo que realmente era.

A MinHo aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero sentía _al fin_ que estaba en el mundo de los dignos.

**. . .**

**[1]** Créditos a la traducción hecha por el canal de YouTube _c r x s_

 **[2]** Fragmento de _Heathers_ por Daniel Waters


	20. Waving Trough a Window

**_We start with stars in our eyes_ **

**_We start believing that we belong_ **

**_But every sun doesn't rise_ **

**_And no one tells you where you went wrong_ **

**Waving through a window; Dear Evan Hanson**

****

No es como si realmente JiSung tuviese una cita para el cuatro de Julio, pero no quería parecer ante sus compañeros de trabajo de McDonalds que, luego de la racha promiscua que le presentó a los trabajadores más veteranos (como a la gerente, a un cocinero y a una cajera) mientras estaba en la universidad, le avergonzaba que ahora estuviese solo para esas fechas.

Bueno, no estaba _solo_ , la verdad es que pasaría la noche de cuatro de Julio con Joseph, Emily, dos chicas más del grupo de ella y otros amigos más en las playas de Long Island para ver los fuegos artificiales a las diez de la noche.

Por la amistad que tenía con la gerente pudo salir de su posición de caja temprano para poder ir a la reunión, aún prometiendo que regresaría pasada de la media noche para cubrir el resto de su turno nocturno.

Se encontró pasada de las siete con el grupo frente a su trabajo y se subió a la minivan familiar que tenía una de las amigas de Emily, donde se sumergieron a un viaje de cánticos de hora y media hasta llegar a Long Island; aparcaron en un estacionamiento que estaba atiborrado de autos y de gente, y bajaron unas cestas con mantas, comida y alcohol.

—Yo no puedo beber porque manejo. —Se excusa en seguida Diana (La conductora amiga de Emily).

—Uh- yo tengo que volver al trabajo. —Confiesa un poco avergonzado JiSung.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta Joseph. —O sea, sé que el término de “trabajar como chino” es racista, pero pareces que realmente lo ha—

—Joseph. No.

El rubio rodó los ojos y dejó que el resto siguiese conversando. JiSung de vez en cuando participaba en las conversaciones, pero la verdad es que no estaba de animo como para celebrar una festividad que no era suya.

Perfectamente, podía estar en casa ahora, pero necesitaba trabajar ese día feriado porque pronto llegarían los dueños de casa y él tenía que entregar un pie de arriendo para un departamento pequeño en la quinta avenida (que le costaba un ojo de la cara, pero lo valía.). No es que fuese grosero con el resto de sus amigos, pero no se encontraba de ánimos.

Había pasado cuatro meses ya desde que se fue de Corea. La misma cantidad de tiempo en la que vio a sus amigos por última vez, y ahora no podía evitar echarlos de menos.

De vez en cuando podía ponerse en contacto con su madre, quien le contaba maravillas sobre la vida de casa con su esposo; pero por otra parte, le costaba comunicarse con ChangBin, Chan y Felix. El trío parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra, porque JiSung no había tenido una conversación apropiada con ellos desde hace un mes aproximadamente, cosa que lo estaba haciendo entrar en terror.

Puede que él haya declinado un par de llamadas, pero como ellos estaba igual de ocupado.

Quedaban aproximadamente cinco meses para el estreno, y ya estaban poniendo en escena el primer acto del musical. Ahora los ensayos eran más intensos para JiSung, tan así que a veces no llegaba a sentir su garganta de las canciones que hacía. Donna Olsen había sido un gran apoyo profesional con los consejos, pero seguía habiendo gente que parecía estar reacia con él.

JiSung supo eso cuando notó que las manzanas eran intencionadas. Cambió la combinación de su candado y aún así aparecían allí. El director Tyron más que darle una solución respecto a eso, le contó alegremente cómo había sido su estadía en Australia para una gira musical y cómo le había pasado lo mismo.

—¡Peter!, ¿Qué quieres para comer?

Salió de su ensoñación al ver como Diana le estaba hablando. La chica estaba con un hombre que vendía manzanas caramelizadas, cosa que hizo a JiSung salivar al instante.

El grupo volvió a acomodarse en la arena y comenzaron a comer sus aperitivos mientras algunos comenzaban a pasar el trago de una botella de vodka enseguida. JiSung pensó que si eso sería mucho, ya que a pesar de que mañana no tenían que ir a ensayar, seguían siendo personas profesionales.

Luego, JiSung se preguntó hace cuánto que no bebía o se emborrachaba. Cuando llegó a Corea estaba con tratamiento de medicamentos por parte de su psiquiatra, por lo que su última borrachera fue hace más de un año y medio.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un trago? —Le ofrece Emily, apoyada en el hombro de uno de sus amigos. —Te ves demasiado tenso.

—Estoy estresado, eso es todo. —Aún así, JiSung aceptó el trago de la botella de vodka. De aquí a media noche era probable que se le pasase la borrachera.

—Eres un artista genial. —Le halaga Joseph, levantando la botella a su nombre, como si estuviese brindando por él.

—Como sea. —Le resta importancia. —¿Y ustedes qué?

La otra amiga de Emily: Ariel, se atragantó con el vodka que le había pasado Joseph ante la pregunta y comenzó a reír. —Ay, JiSung, nosotros solamente nos drogamos para sobrevivir a los ensayos.

JiSung rodó los ojos pero igual lanzó una carcajada. Las chicas de baile eran demasiado agradables con él, y como era una noche que para él era desinteresada, decidió dejarse llevar.

—La otra vez Emily decidió que sería buena idea ir a beber antes del ensayo general del primer acto. —Cuenta Diana, comiendo de su manzana desinteresadamente. —Ariel vomitó después de la apertura.

—¡¿Fue ella?! —Preguntan Joseph y JiSung al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

—¡Se suponía que era un secreto! —Espeta Ariel mientras se sonrojaba. La muchacha era completamente pálida, por lo que se hizo bastante notorio.

—Lo hizo en el bolso del director Tyron. —Sigue delatando Diana, entre risas mientras mira a JiSung. —¿Recuerdas que el director estaba rojo de furia y nos regañó a todos por ser poco profesionales?

—¡Sigue siendo culpa de Emily! —Apunta Ariel, aún avergonzada mientras se escondía en los brazos de Joseph. —¡Jo! ¡Defiéndeme!

—Eres una asquerosa. —Se aparta Joseph. —Yo caí en su campo de visión cuando vio el bolso vomitado, ¡Y me hizo a mi limpiarlo!

—El directo es un cerdo. —Comenta Emily. —Nos hace trabajar en mallas solo para su gusto pervertido total.

—¿Y qué hay de Donna Olsen? —Comenta Ariel. —Está siempre con el director.

—La chica tiene trayecto. —Le defiende JiSung enseguida, llevándose una mirada divertida del resto del grupo. —Ah, por favor, ya no estamos en la escuela.

—¿Es atractiva? —Pregunta uno de los amigos de Emily, el cual ella estaba apoyada.

—No puedes preguntar eso- y ni siquiera sé tu nombre. —Estalla JiSung en carcajadas. —¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea la producción?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Peter. —Interrumpe Joseph. —No nos escapamos para hablar de ellos. Si quisiese besarle el trasero a Tyron como Donna Olsen lo hace, entonces habría invitado al director Tyron para que ‘disfrutemos el momento’.

El grupo estalló en risas ante eso, y JiSung pudo sentir como se alivianaba un poco más.

Los otros amigos de Emily: Dante, Erick y Maverick, eran muy agradables para el gusto de JiSung. Tenían un sentido de humor tan absurdo y norteamericano que hizo traer al personaje de JiSung superficial al flote para relacionarse con ellos.

En la playa habían puesto música nacional, y Emily, junto a Ariel, Maverick y Joseph se levantaron a bailar un rato junto a los demás jóvenes quienes estaban descalzos en la arena bailando. JiSung se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que salió a bailar.

Cuando le dio por fumar tabaco, fue interceptado por los otros chicos. JiSung era tacaño con su tabaco, en especial porque peleó por ella en la aduana cuando llegó a Estados Unidos porque se la querían fiscalizar; pero estaba en un momento de tanto relajo que ni siquiera se molestó cuando Dante sacó de su propia cosecha y lo mezclaron para hacer una esencia demasiado particular que JiSung nunca había probado.

Se quedó conversando con Diana, la muchacha era una linda chica de piel un poco más clara que Donna, pero seguía siendo morena, además de tener un cabello largo, castaño y ondulado acompañado por unos ojos finos de color verde (a JiSung le recordó a Zendaya, ya que era igual de alta y delgada).

—El otro día estaba en el supermercado, compraba hierba mate (—¿La conoces? —¿Quién no conoce la hierba mate?) y una señora se me acercó exigiendo ese paquete de hierba. —

Cuenta Diana divertidamente, mientras fumaba uno de los cigarros preparados por JiSung. —¿Te imaginas?, un pasillo repleto de hierbas mates de distintas esencias y sabores, y esa vieja estúpida quería la que yo tenía en mis manos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Pregunta JiSung, interesado.

—Le dije: ‘Señora, allí tiene otro paquete’. —Dice, imitando un falso acento de amabilidad. —Y la vieja estúpida me dijo que quería el que yo tenía, porque- escucha, Peter-, me dijo: ‘¿Por qué no mejor besas mi trasero antes de que te deporte?’, ¡Esa infeliz!

—¡Eso es catastrófico! —Exclama. —¿Y los de la tienda qué dijeron?

—¡Nada!, ¡Eso fue lo peor! —Se queja. —Esa vieja blanca me dijo que besara su trasero, ¡Ni te imaginas la cólera que sentí!

—¡Si lo hago! —Le contesta. —La primera vez que estuve acá y entré a trabajar en el McDonald, entré a trabajar en cocina. Sin embargo, una de las señoras que estaba siendo atendida vio que yo estaba trabajando ahí, ¡Y se puso a gritar de que yo le estaba cambiando la hamburguesa de vacuno por hamburguesa de perro! ¡Todo por aspecto asiático!

Diana se giró sobre el regazo de JiSung para verlo al rostro, completamente impactada mientras calaba de su cigarro. —Los norteamericanos son tan imbéciles.

—¿Tú de dónde eres?

—Soy caribeña. —Cuenta. —Llegué a Estados Unidos a los dieciséis. Toda una odisea, te imaginarás.

—He leído relatos. —Comenta. —Lo más difícil es la llegada. ¿Te atacaron mucho?

—En la escuela que estaba me cortaron las trenzas porque atentaba a las costumbres estadounidenses. —El fantasma de la pena se cruzó por su voz, pero JiSung lo pasó por alto sabiendo que ella no querría que fuese notado. —Son todos unos imbéciles. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te pegaron con pegamento los párpados para que los tuvieras más abiertos?

—Entré a Juilliard con un montón de extranjeros más. —Cuenta, calando de su cigarro. —Eran los estudiantes, y los inmigrantes. Así nos tachaban. —Se ríe sin gracia.

Diana volvió a posar su mirada en él, y estiró una mano para acariciarle el mentón. —Deberíamos hacer un atentado en las embajadas diplomáticas de nuestros países como venganza.

—Me gusta como piensas. —Le palmea la cabeza.

JiSung se sentía bien en ese momento. Relajado. Dante y Erick conversaban entre ellos al otro lado de la manta mientras que el resto del grupo seguía bailando con los demás. La música era lo suficientemente fuerte y suave para tener una conversación decente con Diana, quien parecía interesada en él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Pregunta Diana a JiSung.

—Veinticuatro.

—¿Y te llamas Peter?

JiSung caló antes de negar. — _Nah_ , es el nombre con el cual me bautizaron en Juilliard. Me llamo JiSung.

—Pero si es tan bonito. —Sonríe ella.

Se sumió en una conversación con Diana de diversos temas que no le hizo medir la hora hasta que fueron las diez en punto, donde todos se reunieron de nuevo en las mantas, ya un tanto borrachos, a ver cómo los fuegos artificiales destellaban el cielo nocturno neoyorquino.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar a la playa? —Le susurra Diana a JiSung al oído, gracias al ruido de los fuegos artificiales.

JiSung asintió; ambos se sacaron sus zapatos y avisaron donde irían. Por la cantidad de gente que había en la playa, JiSung prefirió tomar de la mano a Diana para no perderla por el camino, cosa que fue producente ya que ella no se negó, es más, entrelazó sus dedos para guiar la caminata hacia la playa.

—¡Está helada! —Se queja JiSung, intentando arrancar de las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la cosa.

—No seas llorica y acompáñame. —Le saca la lengua ella.

No es como si JiSung quisiese ser caballero. Con cualquier persona lo habría mandado al diablo, pero ahora estaba tan sumido en la superficialidad e ignorancia que se terminó acercando a Diana para agarrarla de la cintura y besarla.

Cuando otra ola chocó con sus pantorrillas JiSung se quejó, pero Diana solamente se limitó a reír antes de besarlo otra vez, y estuvieron así por un par de minutos mientras los fuegos artificiales sonaban junto al himno nacional de fondo.

El celular de JiSung vibró en su bolsillo. JiSung notó que era un mensaje de su gerente avisándole que no regresase al McDonalds esa noche.

**_Los comunistas también salieron a festejar y están haciendo estragos en la quinta avenida. Por tu seguridad vete a casa._ **

—No tengo que regresar a trabajar. —Lee JiSung, antes de ver hacia donde estaban el resto de los chicos. —¿Crees que quede del vodka?

—Puedo ir a dejarte de los últimos entonces. —Juguetea ella con el collar del chico, llamando su atención.

JiSung le levantó una ceja de manera burlesca antes de volver a besarla.

Al regresar con el resto de los chicos, todos vitorearon por ellos al verlos llegar con las manos entrelazadas. Incluso Maverick se había atrevido a preguntar hace cuánto estaban saliendo, para que Diana contestase cómicamente:

—¡Nos conocimos hoy!

JiSung también bebió un poco de vodka y fumó cinco cigarrillos más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, mientras seguía conversando con Diana y la besaba de vez en cuando.

—¡Te invito a esta fiesta y ni siquiera me prestas atención! —Le jala Joseph a JiSung desde el collar de su playera. —Eres un mal amigo.

—Jo está celoso. —Se burla Ariel.

Diana empuja a JiSung con el hombro. —Tal vez quiere besitos tuyos.

JiSung rio ante la idea. Se giró a Joseph y le levantó las cejas sugerentemente.

—Dime, Joseph, ¿Quieres que te de besitos también?

—¡No le digas así! —Se queja Joseph, mientras se sonroja. —¡Y no quiero besarte!

—¡Vamos!, admite que te gusto, aunque sea un poco. —Se sigue burlando JiSung, acercándose a él.

—¡Prefiero besar a mi abuelo!

—Kinky.

JiSung se abalanzó sobre Joseph para besarlo. El rubio al principio opuso resistencia, pero poco a poco cedió, e incluso dio el primer paso para involucrar lengua.

—¡Woah! ¡Woah! ¡Woah! —Exclamaba el resto. JiSung incluso podía jurar de sentir el flash de un celular.

Ante eso, comenzaron a jugar a _la botellita_ con la vacía botella de vodka mientras corría entre los labios otra más que Ariel había sacado de _alguna parte_.

—¿Estamos en la escuela todavía? —Pregunta Dante, burlándose.

—Joseph quiere besar de nuevo a JiSung, solo que necesita una excusa para no verse menos heterosexual. —Se burla Diana mientras abraza a JiSung del brazo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que JiSung había disfrutado de esa manera; ni en Corea pudo encontrar ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo, ahora, con esa felicidad banal y momentos superfluos, terminó cuestionándose sobre la veracidad de sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso era él el que lo estaba disfrutando?, ¿De verdad todo era un goce?

A la hora de regresar, JiSung fue de copiloto junto a Diana y dejaron que el resto del grupo, ya muy borrachos, cantaran y se burlasen de cosas sin sentidos en la parte de atrás. Incluso Dante había sacado el cuerpo por la ventana para poder hacer algún chiste relacionado a eso, causando que casi fuesen detenidos por la policía. Cuando dejaron al resto en sus propios hogares, JiSung le dio las indicaciones a Diana para que lo fuera a dejar a su casa.

—¿Quieres tomar algo antes de irte? —Ofrece JiSung a la chica, cuando aparcaron frente a la casa.

Y fue así como, dos horas más tarde, Diana estaba junto a JiSung navegando en su celular mientras JiSung seguía fumando tabaco, ambos sudados, temblorosos y desnudos bajo las colchas de la cama matrimonial de la pareja de ancianos.

—Habrá una oferta de Walmart mañana. —Cuenta Diana viendo su celular. —¿Quieres ir?

—No puedo darme el lujo de comprarme más cosas. —Le niega JiSung. —Me voy a mudar.

—¿Tienes visto un lugar?

—Un piso en la quinta avenida.

—¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero, JiSung? —Se gira ella sobre su hombro para verlo.

JiSung cala antes de contestar. —Estoy arrendando mi piso a mis amigos en Corea, así que ese dinero más con el que gano en el McDonalds me ayudan a sobrevivir.

—¿No se te es complicado mantener contacto con ellos? —Pregunta ella, dejando su celular en el colchón. —Digo, por la diferencia horaria.

—Si lo es. No sé nada de ellos desde hace unas semanas. —Cuenta. —Pero también es mi culpa. Por lo del musical no he tenido ni tiempo para contestar mensajes. Simplemente estoy cansado.

—Me parece valiente de tu parte regresar a Nueva York después de todo lo que pasaste acá. —Suspira ella, acomodándose sobre el pecho de JiSung. —Si yo tuviese la oportunidad de irme, la tomaría.

—Mi plan no era irme, pero aquí tuve las oportunidades que no tuve en Corea. —Exhala, mientras levanta su mano libre para acariciar el cabello castaño de Diana. —La idea no me desagradaba, para ser sincero, pero quería quedarme más tiempo allá.

—¿Dejaste a tu novia allá?

—¿Por qué estás tan interesada en mi vida? —Pregunta con tono bromista JiSung, moviéndose para molestarla.

Diana le sonrió mientras apoyaba su mentón para verlo. —Me pareces interesante.

JiSung rodó los ojos y caló nuevamente, para luego dejar la colilla del tabaco en el cenicero de la mesa de noche. —Tuve un novio durante el tiempo que estuve en Corea- y eso que estuve, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Cinco, seis meses?, obviamente terminamos.

—¿La distancia?

Se quiso reír ante eso, pero negó.

—No, una infidelidad por parte mía.

Ahora la chica frunció el ceño, y JiSung quiso reír abiertamente de la expresión de ella. —¿Lo engañaste?

—Si. No estoy orgulloso de ello. —Confiesa. —Irónicamente, fue el primer novio que tuve desde la escuela. Y aún así no me arrepiento.

Ante lo último la chica pareció restarle importancia, por lo que volvió a recostarse en el pecho de JiSung e hizo círculos imaginarios en su abdomen. —¿Tan bueno fue el otro en la cama?, eres un bastardo, JiSung.

JiSung se encogió de hombros. —Así soy yo, Diana, un bastardo. ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿No estás engañando a nadie conmigo ahora?

—Si lo estoy haciendo. —Confiesa, pero claramente JiSung era el último en molestarse en eso. —Él es un tonto. No me dejó venir así que le dije que lo engañaría. Normalmente no soy tan fácil.

—Una lástima. Yo si soy.

Diana rio ante eso, pero por el resto de la noche se mantuvieron en silencio.


	21. Sweet Night

**_How could I know_ **

**_One day I'd wake up feeling more_ **

**_But I had already reached the shore_ **

**_Guess we were ships in the night_ **

**Sweet night; V**

Las gotas de sudor corrían por su espalda, al igual que por su nuca. El calor del verano de ese año era particularmente insoportable, pero lo bueno es que ya no tendría que lidiar con ello en ese pequeño departamento en alguna parte de Seúl, porque ahora tenía uno más amplio, con habitaciones y con capacidad de poder invertir en un aire acondicionado.

—La vista es preciosa. —Chifla Zen mientras observa por la ventana. Podía ver todo el barrio Itaewon desde allí. —Y la locación- ¡Una maravilla!, me aseguraré de emborracharme como es debido esta noche.

—No tienes por qué emborracharte. —Aparece por la puerta DoYeon, con una caja que tenía escrito _“juguetes de los bebés”_ en tinta negra. La chica lo dejó al lado de la puerta y se aproximó hacia los dos chicos. —Mañana tenemos entrenamiento. Prometiste que me ayudarías con las técnicas de pelea. —Continúa, mirando a Zen.

Zen se sonrojó por eso y le sonrió nerviosamente. —No es como si estuviese inhabilitado para mañana…

—Te golpearé fuerte si llegas con resaca.

—Prometo no hacerlo.

—Eres hombre. Todos los hombres mienten. —Se burla MinHo de Zen.

—¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Qué te metes?!

MinHo siguió riendo mientras salía de su nuevo departamento hacia el primer piso. A pesar de que estaba ubicado en un cuarto piso, el pequeño edificio estaba ubicado en una de las colinas comerciales, brindándole una excelente vista nocturna y diurna.

A llegar al primer piso se encontró con NaYun conversando con el chofer del camión de la mudanza. La chica parecía interesada en sus servicios y estaba costeando el traslado para uno de los amigos de ella, anotando datos y número de contacto. MinHo se aproximó en silencio hacia la parte posterior del camión, donde gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos ya se encontraba casi vacío, a excepción de una caja de libros.

Al tomarla sintió un tirón en la columna y sus brazos temblar. Estaba cansado, claramente, porque estos últimos meses ha tenido más movimiento que en toda su carrera deportiva.

Ha dado entrevistas. Ha hecho comerciales. Ha ido a terapias grupales donde las personas parecen verlo más a él como un símbolo de admiración que un colega más que necesita apoyo. Ha colaborado con fundaciones para personas con VIH. Ha ido al pequeño centro de niños _Colores en el rostro_ para que los niños pudiesen sacarse fotografías con él. Ha hecho tantas cosas en esos cuatro meses que no se comparaba con el resto de su vida.

Subió con la caja hacia su departamento en el cuarto piso e intentó no haber visto a Zen dándole un corto beso a DoYeon en los labios. La chica al notar la presencia de MinHo intentó hacer alguna actividad para pasar desapercibida su sonrojo mientras que Zen volvía a darle la espalda, claramente sonrosado.

MinHo dejó la caja en el suelo y se acercó a Zen burlonamente. —¿Qué no ibas a esperar hasta que se graduara?

—Cállate.

NaYun llegó finalmente y cerró la puerta a su espalda. —¡Wuff!, si que hace calor hoy. ¿A qué hora vamos al bar?

—Cuando Lia y su esposo lleguen. —Responde MinHo, ahora apuntando a DoYeon quien estaba sacando las cosas de los gatos de MinHo de su caja. —Y tú, DoYeon, tienes que irte a su casa.

—Encuentro verdaderamente injusto no poder acompañarlos. —Se cruza de brazos ella, pero aún sonrojada. —Solo porque sea menor de edad no significa que tenga que cuidar el hijo de la amiga de MinHo.

—Te quedarás en una mansión, sola, por toda una noche. —Le dice NaYun.

DoYeon pareció pensar mejor la situación, fue por su mochila y se largó por la puerta con un signo de _paz_ en sus dedos. —Adiós, imbéciles.

Cerró la puerta y el departamento quedó en silencio.

—Bueno… —Intenta rellenar Zen el ambiente. —¿Armamos el sofá y ponemos el aire acondicionado?

Lia y WooShik llegaron pasadas de las nueve, justo cuando la película que NaYun, Zen y MinHo veían por el cable estaba terminando. WooShik llegó con la acalorada idea de hacer una _previa_ _rápida_ en el departamento antes de ir a los bares, junto a trago preparado con unos licores que él mismo había traído.

—No todos tenemos tu hígado, hombre. —Comenta Zen en la isla de la cocina, viendo como el hombre colocaba un líquido rosa en los diez vasos de shot hasta la mitad, para luego rellenarlos con un tercio de un líquido amarillo para finalmente ponerles miel.

—Con dos de estos shot quedarán preparados para el éxito. —Sonríe WooShik.

—Le emociona la idea de beber. —Le explica Lia a MinHo. —En especial cuando no tiene que regresar a casa.

NaYun tenía su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de MinHo en el otro lado, notoriamente impaciente por comenzar a beber.

—No puedo cargarte de nuevo. —Le susurra MinHo a NaYun, al verla mover los dedos. —Literal este edificio queda arriba de una colina.

—Me controlaré. —Promete la chica.

MinHo no le creyó cuando fue la primera en beber los dos vasos de shot en seco, WooShik incluso le palmeó la espalda juguetonamente. Lia parecía dubitativa al inicio, pero tras palabras de aliento por parte de Zen la chica terminó accediendo. Finalmente, MinHo tragó el dulce y fuerte alcohol para permitirle embriagar su sistema nervioso, porque se encontraba tan ansioso por el día siguiente que quería borrarse esa noche.

—Muy bien, ¡Vamos a festejar!

Idealmente había sido una salida para poder celebrar la mudanza de MinHo a un departamento grande, amplio y propio. Desprenderse de su viejo departamento había sido mucho más fácil cuando el rencor y el recelo predominaba las paredes, y ahora se sentía orgulloso por tener paredes en las habitaciones y un sector mucho más amplio para que sus tres gatos jugaran.

No obstante, esto también lo era para apaciguar sus nervios.

El día siguiente, exactamente el trece de agosto, la organización mundial de las artes marciales mixtas emitiría un comunicado de los participantes para el campeonato internacional, y MinHo tenía altas expectativas para eso, en especial cuando había ganado el campeonato nacional. Él confiaba en su técnica, táctica y estrategia; tras el nuevo sistema de puntajes MinHo ha logrado alcanzar puntos que ni siquiera había considerado probables para un chico de veinticuatro años, pero también temía el no ser lo suficiente comparado con sus contrincantes internacionales.

Por eso, Zen había salido con la maravillosa idea de salir a festejar la mudanza y poder alivianar los nervios del peleador.

Fueron caminando, obviamente. Lia y NaYun iban conversando algo sobre las confecciones de la menor, mientras que más adelante se encontraba WooShik explicándole cómo la economía se involucraba con los presos del país, cosa que Zen no entendía de cerca pero fingía que sí; MinHo solamente se encontraba al final del grupo, suspirando mientras bajaba los escalones de tierra y concreto de la colina contemplando las luces del barrio.

Por un momento se le ocurrió la idea de tener alguna red social para poder compartir la vista que estaba teniendo en ese instante, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente metido en su existencia como para querer hacerlo. Un golpe de melancolía volvió a apoderarse de él.

—¿Estás bien? —NaYun le preguntó a MinHo.

Lia intercaló su mirado entre la chica y MinHo, y con un simple asentimiento la muchacha se adelantó para abrazar el brazo de su marido para dejar solos a los otros dos.

—Te ves distraído. —Observa NaYun, tendiendo su mano.

MinHo vaciló en tomarla, principalmente porque parecería extraño hacerlo con ella cuando no eran nada; pero sentía la necesidad de reconfortarse un poco, y aprendió a costa de que la ayuda y el apoyo de las personas no se rechaza.

—Nervioso por mañana. —Contesta, tomando la mano de la chica. Su mano era delgada y pequeña.

—Inevitable no estarlo, en verdad. —Concuerda ella. —También lo estoy por ti. Te mereces ese lugar.

—No sé qué pasará si quedo. —Confiesa. —Sé que tenía que pelear, pero no quiero someterme de nuevo al estrés de la competencia. Pero también quiero quedar- no sé, tal vez para valerme como peleador.

—Aún eres joven. Si no quedas, tendrás otras oportunidades.

Él había escuchado esa frase muchas veces en su pasado, y en todos los escenarios posibles; y cada vez que alguien estimaba la juventud de MinHo este solamente se limitaba a negar y a no creer la posibilidad de vivir más allá de lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Sin embargo, ahora abrazaba esa frase como una nostalgia de la infancia: de pequeño estimaba estudiar derecho, ser importante, y no temía la cantidad de años de estudio porque _era joven_.

—Tendré otras oportunidades. —Repite MinHo, creyéndose al fin esas palabras. —Me queda toda una vida por delante, ¿Eh?

NaYun apretó su mano como señal de apoyo y siguieron caminando en silencio. Los bullicios de la conversación de los chicos del frente causaban que ambos riesen de vez en cuando, y comentasen de manera juguetona cada frase que ellos decían.

Estuvieron así hasta llegar al primer bar; era tranquilo, demasiado adulto y sofisticado (incluso Zen llegó a burlarse de WooShik por esa selección). Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas altas y Lia pidió una ronda de soju con cerveza de la casa.

—Este lugar parece ser turístico. —Observa NaYun, apuntando a la mesa continua que tenía a dos personas albinas conversando en su lengua natal. —¿Qué crees que estén diciendo?

—Criticando el país, por supuesto. —Contesta MinHo. —Cuando hablan el idioma natal es porque solo tienen basura para decir.

—¿Acaso crees que hablarían coreano si tuviesen que decir algo bueno? —Pregunta Zen.

—Querrían que todo el mundo los escuchara. —Dice. —Eso es lo que haría yo.

—Tú ni siquiera sabes hablar inglés. —Se burla Lia. —Vamos, dime una frase bien compuesta.

MinHo abrió la boca, pero sus mejillas y orejas se calentaron enseguida. La mesa rio completamente en burla de él.

Conversaron animadamente y bebieron un par de vasos hasta que el mesero les indicó que su tiempo estimado se había acabado, así que con una buena propina para el hombre el grupo salió de allí para meterse a una discoteca.

—Oye. —MinHo agarra a Zen del hombro, apartándose un poco de NaYun, WooShik y Lia. —No puedes emborracharte. Mañana entrenas con DoYeon.

—No beberé más. —Levanta la mano Zen como promesa. —No quiero arruinar el poco avance que tengo con ella.

—¿El poco avance? —MinHo le levantó una ceja juguetonamente. Zen le empujó con el hombro, molesto. —Vamos, ¿No me has dicho nada?, creí que éramos amigos.

—¿Ahora dices que somos amigos?, prácticamente no sé nada de tu vida. —Contraargumenta este, con falsos aires de sentirse ofendido. —Mejor replantéate y regálame tu autobiografía para poder conocerte un poco más, “amigo”.

MinHo rodó sus ojos para abrazar a Zen por los hombros e ingresar a la discoteca.

Estaba llena, pero no tanto como MinHo esperaba. Creyó que fue por la locación porque la discoteca seguía ubicada en la falda de la colina y nadie estaba tan desesperado por escalar cientos de escalones para entrar a una discoteca. De igual manera, era mejor para él, porque así no tendría que estar -literalmente- abrirse paso entre gente sudada que se restregaba.

Lia quiso bailar enseguida (no siempre tenían la oportunidad de salir), así que Zen la acompañó en seguida junto a una advertencia entre seria y bromista (—Sé que te van las menores de edad, pero ella es madre… —¡Cállate!) mientras que junto a NaYun y WooShik fueron hacia una de las mesas alzadas libres para pedir algo para comer.

—Las ventajas de salir con alguien con dinero es que te cotizan todo. —Agradece NaYun mientras traían a la mesa una mezcla de papas fritas, camarones y queso derretido. —Gracias, WooShik.

—No siempre tengo la oportunidad. —Confiesa, comiendo de las papas. —Ya que la chica -DoYeon- cuida a Nuni, podemos estar más en confianza con esto. —Apunta con su barbilla a la pista de baile, donde Lia y Zen se sumían en su baile.

MinHo notó que NaYun tenía ganas de bailar un rato después, y con toda la vergüenza la invitó a bailar, cosa que ella aceptó encantada.

Repentinamente recordó a JiSung cómo le había enseñado a bailar para situaciones como esta, mover la cadera mientras agarraba las caderas de la chica y moverse lentamente. _Oh dios,_ con el mero pensamiento de tener que hacer eso se sumía en una timidez total, pero la sonrisa y la confianza de NaYun terminó por tranquilizándolo y hasta hacerle sentir mucho más cómodo y natural.

Estuvieron bailando al ritmo de la música popular que estaba sonando en ese momento, con la gente cantando a gritos mientras bailaban y bebían con una efervescente felicidad contagiosa. MinHo se sintió mucho más cómodo cuando Lia y Zen se les unieron, bailando cómicamente junto a su amigo y hasta bailando directamente con Lia cuando una canción movida con espectro latino comenzó a sonar.

Media hora después se sentaron en la mesa de WooShik a comer el resto de las papas fritas y camarones, además de pedir un par de tragos para poder emborracharse un poco más. Conversaron por un par de minutos hasta notar que no había señal de las bebidas.

—Iré a ver qué pasa. —Se levanta MinHo de la mesa.

Caminó canturreando hacia la barra, la cual estaba llena. Tamborileó sus dedos en la barra mientras esperaba ser atendido por uno de los _bármanes._

Repentinamente, alguien chocó con él.

—Woah, lo sien- oh, ¡MinHo!

MinHo abrió los ojos ante el repentino reconocimiento, porque no conocía al otro sujeto. _¿Y este quién es?_

—Felicidades por tu victoria. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El chico le hablaba con una total naturalidad que le intimidaba, ¿Lo conocía de alguna parte?, últimamente había visto a mucha gente que no alcanzaba a recordarla por completo, ¿Será del grupo de apoyo?, ¿O alguien del staff de los comerciales que grabó?, ¿Incluso un periodista pedante como lo era HyunJin?

—Bien, bien… —Contesta MinHo, aturdido. —¿Y tú?

—Estamos bien, ya sabes, trabajos ordinarios. —Bromea él. —Lo siento- es que la verdad estoy fascinado. Te vimos pelear junto a ChangBin y SeungMin en la final y te veías tan distinto de cuando te vimos en la reunión de exalumnos.

_¡Ah!_

—El tiempo cambia a las personas. —Se calma finalmente. _¡Christopher Bang!_ —En especial ese deporte- aunque tú igual te ves bien.

—Soy profesor. Tengo prohibido verme bien. —Se lamenta Chan con un falso semblante deprimente. —Pero, como sea, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?, no me esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Me mudé a los departamentos que están sobre la colina. —Explica MinHo con naturalidad. Cuando conoció a Chan en la reunión de exalumnos le había agradado, aún cuando este había especificado que _no había escuchado cosas buenas de él_. —Y vine con mis amigos a celebrar. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—También celebramos. —Explica igualmente Chan, apuntando a unos chicos que estaban en la pista de baile. —Uno de nuestros amigos grabó unas escenas de un _drama_ que está participando, y celebramos por ello.

—Oh- eh, ¿Felix se llamaba? —Intenta hacer memoria. —El que vino de Australia junto a JiSung…

No pudo evitar decir su nombre en un tono distinto, y MinHo agradeció que Chan lo hallase pasado por alto. —El mismo. —Sonríe. —¡Incluso venimos con SeungMin!, ¿No quieres saludarlo?

—Eh… —Vaciló por un instante. —No sé…

—¿No habían sido amigos en la escuela? —Pregunta, curioso.

MinHo se encogió de hombros. —La gente cambia, claramente. En la reunión estuvo todo extraño y—

—Lee MinHo. —Como si hubiese sido invocado, SeungMin apareció entre la gente viendo a MinHo con la boca abierta. —El invencible. Sucio bastardo.

MinHo había olvidado la sutileza de SeungMin. —Tanto tiempo, SeungMin.

—Estuve enojado contigo. —SeungMin también iba directo al grano. —Me mentiste, dijiste que habías estudiado un técnico y trabajabas en hoteles.

—Pelear por dinero no es exactamente un trabajo. —Alega tímidamente.

—Hay muchas cosas que se hacen a cambio por dinero que no son específicamente un trabajo, ¿Sabes? —Ríe. —Pero no importa, estoy feliz por ti de que hayas ganado.

MinHo les sonrió finalmente a ambos chicos, e inclinó la cabeza. —Gracias. Fue difícil llegar hasta allí.

—Nos imaginamos. —Dice Chan, antes de girarse hacia SeungMin. —¿Consiguieron una mesa?

—Está llenísimo. —Le contesta SeungMin.

—Tengo una mesa. —Comenta MinHo, apuntando hacia uno de los sectores donde la gente bebía. —Está por allá arriba. Está Lia allí arriba.

—¿Lia está contigo? —Pregunta SeungMin, sorprendido.

MinHo asintió, un poco avergonzado. —Nos hemos vuelto cercanos desde la reunión.

—¿Cercanos tipo…?

—No, claro que no. —Niega enseguida. —Está felizmente casada con un hijo- no soy el amante ni nada parecido—

—¡MinHo!

Una vez más, entre el tumulto, una persona lo reconoció: NaYun se mostró con una expresión avergonzada. —¡Dios! ¡Pensamos que te había pasado algo con lo tanto que te demorabas!

—Me encontré con unos viejos amigos. —Explica MinHo, volviendo a sonrojarse. —Ellos son SeungMin y Chan, compañeros de le escuela- o algo así. Chicos, ella es NaYun.

—¿Es tu novia? —Preguntan Chan y SeungMin al mismo tiempo.

—Él no quiere. —Bromea NaYun al instante, poniendo a MinHo rojo.

—¡Oye!.

Chan le entregó a MinHo una mirada divertida, cosa que lo alivió porque pensó que _a lo mejor lo asesinaría._

—¡Vamos a sentarnos! —Canturrea Chan. —SeungMin, trae a ChangBin y Felix.

El grupo caminó hacia las mesas en altura, pero MinHo palmeó el hombro de Chan para poder apartarlo un poco.

—Oye… ¿Sabes algo de…?

MinHo no terminó de formular la frase porque Chan le había entendido enseguida, y le sonrió. —Está bien, en todos los sentidos. —Chan insinuó algo en esa frase que pudo dejar tranquilo a MinHo. —Aunque no sabemos mucho de él, ya sabes, diferencia horaria. Habla más con Felix porque sigue trabajando de noche, pero estas semanas no hemos tenido más que notificaciones de que sigue vivo.

MinHo asintió atentamente ante esas palabras. Suponía que eso pasaría, realmente, porque JiSung le había explicado cómo era el sistema de entrenamiento y ensayo en Broadway por lo que podía asumir que se encontraba sumamente cansado y abatido como para querer mantener una conversación con alguien. No obstante, eso no podía limitarlo a estar preocupado.

—No te perturbes por esas cosas. —Le dice Chan suavemente, como si le hubiese leído la mente. —Nosotros esperábamos que eso pasara. Al fin y al cabo, JiSung se está enfrentando a algo mucho más grande que todos nosotros.

. . .

MinHo se lamentó no haber armado su cama antes de irse, porque despertar en un futón junto a Zen solamente le hizo daño en su espalda.

Fue directamente hacia la cocina para beber algo de agua. A pesar de no haber bebido tanto sentía el cansancio y la fatiga de una prematura resaca, claramente por su falta de tolerancia.

En el sofá de su sala se encontraba NaYun que, para sorpresa de MinHo, se encontraba despierta revisando su celular.

—Buenos días. —Saluda ella.

—Buen día. —Contesta MinHo. —¿Quieres desayunar?

—¿No deberías despertar a Zen? —Pregunta la chica mientras revisa la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Habían regresado pasada de las cinco de la mañana los tres al departamento (el joven matrimonio pasaría la noche en un hotel, y el resto de los chicos solamente se fueron al departamento en el centro) por lo que seguía vestida con su vestido de fiesta. —Tiene entrenamiento con DoYeon.

MinHo resopló. —Está bien. Vigila los huevos.

Fue difícil despertar a Zen porque dormía como roca; no fue hasta que le recordó que tenía que entrenar con DoYeon que salió volando del departamento.

—¿Qué se trae él y mi prima? —Pregunta NaYun indiscriminadamente mientras tomaban desayuno. MinHo había comenzado con su ronda de pastillas matutinas.

—No soy el indicado para decirlo. —Dice MinHo embarazosamente. —Que te expliquen ellos.

—Vamos, quiero saber. —Pide. —No me voy a enojar. Tampoco se lo diré a mis tíos.

—Tampoco lo sé, NaYun. —Ríe MinHo, bebiendo del té para poder pasar una gruesa capsula de pastillas. —No me he atrevido a preguntar. Me dirán cuando lo estimen.

La chica se estiró sobre la isla para alcanzar uno de los frascos de pastillas que MinHo ingería y leyó en voz alta: —¿Clonazepam?, ¿Por qué…?

MinHo se estiró también para quitarle el frasco. —Es receta. No sé ni por qué tomo la mitad de esto.

—¿Tan mal estás? —La pregunta fue tan directa que MinHo se desconcertó por un momento.

El chico no supo qué contestar a primera instancia, por lo que se encogió de hombros y ordenó a la chica que encendiera el televisor.

—Ya van a ser las diez. Darán los resultados de la competencia internacional.

Ninguna espera había sido más eterna que esa. MinHo estaba en la categoría peso pluma, por lo que tendría que esperar como mínimo una media hora para que notificaran a los peleadores seleccionados de distintos países de menor a mayor peso.

Cuando llegó el momento de nombrar al peso pluma, tanto MinHo como NaYun se ganaron en el sofá para ver con mejor detención. El hombre que estaba entregando la información era el mismo Min SeungKwan de _Danportes_ ; MinHo quiso reírse ahí mismo por la coincidencia, pero estaba tan nervioso que solamente salió un balbuceo de su boca.

— _…En representación de Sierra Leona encontramos a Luka Jalloh con un total de 150 puntos acumulados. También, para el país Argentino encontramos a Sergio Valdés con 134 puntos. Y en representación de mi patria Corea del Sur encontramos al peleador Lee MinHo con un total de 174 puntos…_

—¡Si! —Saltaron ambos del sofá. —¡Si!

NaYun abrazó enseguida a MinHo y este por la euforia levantó a la chica y la hizo girar. Había logrado calificar en el campeonato internacional que se llevaría a cabo en Ámsterdam en marzo del próximo año.

No era el competidor más joven. Varios latinos y africanos eran más jóvenes que él, pero MinHo seguía siendo la joya novata de Corea que había llegado a la competencia internacional.

Tom le llamó, igual de extasiado y emocionado. Le informó sobre que más tarde iría al departamento para poder coordinar entrenamientos, una nueva dieta y nuevas exigencias médicas de las cuales él tenía que seguir al pie de la letra, y MinHo podía saborear todas esas sensaciones porque ya no le debía nada a nadie, salvo que a sí mismo.


	22. Alien

**_Landing by chance, I'm an alien on this earth_ **

**_and I'm alone not belonging anywhere_ **

**_no matter how much I try to smile I feel so lonely,_ **

**_an alien trying to fit in with earthlings_ **

**_Even if I try to speak out loud nobody listens_ **

**Alien; Han**

La canción interpretada por JiSung y por Tshidi Manye: _He Lives in You_ terminó de sonar por los parlantes de la sala de ensayo y JiSung se permitió a sí derrumbarse en el suelo, sus piernas ya no estaban soportando su peso.

—¡Fantástico! —Gritó el director Tyron mientras iba junto con la encargada coreográfica y el _coach_ vocal hacia el grupo de bailarines y cantantes presentes. —¡Lo hicieron fascinante!, ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes!

JiSung jadeaba en el suelo, pero el director no le importó mucho; solamente le palmeó la espalda y avisó que se tomarían quince minutos de descanso antes de continuar con las siguientes canciones. Se levantó del suelo a tientas y caminó hacia su pequeño banano donde guardaba su celular y toalla, junto a su botella de agua.

—¡Cantaste genial! —Alaga Emily llegando a su lado. —Y te ves para la mierda.

—No sé cómo lo haré para los ensayos generales- o para el _show_. —Expresa JiSung mientras bebe desesperadamente en su botella. —Dos veces por día, jueves y viernes. Tres veces al día, sábado y domingo…

—¿Qué nos queda a nosotros?, tú apareces solo en el segundo acto. —Se queja Joseph llegando a su lado. Como esta canción en particular era notablemente representativa a la cultura Africana, el director pensó que sería buena idea que bailarines originarios participasen en la escena.

—¿Acaso tú entras a escena lanzándote desde una liana? —Le contradice.

Joseph se encogió de hombros y Emily rio. Y por alguna extraña razón todo eso molestó a JiSung.

Michael (el hombre que hacía a Pumba) estaba ocupado vocalizando en alguna parte de la sala, mientras que Anthony (que interpretaba a Timón) escuchaba las explicaciones de una chica de utilería que le contaba cómo tendría que manejar una marioneta de zarigüeya para imitar a Timón; cuando Michael escuchó eso quebró su vocalización para carcajear, mientras que Anthony solo murmuró en desapruebo.

JiSung se levantó del suelo para ir hacia ellos. Estas últimas semanas practicar sus escenas con ellos se le era demasiado cómodo y tranquilo, a pesar de que ellos eran estrictamente profesionales se burlaban de él agradablemente, tranquilizando y normalizando un poco el estado de ánimo de JiSung.

—¡¿Lo escuchaste?! —Pregunta enseguida Michael a JiSung mientras apunta a Anthony. —¡Va a usar una marioneta!

—Hay una versión del musical en el 2010 que usaban una. —Cuenta JiSung mientras mide a la altura de su pecho el objeto. —De este porte era.

—Es más grande que yo. —Exclama molesto Anthony. El hombre era bajo, como de la misma altura que JiSung. —Esto no estaba en el contrato.

—Admítelo, tonto, que te encanta la idea. —Se sigue burlando Michael.

—Peter.

Su otro compañero de reparto: Stephan McAlist -quien interpretaba a _Scar_ \- le había llamado. JiSung se sorprendió tras verlo con su maquillaje puesto: habían iluminado su morena piel, se había colocado un lente de contacto verde en uno de sus ojos y le hicieron el boceto de una gran cicatriz en el mismo ojo que cruzaba su cara.

—Hola… —Le saluda tímidamente. Stephan le intimidaba.

—Denisse (la chica de la coreografía) quiere que practiquemos con ella la pelea final. Nos espera en el otro salón.

JiSung asintió y le siguió hasta el otro salón, donde Denisse se encontraba esperándolos sentada en el segundo prototipo de la tarima que imitaría la roca del rey, la cual tenía una gran escalera en espiral hasta alcanzar aproximadamente tres metros y medio de altura.

—¿Están muy cansados? —Pregunta ella animadamente, entregándole a ambos hombres las armas de utilería que usarían para pelear en escena.

Las piernas y las manos de JiSung estaban temblando de agonía, pero JiSung asintió eufóricamente para no decepcionar.

Eran pasada de las tres de la tarde y JiSung solamente había comido dos burritos del _Taco Bell_ y una _red bull_ , al igual que los días anteriores. También se ha estado cuidando lo suficiente como para no engordar y poder marcar su cuerpo lo mayor posible para poder causar una buena impresión cuando llegue la puesta en escena. Es por eso de que, ahora, su estómago rugía de una manera grotesca.

La música comenzó a sonar de fondo y junto a Stephan McAlist comenzaron a actuar según lo indicado anteriormente por Denisse. JiSung no tenía problemas en entrar en personaje, especialmente cuando Stephan estaba caracterizando al rey de las hienas y atemorizaba de gran forma al chico. Rio internamente ante los recuerdos de su infancia y de como se atemorizaba de _Scar_ junto a su canción cada vez que veía El Rey León, para encontrarse allí, veinte años después, actuando escenas con él.

Ambos se movieron al compás rítmico de la música, subiendo los escalones de la roca del rey de forma dramática para causar un buen espectáculo ante su coreógrafa, ambos esforzándose por igual. Ambos movían coreográficamente sus armas de utilería correspondientes (Stephan tenía una lanza, mientras que JiSung tenía dos _khopesh (_ armas egipcias que simulan ser espadas en forma de U)) con intención de atacar al otro con tanto dramatismo que JiSung aguantaba fuertemente las ganas de carcajear.

Stephan se apoderó de la situación y arrinconó a JiSung ante la derivada orilla de la roca del rey. En la escena original habría hienas por lo bajo que ansiarían la carne del león, pero ahora solamente había un plano y oscuro suelo de madera, que para cuando las piernas de JiSung temblaron una vez más se convirtió en un amortiguador de su caída.

—¡Peter!

Stephan no dudó en saltar para comprobar su estado, mientras que Denisse salía al pasillo para pedir ayuda.

JiSung no se había dado cuenta que se había caído de espaldas. Había sido un latigazo en su cabeza y en su espalda, porque en un momento se encontraba manejando los _khopesh_ mientras peleaba y luego estaba en el suelo, con sus brazos y piernas entumecidos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —JiSung podía notar cómo Stephan le hablaba tranquilamente. —¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—Han JiSung. —Hasta él se sorprendió de lo rasposa que salió su voz. Sentía su lengua completamente floja. —Es… Septiembre.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Es…

—¡Aquí está!

Repentinamente JiSung quería quedarse dormido, aún cuando todos sus músculos estaban completamente tensos tenía la extraña sensación de relajación apoderándose de él.

. . .

—Bien, la doctora te indicó reposo por una semana- quince días si no te sentías bien. —Lee Joseph las indicaciones escritas que la doctora que había atendido a JiSung había escrito para él. —Paracetamol cada seis horas, hidratación y vitaminas entre cada comida para poder nivelar…eso que se pierde en la sangre.

A penas y Joseph había podido ayudado a cargar a JiSung hasta su departamento y recostarlo boca abajo en su cama. El rubio se había ofrecido también en ayudarlo a ponerse el pijama, pero JiSung se sentía lo suficientemente humillado como para querer que Joseph viera más de lo que ya había visto en el hospital.

—Tyron dijo que podías tomar los quince días si los necesitabas.

—Vale. —Le interrumpe JiSung, aguantando el dolor de su espalda mientras se pasaba la parte superior del pijama.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?, la enfermera dijo que con el suero sería suficiente, pero que igual te tomaras una sopa o algo…

—Estoy bien. —JiSung se sacó los jeans lentamente y se recostó boca abajo sobre su almohada, pasando por sus piernas desnudas una manta. —Prende el aire acondicionado, por favor, y te vas.

—No tengo problemas en quedarme. —Insiste Joseph mientras se sienta en la cama y vuelve a leer la hoja. —Necesitas observación las primeras veinticuatro horas. Puedes vomitar, tener diarrea, algún derrame cerebral.

—No tendré nada de eso. —Gruñe entre dientes sobre la almohada. —Llévate las llaves si quieres, pero quiero estar solo ahora.

—JiSung…

—Obedece.

JiSung ni siquiera miraba a Joseph, y su cabeza estaba tan ida que ni siquiera sintió cuando se fue del departamento.

El lugar era pequeño, de dos habitaciones y una sala-comedor-cocina perfecto para una persona que necesitaba estar sola; era lo más barato que JiSung podía encontrar, y todo le costaba un 5% más de lo que le cobraba a sus amigos en Corea, por lo que con un poco de reajuste en su sueldo del McDonald podía costearlo.

_McDonald…_

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para buscar su celular en su bolso que estaba en la sala y regresar a su habitación con mucho dolor para poder llamar a su jefa de la tienda. Ella comprendió enseguida la situación y le pidió que le enviase una fotografía definida sobre su licencia para poder mostrarlo en su seguro para que no perdiese parte del sueldo; JiSung se sintió profundamente agradecido con ella.

No quiso ver cuentas del hospital. El director Tyron le había ofrecido que la asociación le hiciese un préstamo pero JiSung ya había visto experiencias de lo que era deberle dinero a alguien, por lo que solamente sacó de su cerdito de ahorros para poder pagar su estadía de dos horas. Lo habían encontrado deshidratado por lo que le pusieron suero. También inyecciones para el dolor que le harían dormir, haciendo que todo su trayecto junto a Joseph lo hiciese sentir bastante somnoliento.

De repente, sus amigos de Corea se hicieron presentes en sus pensamientos. No había hablado con ellos correctamente desde hace semanas ya, ni siquiera con Felix podía mantener el contacto últimamente porque estaba tan cerrado en su mundo de la actuación que a veces prácticamente olvidaba que tenía familia y amigos en Corea.

Pensó en su madre, también, y en cómo ella le había expresado que cuando él se fue por primera vez ella se sintió sola, tan sola que hizo sentir a JiSung culpable de que se casara con un hombre con quien no tendría una felicidad completa porque solo buscó en él una necesidad que había perdido cuando su hijo se fue. Esa idea desgarraba el corazón de JiSung.

No le estaba haciendo justicia a nadie de los que estaban teniendo fe en él. Solamente se fue de Corea para huir de una realidad de que él no era más que un actor mediocre, que no era más que esa farsa que siempre se convenció de que era. No importaba de que estuviese a los pies de actuar en los escenarios de Broadway, cualquier persona podía hacerlo con un poco de talento y de carisma.

Y ahora, JiSung cuestionaba si tenía esos dos elementos.

Echaba de menos su hogar de manera intensa. No quería seguir en Nueva York. Quería volver a ese departamento que había sido atentado de homicidio junto a Felix, Chan y ChangBin. Quería escuchar a Chan hablar de sus alumnos y presenciar la rivalidad de ChangBin y Felix que tenían con el otro. Quería tomar un tren para viajar a Daegu y visitar a su madre. Quería seguir en ese horrible trabajo en el Centro Cultural de Seúl. Quería seguir saliendo con MinHo y disfrutar del resto de su juventud.

 _Pero estás acá_ , recuerda. _Y no puedes librarte de tus sueños._

Amaba tanto actuar que temía odiarlo una vez que se subiese al escenario una vez más. Si llegase a odiar el arte, terminaría por perderse a sí mismo.

. . .

Cuando Joseph regresó al día siguiente, JiSung se disculpó con él por haber sido grosero. El chico, risueño e ignorante como siempre, bromeó respecto a la fortaleza asiática que él había visto en los doramas y que no se preocupara.

—No sabía que veías doramas. —Comenta JiSung.

—Tal vez así podía entenderte mejor.

 _¿Cómo puedes decir en una frase una cosa tan tierna y racista a la vez?_ , pensó JiSung mientras intentaba acomodarse para tomar desayuno.

—¿Quieres encender el televisor? —Pregunta Joseph.

— _Nah_ , no tengo telecable, y a esta hora solamente dan noticias. —Contesta JiSung.

—Mejor, así nos burlamos de lo que sucede.

JiSung sintió una punzada tras ver su desayuno: tenía avena, fruta y yogurth natural, y en su despensa solo había fruta; en cambio, Joseph comía humildemente una tostada con mermelada.

Todo el tiempo en la escuela estuvo rodeada de personas que solamente le hacía daño, al igual que en la universidad. Y ahora, solamente tenía a un chico nacionalista que parecía interesado en ser amigo de JiSung.

Mientras Joseph cambiaba de canal, JiSung no pudo evitar ver a Felix en él, lo cual era increíble porque no tenían nada de parecido.

_A excepción de la inocencia._

—Oh, deportes. —Comenta Joseph mientras el locutor informaba algo sobre un campeonato internacional. —¡Artes Marciales Mixtas!, creí que era solo un tipo de pelea en el _Mortal Kombat._

—Nunca lo he jugado. —Confiesa JiSung. —Mi mamá no tenía dinero para comprarme una consola.

—Cuando ganes dinero como _Simba_ los dos compraremos una consola y verás qué tan bueno puede ser uno jugando como mujer.

—¡Eso es tan misógino!

Joseph y JiSung rieron mientras veían el televisor, un montón de rostros diversos eran pasados por allí junto a un perfil básico de explicación de ellos.

—Adivinemos quién de ellos es gay. —Juega JiSung, levantándose el ánimo, y sonrió tras ver como Joseph asentía emocionadamente.

Y así estuvieron un rato. El locutor estaba mostrando perfiles de hombres de diversas etnias y les entregaba un pequeño resumen de su vida privada que les daba a Joseph y a JiSung algún indicio de su orientación sexual.

—Él es bisexual.

—Él es gay.

—Él es hetero.

—Él también es hetero.

—No puede ser hetero—

—Apoya a Trump.

—Hetero. Completamente Hetero.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que llegó una división que llamó la atención a JiSung. Él recordaba haber escuchado la _categoría pluma_ en alguna parte, pero no recordaba específicamente en dónde.

—¿Cuánto dura este _especial_? —Pregunta Joseph, haciendo referencia a que habían pasado gran parte de la mañana catalogando sexualmente a los peleadores.

—Creo que esto ya lo habían dado. —Contesta JiSung. —Creo que-- ¡Ah, MinHo!

Joseph miró el televisor y achinó los ojos. —No, no, ese es Kelly McNamara.

—¡No!, yo tengo un conocido que es peleador de Artes Marciales Mixtas. —JiSung sentía que estaba viviendo una epifanía. —Estaba en el campeonato nacional, pero no recuerdo si él…

— _Una de las joyas de Corea que quedó seleccionada para el campeonato internacional de las artes marciales mixtas fue el mismísimo Lee Know, un chico que a penas le salen pelos en la cara ha logrado quedar en esta intensa batalla de…_

—¡Ah! —Gritó de nuevo JiSung, sin evitar a que una sonrisa desbordara de su boca. —¡Es él, Joseph! ¡Es él!

El rubio miró la pantalla y sonrió. En la tele mostraban grabaciones de peleas de MinHo, y de cómo le había dado un _knock out_ a su oponente en la final nacional. —Es atractivo. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—De la escuela. —Contesta JiSung alegremente. —Éramos amigos desde pequeños. Mi mamá lo cuidaba mientras yo estudiaba, y no nos conocimos formalmente hasta la escuela media.

—¿Escuela qué?

—Desde los doce. Nos conocemos desde los doce.

Ambos vieron como el locutor explicaba brevemente la vida de MinHo, apuntando lo desconocido que él era en el medio hasta que logró ser uno de los últimos en el campeonato nacional de hace dos años atrás, impactando notablemente a los jueces y a los demás participantes. También comentaron alegremente como ahora él era partícipe de diferentes fundaciones para el VIH, destacando el centro infantil _Colores en el Rostro_.

—Ah… —Joseph abrió los ojos, pareciendo recordar algo. —Tú… ¿Era tu novio?

JiSung le miró extrañamente. —¿Qué?

—Recuerdo una vez que me contaste que habías terminado con tu novio cuando llegaste, —Cuenta. —Y te acompañé a buscar tus exámenes de sangre- salía que no eras una persona receptiva.

Repentinamente JiSung se sintió avergonzado, y Joseph pudo notarlo tras verlo sonrojarse completamente. —No, yo- él no era mi novio.

JiSung notó como Joseph quería preguntar algo más, pero se calló. JiSung terminó cediendo la información.

—Somos un poco dramáticos, ¿Sabes?, nos acostamos en forma de despedida porque…uh, no sé, ahora que lo pienso es bastante embarazoso. —Ríe JiSung nerviosamente. —La historia es muy larga…

—Resúmela. —Simplifica Joseph.

—Uh, dejamos de vernos en la escuela porque él la abandonó luego de que su mamá se suicidara y él me golpeara…—Intenta JiSung organizar la idea. —Nos reencontramos hace un par de meses y nos hicimos amigos, y me contó que tenía VIH y que se aterraba de acostarse con alguien, y le ofrecí que nos enrolláramos pero él no quiso, luego fue porque yo le gustaba e iba ser muy fuerte para él, pero a mi también me gustaba pero yo nunca se lo dije… y luego tuvimos una pelea super dramática en la estación de tren donde no podíamos avanzar si yo me iba a ir del país y si él no superaba su depresión. Al final nos acostamos antes de que yo me viniera para acá.

Joseph le miró con los ojos abiertos, impresionado. JiSung hizo una mueca al terminar de contar y negó con su cabeza. —Creo que me expliqué mal…

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Pregunta sarcásticamente el otro. —Será mejor que me cuentes todo.

—¿De qué sirve? —Se dice el coreano mientras comía de su avena.

—Quiero saber el chisme completo, JiSung.

JiSung no puso filtro en el relato, solamente decidió ser sincero con Joseph ya que era la primera vez que contaba su historia completa con MinHo a alguien; y a medida que relataba la historia JiSung podía percibir los errores que él había cometido, y cómo había actuado injustamente con MinHo a pesar de su condición solo porque él no quería ser honesto con sus sentimientos al tener miedo de recaer en la misma sensación de cuando estuvo en la escuela.

—Tengo una conclusión. —En medio del monólogo, Joseph había ido a la cocina para coger una botella de vodka que JiSung tenía guardada en la alacena para beber de ella.

—¿Por qué la botella?

—Tu historia es insufriblemente depresiva. —Dice francamente. —Los dos son unos idiotas. Ya, me da pena el otro niño por todo lo que pasó, y si, con lo que tu pasaste no se compara, pero ambos estuvieron traumados a su manera por lo que fue _todo_. —Intenta enfatizar en el hecho de cuando ambos se separaron. —Sin embargo, ahora los dos son idiotas.

—Joseph…

—¿Qué mejor manera de crecer que hacerlo juntos? —Destaca el chico. —Si tu chico ese se va a morir mañana, ¿Por qué mierda no tomas un avión y te largas a Corea a proponerle matrimonio?

—Por favor, Joseph-

—Lo digo en serio, JiSung. —Y era verdad, porque lo estaba llamando por su nombre coreano y porque por primera vez le estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia él. —Sufren porque son idiotas. Ambos necesitan espacio para crecer, bien, estás en lo correcto; no obstante, eso no significa que tienen que estar _separados…_ ¡Maldición, JiSung! ¡Son tan dramáticos!

Le dio un trago a la botella de vodka una vez más y se la pasó a JiSung, aunque este se excusó por estar tomando medicamentos.

Para cuando fue mediodía, Joseph regresó a su casa para dejar a JiSung descansar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo JiSung se permitió en pensar en MinHo una vez más, con las noticias de deporte haciéndole eco en el departamento. Se permitió sonreír en su recuerdo y disfrutar de lo bueno que fue con él, y en prometerse silenciosamente que lo buscará cuando regrese.

 _Él no te esperará_ , le dice una voz que sería su consciencia.

 _Lo sé,_ le contesta JiSung, _pero querré saber si está bien._

Pensar en MinHo le hizo darse cuenta, una vez más, que estaba realmente solo.


	23. Will I?

**_Will I lose my dignity?_ **

**_Will someone care?_ **

**_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_ **

**Will I; Rent**

El turno de Felix en la bodega de un centro comercial terminaba a las seis, y por cortesía la empresa le otorgaba un medio de transporte al chico que lo dejó al frente del edificio donde habitaba pasada de la media hora de su horario de salida, cosa que siempre le encantó al muchacho.

Al ingresar al edificio se acarició el cuello y soltó un bostezo. Cuando fue a darle los buenos días al conserje antes de tomar el ascensor, este lo detuvo.

—Tú eres Lee Felix de 671, ¿No? —Le pregunta el anciano. Felix asiente un poco atontado. —Les llegó un paquete ayer, pero nadie salió a recibirlo.

—Oh, lo sentimos mucho. —Se disculpa mientras se inclina, alcanzando el paquete y yendo al ascensor. —Mis compañeros… Ellos han tenido unos días agitados. —Intenta excusarlos antes de que las puertas se cerraran, pero el conserje solo le contestó con un gruñido.

Entre pavoneado y somnoliento sacó las llaves del departamento de su bolsillo a su vez que intentaba leer el remitente del paquete.

_Nueva York, Estado de Nueva York, Estados Unidos._

—¡Oh!

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su piso, Felix corrió rápidamente hacia el departamento e ingresó deprisa. Dejó el paquete en el comedor y corrió hacia la cocina por unas tijeras, pero no se había acordado de encender la luz causando que chocase con las sillas del comedor en su trayecto a la cocina. De regreso -y con las luces encendidas-, abrió el paquete con dificultad; JiSung si que lo había sellado bien.

ChangBin se había despertado por el estruendo que Felix había cometido con el choque de las sillas, y como igualmente estaba cerca de la hora en tener que despertarse, desactivó su alarma y se levantó con pereza de la antigua habitación de JiSung (Ahora suya) y fue hacia la cocina, con sus ojos completamente hinchados y con un humor bastante tentativo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta con tono de voz ronca.

—Llegó un paquete de JiSung. —Contesta Felix, dándole la espalda.

Al abrir el paquete Felix ahogó un grito. En su interior había serpentinas de distintos colores como de distintos caramelos pequeños dispersos por los tres objetos contundentes: una bolsa de dulces de servicentro norteamericanos, un jersey con el estampado de un _stormtrooper_ , y con un disco de vinilo de la banda _Coin_. Y a un lado, escondido tímidamente, se encontraba un sobre de color crema.

—¡Oh! —Aulló Felix mientras tomaba el jersey. —Es mi regalo de cumpleaños.

ChangBin se acercó a la espalda de Felix y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras que, con mucho sueño, apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del más alto. —¿Por qué la tuya es más grande que la mía?

—Porque me quiere más. —Contesta con simpleza, extendiendo su mano hacia el sobre para leer la carta.

_Antes que todo: si, esta caja es más grande, ChangBin, ya sabes cómo varía el dólar._

—JiSung te conoce bien. —Comenta Felix tras leer la primera frase.

—Sigue leyendo.

_Sé que no he dado señales de vida, pero al menos esto es un gran signo de que sigo manteniéndome nutritivo y lo suficientemente sano como para crear frases coherentes._

_Felix, te regalo esta colección de dulces. Recuerdo cada vez que teníamos examen o presentación y tú comías de estos caramelos robados de la tienda local que tenía el campus._

_También te entrego este jersey, el cual tendrás la obligación de usarlo todos los días aún cuando haya treinta grados de calor afuera, porque así de calurosa es nuestra amistad._

_Y, finalmente, te entrego este disco de vinilo. Sé que no tienes un vinilo, pero este es tu grupo favorito, y lo tuve que conseguir de las manos muertas de una chica que lo había mandado a personalizar (literalmente)._

_Felix cumpleaños._

_Con amor, JiSung._

—Me encantó. —Contesta Felix la carta, como si JiSung pudiese oírlo. —¿Tú crees que le guste el nuestro, ChangBin?

—¿Hm? —ChangBin estaba quedándose dormido en el hombro de Felix. —Eso espero…

—¿Y tú no me dirás nada?

Felix pudo sentir como el agarre de ChangBin se reafirmaba alrededor de su cintura y lo apegaba más a su cuerpo, mientras que levantaba la cabeza de su hombro y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla al australiano. —Feliz cumpleaños, Felix.

. . .

—Y a veces siento como si no tuviese oportunidad de seguir viviendo. —Comenta una muchacha de cabello rubio, seco, y tan largo que se doblaba junto a sus huesudas rodillas. Su rostro estaba comprimido, toda su piel se adecuaba al contorno de los huesos de su rostro, y sus ojos no eran más que grandes óvalos ladeados que no expresaban otra cosa más que el miedo. —No me estimo más de dos años de vida, ¿Sabes?, pero al menos sé que no quiero morir viviendo en la calle.

MinHo nunca supo en la manera en la que había llegado a eso. Cuando él solicitó entrar a una terapia grupal para poder compartir experiencias, él nunca pensó que se convertiría en la mano derecha del psicólogo del grupo, ya que él tenía más experiencia en la supervivencia del VIH, aún cuando solo tenía veinticuatro años.

En un principio había sido aterrador, porque ser una figura pública que cargaba con una enfermedad te dejaba expuesto a una cantidad de prejuicios y de discriminaciones de las cuales no les gustaría nadie lidiar, pero MinHo tuvo que hacerlo. Y cuando entró en su primera sesión, supo que el ser una persona reconocida con una enfermedad así produjo que la gente confiara en él porque, al fin y al cabo, _él sabía lo que estaban sufriendo._

No se le era extraño que los que rondaban por su edad lo mirasen a él como un salvavidas, o un guía; pero si le llamaba la atención que la gente mayor, incluso gente rondando los sesenta viesen en él algo que MinHo no se podía encontrar en ese momento, creyendo que por el mero hecho de ser alguien _relativamente famoso_ lo hizo entrar en un estatus dentro de la enfermedad en la que era mucho más conocedor y culto que alguien quien parecía tenerlo toda la vida.

MinHo tuvo que afirmar que lo suyo no fue por relaciones sexuales, y que tampoco es algo que tuviese de hace mucho tiempo. No obstante, a los demás no le pareció importar eso: no importaba cómo pasase, todos estaban en el mismo barco marginado y desesperado por querer aparcar en alguna parte.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

Cuando MinHo notó que la misma chica se estaba refiriendo a él, forzosamente tuvo que salir de su ensoñación y comenzar a organizar una idea para poder contestarle a ella. —Perdón- ¿Hice qué?

—¿Cómo te motivaste para seguir? —Reitera ella.

Se tardó un momento para contestar desde el ala profesional que le entregaba su oficio. —Bueno, la verdad es que pelear fue una buena terapia. Estar en constancia de algo me hizo recordar que era una persona ordinaria como el resto; sin embargo… no todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades, claro está.

—Quien pudiera tener dinero para escoger qué hacer. —Comenta un hombre de cuarenta años, sin malas intenciones en sus palabras. —Cuando estoy en el trabajo, a veces esto es lo único que pienso. Que moriré sin hacer algo más de lo que estoy haciendo.

Cabía en la obviedad que todos quienes estaban allí no estimaban un mañana, y MinHo conocía muy bien ese sentimiento. Entre la diversidad de personas no solamente había de edades o géneros, también diversidad de vestimenta, diversidad de ideología; algunos parecían tener un pie en la tumba mientras que otros no los reconocerías andando en el subterráneo. Todos eran tan distintos que estaban agarrados del mismo miedo que todavía a MinHo le costaba soltar.

—Creo que, el concepto de la muerte se difiere un poco al pensar que lo nuestro será pronto. —Las palabras de MinHo eran lentas porque miraba al terapeuta en busca de aprobación o negación de sus dichos, pero el hombre solamente se mantenía cernido en su asiento mientras escribía en su libreta. —Hay distintas comprensiones de ella, y yo estuve por años pensando que la muerte prematura sería lo que condenase mi vida. No obstante, en todo este proceso personal de crecimiento que he tenido- salir de la depresión que ha causado los traumas de mi vida, además de las exigencias en la jaula de pelea- me he dado cuenta de que la muerte es la meta. Tengo que llegar a ella recorriendo todo el camino que se me tiene estimado.

—¿No te aterra enfermarte y morir? —Pregunta ahora un chico de quince años, quien tenía un acné marcado y una manía en mover la rodilla. —Nosotros somos propensos a muchas cosas…Treinta veces más vulnerables a los resfríos y morir por ello.

—Tenemos que recordar que la medicina ha evolucionado mucho desde los ochenta-

—Si, pero no todos tenemos el dinero para seguir el tratamiento. —Le interrumpió la misma chica de cabello andrajoso. —No tengo nada, y el Estado no quiere darme un bono por enfermedad.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunta MinHo con interés.

—No estoy lo suficientemente enferma. —Contesta con sorna, destilando molestia. —La ley de VIH que rige corea es tan mierda que solamente cubrirá mis gastos cuando esté pudriéndome en una cama del hospital, y eso es solo por si me muero, porque si no lo hago, me lo cobrarán.

—¿No te rige la ley? —El muchacho de quince estaba aterrado. A su lado, una mujer de cuarenta que tenía la misma nariz que él le tomó de la mano. —¿Y los costos, estos…?

—¿Tu doctor no te explicó? —Pregunta una señora que estaba junto a MinHo, notoriamente preocupada. —Si no tienes seguro, no puedes acceder a ellos.

—Nos acaban de detectarlo. —Confiesa la mujer que sostenía la mano del chico. MinHo presumió que era su madre. —Salí que era una persona reactiva, así que por seguridad mi hijo también se lo hizo y… —La mujer se detuvo al hablar, acariciando suavemente los cabellos negros que caían por la oreja del chico. —Él también salió positivo.

Ante ese gesto tan amable que la madre le brindó a su hijo, MinHo se preguntó por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobre qué habrían dicho sus padres por su _yo_ de ahora.

La primera vez que pensó en ellos fue cuando aún vivía en esa casa de crack; en una alucinación. Su padre y su hermano no expresaban más que otra cosa que un rostro de decepción mientras que el de su madre de una pena pura, tanto que a pesar de que no era real le rompió por completo el corazón a MinHo.

 _Si mi madre estuviese viva…_ , esa era una premisa que lo perturbaba en demasía, porque no sabía que si tras la caída que ella tuvo ellos al fin habrían logrado salir adelante, o simplemente habrían llegado al mismo hoyo que llegó MinHo.

Ver las lágrimas del joven que no conocía le trajo al presente el recuerdo de cuando él se enteró que tenía SIDA, y a él también le dieron ganas de llorar.

No se dio cuenta cuán callado estuvo para el último bloque de la sesión hasta que el terapeuta del grupo se levanto y todos comenzaron a despedirse de todos. Los más antiguos se abrazaban con los otros mientras que los más nuevos solamente inclinaban sus cabezas tímidamente. MinHo vio de reojo como la madre del chico lo besaba en la frente y ambos se retiraban del salón.

Cuando MinHo se asomó por el estacionamiento luego de un par de palabras con alguno de los pacientes se encontró con Tom y con su auto. Ahora se juntaba con NaYun, como era recurrente todo los martes y jueves después de sus sesiones para querer alivianarse un poco, sin embargo, ahora quería ir a un lugar particular.

Tom lo dejó en la cafetería que usualmente se encontraba con la chica, y corrió con suerte al verla ella entrar.

—¡Hey! —MinHo la agarra del brazo justo cuando ella estaba ingresando. —Estaba pensando y, en vez de ir a la cafetería, ¿No te gustaría acompañarme a algún lugar?

La chica estaba vestida con su ropa de laburo nocturno, con una falda negra y con una blusa blanca que le daba un semblante mucho más joven de lo que ella era (cosa que hizo que recibiera distintas miradas de las personas que estaban pasando por allí).

—Claro. —Contesta ella un poco aturdida. —¿Dónde quieres ir?

No es que quería ir particularmente a ese lugar con ella, pero necesitaba un poco de apoyo para poder enfrentarse a eso, y en el fondo de su corazón, también, él podía considerar que ella era la persona indicada para ello.

Cuando ella tomó sutilmente la mano de MinHo mientras caminaban a la estación de trenes él no pudo evitar sentir como su estómago daba un vuelco y que su corazón latiese cálidamente. Se sentía como un chico de escuela tomando de la mano a su primera novia, sin saber realmente qué hacer con sus dedos y temiendo sudar demasiado aún con el otoño presente.

En el trayecto, MinHo le contó su día a NaYun: entrenó por la mañana y con Zen fueron a almorzar para después ir a su terapia grupal. No tocó mucho ese tema porque sentía que no era el momento indicado para explicarle cómo estaba, pero ella se hizo una idea cuando MinHo le había apretado la mano nerviosamente.

La luz de estar en la estación correspondiente para MinHo se alumbró y ambos bajaron del tren. NaYun no comentó nada en todo el camino, lo cual fue un alivio para MinHo ya que él se encontraba sumamente nervioso.

Al llegar, él sintió la impresión de ella cuando presionó fuertemente su mano.

—El cementerio. —Expresó ella, atónita.

—¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi familia? —Le pregunta MinHo en un susurro. Ella negó lentamente sin apartar los ojos de la entrada principal. —Lamento que esta no sea una buena cita…

—Ay, MinHo. —Ella lo miró mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho, completamente conmovida. —No te disculpes por eso. Estoy halagada de que confíes en mí de esta manera.

—No vengo desde hace años. —Intenta sonreírle. —Nueve, para ser exacto.

La chica lo jaló sutilmente hacia un lado de la entrada del cementerio para dejar pasar a una familia, aunque también se dirigió a paso lento hacia los pequeños almacenes ubicados en la cuneta de la calle principal de entrada de venta de flores, y compró un pequeño ramo de alteas.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar? —Pregunta ella con el ramo en mano, mirando detenidamente la expresión que MinHo estaba haciendo. —No tiene nada de malo no querer hacerlo.

MinHo presionó suavemente sus manos entrelazadas, pero no forjó palabra. Ambos entraron al cementerio en un paso decidido.

La última vez que MinHo pisó ese lugar fue antes de que su madre falleciera. Ambos habían ido a dejarle flores a su padre y a su hermano como una visita más que cometían cada mes; la primera vez había sido más difícil, en cambio, la última fue diferente.

Fue natural, cotidiano, rutinario.

MinHo tenía el recuerdo de que su madre estaría también junto a su esposo y su hijo mayor. Los vagos recuerdos que MinHo tenía de cuando ella se suicidó no eran más que flashes de idas y venidas mezclados de rabia, rencor y sueños lúcidos.

Al llegar con NaYun a la lápida que MinHo recordaba el camino de memoria, su corazón se estrujo tan fuerte al verla tan sucia que se sintió un completo bastardo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Susurra NaYun.

MinHo asintió apenas, pero agradeció la preocupación.

No tenía material para limpiarla, por lo que solamente se arrodillo frente a la lápida por unos segundos que él encontró cortos, atrapado en un torbellino de sensaciones inclasificables que no expresaban más de lo que estaba sintiendo. No se había dado cuenta cuánto estuvo ahí hasta que NaYun había regresado de alguna parte con una jarra con agua donde terminó ubicando las alteas, y se inclinó junto a MinHo para rezar en silencio.

—Me intenté suicidar. —Rompe el hielo MinHo por un momento, sintiendo la inminente necesidad de querer liberarse un poco. —Pregúntame cuántas veces.

NaYun demoró en contestar. —¿Cuántas veces?

—¿Cuántas veces _qué?_

—¿Cuántas veces intentaste suicidarte, MinHo?

—No recuerdo. —Contesta, soltando una falsa risa. —No recuerdo mis diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve… No recuerdo ese periodo. Solo recuerdo que, finalmente, un día encontré a un hombre y apostó por mí.

NaYun levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar el hombro de MinHo. —¿Y ganó? —Susurró ella.

MinHo no apartaba sus ojos de la lápida, y se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo para volver a asentir. —Ganó oro.

. . .

—¡Hey!, ¿Puedo robarme una hamburguesa?

—¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto apetito?

—Me quitaron las vitaminas. Si no como algo luego, juro que haré la gran _Robbie Williams_ y me despellejaré a mí mismo. —Amenaza JiSung a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo con las llaves del local.

—Las del fondo están calientes todavía. —Contesta su compañero agraciadamente. —¡Déjame las simples, por favor!

JiSung ya estaba con su ropa casual de nuevo, listo para cerrar. A estas horas usualmente se repartía la comida con los trabajadores que quedaban para que nada mohoso apareciese al día siguiente, y ahora parecían nadar en una fuente de oro.

Se guardó rápidamente unas cinco _Big Mac_ en la mochila que ChangBin le regaló para su cumpleaños y también un par de _Nuggets_ familiares para poder desayunar al día siguiente. Puede que esté con un desorden alimenticio brutal, pero tenía que aprovechar de comer porque ese día habían cerrado particularmente tarde y JiSung estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para cocinar su almuerzo al día siguiente.

No obstante, estaba contento. Tal vez tenía que trabajar un par de horas extras a la semana junto con el cansancio de los ensayos, no obstante, ya eran mediados de noviembre, lo que significaba que el turismo estaba arribando.

—¡Me voy! —Grita JiSung mientras deja las llaves en el mostrador.

—¡Hasta mañana!

Con las horas extras JiSung tendría más dinero, lo que significaba que podría darse el lujo de poder viajar a navidad y año nuevo a Corea. El pasaje todavía no lo compraba, quería esperar a que le pagasen los chicos por el piso para poder comprar los pasajes de ida y vuelta, y para eso aún faltaban un par de semanas. Tampoco se perturbaba, porque el director Tyron había sido muy estricto con las fechas y solicitó que su último ensayo fuese el mismo día 23 y regresarían a trabajar para el 2 de enero.

Seguía siendo noviembre, pero JiSung anhelaba que fuesen las vacaciones de nuevo. Pasaría la víspera de navidad con sus amigos e iría a Daegu al día siguiente con su madre (tal y como el año pasado), y para año nuevo… Bueno, él esperaba que los chicos tuviesen algo bueno entre manos para poder darle al nuevo año.

Al regresar a su departamento contestó un par de mensajes de las personas del musical y rio de un par de chistes que tanto Michael como Anthony le mandaban para alegrarlo un poco; Joseph estaba atento ante las movidas de JiSung para las fiestas y hasta le decía que se quedase con su familia si es que no encontraba vuelos, cosa que conmovió a JiSung y entre burlas aceptó la invitación si es que eso pasase.

Sorpresivamente, alrededor de las diez de la noche, recibió una llamada de Chan. JiSung calculó que a esa hora él debía estar en su escuela todavía, pero contestó de todas maneras por si era de alguna urgencia.

 _Y urgencia sus bolas_ , Chan solamente le había llamado para tener una conversación con sus estudiantes sobre cómo la composición musical afecta en la danza de las personas. JiSung asumió que Chan estaba hablando con un grupo reducido de chicos porque el bullicio era muy poco comparado con el de un salón de clases, pero como JiSung estaba de bueno humor y Chan era su amigo, contestó las preguntas que el resto les hacía.

Terminó acostándose pasada de las once treinta de la noche y puso los canales nacionales para poder quedarse dormido; últimamente le estaba poniendo mal por las noches dormir solo, así que con bullicio de fondo podía dormir un poco más tranquilo. No obstante, la tranquilidad que JiSung estaba sintiendo al dormir fue corrompida a las cuatro treinta de la mañana, cuando se dio cuenta de que el televisor no estaba apagado y ahora estaban dando videos musicales para rellenar el espacio.

Puede que haya dormido cuatro horas, pero se sentía realmente activo. Se preparó un té y con los videos musicales de fondo y aún recostado en cama (gracias al frío) se puso a revisar sus redes sociales, la cual le había perdido costumbre luego de tener que adecuarse a su ajetreado horario. Sus manos picaron por un momento y decidió entrar a la aplicación _Naver_ para saber qué sucedía en su país natal, y se llevó una agradable sorpresa de encontrarse como tendencia el nombre artístico de MinHo: _Lee Know._

Después de revisar la tendencia, JiSung se preguntó sobre si él no tuviese los males del sueño y tuviese la necesidad de dormir con el televisor encendido habría visto la noticia, porque tenía la sospecha que sus amigos no le habrían dicho que MinHo se encontraba en estado de coma.

_‘“Desde hace un par de semanas tenía una neumonía bacteriana que le estaba atacando los pulmones (…), los médicos concordaron en que lo mejor sería inducirlo al coma para que los medicamos no le atacasen tan fuerte, sin embargo, corremos el mismo riesgo que todas las personas que se someten a este tipo de tratamiento (…)”_

_Esas fueron las palabras que el actual mánager de Lee Know y ex peleador de las Artes Marciales Mixtas: Tom, entregó a la prensa._

_Danportes acepta las restricciones de confidencialidad que el mismo mánager les ha entregado, por lo que todo tipo de notificación emitida será evaluada y aprobada por él.’_

A JiSung le hubiese gustado haber tenido un par de horas más de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy completamente ignorante respecto al cómo las leyes coreanas abordan el tema del VIH.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	24. Euphoria

**_Will you please stay in dreams?_ **

**Euphoria; JungKook**

Aun cuando Lia había pasado cerca de dos meses internada en el hospital, hace cuatro años atrás, ella no podía soportar la presencia constante de gente externa en las salas de los pacientes.

Cuando _Nuni_ nació, nació prematuro, además de las complicaciones del embarazo de ella que la dejaron corriendo un riesgo vital tan impactante que hasta el día de hoy WooShik la alienta a hacerse chequeos constantes para saber su estado de salud; el agobio que la chica sufrió, siendo una madre joven, hostigada por las y los enfermeros con revisiones constantes hizo que ella se enfermase de los nervios; incluso el hospital casi había recibido una demanda por parte de WooShik. Esa experiencia produjo un trauma en la mujer, pero ella podía superarlo si tenía que ser fuerte por su amigo.

—Te traje un café. —Apareció WooShik a su lado, intentando no mirar a MinHo en la cama. —¿No quieres ir a casa a darte un baño?

—¿Acaso lo necesito? —Aunque era una broma, su tono de voz no lo hizo notar.

—Te ves muy cansada. —Contesta su marido, acariciando su cabeza suavemente mientras Lia bebía del café. —Duerme un poco.

—No hasta que los médicos digan algo.

—No dirán nada si los pulmones de MinHo no trabajan por si solos. —WooShik se hincó para ganarse entre las piernas de Lia e intentar llamar su atención, ya que ella solamente mantenía su mirada en el descansado rostro de MinHo. —Está estable, Lia.

El labio inferior de la chica tembló, pero ella lo intentó pasar desapercibido bebiendo de nuevo del café antes de asentir coincidente con su esposo. Apartó la mirada de MinHo y miró al otro hombre, y el fantasma de una sonrisa se posó en ella.

—¿Cómo está Nuni? —Pregunta, preocupada.

—Mi madre dijo que se encuentra bien. —Sonríe. —Pero pregunta por MinHo. No lo han dejado ver la tele por si aparece alguna noticia de él. Tampoco Naver.

—¿Qué le diremos si muere? —Susurra ella, con miedo de que MinHo lo escuchase. —Nuni lo adora, ¿Cómo…?

—No lo hará. —Las caricias de WooShik bajaron de la cabeza hacia el cuello de la mujer. —A pesar de que este es un procedimiento extraordinario, sigue siendo controlable por los médicos. Ve a bañarte y yo me quedaré acá.

El corazón de Lia estaba inundado de tanto amor que sentía por ese hombre. WooShik sacrificaba parte de su trabajo para estar acompañándola, en Daegu, y animándola para no dejarse llevar por la depresión de la situación.

Sus padres la habían echado de la casa cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada de su profesor, y WooShik la recibió con los brazos abiertos y con todo un amor que terminó construyéndose aún cuando su matrimonio no fue por más de un arreglo superficial. Con cualquier otro bastardo su vida habría sido muy distinta de lo que era ahora.

—Ve a bañarte. —Aconseja una vez más.

Cuando terminó de beber su café, le dio a MinHo un último apretón de manos antes de irse de la sala personal de la clínica privada de Busan para irse a casa de los padres de WooShik.

Cuando ambos se enteraron de que MinHo había enfermado fue gracias a Tom; MinHo tenía el número de Lia como contacto de emergencia, por lo que fue informada enseguida cuando MinHo llegó de urgencias luego de haberse desmayado en su departamento. Si no hubiese sido por NaYun que se encontraba presente, nadie sabría cuánto tiempo se habrían demorado en enterarse que MinHo estaba inconsciente.

Después, claramente, MinHo había recuperado la consciencia; había relatado al médico que se había encontrado las últimas semanas con mareos constantes, tos, fiebre y con problemas de respiración, pero que él no le había dado la relevancia suficiente ya que pensó que se le pasaría. Pasó una noche en el hospital con un respirador automático a su lado.

Lia pudo presenciar como los pocos colores que MinHo tenía en ese momento se drenaron por completo tras informarle que tenía una neumonía bacteriana atacándole el pulmón.

 _“—Hay maneras alternas para este tratamiento, pero por lo avanzado que está tu neumonía creemos que es mejor recurrir a antibióticos más fuertes, lo cual será doloroso para ti. —_ Había dicho el médico en esa ocasión, con una mirada muy severa al enterarse del maltrato que se había tenido MinHo en esas últimas semanas. — _Te induciremos a un coma controlado y te pondremos los antibióticos. Estos no deberían demorar más de cuatro días en mostrar reacción en tus pulmones._

 _—¿Y qué sucede si no reaccionan?_ —Se atrevió a preguntar Lia, ganándose una mirada de MinHo con el cual expresaba que concordaba con la pregunta.

El doctor vaciló antes de contestar. — _No podremos hacer mucho si ese es el caso.”_

No obstante, tras ese trago taciturno de dolor y miedo, para un paciente ex drogadicto había sido casi un milagro que tras la semana de tratamiento los antibióticos comenzasen a funcionar en los pulmones de MinHo.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que sus pulmones pudiesen funcionar solos.

Cuando Lia llegó a casa de los padres de WooShik, se puso en contacto con la madre de WooShik para preguntar sobre el estado de Nuni y hablar un rato con él por video llamada, expresándole lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que ese lunes regresarían a Seúl. Después, la chica se dio un baño de agua tibia y se cambió de una prenda más formal a una más cómoda y comenzó a contactarse con Zen.

—¿Zen?, ¿Sabes cuándo puedes venir? —Pregunta ella al sentir que la llamada fue descolgada.

— _NaYun y DoYeon también quieren ir, así que iremos mañana. —_ Contesta Zen; su tono de voz no era para nada parecido a la jocosidad usual que siempre portaba. — _¿Nos podemos quedar con ustedes?_

 _—_ Si, no hay problema. —Responde sonoramente. —Todo sea por MinHo…

_—Si…_

La conversación quedó ahí. No había mucho que aportar, así que terminaron la llamada con una cortés despedida.

Sin embargo, al día después todo pareció mejorar cuando Lia recibió el llamado de Tom avisándole que los pulmones de MinHo estaban trabajando solos, por lo que él despertaría en las próximas horas.

Al llegar al hospital se encontró en la cafetería con Tom, quien estaba dando una entrevista a un periodista de _Danportes_ , y ella se sorprendió al ver que se trataba ni más ni menos de Hwang HyunJin, su ex compañero de clase, del cual MinHo le había contado que se topaba con él en los encuentros deportivos.

—Hola. —Saluda ella cordialmente mientras toma asiento con ellos. Ni siquiera se inmuto de la mirada de disgusto que Tom dio por haber interrumpido de esa manera. —¿Qué te dijeron de MinHo?

—Lo que te expliqué, JiSoo. —Gruñe el mánager.

—No, eso no fue todo. —Insiste. —Vamos, tú también estás preocupado por si él podrá pelear o no. ¿Qué te han dicho los del Consejo?

HyunJin había sido respetuoso y había detenido la grabación en el mismo momento que Lia se había sentado junto a ellos. Miraba a las dos personas frente a él y sintió una fuerte tensión de rencor entre ambos que podía fácilmente ser cortada con tijeras.

—Nada de lo que sea de su incumbencia, señorita. —Contesta mordaz.

—MinHo me lo dirá de todas maneras. —Roda los ojos. —No hay por qué ir con rodeos. Pregunto esto porque estoy igual de preocupada que tú por él.

Con MinHo Tom perdía la cordura rápidamente porque estaba agotado de lidiar con él, sin embargo, con Lia podía mantenerse de forma serena porque ponía a prueba su profesionalismo como mánager.

—Ni una palabra de esto. —Amenaza el hombre a HyunJin, apuntándolo soezmente haciendo al chico asentir apresuradamente. Después, se dirigió a Lia. —MinHo tendrá un largo proceso de recuperación. Puede que en un par de horas despierte, y estos días se ponga de pie, pero no le darán de alta hasta cuando los médicos lo estimen conveniente, y luego tendrá que hacer reposo- reposar el pulmón es sumamente complicado, por lo que someter a MinHo a ese tipo de presión internacional solo será contraproducente para su salud.

—¿Perdió el cupo en la competencia internacional? —Pregunta sin rodeos nuevamente.

A Tom le costó contestar eso, ya que parecía que estuviese viendo las opciones del futuro de MinHo luego de que despertase del coma inducido. Fueron unos momentos tensos y esperanzadores para Lia que, para cuando el hombre volvió a abrir la boca, solamente sintió una pena en su interior.

—Es por el bien de él. —Termina por confesar. Lia le dio una mirada a HyunJin y pudo ver también la tristeza en sus ojos. —Puede que haya sido solo una semana de inducción, pero la herida que queda en los pulmones es grave. Puede desarrollar un asma, u otra enfermedad que ataque de peor manera su sistema inmune- en especial si tiene VIH. —Agrega lo último con recelo.

Lia soltó un suspiro desesperanzador desde lo más profundo de su pecho, y le mensajeó enseguida a WooShik sobre lo contado. HyunJin solamente se mantenía en silencio frente a ellos, sin parecer querer comentar algo ante lo dicho de Tom.

—¿Qué sucederá con él después? —Se atrevió a preguntar el periodista. —Me refiero- después de que se despierte y se recupere. Puede que no pelee en la competencia internacional—

—Él quería estudiar Derecho. —Confiesa Lia, intentando que su voz no sonase temblorosa. —Quería juntar el dinero suficiente para poder arreglar su casa, y también para poder estudiar.

—Está soñando alto. —Comenta Tom.

—Está soñando lo normal para un chico de su edad. —Contrapone ella.

Tom la quedó mirando un momento antes de mascullar. —¿Tú cuántos años tienes?, pareces una niña.

—Los mismos que él. —Responde molesta, levantándose del asiento -seguido por HyunJin. —Si me disculpa, señor Tom, iré a ver a MinHo a su habitación.

—Perfectamente podría echarte de allí. —Argumenta rencoroso. —Lo estoy pagando yo.

—No. Lo está pagando MinHo con _su_ dinero. —Le apunta ella groseramente. —Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerlo en un aprieto económico porque a ti te pondré en un aprieto legal.

Completamente enojada, ella abandonó la cafetería con los pasos de HyunJin muy cerca a ella. Fueron hacia el ascensor hacia el quinto piso de la clínica, con Lia tecleando muy molesta en su celular contándole todo a su esposo.

—Ese hombre me da miedo. —Confiesa finalmente HyunJin, avergonzado. —Tienes agallas.

—Tengo sentido común. —Masculle ella, pero al notar que su tono de voz seguía siendo molesto, se calmó. —Ese hombre me enferma. Espero que MinHo pueda librarse de él.

—No tienen ningún contrato de por medio, salvo que una solución verbal. —Se encoge de hombros HyunJin. —No creo que todo sea tan caótico.

Al sonar el timbre del elevador, ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación privada de MinHo, y al entrar se encontraron con el agradable doctor que lo estaba atendiendo, analizando las córneas del chico.

—Oh, justo a tiempo. —Saluda él. —MinHo despertará pronto. Sus córneas reaccionaron a la luz, y sus pulmones ya están seguros de no volver a recaer.

—¿Cuándo podrá caminar? —Pregunta Lia enseguida.

—Cuando su cuerpo lo estime conveniente. —Responde. —Va a seguir cansado, pero está fuera del riesgo vital. Sigue siendo irresponsable de su parte relevar sus síntomas, en especial si tiene VIH. Si hubiese venido cuando comenzaron los síntomas, esto habría sido una historia diferente.

Aún con las palabras del doctor, él le entregó una cálida sonrisa y se fue de la sala antes de que las enfermeras ingresasen para cambiar el suero y las agujas de las intravenosas.

—Ese bastardo tiene demasiada suerte. —Rompe el hielo HyunJin, agarrando una botella de agua que tenía para el servicio la habitación personal. —¿Por qué no comentó cuando comenzaron los síntomas?

—Imagina por fin poder conseguir tu dinero de manera independiente y tener que parar por algo que tu rechazas que te condiciona. —Explica Lia mirando a las enfermeras irse, para tomar su lugar en el sofá próximo de la cama. —Estaba ahorrando. Habló con el representante del distrito en el que está su casa para expulsar a los drogadictos de allí; también me comentó que estaba hablando con una inmobiliaria para poder destruir y armar todo de nuevo.

—Sabes mucho de él, ¿Eh? —Comenta con ápices de melancolía en su voz. —Y eso que ni siquiera hablaban en la escuela.

—Lo encontraba un chico genial en la escuela. —Confiesa ella, dejando un espacio a su lado para que HyunJin se sentase junto a ella. —Omitiendo la parte en la que era un canalla con los demás y un matón de barrio- además, no estaba interesada en hablar con él, pero encontraba fascinante que fuese tan inteligente con el mundo real…

—Era más maduro que todos nosotros. —Suspira HyunJin. —Y aún así nos permitía hacer cosas que hasta ahora… hasta ahora me avergüenzo.

Lia entendía a lo que se refería. Jugar a ser matones y burlarse de su propio amigo no era algo que se podía cometer como excusa de la propia ignorancia, aunque MinHo pudiese discernir entre el bien y el mal, en ese tiempo Lia asumía que MinHo se permitía ser un crío desgraciado para poder entender cómo se sentía el resto de sus amigos.

¿En algún momento MinHo pudo ser como quería ser, mientras estaban en la escuela?

Lia no midió el tiempo entre su conversación nostálgica con HyunJin hasta que vio los dedos de los pies de MinHo moverse bajo la sábana. Poco a poco el chico movía su cuerpo (para descontracturarse, tal vez) y gemía con letanías hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y los miró.

—¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes acá? —Expresó con una voz ronca, y con pizca de burla.

. . .

Esa tarde, rodeando las siete; Zen y DoYeon aparecieron por la clínica y subieron enseguida al quinto piso para ver a MinHo, quien estaba levemente incorporado comiendo de su patosa y desabrida cena.

Ambos notoriamente habían intentado mantener la clama para no llamar la atención, pero Zen se descarriló primero al ver que MinHo levantó la mano casualmente para saludarle con el mismo descaro sarcástico que poseía.

—¡Maldito infeliz, hijo de la gran perra! —Suelta repentinamente Zen mientras se inclinaba para besar la cabeza de MinHo, causando que este se sonrojase. —¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?, ¡Neumonía!, ¡Te enfermas de la única mierda que no necesitas enfermarte!

—Así es la vida. —Se encoge de hombros, completamente risueño. MinHo no hablaba mucho, de hecho, en la tarde que pasó con Lia ella le contó cómo fue la última semana mientras MinHo la escuchaba detenidamente.

MinHo vio que en la puerta la chica pelirrosada seguía mirándolo como si fuese una especie de fantasma. Con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y con una postura que fingía ser más fuerte de lo que estaba conteniendo.

Sin embargo, cuando MinHo levantó su mano hacia ella y le sonrió con la ternura de un hermano mayor, ella permitió llorar mientras ocultaba su rostro en el regazo de él.

—Ni siquiera pude concentrarme en mis repasos. —Solloza ella. —Si no entro a la universidad, te culparé a ti.

—Acepto esa culpa. —Se limita a contestar mientras pasaba lentamente su mano en el cabello suave de ella.

Finalmente, MinHo se sentía agradecido por la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Con HyunJin, a pesar de no ser tan cercanos de cómo lo eran antes, pasó un par de horas junto a él hasta que llegó el almuerzo del chico. Tom se asomaba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estuviese todo bien y que le exigiese a las enfermeras todo lo que quería, y MinHo sintió su corazón burbujear cuando él le contó que MinHo correría con los costos de la clínica, del cual a pesar que se sobresaldría un poco del presupuesto estimado, se sentía feliz de poder pagarlo con _su_ dinero.

También estuvo consciente de que Lia fue quien estuvo más a su lado en todo momento. Estuvo con él cuando lo internaron inicialmente en Seúl, y asumió que también estuvo con él cuando lo trasladaron a Daegu. Permitió sentirse consentido por el amor que Lia tenía hacia él y no culpable de haber detenido por un momento la vida de ella, porque la conocía tan bien que sabía que ella se enojaría si se sintiera así.

Sin embargo, su corazón se movió un poco en base a la decepción cuando miró por la puerta una vez más, luego de que DoYeon terminase de llorar en su regazo, no cruzó nadie más.

—¿Esperas a NaYun? —Pregunta Zen, al notar la mirada esperanzadora en la puertea. —Vendrá mañana en la mañana. No pudo librarse del turno de esta noche.

MinHo lo miró un momento y sonrió complacido ante la respuesta, y asintió dándole a entender que lo comprendía.

Cuando fue cerca de las once de la noche, Zen se ofreció a dormir en el sofá con MinHo mientras que DoYeon iba a casa de los suegros de Lia; en un principio ella puso resistencia, pero terminó por ceder cuando el sueño se apoderó de ella.

Al día siguiente, ambas chicas junto a WooShik regresaron a ver a MinHo al hospital, y disfrutaron del reencuentro para cuando NaYun tocó la habitación y se limitó a besar la coronilla de MinHo con una calidez que avergonzó a todos lo de la habitación.

—Me tenías tan preocupada. —Murmura ella contra la cabeza de MinHo. Él se permitió a dejarse regalonear de esa manera. —Niño tonto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre esconderme algo así?, creí que morirías.

—Ya no morí. —Fue lo único que murmuró MinHo.

Durante el día, MinHo se dedicaba a ver la televisión que tenía la habitación con los otros chicos, y hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no reírse de las ocurrencias de DoYeon, WooShik y que Zen decían sobre cada segmento que presentaban. En un momento del medio día llegó el kinesiólogo para comprobar el estado de la respiración de MinHo, el movimiento de sus piernas y hasta lo mantuvo de pie por un momento para comprobar que no estuviesen paralíticas. El cuerpo de MinHo era tan optimista que costó menos para él dar un paso.

También, durante la tarde, llegó un arreglo floral que le provocó a Lia alergias. Un presente cortés por parte de los amigos de JiSung, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a MinHo y se preguntó si JiSung sabía de que él se encontraba allí.

Sin embargo, JiSung se fue lejos de su mente cuando sus amigos volvieron a charlar.

Esa noche él la pasó solo, lo cual fue agradable porque a pesar de que le tenía aprecio a sus amigos necesitaba un momento para digerir todo lo que le había pasado. Estuvo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche meditando sobre su estadía en la tierra y de cómo ahora, a pesar de que cualquiera que lo viera debería estar sintiéndose para la mierda, MinHo se sentía como si hubiese muerto y hubiese entrado al cielo.

Gente preocupada por él. Gente que viajó de Seúl a Daegu para ver cómo se encontraba. Incluso Lia le contó sobre su disputa con Tom y que le ayudaría a pagar la clínica si es que era necesario.

(MinHo no se lo permitiría, obviamente).

En esa noche, también, MinHo temió por primera vez morir. Perdería tantas recompensas que había adquirido que no quiso ponerse en la posición de ser el fin del legado de su familia.

Al día siguiente tomó desayuno junto a Lia, quien le comentó que NaYun y DoYeon se sometieron a una acalorada discusión sobre la relación que tenía la menor con Zen. Lia se veía preocupada por esa situación, pero no se lo expresó a MinHo.

—Hora del baño. —Canturrea la enfermera al entrar a la habitación.

Lia acarició por última vez la cabeza de MinHo y salió de la habitación. Comprobó la hora en su reloj y notó que era lo suficientemente tarde como para desayunar, pero tenía tanta hambre que no podía evitarlo.

—¿Lia?

Del otro lado del pasillo la llamaron. Ella levantó la mirada de su reloj y, tras ver a JiSung allí parado, frunció el ceño.

—¿JiSung?

La muchacha se alejó de la puerta rápidamente y se aproximó hacia el chico que recién había salido del elevador. La última vez que lo había visto había sido para la cena espontánea que tuvieron en Itaewon hace un año atrás, y notó cómo JiSung había cambiado fuertemente.

Tenía los hombros marcados, pero delgados, su cabello estaba un poco más largo y estaba tintado de negro. La ropa que llevaba (que era bastante cómoda, casi parecía ser pijama) le quedaba bastante suelta, y ella notó la falta de sueño y el cansancio que JiSung portaba en su cuerpo porque en su rostro no solo portaba una palidez espeluznante sino que también unas ojeras de no haber descansado desde hace semanas.

—Oh, dios… —Expresó ella yendo hacia él deprisa. —¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo…?

—Me enteré por _naver._ —Explica él rápidamente, mirando de reojo la puerta por la que ella había salido. —¿Él está…?

—Lo están bañando. —Dice rápidamente ella, sin darle crédito a sus ojos. —Está bien. Está despierto. ¿Cómo…?

—Es una larga historia. —JiSung hizo una mueca que pareció ser una sonrisa. —Um…

—¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería y me cuentas todo? —Ofrece ella, recomponiéndose. —Pasará un rato hasta que MinHo esté disponible.

JiSung pareció vacilante ante la propuesta. Revisó la hora en su celular y pareció murmurar un par de números antes de acceder.

—Está bien.

En silencio, ambos bajaron hacia la cafetería de la clínica. Caballerosamente JiSung pidió lo encargado para Lia y regresó momentos después, a una mesa apartada, con dos cafés y sándwiches de ave y pimienta.

—Estoy sorprendida. —Confiesa Lia, aún mirando al chico. —No esperaba verte acá… ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Hoy- o ayer. —Intenta hacer memoria él. De la única mochila que cargaba sacó un cargador y se dispuso a cargar su celular con los enchufes que la mesa disponía. —Llegué en la noche y fue directamente al hospital donde MinHo se atendía, pero me dijeron que no se encontraba allí. Tuve que pedirle a ChangBin para que le preguntara a SeungMin y este le preguntara a HyunJin sobre dónde se encontraba, y cuando supe que estaba acá tuve que esperar a que amaneciera para tomar el tren a Daegu, así que dormí en el aeropuerto. —Cuenta rápidamente, como si no quisiese que lo escuchasen decir eso. —Como es domingo los trenes salían tarde y, bueno, aquí estoy.

_Era cerca del mediodía._

—Pero- estás acá. —Dice con una absurda obviedad Lia. —Tú…viajaste desde Nueva York hasta Seúl, ¿Por qué?

JiSung se mostró receloso al escuchar esa pregunta, aún cuando era retórica. Lia notaba como JiSung se movía de forma incómoda en la mesa y soltaba suspiros continuos.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta ella.

—Si, ¿Y tú? —Cuestiona él amablemente, desviando la mirada de sus ojos. —¿Cómo fue…? ¿Qué pasó?

Lia no podía renegar información a JiSung, por lo que se dispuso a contarle todo sobre lo que había sucedido, desde los síntomas de él hasta que despertó del coma anteayer.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, JiSung se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Revisaba continuamente la hora e interrumpía el monólogo de la chica preguntando sobre si creía que MinHo estaría listo.

—¿JiSung…?

—No contemplé que tendría que viajar a Daegu. —Suelta suavemente el chico. —Me consume varias horas de lo que pensé que estaría. Mi tren sale pasado a las dos.

Lia contempló la hora en su propio reloj. Era pasada de la una y treinta.

—¿Te parece que vayamos a ver…?

Lia no había terminado de hablar cuando JiSung expresó un _si_ y guardó sus cosas para ir hacia el elevador. Cuando ambos llegaron al piso quinto, Lia notó como JiSung seguía soltando suspiros y removía sus dedos nerviosamente.

Ella no quería mostrarse a la defensiva de él. La relación de él y de MinHo era de completamente de los dos, pero eso no evitaría que ella se sintiese descolocada ante la aparición esporádica del chico en el hospital, especialmente cuando MinHo no podía lidiar ni con emociones fuertes ni con charlas sentimentales.

— _…Lo estás haciendo bien._

_—No me presiones._

_—No lo hago, vamos, un paso más._

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta; de adentro se podía escuchar el bullicio que MinHo y NaYun (sobre todo NaYun) formaban divertidamente. Ambos se asomaron por el marco para ver como NaYun sostenía de los codos a MinHo, y este daba torpes pasos antes de dejarse caer en la cama, cansado.

—Próximamente lo harás mejor. —Canturreó la chica.

Lia vio de reojo a JiSung, quien tenía la mirada pegada en la espalda de la chica. MinHo y NaYun aún no eran conscientes de la presencia de Lia y JiSung, y eso ella lo agradeció porque no sabría cómo reaccionar a ese momento tan incómodo.

JiSung miraba a NaYun con una expresión en sus ojos que parecía ser lo más cercano a un alivio, aunque su boca formase una mueca descompuesta que le hacía parecer que estaba teniendo un duelo consigo mismo en el interior de su corazón.

Y era verdad; JiSung se encontraba peleando sobre si sería mejor huir de esa situación. MinHo estaba bien, estaba feliz, él no era nadie para interferir con eso.

Sin embargo, antes de excusar al tiempo, Lia habló.

—MinHo. —Elevó la voz Lia, al ver que JiSung no se movía.

Los ojos de MinHo se despegaron de la mirada de NaYun para ver a su espalda, y su boca decayó cuando se encontró con JiSung parado allí.

—Hola. —Se esfuerza MinHo por elevar la voz, e intentar apaciguar la sorpresa en ella. —¿Cómo estás?

Lia pensó que JiSung gritaría, porque su labio tembló; su rostro alcanzó un nivel de palidez tan grande que pensó que también se desmayaría. Sin embargo, JiSung solamente se acercó y le correspondió todo con una misma sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, MinHo? —Respondió en su lugar JiSung. —Me preocupaste.

NaYun miró a JiSung con sorpresa, y luego miró a Lia. La mujer se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la otra muchacha para tomarla suavemente del brazo.

—Es mejor dejarlos solos, ¿Sí? —Comenta Lia con un falso risueño en su tono de voz. —Antes de que llegue el almuerzo de MinHo.

NaYun no puso resistencia ante el jale de Lia y ambas salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién es él? —Pregunta NaYun, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Un viejo amigo. —Se limita a contestar Lia, sabiendo que ese no era su lugar para hablar.

En el interior de la sala se habían sometido a un mortal silencio. MinHo no parecía querer iniciar la conversación porque simplemente no _podía_ , y JiSung se encontraba en un estado de shock que se hizo replantear un montón de cosas, sobre todo un arrepentimiento por haber venido tan espontáneamente al otro lado del país.

—Estoy bien. —Contesta lentamente MinHo, apartando su mirada de él para poder verse las manos. —No puedo mantener conversaciones largas aún. —Dice con suavidad.

JiSung asintió, entendiéndolo, e inspeccionó la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en el arreglo floral que destacaba en una de las mesas de la habitación, y se acercó para ver la firma.

—No sabía que los chicos te mandaron un regalo. —Dice JiSung con tono de sorpresa. —Que detalle de su parte.

MinHo gruñó en aprobación.

—¿Por qué…—Comenzó a formular la pregunta MinHo. —Estás aquí?

—Porque estaba preocupado. —Responde JiSung como si fuese lo más simple del mundo, omitiendo el fuerte nudo que tenía en su garganta. —Veo que eres tendencia y que te indujeron a un coma… —De repente, JiSung pareció verse como si le hubiesen contado un chiste y se rio solo. —Aunque tampoco sé realmente por qué estoy aquí.

—No tenías por qué. —Comienza MinHo. —No me lo debías…

—MinHo. —Le interrumpe. —No he venido porque te lo debía- y tú lo sabes.

MinHo ya estaba sintiéndose mareado por lo cansado que estaba; se acomodó en la cama lentamente, rechazando al ayuda de JiSung, y se incorporó para verlo.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —Pregunta MinHo.

JiSung comprobó una vez más la hora en su celular, e hizo una mueca. —Mi tren a Seúl sale en treinta minutos…

—Deberías irte.

El actor levantó la mirada de su celular para ver a MinHo, de forma intensa. Se formó un nudo en su garganta tan grande que sintió el remordimiento apoderarse de él, como la vergüenza y la culpabilidad.

—Si, debo hacerlo. —Coincide JiSung sin esperar sonar dolido.

—Me alegra saber de qué estás bien.

Si JiSung fuese un ignorante, él sufriría por amor. No obstante, como él conocía a MinHo a la perfección, no podía sufrir más que de su propio egoísmo.

—Gané la competencia nacional. —Logra formular MinHo antes de que JiSung se fuese de la habitación. JiSung se detuvo en la puerta para girar y verlo. —Tengo un piso en Itaewon y… —Inhaló antes de seguir hablando. —Fui a ver a mis padres y a mi hermano… al cementerio.

JiSung retrocedió unos pasos hacia MinHo, intentando apaciguar las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

—¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a eso? —Logró formular tan bajo que creyó haberlo susurrado.

Pero MinHo le miró, un tanto obstinado en su molestia como cediendo lentamente en su tranquilidad, y gozar de ver a JiSung una vez más allí.

—Me siento bien, JiSung.


	25. Another Day

**_I can’t control my Destiny_ **

**_I trust my soul_ **

**_My only goal is just to be_ **

**Another Day; Rent**

_—Seguimos con el informe de los deportes y esta vez nos centraremos en el campeón nacional de las Artes Marciales Mixtas: Lee Know. Tras pasar su temporada navideña hospitalizado en la Clínica de Daegu, fue dado de alta hoy treinta de diciembre._

_> >Su representante, el ex peleador: Tom, ha confirmado su ausencia para el campeonato internacional, haciendo que el cuasi campeón JuSeok tome su lugar en la liga mayor._

La sorpresa había sido la nevada de esa mañana. MinHo tenía como meta subir y bajar de la colina que vivía para poder retomar suavemente el ejercicio, pero la nieve caía con tanta fuerza afuera que creyó que lo mejor sería quedarse en casa y no arriesgarse a algo más.

Soonie dormía en su regazo plácidamente, ronroneando por el cariño que MinHo le daba bajo su barbilla, mientras que sus otros Doori miraba por el gran ventanal como los copos de nieve caían al lejano sueno y el tercer gato jugaba en la habitación especial que MinHo les había designado a ellos. Ninguno de sus gatos podía percibir su nerviosismo.

El televisor funcionaba como eco en el asolado departamento. MinHo no estaba realmente prestando atención a las noticias, especial cuando el informe de que su participación en la Competencia Internacional sería anulada por haberse enfermado. No quería atormentarse con eso, porque sabía que no era algo que caía en su culpa, pero no pudo evitar ver comentarios en _Naver_ que criticaban su condición y hasta algunos pensaban que solamente se había excusado.

 _Como si enfermarse fuera un deporte_ , pensó con amargura, finalmente cambiando el canal hacia un dorama que estaban transmitiendo. No estaba interesado en ver la programación, en realidad, solamente estaba haciendo la hora frente a su laptop mientras esperaba con nerviosismo que la burbuja de una videollamada entrante apareciera.

—¿Tal vez se quedó dormido? —Pregunta MinHo al aire. Doori desvió su mirada del ventanal para ver a su dueño, atento a su pregunta. —¿O tal vez se arrepintió?

El gato maulló en respuesta, pero MinHo no supo qué quiso decir.

De aburrido comenzó a actualizar la página en la que su correo electrónico estaba abierto. Tenía diversas ofertas de comerciales y patrocinios que no podía aceptar hasta que pudiese hablar y conversar al mismo tiempo, y MinHo temía que la fama que había alcanzado se esfumase tan rápido como había llegado.

Parte de su dinero ahorrado para la casa fue invertida en el hospital, que a pesar de que su seguro cubría gran parte de ello, MinHo no quedó exento de las pagas del traslado y de su estadía primaria en Seúl. Lia le había querido cooperar (ya que parecía no tener apego económico), pero MinHo le había negado la ayuda. No quería ser dependiente nunca más.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, más nervioso se ponía. Habían quedado en hacer la videollamada a las ocho treinta de la tarde, y JiSung se había atrasado diez minutos.

—Probablemente se arrepintió. —Termina por aceptar MinHo.

En ese momento, la burbuja de una solicitud de videollamada ocupó toda la pantalla, y MinHo tuvo que esperar a que sus manos dejasen de temblar antes de aceptarla.

—Hola. —Se apresura a saludar MinHo.

En el otro lado de la pantalla se veía a JiSung: a pesar de estar en invierno en Nueva York y probablemente nevando también, se encontraba con su playera de mangas cortas que usaba para trabajar en el McDonald, y su rostro estaba más demacrado de cuando lo vio en el hospital.

— _Hola. —_ Saluda JiSung también, lamiéndose los labios antes de agregar rápidamente. — _Lamento la demora. Quería venirme en autobús para llegar más rápido, pero había un tráfico tremendo._

—¿Qué hora es allá?

JiSung revisó el reloj en su celular antes de contestar. — _Pasada de la seis de la mañana. Nueva York literalmente nunca duerme._

—¿Tenías que trabajar hasta tan tarde? —Pregunta.

— _Cambié turnos para poder acomodarlo con mi trabajo de reponedor en una biblioteca. Los McDonalds de veinticuatro horas funcionan veinticuatro horas. —_ Cuenta, antes de hacer un ademán con la mano mostrando su notorio nerviosismo. — _¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te estás tomando tus medicamentos?_

—Si, está todo en orden acá. —Contesta, tomando aire para elaborar su respuesta. —Tom viene a dejarme almuerzo y cena todos los días, aunque toma distancia porque teme contagiarme. Lia no ha venido por eso mismo, al igual que el resto.

— _¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a eso?_

MinHo se encogió de hombros. —No puedo decir mucho al respecto.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. MinHo podía notar como JiSung miraba a todas partes menos a la pantalla, y que jugaba con la decoración de _algo_ mientras parecía pensar qué decir.

—¿Estás en tu sala de estar? —Pregunta MinHo.

— _Más o menos. —_ Dice con rapidez, moviendo su laptop para mostrar el menjunje de muebles y espacios que había en la sala de JiSung. — _Es una sala-comedor-cocina._

—Se ve pequeño.

— _Lo es. —_ Dijo mientras acomodaba la cámara. — _Bueno, MinHo, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?_

La incomodidad y el nerviosismo los estaba atacando por igual, y MinHo no sabía cómo empezar a contestar esa pregunta.

No se habían visto desde ese día en el hospital, y a MinHo no le gustaba recordar ese momento porque cuando vio a JiSung irse de la habitación sintió como parte de su corazón volvía a desgarrarse. Lo más difícil fue explicarle a NaYun lo que había sucedido, porque bajo la mirada inocente de ella MinHo no podía mantenerle guardado muchos secretos.

Días después, para sorpresa de MinHo, Lia le contó que JiSung se había puesto en contacto con ella para saber el estado de él; no tuvo la valentía de pedirle un contacto directo a ella para conversar con JiSung hasta que pasaron las navidades, en las que ambos citaron una hora para hacer una video llamada.

Ahora, la dicotomía dentro de la mente de MinHo: ¿Qué tenía para contarle a él?, no quería ser rencoroso porque JiSung se largó a Estados Unidos cuando estaban volviendo a estar bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse así cuando lo veía al otro lado de la pantalla. Al otro lado del mundo.

—Gané el campeonato. —Comienza a contar MinHo, inhalando y exhalando cuando es correspondiente para no marearse, y hablaba de manera paulatina. —En proceso _de_ me metí en una disputa contra JuSeok, ¿Sabías quién era él?

_—No…_

—Un hombre poco tolerante. —Intenta sonreír. —Eh-, he ido a fundaciones, como también he intentado invertir en ellos. También he ido a terapias grupales, ¿Sabes?

— _¿En serio? —_ Por alguna razón, a JiSung se le era más fácil sonreír. — _¿Cómo te ha ido en eso?_

—Es extraño. Acuden hacia mí para pedirme consejos, y a veces es difícil cuando ves a chicos más jóvenes. —Cuenta. —Pero es hogareño- todos estamos varados en el mismo barco, por lo que es _mucho_ más fácil hablar de eso.

>>No te voy a mentir que es aterrador. Un chico que llegó al grupo contó que la locación en el que el grupo anterior se reunía fue destruida por un grupo de personas. Ya sabes, los homofóbicos y todo eso.

_—Oh, no…_

—Hasta el momento nadie me ha hecho algo, pero presumo que es porque soy una figura pública. No he ido estas últimas semanas (por obvias razones) así que no sé cómo está la cosa. ¿Y la tuya?

JiSung se mordió el labio antes de contestar. — _Hemos avanzado harto. Probablemente el musical se vaya a estrenar en la quincena de marzo._

MinHo le miró un momento esperando a que continuase. —¿Qué? ¿Eso nomás?

— _¿Perdón?_

 _—_ Te vas por nueve meses sin dar alguna señal, ¿Y solo cuentas eso?

— _Eso te lo digo a ti. Me voy por nueve meses y me entero por la presa que estabas en coma- de los dos tú eres quien lleva la vida más interesante. —_ Fuerza una sonrisa.

Pero las palabras no venían. Recordó esa vez en el tren a Daegu donde pudo contar por primera vez su vida, y explicarle a JiSung lo que había sido de él durante esos años; recordó el cómo su relato había sido tan fluido que no le importó que las demás personas del tren lo hallasen escuchado, porque estaba un estado tan cómodo que las palabras flotaban por sí solas. Ahora era todo lo contrario.

— _Uh, fui a celebrar el cuatro de julio con unos amigos a la playa. —_ Sigue contando JiSung. — _Y he recibido muchas manzanas podridas en mi casillero._

 _—_ ¿Qué? ¿Manzanas podridas? —MinHo no pudo evitar soltar una risa. —¿Por qué?

El otro se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa. — _Hay cosas de acá que sigo sin entender._

—¿Y te has hecho algún amigo allá?

— _Si- hay un chico con el que siempre ando, y tengo unos amigos bailarines con los que salgo, pero el chico ha sido más permanente. Me cubrió cuando me fui a Corea._

—Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo demonios pudiste llegar? —Le pregunta, impresionado. —Lia me dijo que tu llegaste durante la noche y que dormiste en el aeropuerto. ¿No te metiste en problemas?

MinHo vio como JiSung parecía vacilante al contestar esa pregunta. Ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida. — _Llegué el domingo en la mañana a Nueva York (ya sabes, diferencia horaria), pero no había dormido en todo el fin de semana, así que el lunes me excusé conque tenía hora médica y me dejaron faltar._

 _—_ ¿Cómo te dejan faltar con una excusa tan mala?

JiSung se encogió de hombros ante eso. — _A veces corro con suerte._

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste con el dinero?

— _Tuve que gastar de mis ahorros de ir para las fiestas. —_ Cuenta JiSung, y MinHo lo conocía tan bien que parecía ocultar su pena. — _Pero solo me sirvió para el pasaje de ida, así que al final tuve que comprar los pasajes con mi tarjeta de crédito._

 _—_ ¡JiSung! —Exclama con molestia MinHo, para luego calmarse un momento al sentir su corazón acelerarse. —Espera, ¿Por qué tuviste que usarla?

— _Porque tenía que ir._

—¿Y por qué _tenías_ que venir?

El chico se quedó en silencio, su mirada estaba puesta en el portátil, dándole a entender a MinHo que estaba también mirándolo a través de la pantalla.

La idea de que JiSung se endeudara para ir a verlo lo emocionaba tanto como lo enojaba. Sabía que JiSung no tenía ningún derecho en regresar para verlo, pero saber que el chico seguía preocupado por él le hacía que su estomago se anudara.

— _Estaba preocupado. —_ JiSung terminó por desviar la mirada y taparse el rostro con la cara, notoriamente avergonzado. — _Asumí lo peor. Tu sabes que cuando alguien tiene VIH y se contagia de una enfermedad oportunista son muy pocas las veces en las que el paciente sale vivo._

 _—_ Pero estoy sano.

— _Y tenías un antecedente de drogas, MinHo… —_ JiSung se tapó el rostro. _—Estaba asustado de que lo que podía pasarte. Ninguno de los chicos me dijo algo, tampoco._

 _—_ ¿Es en serio? —Se sorprende MinHo. —Incluso recibí un arreglo floral…

 _—Nadie me decía lo que te estaba pasando. —_ Su voz temblaba, e instintivamente sus manos subieron de nuevo para tapar sus ojos. — _Chan, Felix, ChangBin…Incluso SeungMin desviaba mis mensajes. No podía quedarme aquí sabiendo que podías no despertar-_

 _—_ No sé qué decirte. —Le interrumpe. —¿Acaso quieres…?

— _¡No! —_ Exclama. — _No, no fui en busca de volver contigo- MinHo, lo creas o no, fuimos amigos._

—Los mejores. —Comenta con amargura.

— _Y estaba aterrado. —_ Termina por confesar finalmente. — _No podía imaginar qué hubiese pasado si no despertabas._

MinHo tenía el impulso de contestar mordazmente: “Pues te informo, JiSung, que hace un par de años atrás también estaba intentando matarme y a ti no pareció importarte”, pero sabía que no podía hablar en base al rencor, aún cuando se lo merecía; no quería traer más problemas a su vida, en especial si estos tenían a JiSung involucrados.

—El mundo seguiría continuando. —Responde, antes de soltar un suspiro. —Yo también estuve aterrado, JiSung. Por primera vez temí morir porque tenía mucho por qué vivir. Y yo no… —Inconscientemente una mano fue a parar a sus labios para sacar los cueros secos de este. —Yo no quería morir.

JiSung tenía los labios apretados en una línea. Se había destapado los ojos, y en ellos MinHo podía ver en la persona que más amó el terror de perderlo.

— _Me alivia saber que estás bien. —_ Dice. — _Vi que tenías amigos a tu alrededor, y que estabas haciendo las cosas bien. Lia me contó que querías arreglar tu casa, y me parece una idea excelente._

—Si- bueno, los planes se detuvieron porque perdí un poco de lo ahorrado. —Explica. —Pero el plan sigue en pie.

— _¿También el de estudiar Derecho?_

—Si, también ese. —Asiente.

MinHo podía ver a través de sus ojos como JiSung asentía a sus dichos y parecía contemplarlos. Se seguía viendo ansioso, y se removía en su asiento entre momentos, mirando por la ventana también continuamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunta JiSung.

— _Es solo que… —_ JiSung parecía escoger sus palabras con cuidado. — _Estuve hablando con un amigo- el chico que te dije, y ambos estuvimos viendo un reportaje de quienes participarían en el campeonato internacional y saliste tú, fue inevitable no contarle lo que pasó entre nosotros. —_ MinHo vio, aún con la tenue luz que JiSung tenía en la sala, se sonrojaba. — _Y me dijo un par de cosas que me dejó pensando._

 _—_ ¿Cómo qué? —Inconscientemente se inclinó sobre sí para ver más de cerca la pantalla. Soonie se removió incómodo.

— _Ser honestos, sobre todo. —_ Confiesa. — _Ya sabes, la vida es muy corta para…para estar así._

—¿Quieres volver?

— _A ti. —_ Dice. — _Quiero volver a ti._

MinHo se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Una ola de rabia lo apoderó causando que su corazón volviese a latir más rápido y le faltase el aire. No podía creer el descaro que JiSung estaba teniendo en ese momento, él no podía…

—Eres injusto, siempre lo has sido. —Expresa MinHo. —No creo que esto pueda funcionar, JiSung.

— _¿Por qué no?_

—Porque yo avancé. —Dice con rabia. —Me pediste que avanzara y lo hice. Volver a ti solo significaría que tendría regresar a lo que era y… Y no quiero.

Pensó que JiSung se enojaría, gritaría de rabia o que simplemente le cortaría la llamada, pero la valentía que al chico siempre lo caracterizó le hizo mantenerse firme ante la pantalla, mirándolo de forma penetrante y no dejándose llevar por las emociones.

— _Iría hacia ti para pedirte una oportunidad. —_ Dijo JiSung con su voz temblando.

—Y lo hiciste, JiSung. Y yo la estoy rechazando.

— _MinHo-_

 _—_ Tú estás donde querías estar, y yo estoy donde quiero. —Interrumpe. —Voy a recuperarme. Estudiar y recuperar mi casa. Entraré en una relación estable con alguien que me quiere con todo lo que soy y que no me pedirá que la deje en paz solo porque creía que no podíamos crecer estando juntos.

— _No me saques eso en cara, MinHo, estaba ayudándonos._

 _—_ No me importaba si te ibas, JiSung. —La voz de MinHo también temblaba, pero de lo cansado que estaba. —Pero quería tenerte conmigo.

Fue esa frase la que terminó quebrando a JiSung. No lo exteriorizó, porque se sentía lo suficientemente indigno como para hacerlo, así que simplemente tragó con fuerza el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y asintió con pésame a las palabras de MinHo, comprendiendo lo que él quería decir.

—Lo lamento tanto. —Expresa JiSung, viendo a través de su pantalla como MinHo, más pálido y delgado, le miraba con atención y molestia. —Perdón por lo que te hice. Creí que estábamos haciendo las cosas bien.

— _Te había encontrado, JiSung. —_ Dice MinHo con pena. — _Y- entiendo que hayas querido crecer, esperar a que yo lo hiciera también, pero no quería estar en la guarda eterna de tus sentimientos solo para cuando te sintieras cómodo podías volver._

—¡Eso lo esperaba de ti! —Ahora JiSung no podía ocultar la pena. —Yo quería… Quería que estuvieras bien, que estuvieras con otras personas, que crecieras más porque era lo que necesitabas.

— _Te necesitaba a ti. —_ Expresa con tristeza, bastante abatido con todo. — _Y te fuiste._

—Lo siento tanto… —Sigue susurrando. —Pero por favor, entiéndeme.

— _¡Si lo hago!_

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me tienes tanto rencor?, uno de los dos tenía que ser el fuerte en la relación.

— _¿Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte?_

—Tenías más cosas con las que lidiar. —JiSung estaba perdiendo la paciencia. MinHo no lo estaba entendiendo. —Hice lo mejor para ambos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin cruzar miradas. JiSung intentaba controlar el llanto que estaba apoderándose en su pecho para no mostrarse tan abatido. Ese día fue estresante, apenas y tenía tiempo para dormir y para comer; con el viaje esporádico a Corea se había endeudado y tenía que juntar el dinero para pagar los créditos a futuro. No quería pelear con MinHo ahora.

— _Cortemos, mejor_. —Dice finalmente MinHo. — _No quiero que estemos dedicados a las idas y venidas. Quiero terminar esto._

—Pensé que ya lo habíamos terminado. —Murmura JiSung, y se retractó enseguida de sus palabras.

Él veía como MinHo sostenía la mirada en el monitor, con una mirada ofuscada y completamente destrozada, de alguien quien no podía permitirse a sentir emociones fuertes.

— _Vale. —_ Asiente MinHo. — _Entonces adiós._

—Si, adiós.

Fue MinHo quien cortó la llamada, y JiSung deseó que todo fuera así de fácil.

Por su parte, MinHo sentía también como si su corazón se desgarraba, pero se quería convencer de que todo era mejor así. No necesitaba a JiSung cuando tenía un departamento propio con tres gatos, unos grandiosos amigos, y un futuro esperanzador.


End file.
